Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts - Dreams of Destiny
by Star Tours Traveler
Summary: When Sora finds himself in a series of mysterious worlds, he must work with Roxas, Axel, and Namine to rescue Kairi and escape back to where he belongs. The 3rd installment of the Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts Saga.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **When Sora finds himself in a series of mysterious worlds, he must work with Roxas, Axel, and Namine to rescue Kairi and escape back to where he belongs. The 3rd installment of the Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts Saga.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. It all belongs to Square Enix, and Disney.

**A/N: **Some of you might be familiar with my other two KH series: Reunion & the Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts saga, well at first, this story wasn't apart of either one, but as I wrote more into it, I realized that I could easily tie this story into my, still ongoing, Reconnect saga, and allow this story to help set the stage for the others. At any rate, I hope you enjoy the story. Oh and this story takes place immediately after KH2. I started writing this story back before I even started on Reconnect Kingdom Hearts so there are some issues with canon in regards to the KH timeline. Namely there's no mention of the events of Birth by Sleep or Coded.

Fans of the Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts Saga might notice some characters and locales that were featured in RKH and/or the 2nd Darkness that appear here as well. Reason being, that I drew upon the plot ideas for this story when writing the two aforementioned stories. Plus who knows…some of the characters and locales introduced in this story might make it into a part of the Reconnect Kingdom Hearts saga. We'll have to see now, won't we?

The (main) pairings are, Sora/Kairi & Roxas/Namine. The story is supposed to begin immediately following the credits to KH2.

* * *

**L**egend once spoke of a great object known as Kingdom Hearts that was said to be made of either everlasting light or everlasting darkness. Legend also once spoke of a great key that could slay the darkness and open or seal any lock. Both of these legends have proven to be true.

Kingdom Hearts was proven to be made of everlasting light and the key turned out to be a Keyblade that was placed into the capable hands of a boy named Sora.

But whereas Legend proved true…myth remains unproven.

Myth speaks of a massive network of worlds that exists only in people's dreams. No one knows if it's possible to even enter these dream worlds but myth still speaks of an ancient gem that is imbued with phenomenal power that allows people to enter the "dream worlds." What's more, the gem allows the one who possesses it to morph the Dream World in their favor but not only in their dreams… but in the dreams of others.

Where this gem is now and what became of it is unknown but there are a small few who believe it's still out there and hungrily seek out its power. But for the most part people don't believe it exists and thus don't even bother looking for it.

In the world known as the Destiny Islands, there is a small islet, a short rowboat ride from the main island, where a trio of old friends goes to play. They've gone to this islet for as long as they can remember and what's more…the three recently had a profound effect on the entire universe. They essentially saved it from total annihilation or enslavement twice in a little over a year.

They are Sora, Riku, and Kairi…the three Keybearers whose actions saved the universe. Within the hearts of Sora and Kairi however, live two separate beings…Nobodies, known as Roxas and Namine. Though both Roxas and Namine slumber within the hearts of their respective others, their presence can still be felt within the hearts of Sora and Kairi.

They recently returned from their yearlong mission to save the worlds from the darkness, facing much danger and heartbreak along the way and now they come to rest in the comforting and familiar environment of their homeworld. Little do they suspect that soon they will be thrust headfirst into another adventure.

* * *

**End Chapter 1.**

**Please R&R.**


	2. Destiny Calls Part 1

A young spiky haired fifteen year old boy came running across a wooden bridge that connected the large portion of the islet to a mesa like island next to it. Sitting on a sideways palm tree, sat a young white haired sixteen year old boy. As the spiky haired one approached he quickly scrambled up and over the tree. He then leaned against it with his hands resting behind his head. The silver haired teen didn't act surprised at all.

"Nothing's changed, huh?" the teen asked the spiky haired boy.

"Nope. Nothing will." The boy replied without looking away from the sunset that the two were staring at.

"What a small world." The teen commented, almost disappointedly.

"But part of one that's much bigger." The boy replied.

"Yeah." The teen agreed with a nod.

They stood in silence for a moment before the spiky haired boy turned towards his friend.

"Hey Riku…what do you think it was? The Door to the Light?" the boy asked in reference to a massive door of pure light that brought both him and the other boy back to their homeworld.

Riku leapt off the tree with a chuckle and then turned to point his right arm at Sora's chest.

"This." Riku replied, causing Sora's face to look confused and place his hand over his chest.

"This?" Sora asked confused.

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think." Riku said with a nod, inspiring Sora to give one of his trademark grins. They were then interrupted by a familiar female voice.

"Sora! Riku!" a red haired fifteen year old girl shouted with a wave as she crossed the bridge with something tucked in her left arm. She ran up to the two and stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"Hey what's up?" Sora asked concerned before he noticed what the girl, Kairi, was grasping in her hands.

"Look." She said as she held the bottle horizontal towards him, showing them a tightly rolled up piece of paper with a familiar symbol on it inside the bottle.

"From the king?" Sora asked as he quickly grabbed the bottle, popped the cork, removed the letter from inside, and unrolled it before he started to read it silently. Riku and Kairi both gathered around to read over his shoulder.

The letter read…

"_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi…"_

_"I have made a discovery that could shake the very foundations of the worlds. I cannot keep this discovery here in Disney Castle, because even though the light is strong here, I lack the capability to defend it effectively. So I am sending it to the three of you to protect."_

_"The discovery will be locked inside of a magical box that Master Yen Sid built himself and the box cannot be opened except by a Keyblade. I fear that this might not be the only one of these in existence but to be on the safe side I'm still sending it to you. You'll know it's from me when you see it."_

_"One final thing…under no circumstances are any of you to open the box OR touch its contents."_

"_See ya real soon…"_

"_King Mickey Mouse."_

The three teens were more confused than anything.

"Can you get any more cryptic, Mickey?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"I wonder what he's sending us." Sora pondered.

"Why didn't he tell us what it was he was sending?" Kairi asked curiously.

"I guess we'll find out when it gets here." Sora said, pocketing the letter. He then got smacked upside the head by Riku.

"Didn't you read that last part of the letter? He said not to open the box or touch the contents." Riku said as Sora rubbed the back of his head where Riku had smacked him.

"Oh come on Riku, you know I didn't mean it like that." Sora said as Riku scoffed.

"Uh-huh, sure." Riku said, unconvinced.

"The curiosity is getting a little too much to bear." Kairi said.

"Yeah I know. But there's nothing for us to do but wait." Riku said as the other two nodded in disappointed agreement. Kairi then stretched and yawned.

"You okay Kairi? You've looked tired all day." Sora commented.

"Yeah…I just didn't sleep well last night." Kairi replied.

"Everything okay at home?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Yeah it's just that I kept having the same nightmare last night and I kept waking up because of it. I almost got too afraid to go back to sleep." Kairi explained as the two boys looked at each other curiously.

"What was the dream about?" Riku asked.

"Well…I would find myself in this room made of clean white walls and strange white flowers. Then this guy wearing black robes walks in pulls back the hood and it suddenly becomes a giant heartless. It then starts trying to grab me. But before it can, Namine suddenly appears and flings a powerful magic blast and strikes its hands. She then grabs my arm and drags me away through one of several doorways which reveals the islands engulfed in flames every time. What's strange is that Namine says something different to me each time when she grabs me." Kairi explained as the boys looked thoughtful.

"Maybe Namine is trying to help. Maybe our dreams allow Roxas and Namine to communicate with us from within our hearts." Sora guessed as Riku nodded.

"DiZ was always spinning theories about what would happen when a Nobody and their other merged. Communication via dreams was one of his theories." Riku said as the others shrugged.

"Maybe he was right." Kairi said as they noticed the sky getting darker as the sun set.

"It's getting late guys, maybe we should head back." Sora suggested as the other two nodded and headed down towards the boats.

* * *

**That night…**

Sora was dreaming of him versus a massive heartless in defense of Kairi…who was standing off to the side and swooning like your stereotypical damsel in distress being rescued by her hero. Sora lunged forward with his Keyblade and delivered a devastating slice to the beast's arms. He then leapt up to deliver a blow between the creature's yellow eyes but one of the Heartless's arms swung around and swatted him to the ground.

"(Gasp) Sora!" dream Kairi shouted in worry but Sora quickly pulled an aerial recovery and glided straight towards the monster with his Keyblade in hand.

"Don't worry Kairi! I'll protect you!" Sora shouted with a grin. But just as he was about to stab between the creature's eyes again a blinding light broke through from behind the creature, evaporating it like water on a hot sheet of metal.

"What?" Sora asked in mid-air and suddenly a black blur flew out from behind the creature's evaporating form and collided into Sora, sending him to the ground. Sora sat up and looked around, what he saw made him blink in shock. All around him, everything had frozen in place as if time itself had stopped. He then heard a semi-familiar jingling noise…it was the same jingling noise that he heard when a member of Organization XIII moved when wearing their robes. He turned to see a figure in said robes standing in front of him with its arms crossed.

"Damsel in distress dream again Sora? You know Kairi would never act like that." the figure said with a familiar voice.

"Wait a second I know that voice! Roxas is that you?" Sora asked as he climbed onto his feet. The figure chuckled and pulled the hood back. Sure enough there stood the spiky haired blond.

"Long time no see Sora." Roxas said as Sora chuckled.

"Yeah. So is it really you or are you just a dream?" Sora asked as Roxas smirked.

"Yeah I'm real. DiZ was right about Nobodies that merge with their others, in that they can only communicate in dreams." Roxas replied.

"Oh so why don't you ever appear in daydreams then?" Sora asked as Roxas sighed.

"Because I'm asleep then. See it's kinda like this, whenever you're awake, I'm asleep. Whenever your asleep, I'm awake. Ya get what I'm saying?" Roxas asked as Sora thought for a moment then nodded understandingly.

"Good." Roxas said with a satisfied nod.

"Why are you in those old robes then?" Sora asked curiously. Roxas then looked down at his attire and shrugged.

"Oh this old thing?" Roxas asked before snapping his fingers and in a brief flash of light his attire changed into his old Twilight Town clothes.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Sora asked impressed.

"That's the power of dreams. I can just change my appearance at will in here." Roxas explained.

"Cool, let me try." Sora said before he snapped his fingers…but nothing happened. He looked himself over curiously then snapped his fingers again…again nothing happened.

"I don't think I'm doing it right." Sora said as Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I think it only works on me. See I had a similar ability back when I was in Organization XIII…we all did actually. We all had a set of street clothes that we would be able to change into with the snap of the fingers. It was so we could operate without drawing…too much attention." Roxas explained.

"Oh. Well that would explain a lot." Sora said.

"Yeah. Axel was always fond of his street clothes…Xion too." Roxas said absently as Sora arched a confused eyebrow.

"Who?" Sora asked as Roxas froze then lowered his head while looking away from him and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"No one." Roxas muttered.

"Hey what's wrong? Was this person special to you?" Sora asked out of concern.

"Yeah. She was special. She was my friend. She was sort of like my equivalent to Kairi in a way…she, Axel, and I were best buds back in the Organization." Roxas said as he turned to face away from Sora.

"What happened to her…did…did I kill her?" Sora asked worriedly as Roxas shook his head.

"You didn't…I did." Roxas said as Sora blinked in surprise.

"What?" Sora asked confused.

"It was a long time ago Sora…please…please don't press the issue." Roxas said as he started walking away.

"Hey! Roxas! Wait!" Sora called as Roxas reached for something in midair and opened what was revealed to be a door.

"I'll let you get back to your dream." Roxas said as he walked through it and closed the door behind him.

"Roxas! Wait!" Sora called but to no avail. The dream had continued with the beast slain but Sora wasn't interested in planting a kiss on dream Kairi at the moment so he woke himself up.

He was back in his bedroom. It looked similar to Roxas's room back in the virtual Twilight Town only with sky blue walls and a white ceiling. He sat up and looked down at his chest, placing a hand on it.

"Roxas…what happened to you." Sora asked his Nobody, but heard no reply. He was about to try and go back to sleep to try and coax out his somewhat stubborn Nobody when he heard a tapping noise at his window. He got out of bed and looked outside to see a worried looking Kairi on the ground below wearing her night clothes (Which consisted of a white tee-shirt, gray jogging shorts, and sky blue sandals) and clutching her pillow against her chest. She pointed towards the front door and started heading that direction. Sora crept down the stairs in his night clothes (white tee-shirt red boxer shorts and yellow socks) and opened the door.

"Hey Kairi…what's wrong?" Sora asked worriedly as he let the young Princess of Heart inside.

"I'm afraid to go back to sleep Sora. I kept having that nightmare. Namine suggested I should come here." Kairi explained as Sora nodded.

"Okay but won't your parents be concerned?" Sora asked.

"My parents are out on a second honeymoon. I've got the house to myself. Please let me stay here, I don't want to go back to that empty house." Kairi asked as Sora yawned and nodded.

"Sure. Want to watch a movie?" He asked as Kairi smiled but shook her head.

"No thanks. I think maybe I was just afraid of being alone. Would you stay down here with me tonight?" Kairi asked as Sora nodded.

"Sure, I'll get my pillow and a couple of blankets and be right down." Sora said as he headed for the stairs. As he approached his room, he heard what sounded like the window shutting inside his room. He paused for a moment and stepped back a bit. He then summoned his Keyblade, quickly threw the door open, and leapt inside with his Keyblade raised. He looked around but seeing no one or nothing out of the ordinary, shrugged and dismissed his Keyblade. He quickly collected his blanket plus an extra and grabbed his pillow. But as he lifted the pillow off the bed he saw an object sparkling in the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a small decorative metal box sitting where his pillow was. Etched on one side of the box was the outline of a keyhole.

"What's this?" Sora asked as he picked up the box curiously. He turned the box over and found, taped to the top of the box was a folded letter with the King's seal on it.

"Oh so this is what his letter was talking about." Sora said as he carried the box with him down stairs where Kairi was waiting for him.

"Hey, what took so long?" she asked as Sora held up the box.

"I think we got the thing the King was talking about. It was put under my pillow." Sora said as he handed her a blanket and sat down on the couch beside her.

"Wow. I wonder what it is." Kairi said as she examined the box. She then removed the letter from the top and unfolded it. The letter read…

"_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi…"_

_"By now you should have received a letter giving you a heads up about this package's arrival. If not then let me quickly explain. This box was made to only be opened with a Keyblade, but even still don't ever open it or __touch__ its contents. Doing so could cause trouble to the whole universe. Protect this box with your lives and your hearts."_

"_See ya real soon…"_

"_King Mickey Mouse."_

The two finished reading the letter and looked at each other curiously, then at the box with the same expression.

"So this is it? This is what we're supposed to protect?" Sora asked curiously.

"I was expecting it to be a bit bigger." Kairi said.

"So what do we do with it?" Sora asked as they pondered for a moment.

"Let's sleep on it and we'll think of something tomorrow morning." Sora said finally as Kairi nodded.

"Let's keep to opposite sides, Sora. We don't want your parents coming down stairs to see us snuggled up together. They might get the wrong idea." Kairi said with a giggle.

"Yeah." Sora said, partially disappointed. But at least he got to sleep on the same couch next to her…even if there was a noticeable space between them. Finally they both snuggled up on opposite sides of the sofa with the blankets over them and the box sitting between them.

"Good night Sora." Kairi said as she quickly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night Kairi." Sora said, blushing bright red. He quickly started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

In a dark room, a magical sphere displayed the image of Sora and Kairi slumbering on the couch.

"So this is the one we're after?" a woman's voice asked.

"We need them both for our plans to be complete…but more than that we need to get them both to touch what lies within that box." A hooded figure said wearing Organization XIII robes.

"Why are they so special to you?" a deep male voice asked.

"Because they hold knowledge that we require to accomplish our goal. Their memories will answer our questions." The figure explained.

"Bah. They will cower before our might." A dark voice said.

"Indeed, they will be like lambs led to slaughter." Another voice said smoothly.

"Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo! Another young boy to fight off. Good news for you eh?" another voice asked with an insane laugh.

"Silence clown!" the smooth voice retorted angrily.

"We will deal with them both when the time comes. But for now we must work on getting them to us." The hooded figure said as the image within the sphere zoomed in on the box sitting between the two slumbering teens.

"But why will they open it?" the woman's voice asked?

"Curiosity." The figure said maliciously.

* * *

**End chapter 2.**

**Please R&R…**


	3. Destiny Calls Part 2

That night, Sora didn't see or hear from Roxas in his dreams. It was morning when Sora and Kairi awoke to the sound of a camera shutter.

"Plus one blackmail photo." Riku's voice could be heard saying.

"Buzz off Riku." Sora groaned as he rolled onto his side.

"I will when you tell me what that box is." Riku said as Sora's eyes shot open. He quickly sat up and looked straight at the box.

"This is what the King sent us. Here's the note to prove it." Sora said as he handed Riku the letter. Riku quickly read it and shrugged.

"Okay…so does anyone know what it actually is?" Riku asked as Sora and Kairi shrugged.

"Only way to find out is to open it. But I don't think we should." Kairi said with a yawn.

"Did you sleep any better last night Kairi?" Sora asked as Kairi sighed.

"Nope, same dream. I discovered what you said DiZ thought about nobodies in our dreams is true though Riku. Namine said that when I sleep she awakens and vice versa." Kairi explained.

"Yeah Roxas said the same thing in my dreams." Sora said as he flashed back to their conversation and furrowed his brow.

"He also mentioned someone named…I think it was Xion." Sora said as Riku's eyes widened.

"So he remembers her." Riku muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. I just never thought I would ever hear that name again is all." Riku said as the two teens blinked at him curiously.

"Who are you talking about?" Kairi asked as Riku sighed.

"Well…I may as well tell you. See back when I was working for DiZ, we hit a few snags in trying to restore Sora's memories. We figured it had something to do with Roxas but we discovered that it was…something else." Riku explained.

"What was it?" Sora asked.

"It was Organization XIII's fourteenth member…a girl named Xion. She looked almost exactly like you Kairi except with jet black hair and Sora's blue eyes. What was strange though was that she could wield Sora's Keyblade like Roxas could wield Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Somehow she was able to intercept Sora's memories and she grew more powerful from them. We never did figure out how she could do that since we knew for a fact that she wasn't your Nobody, Kairi. We knew she wasn't Sora's either because of Roxas." Riku explained.

"What happened to her Riku?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"We never found out. She seemed to have vanished completely. I think Roxas may know what happened to her." Riku said as Sora shuffled his feet nervously.

"He does actually…I think he killed her." Sora said as the two looked at him surprised.

"What? I thought she, Roxas, and that Axel guy were best friends? Why would Roxas kill her?" Riku said confused.

"I don't know he never said. He simply said he killed her…then he clammed up and didn't say anything else except to not push the issue." Sora said as Kairi pondered.

"Maybe…maybe he didn't want to kill her. Maybe it was an involuntary killing. Maybe she gave him no choice or someone forced him to kill her. Only Roxas knows the truth." Kairi said as the two nodded.

"Yeah but he's not talking to me. I didn't see him again after I let Kairi inside." Sora said as Riku shrugged.

"From what I remember of DiZ's research into Nobodies, he theorized that Nobodies can dwell within the heart for as long as they want or need to. They don't necessarily have to make their presence known." Riku explained as Sora and Kairi sighed.

"I really wish Namine would appear more often than just in my nightmares. I would love to have a friend my own gender to talk with…even if it is in my dreams." Kairi said as Sora nodded.

"Yeah and I think it would be cool to have Roxas around, then I'll always have someone to play against at video games…and someone other than Riku to practice with my Keyblade on." Sora said as Riku chuckled.

"Yeah just what you need Sora…someone else who can clobber you." Riku taunted.

"Hey I beat your replica in Castle Oblivion each time so I can beat you too." Sora argued.

"Bring it on spiky." Riku said give the "Bring it on" hand signal.

"Break it up you two; it's too early to fight." Kairi said as she jumped in between the two squabbling teens.

"Lucky for you your girlfriend stopped us." Riku said with a smug grin before Kairi stomped on his foot, causing him to leap around on the other foot in pain.

"Enough fooling around, let's go get dressed so we can be presentable." Kairi said as she pulled a change of clothes from inside her pillowcase.

"Wow you really come prepared don't ya Kairi." Sora said as Kairi headed for the upstairs bathroom.

"It beats running around outside in just your pajamas any day." Kairi replied as she vanished upstairs.

"I guess I better change too." Sora said as Riku nodded and plopped down on the couch with the box on his lap and the TV remote in his hand.

"I'll be here." Riku replied as Sora vanished up the stairs. A few minutes later Kairi emerged in her usual attire (KH2 attire) and the pillow case slung over her shoulder, and a few minutes after that, Sora emerged in his usual attire as well (also KH2).

"So what do we do with this thing?" Riku asked curiously as he held up the box.

"Well…perhaps we should bury it somewhere, where only the three of us can find it." Sora suggested as Riku snickered.

"Your closet doesn't count Sora." Riku said as Sora rolled his eyes.

"What about the islet? Maybe that would work." Kairi suggested as Sora shook his head.

"Remember the last time you tried to bury something. Tidus snuck in and dug it up accidently." Sora said as Kairi choked on a tear.

"Squeakers." She cried in mourning of her late pet Guinea pig…which happened to be what Tidus accidently dug up.

"That was an accident. But still burying it seems too obvious. We need to stash it somewhere." Riku said.

"Yeah but where?" Sora asked.

"Maybe there's a place in the islet shack to hide it." Kairi suggested.

"That's a possibility. We just have to be careful where we put it." Riku said as Sora took the box from Riku's hand.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's head to the islet and hide this thing before anything bad happens." Sora said as the other two nodded and bolted out the door.

* * *

**At the same time…**

What none of them knew, was that in the mysterious world where the shadowy figures were a moment ago, the hooded figure from earlier stood seemingly alone as it stared at the glowing sphere showing our heroes making their way to the boats from Sora's house.

"You have done well my faithful one. The time to spring our trap will be soon." A malevolent female voice said from the shadows behind the comparatively shorter figure.

"I have done all that you have asked. I've sent them the package as you instructed but will the device work?" the figure asked.

"I assure you it will work. And soon the box will be opened and they will be brought into the trap. But you must be poised and ready to move at a moment's notice. Are you ready for the journey at hand?" the large one asked.

"I am ready master." The shorter one replied with a bow. Then the larger figure stepped closer and into the light, revealing her flowing long black robes with purple lining that encircled her feet and dragged behind her like a tail. The two long black horns that stuck out of the top of her black skinned head with neon green face. It was Maleficent, the dark Lady of the Heartless. Maleficent stretched out her hand and placed an unseen object into the figure's open hands. Almost in an instant, the figure was gone in a bright blue flash of light as Maleficent turned her attention towards the glowing sphere with her faithful pet raven named Diablo resting on the rim of the table.

"Oh yes. Soon my plans will come to fruition and I will have my revenge." Maleficent said with a menacing smile as she glared down at the image of Sora, Riku, and Kairi disembarking their boat to the islet and heading for the Seaside shack. Her staff then started to glow neon green and she tapped the bottom of it against the ground, sending a swirling release of dark purple energy from the neon green sphere at the top.

* * *

**On the Destiny Islands…**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were literally racing up to the shack, with Sora holding the box tucked under his arm like a football. What none of them noticed, was that the keyhole on the box suddenly vanished and the lid popped open. Only Kairi noticed a small shining purple object fallout from inside the box.

"Wait Sora! You dropped something!" Kairi shouted and skid to a halt as Sora followed suit, allowing Riku to run past him and into the shack.

"Aww come on Kairi you made me lose." Sora groaned as he turned to look at Kairi but then he noticed her looking at the strange purple object in the sand.

"Kairi, what is that?" he asked as he approached.

"I'm not sure." She said as she started to kneel down to grab it. Just then Sora looked at the box under his arm and noticed the lid was open and the box was empty. He quickly put two and two together and…

"KAIRI WAIT!" Sora shouted as he dove towards the purple object with his hand outstretched, dropping the box in the process.

"What's with all the shouting out here?" Riku asked as he stuck his head out the Shack just in time to see Sora's hand accidently touch the purple object. Immediately Sora froze in mid air as if time had stopped for him with a purple glow all around him.

"SORA!" Kairi shouted as she reached for him.

"NO WAIT! KAIRI!" Riku shouted but it was too late, Kairi had grasped a hold of Sora's arm and now she too was ensnared in the timeless purple glow. Riku watched helplessly as his friends started turning transparent until they and the object they were touching had vanished into thin air. Riku ran to where they were standing but nearly tripped on the box. He stopped, looked down, and then picked up the box. He was horrified to see the lid was open and the box empty.

"Oh no." Riku said as he started looking around for help but silently knew that he was alone.

"They can't be dead. No they're not dead. They're alive I know it…problem is…I need to find out where they went." Riku said as he looked up at the sky.

"And I know just the Mouse who can help." Riku said determinedly.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Sora and Kairi found themselves tumbling through a swirling multicolored vortex.

"HANG ON KAIRI!" Sora shouted as they plummeted.

"TO WHAT?" she shouted back as she grabbed Sora's hand.

The vortex was tossing them around like a pair of marbles in a blender. (A/N: While cool looking, I don't recommend doing this…ever.) Suddenly a massive brightly colored piece of debris flew past them at high speeds coming too close to them for comfort.

"WHOA!" Sora yelped as he saw another piece of debris heading towards them. He quickly summoned his Keyblade and sliced through it.

"SORA DON'T LEAVE ME!" Kairi shouted.

"IF I DO I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!" Sora shouted back.

"PROMISE?" Kairi asked.

"PROMISE!" Sora replied.

"I LOVE YOU SORA!" Kairi shouted but before Sora could reply the vortex split into two and the sheer force ripped them from each other's hands.

"SORA!" Kairi shouted as she disappeared.

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted back as he attempted to "swim" back up after her but to no avail. He then looked down and saw a massive, round, and decorative stained glass window appear beneath his feet. The window was a light blue but with Sora's face in the center. Sora braced himself for impact but was surprised when he passed right through it as if it were air. He found himself floating slowly downwards in the middle of a dark cavernous place with only an ever shrinking beam of blue light coming from above him as the only source of light. He finally and slowly landed upright on something. Whatever it was he was standing on was pitch black like the room and the light above was quickly fading away. Suddenly something fluttered off from beneath his feet, revealing a light blue light emanating from beneath. Slowly, what appeared to be an entire flock of birds, fluttered off, revealing a light blue stained glass window with a picture of a slumbering Kairi underneath.

"Whoa…déjà vu." Sora said as he looked around. It looked very much like the Station of Awakening…almost too much like it.

"Am I…dreaming?" Sora asked confused.

"Well if you weren't how else would I be here?" a familiar voice asked curiously. Sora quickly whirled around to see…

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" Sora asked, causing Roxas to roll his eyes.

"I told you last night that we can only communicate with each other through your dreams." Roxas replied.

"But I'm not dreaming…this all feels too real to be a dream." Sora said as Roxas sighed. He then walked up to Sora and slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" Sora yelped and put his hand to his cheek.

"Did that feel real to you?" Roxas asked as Sora nodded.

"(Psh) Yeah right. Let me see your cheek." Roxas scoffed as Sora complied. What Roxas wasn't expecting was to see a red handprint on Sora's cheek.

"W-w-w-w-what? How is that possible! I can't harm you in a dream…I can't even inflict pain in a dream…well at least not to you anyway." Roxas said in confusion, he suddenly felt Sora slap him clean across the face.

"Does that feel real to you?" Sora asked as Roxas climbed up onto his feet while massaging his cheek.

"You hit me!" He said stunned.

"I'm telling you I'm real!" Sora said as Roxas scratched his head.

"No this can't be real. One of us has to be dreaming and it's not me." Roxas said as he started pacing.

"Look I don't know how I got here Roxas…all I did was just touch this purple gem that fell out of a…box." Sora said as he had a horrific thought.

"Roxas…could I be dead?" Sora asked as Roxas stopped and gave him a disbelieving look.

"Sora if you were dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now because I would be dead too." Roxas replied, and then thought of something.

"Tell me more about this gem you mentioned." Roxas said as Sora shrugged.

"Well it was sent to us from the King to protect for some reason. He never mentioned in his letter what it was but he did tell us never to open the box the gem came in or to touch it." Sora explained.

"Hmm…I need to check something real quick then." Roxas said as he reached out and opened another door in mid air. He headed inside and started closing it but suddenly felt something pulling on it. He turned to see Sora innocently holding the door open…this caused Roxas's eyes to widen.

"Y-y-y-you're not supposed to do that!" Roxas yelped as Sora followed him inside to find himself in the middle of what appeared to be the Twilight Town tram common.

"How did we get here?" Sora asked confused as he looked around.

"This is where I go when you're awake. These are my dreams." Roxas said as he started walking off towards Market Street.

"These are your dreams?" Sora asked confused.

"Whoa is it just me or is there an echo in here Roxas?" a familiar voice asked from out of nowhere. Roxas stopped as soon as the voice was heard.

"I know that voice!" Sora exclaimed as he whirled around to see…

"Yo Sora, long time no see." Axel said with a delighted smirk. He was wearing a red t-shirt with black cargo pants with a red flame pattern around the cuffs on the legs. There was also a blackened chain that dangled from his belt buckle and ran around his left side to the back belt loop. He was also wearing a pair of black leather gloves without the fingers.

"Axel!" Sora exclaimed with an astonished look.

"Got it memorized?" Axel asked tapping the side of his forehead a couple of times with his right index and middle fingers.

"What are you doing here? Or are you just part of Roxas's dreams?" Sora asked curiously.

"Believe it or not Sora, I'm the real deal. See we nobodies may fade away into darkness, but Roxas's will to see me again was so strong that it brought me here into his dreams. So technically I'm bumming a ride off your heart Sora. Hope ya don't mind." Axel said with a friendly smirk.

"Is this true Roxas?" Sora asked as Roxas nodded.

"Yeah pretty much. But now isn't the time to try and explain things. Axel, have you seen Namine anywhere?" Roxas asked as Sora glared at him in disbelief.

"I haven't seen her at all lately I'm afraid. She looked kinda worried the last time I did see her though." Axel said as Sora interrupted.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa. You mean Namine is here too? What can the two of you jump into each other's dreams?" Sora asked confused.

"Kinda. But I'll have to explain later. Did Namine say why she was worried?" Roxas asked the pyro who shrugged.

"She said she felt like there was something bad about to happen to Kairi and she needed to be ready to act if anything did happen. That's all she said." Axel explained as Sora suddenly remembered Kairi.

"Omigosh! KAIRI!" Sora exclaimed.

"What about her?" Roxas asked worriedly.

"We were both pulled into this vortex together but we got separated on our way here! We have to find her!" Sora exclaimed as he started looking around frantically for which direction to go.

"Sora calm down!" Roxas exclaimed, delivering another slap across the face to his other.

"Would you stop doing that?" Sora growled.

"Listen to me Sora! If Kairi got here the same way you did, then it's only a matter of entering her dreams." Roxas explained as Sora took a deep breath.

"Yeah come on, the door to Kairi's dreams is in the Old Mansion." Axel said pointing a thumb in the direction of the hole in the wall that led to the Mansion.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sora shouted as he took off towards the wall, with Axel and Roxas chasing after him.

* * *

**End Chapter 3.**

Will Sora, Axel, and Roxas reach Kairi in time? Is Kairi alright? Is this all a part of Maleficent's evil scheme?

Find out in the next chapter…


	4. Damsel in Distress

Kairi was tumbling though the vortex at high speed. She had just gotten separated from Sora and she had no clue at all what was happening. She looked down and saw a bright white light appear beneath her feet. She quickly braced herself for impact but soon the sounds of the vortex faded away and she felt herself standing on solid ground. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself within a horribly familiar sight.

"Oh no not again!" Kairi whimpered in fear as she looked around. She was in what appeared to be Castle Oblivion, judging by the clean white walls and fixtures. She looked around worriedly as if something was going to happen soon and sure enough she heard a loud roar come from the other side of a door on one side of the room. She turned just in time to see a massive yet familiar heartless emerge from within…it was the Darkside heartless. She then felt someone grab her arm and start dragging her away down a hallway away from Darkside. Kairi turned and saw her blond haired nobody dragging her along behind her.

"Must we go through this every time you close your eyes Kairi?" Namine asked somewhat impatiently.

"Namine! You're hurting my arm!" Kairi yelped as Namine glanced back at her confused while still running. They then entered a room full of doors numbered one through thirteen but the eighth door was missing and the thirteenth was decorated with Namine's drawings.

"Come on which door haven't we tried." Namine pondered as Kairi bolted for the door marked thirteen because she knew from Riku that Roxas was number thirteen in Organization XIII.

"We can't use that door Kairi!" Namine shouted as Kairi skid to a halt, mere inches from the door.

"Why not?" Kairi shouted.

"No time to explain, just help me pick a door we haven't tried yet!" Namine shouted as Kairi glanced back at the door and quickly thought back to her dreams. They had tried every door but that one and each one led to that horrific scene of the Islands engulfed in flames. Kairi swallowed her fear and grabbed the doorknob.

"KAIRI! I SAID WE CAN'T-…huh?" Namine asked confused as Kairi effortlessly opened the door and headed through it. Namine stood in disbelief for a moment before she heard the thundering footsteps of Darkside walking down the hall towards them.

"KAIRI WAIT FOR ME!" Namine shouted as she ran through the door and closed it behind her. As she caught her breath, she noticed Kairi standing in disbelief of the scenery around her. They were in the main hall of the old mansion in Twilight Town. Kairi didn't recognize it but Namine knew it perfectly since she technically lived there for nearly a year.

"Where are we Namine?" Kairi asked in awe of the old mansion.

"I'm trying to figure out how you're here at the moment Kairi." Namine said as she slowly walked down the stairs to where Kairi was standing.

"What's so strange of my being here Namine? These are my dreams aren't they?" Kairi asked as Namine gave her a confused look then closed her eyes. Kairi then felt something strange inside of her mind. It felt like there was something moving around in her mind. It suddenly stopped when Namine let out a surprised gasp.

"Namine are you okay?" Kairi asked out of concern for her nobody.

"It all makes sense. Kairi you're not in your dreams…you're in mine!" Namine exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kairi asked confused.

"I looked at your memories of what just happened and it all makes sense. You've somehow been transported into the Dream Worlds." Namine explained.

"Dream worlds? What are they?" Kairi asked even more confused.

"The Dream worlds are the worlds that exist in our dreams. They change all the time but they still exist as long as we do. To be transported into one's dreams is…possible yet very difficult." Namine explained.

"How do you know this?" Kairi asked.

"I know this really from the time I spent as the prisoner of Organization XIII. The fourth member, Vexen, had been looking for a way to give the artificial beings he created, life. At first he thought that using the power of dreams would work but Nobodies don't have dreams so it didn't work. So when they found me and discovered my ability to manipulate memories he used me to bring one of the artificial beings to life. I never found out what happened to her except that I was ordered to use some of Sora's leaked memories to bring her to life. The second one I regretted deeply." Namine said as she lowered her head sadly.

"What happened Namine?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"The second artificial being I brought to life, was a replica of Riku. He was programmed to try and stop Sora from making it out of Castle Oblivion but in the end the real Riku killed it." Namine said remorsefully.

"So how did I get here?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Well I think it had to do with that gem you said was in the box that you got from the King. The gem was likely a Dream stone. A lesser version of a much more powerful gem called the Dreamer's Star. The Dreamer's Star is a powerful gem that allows the person carrying it to manipulate their dreams and the dreams of others to their suit their desires. It's essentially like taking yourself into a world where all your dreams come true." Namine explained.

"So what's the difference between a Dream stone and the Dreamer's star?" Kairi asked.

"The difference is that a Dream stone only acts as a gateway between the real world and the Dream worlds. You can't manipulate your dreams or anyone else's but you can manipulate lesser things like your attire." Namine explained.

"How do you know so much about this stuff Namine?" Kairi asked.

"I swiped some of Vexen's research notes on Dream power before they took me to Castle Oblivion and I read them after I got there while we waited for Sora to arrive." Namine answered.

"So…you're telling me that I'm in my dreams?" Kairi asked as Namine shook her head.

"Well not exactly. We left your dreams the second we passed through that door over there. We're in my dreams now and my dream is connected with Roxas's." Namine blurted out. She then covered her mouth in embarrassment and blushed bright red.

"You and Roxas's dreams are connected?" Kairi asked curiously as Namine nodded meekly. They then heard a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." Kairi said as she headed for the door. When she reached the door she opened it to reveal Sora standing there alone.

"Sora! You made it!" Kairi exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around Sora.

"Hello Kairi." Sora greeted. His voice however was strange, as if he had a female voice that was trying to sound male.

"Sora what happened to your voice?" Kairi asked concerned.

"I err…I don't know, it just happened." Sora replied as he entered into the house.

"Hi Sora." Namine said with a smile.

"Yeah uh hi…uh." Sora greeted sheepishly causing Namine to give him a confused look.

"Namine?" Namine answered as Sora snapped his fingers and nodded.

"That's it! Namine." Sora said as Namine adopted a smile. Though she secretly started to probe his memories.

"Hey Kairi I found this really cool place. Wanna come see it?" Sora asked as Kairi pondered.

"Sora, are you sure you're okay? I mean do you even know where we are?" Kairi asked curiously.

"We're in your dreams right?" Sora asked as Kairi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh okay so you are the real Sora. Thank goodness I was afraid you were just a figment of my imagination there for a moment." Kairi said, not noticing Namine's determined look from nearby.

"_The memories are Sora's but there are some unfamiliar memories that are distorted and blurred…why can't I see them clearly? There's something wrong with Sora but what it is I can't figure out." _Namine pondered silently as she continued to probe Sora's memories while Sora and Kairi talked.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Sora stopped at the top of the hill in the clearing outside the old mansion to catch his breath. Roxas and Axel weren't far behind.

"You know its times like this I wish we could still use those corridors of darkness to get around." Axel moaned as they caught up with Sora.

"Ditto." Roxas said as he caught his breath.

"So this is where Namine lives?" Sora asked as he approached the closed gates of the mansion.

"Yeah. I live in an exact replica of my house in the virtual Twilight Town. We essentially live in a place that's the most familiar and comforting to us." Roxas explained.

"What's it tell you that I live next door to a fire department?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"That you're a pyromaniac?" Sora asked curiously.

"Gee ya think?" Axel asked back before turning his attention to the mansion gates. His eyebrows then furrowed.

"Hey, Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Yeah?" Roxas replied.

"Doesn't Namine usually leave these gates open?" Axel asked as Roxas noticed the closed gates too.

"You're right. She never closes them…wait a minute is that a LOCK?" Roxas asked in disbelief as he pointed at a large keyhole over the center of the gates, keeping them shut.

"Since when has Namine tried to keep us out? Have you done something to make her angry Roxas?" Axel asked as Roxas shook his head.

"I don't think so. But even so, I don't think she even knows how to make these locks. Something's not right." Roxas said as Axel nodded.

"Yeah you've got that right. Something's wrong." Axel agreed as Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"Well then why are we just standing here?" Sora asked as he aimed his Keyblade at the lock, sending a beam of blue light from the tip that caused the lock to suddenly glow bright blue and then vanish. The gates then slowly started to swing backwards.

"Come on let's move!" Sora shouted as the three took off towards the doors to the mansion.

Meanwhile inside the mansion, the other Sora suddenly spun towards the doors to the mansion with a surprised look. Then a smirk swept his face.

"Finally." Sora said as he walked around behind Kairi, putting her between him and the door, before summoning a Keyblade. The strange thing was that it wasn't Sora's usual Keyblade; instead it looked strange and unfamiliar to both Kairi and Namine. Its shape was familiar as it was shaped like the Kingdom Key only with a black guard instead of yellow and dark silver blade and tooth. The keychain was a black version of the King's seal.

"Sora? What's wrong? Where did you get that Keyblade?" Kairi asked pointing to the strange Keyblade.

Before Sora could answer, the door burst open and in ran the real Sora, Roxas, and Axel with their weapons primed. They skid to a halt in surprise though when they spotted the second Sora.

"What in the worlds?" Roxas asked in disbelief when he saw the second Sora.

"Two Sora's?" Kairi asked in disbelief as she and Namine looked frantically between the two duplicates.

"How is that possible?" Axel asked. Then the other Sora started laughing menacing but with a clearly female voice.

"Oh Axel you always were a bit slow." The other Sora said, causing Roxas's eyes to widen. Axel's eyes had widened as well.

"No…no it can't be can it? But how?" Axel asked in horror.

"I'm afraid I don't have time to talk boys. I have a mission to complete." Dark Sora said as her clothes suddenly morphed into black Organization robes and she pulled the hood up, allowing only her eyes, nose, and mouth to be seen from within the hood.

"What are you?" Sora asked confused.

"Hmm…I've been asking myself that same question. But right now that doesn't matter." Dark Sora said as she snapped her fingers and instantly a large black metal cage appeared around Kairi.

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted. Suddenly the cage slid across the floor to where Dark Sora stood, making a scraping noise that made everyone's teeth rattle.

"Oh am I depriving you of your precious Princess of Heart? Well too bad. My master has promised to make my dreams come true if I help her. And my master needs Kairi here to accomplish her goals." Dark Sora said as she reached into her robes and pulled out a small purple gem.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Sora shouted as he lunged forward with his Keyblade raised but Dark Sora parried the blow and tossed him away.

"You know Sora…for a fake you're pretty determined. I'll bet when I leave with Kairi that all of you will cease to exist since you are just a bunch of dreams after all." Dark Sora said mere seconds before having to dodge a fireball from Axel.

"Fake huh? We'll just have to see about that!" Axel shouted as his chakrams ignited into flames and started floating around him. Axel then charged forward and took a swing with his chakrams but Dark Sora parried the blow. Axel wasn't thrown off so easily and whirled around for another swing.

"BURN BABY!" Axel shouted with a grin on his face as a sudden column of flames erupted from the ground and created a flame circled arena like his battle with Roxas in the virtual Twilight Town.

"It's just you and me." Axel said as Dark Sora smirked and vanished in a purple and black burst of magic. She reappeared atop the black metal cage Kairi was in.

"As much as I would appreciate the exercise Axel, I'm afraid I have more urgent matters to attend to." Dark Sora said as she turned towards the door to the White Room where Namine and Kairi had emerged from Kairi's dream. Dark Sora raised her Keyblade towards the door and a purple beam of magic shot from the tip and hit the door, opening it.

"Hope you boys play nice." Dark Sora said as a column of purple and black magic rose up from around the cage.

"SORA, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Kairi shouted as she reached her arm through the bars to try and reach Sora. Sora tried to reach for her arm but a powerful burst of magic shocked him, forcing him to keep back.

"KAIRI I'LL COME FOR YOU! I PROMISE!" Sora shouted.

"I KNOW YOU WILL!" Kairi replied as the cage and Dark Sora disappeared into the column.

"Kairi…" Sora said sadly as Kairi's last words echoed through the room. But there wasn't any time for sadness as a loud roar was heard outside.

"Oh no…she let it out!" Namine exclaimed.

"Let what out?" Roxas asked.

"Kairi's nightmare!" Namine shouted as they ran for the door. They looked out towards the city and saw, hanging onto the train station tower was Darkside.

"That thing's going to destroy the city!" Roxas shouted as Sora placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Sora said with a newfound burst of determination.

"If it's what haunts Kairi's dreams then I'm going to be the one to stop it, who's with me?" Sora asked as he raised his Keyblade.

"That's the Sora we know." Namine said as Axel and Roxas raised their weapons.

"Then let's light the FI-AH!" Axel exclaimed excitedly as his chakrams ignited and the four charged out towards the town.

* * *

**End Chapter 4.**

Oh and if you think you figured out the truth behind Dark Sora, then please **DO NOT **mention who you think it is in your reviews. PMs are accepted.


	5. Darkside & Gearing Up

(Battle Music Cue: Night of Fate – Kingdom Hearts 1/Re: Chain of Memories OST)  
Sora, Axel, Roxas, and Namine ran through the hole in the wall of the tram common as the people ran in terror towards the underground tunnels.

"If we don't stop that thing it's going to destroy the city!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Got any ideas?" Axel asked.

"Working on it!" Roxas replied as they raced up to the open courtyard outside the station. Darkside looked down at the four heroes as they arrived and looked squarely at Namine. It reached down towards her with its long arms, but Sora blocked its reach.

"You're not touching her!" Sora growled at the massive heartless. Darkside simply turned his attention back to the clock tower and placed its hand on the clock face. Suddenly the entire tower started turning black and a small swarm of Shadow and Neoshadow heartless started appearing on the sides like mutant pimples. The heartless then started appearing around our heroes.

"Heh is that all this punk's sending at us?" Axel asked defiantly with a grin. Suddenly a trio of Invisible type Heartless appeared in the side of the building then promptly appeared between the four heroes and the corrupted tower. This caused Sora, Roxas, and Namine to shoot an annoyed glance at the pyro.

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Roxas asked as Axel shrugged with a sheepish expression.

"It doesn't matter! We just need to take them down!" Sora yelled as he and the others started cutting through the swarms of heartless. Namine however was doing her best to stay out of the Heartless's reach. The Invisible type Heartless were among the first to fall to the three's might but they were quickly followed by more Heartless. Finally Darkside removed its hand from the clock face and turned its attention back towards Namine. It reached down with its hand again and just missed Namine who dove out of the way. Darkside's fist then started glowing with a massive orb of dark magic as he raised it up into the air.

"LOOK OUT!" Namine shouted to the three, causing them to notice Darkside. Sora quickly hurled a Thundaga blast up at the creature, causing the magic sphere to explode next to the monster's head. Darkside shook its snake covered head as it attempted to recover. However as it did that, the Heartless below froze in place, giving the heroes an opportunity to clear the area of heartless. But Darkside recovered sooner than expected and there were still a few Heartless in the courtyard. Darkside quickly placed its hand back on the clock face and more heartless started emerging.

"It's no use! Every time we slay one of its henchmen, it just makes more!" Roxas shouted.

"Then we need to stop the source!" Sora replied as he looked up at Darkside.

"What we need is to get it down here on the ground instead of up on that clock tower!" Axel said. Suddenly Namine ran past and towards the door to the station.

"NAMINE!" Roxas shouted as he watched her run into the station.

"I sure hope she's got something up her sleeves." Axel said as he continued to cut down the heartless. Namine was weaving past heartless as she made for the stairway that led to the clock tower. She finally made it inside and started racing up the spiral staircase that ran through the clock tower's machinery. She finally emerged onto the roof on the side opposite of Darkside's body. She carefully moved closer to the edge and looked down to see Darkside's arm grasping onto the side of the tower. Namine then clinched her fists in front of her and concentrated hard.

"Come on Namine, come on. If you can do it in Kairi's dreams, why can't you do it here?" Namine said to herself, suddenly she felt a surge of power coming from within her and she thrust her hands down towards Darkside's hand, causing a devastating Thundaga blast to strike it. Darkside roared in pain and grabbed onto the tower with its other hand to keep it from falling.

"I think she just made it mad!" Axel shouted.

"It worked. I DID IT!" Namine rejoiced excitedly. But her celebrating was short-lived as Darkside moved around to the other side of the tower and glared at her with anger clear in its blank yellow eyes.

"Uh…hello." Namine said sheepishly as she attempted to maneuver around to the other side of the tower, but Darkside's free hand reached for her and nearly hit her if not for the timely intervention of Roxas and his Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Keep your hands off of HER!" Roxas ordered as he swung at Darkside's open hand. Instead Darkside reared its hand back and created another sphere of dark magic. Roxas then leapt up and delivered a devastating blow to Darkside's face, causing the beast to clumsily swat at its face with the sphere of dark magic, causing great damage and disorientating it.

"NAMINE! NOW!" Roxas shouted as Namine hit Darkside's other hand with Blizzaga blast that froze the beast's hand in place, followed by a well timed Firaga blast from the courtyard below, courtesy of Axel. The Firaga blast caused the ice on the massive Heartless's hand to shatter and the monster roared in pain as it let go of the tower, sending it tumbling into the courtyard below. Thankfully its landing missed Sora and Axel completely.

"You did it Namine!" Roxas cheered as he and Namine embraced in a heartfelt hug.

"I never knew I could really." Namine replied.

"That magic was top tier at best, perhaps even higher than that! You're more than just an adept; I'd say you're a master at it!" Roxas said as Namine giggled and blushed bashfully.

"You're sweet Roxas but I'm no master at magic…at least…not yet." Namine said with a smile.

"Well to me you're just fine." Roxas said as he took her by the hands. They then began to inch in closer as if about to kiss. Sadly the moment was interrupted by Sora calling up to them.

"Uh…GUYS!" Sora shouted as the two pulled back and looked down towards the courtyard. Much to their dismay, Darkside was starting to climb back up onto its feet.

"Oh no it's still alive!" Namine exclaimed as Darkside turned to face Sora and Axel

"Quick, do you know what defeats it in Kairi's dream?" Roxas asked as Namine fidgeted nervously.

"Well that's the problem. In the dream we don't defeat it, we just escape it." Namine said as Roxas sighed in frustration. He then turned and headed for the corner of the tower, nearest Darkside.

"We've got to think of something! We've got to keep it from destroying the town!" Roxas said as Namine nodded.

"Right, I'll head downstairs to see if there's anything I can do from down there." Namine said as she started going down stairs. As she passed through the clock's inner workings she noticed something dangling down from a pair of large metal spans that jutted out on either side of the clock face. They were the ropes for the large bells that hung outside. Just then Namine had an idea.

"It's worth a shot." Namine said to herself as she quickly ran over to the ropes and grabbed a hold of them. She pulled with all her might but the ropes hardly budged. The bells were just too heavy for someone of her size and strength to move.

"Oh come on!" Namine grunted as she tried pulling one bell rope and it budged only a little bit but she didn't give up. Outside, Darkside was charging another powerful dark magic sphere but in both hands this time, creating a sphere larger than normal. Axel and Sora both hurled Firaga blasts at its wrists but to no avail. Roxas, still up on the tower, then slammed his Keyblades parallel against each other and fired a beam of pure white light straight at the energy sphere, causing it to explode and disorient the monster yet again.

"That only seems to stun it!" Sora said as Axel grinned.

"That just means we get some free shots on it!" Axel said as he charged forward and started hitting it with some devastating fire based attacks. But all that seemed to do was revive it sooner than expected.

"Oh crap." Axel whimpered as he noticed the monster's hand coming straight towards him to swat him away. Axel was saved however by a timely Magnega spell from Sora that pulled him away just in time. Axel landed on his back right next to Sora

"Thanks, but tell me something Sora…" Axel said as Sora glanced at the nobody, "…why are there three of you?" Back up in the bell tower, Namine was still struggling with the ropes when she heard a creaking noise from behind her. She turned around to see…

"Hayner! Pence! Olette! Boy am I glad to see you three!" Namine said in pure relief.

"Hey Namine, what's all the racket coming from outside?" Hayner asked curiously, not really fazed by the goings on.

"No time to explain; just help me ring these bells!" Namine said as the three shrugged and moved to help her. Hayner grabbed part of the rope Namine had been pulling on while Pence and Olette grabbed the other one.

"Ready! PULL!" Hayner shouted and they all started pulling on the ropes. Suddenly the ropes started pulling back and the bells started moving outside. Speaking of outside…Darkside had plunged its hand into the ground in front of it and created a small sea of heartless to start pouring from the large black circle it created.

"Oh boy here we go again!" Axel exclaimed. Back in the bell tower, they had pulled the bells back as far as they could.

"Alright…LET EM GO!" Hayner shouted as they all released the ropes and let the bells loose. They then started ringing loudly and majestically but it had an unforeseen side effect. On the ground, the lesser heartless immediately vanished in small puffs of smoke and Darkside reached its hands up to the side of its head as if trying to block the sound of the bells. It also started getting blurry and shedding a strange light purple and blue aura that arose up from its back. Roxas immediately realized what was going on.

"That's it! KEEP RINGING THE BELLS!" Roxas shouted down to the four down in the bell tower. He then started to glow with bright light as he quickly charged forward and leapt up into the air. He glided upwards until he was directly over the weakened Darkside.

"Roxas? What are you thinking?" Sora asked in disbelief as he attempted to intervene but was stopped by Axel.

"Whoa hold on a minute Sora, let Roxas do his thing. I know what he's thinking." Axel said with a smirk as he crossed his arms and watched. Roxas proceeded to stop directly over Darkside and aimed himself headfirst towards the massive heartless. He started to glow brighter as he started falling straight down with his Keyblades held reared back as if he were about to perform a massive scissor cut to the monster. When he reached the beast he swung the Keyblades forward which resulted in a blinding burst of light that could be seen for miles. As the light faded, Sora and Axel opened their eyes to see Roxas kneeling on the ground between Darkside's feet with his Keyblades in hand. Darkside was standing straight up but with his arms flopped down to its side. Suddenly a vertical line of light ran straight down through Darkside's center mere seconds before the monster split in two and started to dissolve, releasing a massive glowing pink heart. (End Battle Music)

"Whoa! Roxas that was awesome!" Sora exclaimed as he ran up to his Nobody.

"Thanks. It's been a long time since I've used that much energy though. I'm kinda rusty." Roxas said as he caught his breath.

"Well at least Darkside is gone." Axel said as Namine, Hayner, Pence, and Olette arrived from inside the train station.

"Did it work? Is Darkside gone?" Namine asked as the three boys nodded.

"Dead as a doornail." Axel said proudly.

"Good." Namine said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey Roxas, who's the new guy?" Hayner asked as he spotted Sora.

"Hayner? Don't you recognize me?" Sora asked confused.

"Should I?" Hayner asked curiously.

"I don't think we've ever met before but now that you mention it you do look familiar." Pence said as Olette nodded.

"Yeah like someone from a dream." Olette said as Sora looked at them with a hurt expression.

"You guys really don't recognize me?" Sora asked. Roxas however realized what was happening.

"Sora this isn't the Hayner, Pence, and Olette you know. These are my dream versions of them. Since Namine and I can share dreams they know Namine, myself, and Axel. They don't know you Sora…no one here, except for the three of us know you." Roxas explained as Sora caught on.

"Oh I get it now. This whole town is technically your Dream World. It's where your heart would belong if you had one. The one place where you felt like you fit in. And Hayner, Pence, and Olette are here to help make it more convincing." Sora said as Roxas nodded.

"Yeah. I know it's not real but it does help me feel better when I feel down." Roxas said.

"So Roxas…" Hayner said, having not heard a word, "…are we going to stand around all day or are we going to go get ice cream?"

"Yeah Olette brought extra." Pence said as Olette immediately held out six sticks of sea salt ice cream.

"Thanks." Roxas said as he and everyone else took a stick in hand, leaving Sora the last to get his. When his turn finally came, he reached for the stick but it suddenly twinkled with a flash of bright light. The five others noticed this and looked at the stick curiously.

"What was that?" Hayner asked surprised.

"It can't be can it?" Roxas asked Sora with a curious expression.

"Can't be what?" Axel asked as Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"It's worth a shot." Sora replied as he held the Keyblade straight out towards him and suddenly a gust of magical wind blew up from beneath him, creating a large magical version of his crown necklace insignia on the ground. The ice cream stick started to float into the air by magic and suddenly shot a beam of swirling white magic straight up into the air, and then stopped to create a keyhole in mid-air. Sora then aimed his Keyblade straight at the keyhole, causing a circle of blue magic to form around the tip before another blue beam shot forward and struck the keyhole which started to glow white. The sound of a mechanical lock echoed immediately as the keyhole disappeared.

"Well what do ya know…this world had a Keyhole…who knew?" Axel asked casually.

"I didn't think the Dream Worlds had keyholes." Namine said curiously.

"What are you guys talking about? Keyholes? Dream Worlds? What in the world are you talking abo-." Hayner was saying before he, Pence, and Olette suddenly froze in place as if time was standing still. Sora, Roxas, Axel, and Namine however were unaffected.

"Huh?" Roxas asked confused.

"Well this is certainly new." Axel said surprised. Suddenly a light blue beam of light, like a moonbeam, appeared nearby, causing the whole world to turn darker and become bathed in the soft glow of the pale blue moon. The four turned surprised towards the moon beam. Namine then spotted something that made her stand in awe.

"Look." She said softly as they looked up to see a brightly shining star descending slowly down along the moonbeam. They each followed it with their eyes until it reached the ground and in a radiant blue flash of light appeared a beautiful blond woman wearing a sparkling blue gown with a pair of fairy wings on her back and holding a wand with a shining star on the end.

"Fear not little ones. You have nothing to fear from me. I am the Blue Fairy." The woman said sweetly with a warming smile.

"The…the Blue Fairy?" Sora asked curiously.

"Yes young Keyblade Master. I have come to call upon your aid." The Fairy said as Sora pointed to himself curiously.

"My help?" Sora asked confused.

"Why yes young one. You wield the Keyblade and like all the worlds you have visited before; every dream world, including this one, has a heart that can be consumed by the darkness. Even as we speak, the agents of darkness seek to consume the hearts of others in order to gain more power. You, as the Keyblade's chosen one, must help to put a stop to this threat." The Blue Fairy explained.

"But how can we when we don't even know how to leave this world?" Roxas asked curiously. The Blue Fairy simply laughed sweetly.

"Why the answer has always been there little one. Every world has an entrance and an exit. The hard part is figuring out where they are. In this case, the answer lies before your very eyes." The Blue Fairy said motioning towards the train station.

"You mean all we have to do is take a train out of here?" Axel asked curiously.

"Why yes but you cannot go there in your current state. No you need to be better equipped for the journey ahead." The Blue Fairy said as she waved her wand which started to glow with bright yellow light. She then gently tapped Axel on the forehead and his clothes quickly morphed into his old Organization XIII clothes. His chakrams then appeared in his hands but looking newer and much sharper than normal. The only difference was that he had a much smaller version of one of his chakrams dangling from his neck on a chain like Sora's crown necklace.

"Hey-hey. Check it out." Axel said as he looked himself over.

"I have restored and enhanced your strength to the point it was back during you time in Organization XIII. But use your power carefully, fire not only has it's destructive power, but it also has a comforting power as well. Learning the difference will help you greatly." The Blue Fairy said as she moved over to Namine.

"A dress like this may be great for beauty but for where you will be going, a much more practical set of clothes are needed." The Blue Fairy said as she gently tapped Namine on the forehead with her magic wand and in a flash of light, Namine's clothes had changed almost completely. She was now wearing a one piece jumpsuit without the legs and with a pair of sky blue boots that were cuffed down to right above the ankles. She had over her legs, a thin and white, skirt that went down to just above to where her boots stopped. She also had a white cape and cowl attached to her back with a sparkling white gold chain that kept the sides cape connected to each other. (A/N: Think of Raven from Teen Titans but in her adult form and with the skirt mentioned above)

"Wow!" Namine said in awe of her attire but then looked at her hands and saw a pair of white gloves that were cuffed up at the edges. (A/N: again…Raven).

"Thank you ma'am, but I don't think that I can be of much use to them on my own." Namine said with a shrug. She then saw something appear in her right hand. She turned to see a long magic wand in her hand that looked very familiar to both Sora and Roxas.

"Hey that's the Dream Rod from the Station of Awakening!" Sora said as Roxas nodded.

"He's right, it does look like it!" Roxas said in agreement.

"This magic wand will help you to focus your powers and use them more effectively little one. You will even learn to use new abilities with this wand but be careful not to grow too dependent on it, for its power all comes from you." The Blue Fairy said as Namine nodded with a smile. The Blue Fairy then turned to Sora and Roxas.

"Young ones, there is no gift I can bestow upon either of you. You already possess what you need for the journey ahead…you need only to realize what it is and when you do, you will have the strength to do what is needed." The Blue Fairy said as the two looked at each other curiously.

"Isn't there anything you can give us that will help?" Sora asked curiously.

"No young ones…there isn't. But I can tell you that the worlds you will go to will be fraught with challenges that will test your skill and determination. You must work together to overcome them." The Blue Fairy said as she backed away towards the moonbeam.

"I leave you with these final words to help you find your way through these worlds…remember that a dream is a wish your heart makes. Knowing the hopes and dreams of others will help you greatly in your quest. Now go forth young ones and save these worlds from darkness." The Blue Fairy said as she stepped into the moonbeam and immediately transformed back into a star. The star then traveled back up the moonbeam into the sky above before the sunset reappeared and time returned to normal.

"-About…whoa wait a minute, when did the two of you change clothes?" Hayner asked as soon as time sped back up.

"It's a long story but I don't think we have time to explain right now guys." Roxas replied with a disappointed sigh.

"You're going away again aren't you Roxas?" Olette asked as Roxas lifted his head in surprise.

"Yeah I'm afraid so. All four of us are." Roxas said motioning towards his other three companions.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye then huh?" Pence asked sadly.

"Oh come on you two. He's not going forever. He'll be back eventually, right Roxas?" Hayner asked as Roxas nodded with a smile.

"You bet. Namine, Axel, and I will be back before you know it." Roxas replied as they all exchanged knowing smirks before colliding into a group hug.

"Good luck you guys." Hayner said as they broke the embrace and the four started heading towards the train station.

"See ya later guys!" Roxas shouted back to the three over his shoulder.

The four heroes were finally off on the adventure they could only dream of.

* * *

**End Chapter 5.**

The Blue Fairy is from Disney's Pinocchio for those who don't know that already.

If you don't know what the Dream rod looks like (or can't remember), simply go onto the KH wiki and type in Dream Rod.

I decided to model Namine's new look after Raven's adult form because it both looked awesome and it really kinda fit Namine perfectly in appearance. It's perfect for adventuring and fighting, yet it still retains the "clean and pure" look that Namine tends to have.


	6. Hail to the King & 1 Little Spark

Back in reality, in Disney Castle, a certain white haired teen walked through the halls in search of a single person…or in this case…a single mouse.

"Mickey! Mickey! HEY MICKEY YA HERE BUDDY?" Riku shouted as he walked through the Colonnade. However he was greeted by someone else.

"Golly gee Whitakers! Who's making all the noise?" a voice asked.

"Hey who said that?" Riku asked curiously as he looked around but saw no one.

"Down here." The voice said, causing Riku to look down and see Jiminy Cricket standing on the ground nearby.

"Hey I know you. You're that Cricket that followed Sora around." Riku said as Jiminy leapt up onto his shoulder.

"Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket. Royal chronicler to the King and Queen, at your service." Jiminy said with a smile.

"I'm Riku but you probably knew that already. I'm kinda in a hurry though, so if you can tell me where Mic-I-mean the King is I would really appreciate it." Riku said as Jiminy nodded.

"Certainly. He's out by the docks nearest the mouth of the river." Jiminy said as he leapt off Riku's shoulder.

"Can you show me the way? I don't exactly know my way around here that well." Riku said as Jiminy nodded.

"Follow me then Riku." Jiminy said as he led the white haired teen down the hall, through a couple of secret passages, and finally out into an open area with a winding cobblestone path that led down towards a river delta. In the distance Riku could spot what appeared to be a small wooden dock with a dinghy tied to it and a certain mouse standing on the dock and looking out over the ocean.

"Thanks Jiminy, I appreciate it." Riku said as Jiminy turned and bowed.

"Actually I was looking for the King myself. I wanted to show him all of my compiled journal entries from Sora's last adventure." Jiminy said as Riku shrugged.

"Well thanks anyway." Riku said as he walked down the path, with Jiminy back on his shoulder again, and finally approached the King. Mickey looked deep in thought as he stood looking out over the ocean.

"Your majesty, please pardon our intrusion but you said you wanted to see these when they were finished." Jiminy said as he leapt off Riku's shoulder with an enlarged version of his journal in hand.

"Hmm? Oh thank you Jiminy, I'll look at it later." Mickey said rather distantly.

"Why the long face Mickey? Something troubling you?" Riku asked as Mickey sighed.

"Welp…I had this dream of building something that would allow people from other worlds to visit the castle but for some reason I can't remember that dream at all. It's really starting to bother me." Mickey said as he scratched his head. Suddenly he realized who it was who had asked him the question and turned to see Riku standing with a friendly smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

"Riku! Gosh it's good to see ya again! But where's Sora and Kairi? I would have thought they would come with you." Mickey asked as Riku sighed.

"That's why I came here looking for you Mickey. I need to know what it was that you sent us and why." Riku said as Mickey arched a confused eyebrow.

"Huh? I don't remember sending anything to the Destiny Islands. Jiminy did I send them something?" Mickey asked curiously.

"No your majesty." Jiminy replied.

"But we got your message in a bottle yesterday evening and then Sora got the box you sent us last night." Riku said as Mickey looked even more confused.

"Message in a bottle? Box? I don't remember sending you guys anything. Besides if I were to send a letter, I would have it hand delivered not sent in a bottle." Mickey said worriedly. Riku then reached into his pocket and pulled out two folded pieces of paper.

"But these are the letters you sent. They had your seal on them and everything." Riku said as he handed the letters to Mickey who quickly and read them.

"I never wrote these letters. Besides I have a special stationary for things like this and the royal seal is lacking the small crown insignia right between the ears so this isn't from me." Mickey said as Riku's eyes widened.

"You didn't send us this either then?" Riku asked as he showed Mickey the empty box that held the dream-stone from earlier.

"Where did you get this box? It looks familiar but I can't seem to recall where I've seen it before." Mickey pondered.

"Well wherever it came from, Sora and Kairi are probably in a heap of trouble. They touched whatever was inside the box and they vanished before my very eyes into thin air!" Riku explained as Mickey's eyes widened.

"Sora and Kairi are in trouble?" Mickey exclaimed.

"Yeah but I was hoping you knew what it was…but if you didn't send it, who did?" Riku asked as he, Mickey, and Jiminy who had remained silent the whole time, pondered.

"Hold on a minute, I think I may have an idea." Jiminy said as he leapt up and down excitedly.

"What is it Jiminy?" Mickey asked.

"The first letter said that the box was made by Master Yen Sid right? So maybe he knows where it came from!" Jiminy explained as Riku and Mickey looked at each other in realization.

"You're right Jiminy; he may very well know what this box is for. So perhaps we should pay my old master a visit." Mickey said as he started heading off towards the Castle.

"I'll get Donald and Goofy to come with us, we may need the help." Mickey said as Riku paused to look out over the ocean. He took a deep sigh as he gazed out over the water.

"Sora, Kairi…wherever you guys are…I just hope you're safe." Riku said before turning to follow Mickey back up the path.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

In the Dream Twilight Town's train station, the four entered the main train platform to find a single train that looked like the one that led to Yen Sid's tower.

"I guess this is the only way out." Sora said as Namine and Axel nodded. Roxas however walked up and placed a hand on the side of the train.

"Feeling nostalgic again Roxas?" Axel asked.

"You know what's funny…when I was in the virtual Twilight Town…all Hayner, Pence, Olette, and I wanted to do was to take this train and go to the beach…but we couldn't since Riku swiped the munny pouch. Then I saw this train as the fabled ghost train that had no driver or passengers…but only I saw it. Now I get to see it again and this time it's our ticket out of here. It's kinda unfair really." Roxas said as Namine put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Roxas. This train isn't going to disappear on us like it did to you in the Virtual Twilight Town." Namine said as Roxas nodded with a smile.

"Yeah…I know." He said as the doors to the train opened.

"Well, I guess it's "all aboard." Sora said as he and Axel boarded the train with Namine and Roxas close behind. When they entered they saw on their seats, four different colored crystal spheres. Yellow, blue green, and red.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. The orbs from the Struggle Trophy?" Roxas asked delightedly as he picked up the yellow one.

"Didn't you say that you, Hayner, Pence, and Olette would reflect the light through these?" Namine asked as she picked up the green one.

"Yeah. We did. I've always wished that I could do that again with my best friends…even if it is rather useless." Roxas said as Sora realized something while picking up the blue one.

"Wait a minute; remember what the Blue Fairy said a moment ago? A dream is a wish your heart makes. You just said that you've wished for this to happen. Since we share a heart now…your side of my heart has wished for it too so…here it is." Sora said as Roxas smiled.

"Yeah…and you three really are my best friends after all." Roxas said as Axel smirked and picked up the red one.

"Well then here's lookin' at you buddy." Axel said as they all started looking through the crystals in the sunlight as the train set off for parts unknown.

"You know it is pretty cool what you see through these things." Axel added as the others nodded. They rode along in silence for a while until Sora decided to look out the front window and saw something that confused him.

"Uh…don't trains need tracks to run on?" Sora asked as Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, they can't go anywhere without them…why do you ask?" Roxas asked back.

"No reason except the train's apparently flying in MID-AIR!" Sora shrieked as everyone looked out the window and sure enough they saw the train floating in a gently swirling magical mist full of seemingly random things. Things such as musical instruments, beams of different colored lights, natural elements, musical notes, and other sights and sounds just to name a few.

"Where are we? Whose dream are we in now?" Namine asked worriedly. Suddenly they felt a sudden jolt, throwing them all off balance.

"I think we hit something." Axel said as they all climbed back up onto their feet.

"No I think something hit us!" Roxas said as they started looking out the windows and didn't see anything.

"What was it that hit us I wonder." Namine asked as she looked out a window. Suddenly…

"BOO!" a small purple dragon, about Donald's height, with an orange underbelly, horns, and wings yelled, causing Namine and the others to jump. The dragon then started giggling with glee as he did rolling back flips while he floated in midair.

"That was fun!" the dragon giggled as the four caught their breath.

"HEY! What's the big idea scaring us like that? We could have had a heart attack!" Sora shouted, before receiving three cold stares from his three Nobody companions.

"Okay well I could have had a heart attack, but still why did you scare us?" Sora asked as the dragon giggled.

"Oh I just got the idea into my head to see why there was a train in the dream chasm." The dragon replied.

"The Dream Chasm? Is that where we are?" Namine asked as the dragon nodded quickly.

"Yep. This is where ALLLLLLL the stray thoughts and ideas go when people think about them." The dragon explained.

"So what happens to all these stray thoughts?" Sora asked.

"Simple, the Dream Finder collects them all." The dragon answered with a smile.

"The what?" Roxas asked.

"The Dream Finder…oh you'll love 'im…in fact here he comes now!" the dragon said as he pointed to the side opposite the train. They all quickly scrambled to the other side to see a strange sight. It looked like some strange homemade Zeppelin. The balloon was attached via a large net to the main machine with six small spinning fans aimed up at it to keep it going up. The main body was very mechanical with gears and joints moving and rotating all throughout it. Six small oar like rods on the bottom, propelled it through the void but that wasn't the half of it. Attached to the front, was a large funnel facing forward attached to a large white hose that led to a large metal drum with a round meter on the sides that was attached to an even larger plaid cloth bag with three glowing portholes along both sides. It essentially looked like a weird hybrid between a blimp and a vacuum cleaner. Sitting at the open air controls in a chair above the funnel sat an older looking man wearing a blue suit and dress pants and top hat with a curly orange beard and a pair of old aviator's goggles on over his eyes. He also wore a pair of fur lined leather gloves and black dress shoes. He was also humming a small tune to himself for a moment before he finally started singing it…

"_One little spark,  
of inspiration,  
is at the heart,  
of all creation.  
Right at the start of everything that's new,  
one little spark, lights up for you…"_

He sang before the dragon interrupted him.

"Hey Dream Finder! Look what I found!" the dragon exclaimed as he pointed to the train.

"A train! That will get this train of thought running again! Excellent find Figment!" the man said happily as he pressed a button on the controls and instantly the train started glowing brightly around the four inside and was magically sucked into the funnel, leaving the four outside. A glowing orb could be seen as the train traveled down the hose and into the steel drum. The meter on the side moved from one to two when it reached the drum.

"Oh hello there! So glad you could come along! I didn't know there were passengers on that train." The man said as he pulled the goggles up over his hat.

"Is it just me or are we actually breathing in space?" Sora asked as the man laughed.

"Oh don't worry, you're perfectly safe out here. Why I've traveled the universe for several millennia and nothing bad has happened to me once." The man replied.

"Well that's refreshing to hear." Roxas said with a sigh of relief.

"So who are you exactly?" Namine asked.

"Who am I? Why I am the Dream Finder!" the man said with an unexpected musical fanfare.

"Ah musical notes! What delightful melodies those will make!" the Dream Finder said as a small group of musical notes was sucked down the funnel.

"What are you doing out here?" Axel asked.

"Oh I just love these flights of fancy, searching the universe for sounds, colors, ideas, anything that sparks the imagination." The Dream Finder said as a sunbeam got sucked down the funnel, "A sunbeam! That's a good one!"

"What do you do with all the things you collect?" Sora asked.

"Everything I collect can inspire amazing and marvelous new ideas, and you never know what kind of figment you may come up with." The Dream Finder said as the little dragon from earlier flew up with a salute.

"You rang?" the dragon asked as the Dream Finder laughed.

"Oh yes, this one's my favorite. A Figment of Imagination!" Dream Finder explained.

"Howdy!" Figment greeted as he flew up to the four.

"Uh mister Dream Finder sir…we're kinda in a hurry so I don't suppose you could give us a lift could you?" Sora asked as Dream Finder pulled a lever and instantly four mechanical arms with white cartoon cloves appeared from the sides and twirling lassos. The four arms proceeded to lasso the four around the waist, leaving the arms free as they floated alongside the zeppelin.

"Thanks but how do we know where we're going?" Axel asked.

"Simple, we'll head to the Dream Port." Dream Finder replied as he spun a wheel over his head and turned the large zeppelin hard to port.

"The where?" Namine asked.

"The Dream Port, it's where I store all of the ideas I've found so that they can be made into new." The Dream Finder explained.

"Please tell me it's not far." Axel groaned.

"Oh the Dream Port is never far away when you use your imagination!" the Dream finder said as a large wall of mist pulled back to reveal a large hole with a flashing neon sign with flashing neon arrows pointing at it saying, "This way to Dream Port!" Soon the large Zeppelin landed inside of a large hanger filled with all sorts of strange clockwork gadgets and gizmos. The four lassos suddenly vanished into thin air, allowing the four to move freely once again.

"So then. How can I be of help?" the Dream Finder asked as he removed his goggles and changed out his brown leather gloves for a pair of clean white dress gloves.

"Well we're trying to find a friend of ours. A girl named Kairi." Sora explained as they entered a large laboratory looking area.

"I don't think I know anyone named Kairi. But I did happen to find this floating in the void just before I found that train you were in. It looked important so I held onto it for safe keeping." the Dream Finder said as he pulled something from his pocket. He held it out for the others to see and their eyes widened in shock as they saw it.

"That's Kairi's lucky charm! She must have dropped it when that evil me captured her!" Sora exclaimed as he snatched the charm from the Dream Finder's hand. Roxas and Axel looked at each other with a knowing expression when Sora mentioned Dark Sora but remained silent.

"Do you know where she went? Her life could be in danger!" Namine asked as the Dream Finder pondered.

"Hmm…it was drifting towards another dream world so she could have wound up in anyone's dream." The Dream Finder explained.

"Is there anything you can do to help us?" Sora asked as Dream Finder snapped his fingers in realization.

"Why yes there is! Follow me!" Dream Finder said as he led the four into a large hallway filled with all sorts of different doors.

"These doors are the passageways in and out of people's dreams. There's probably even a door that leads to where this Kairi girl you mentioned is." The Dream Finder said as he punched in a few commands and immediately the room turned black and three doors appeared in front of them with a spot light shining down on each of them.

"Now that's odd. Three doors for one person? That's never happened before." Dream Finder said as he turned to a set of round meters.

"Oh dear." The Dream Finder said as he looked at the dials.

"What is it?" Sora asked worriedly.

"It seems that the dream worlds beyond these doors have had their dreams hijacked. Meaning that some outside source has grabbed a hold of them and is somehow, either interfering or tainting the dream." The Dream Finder explained.

"Can they be fixed?" Namine asked.

"It's not so simple. The only way to "fix" a dream is to go inside, stop whoever's hijacking it, then seal the dream world's heart. But I don't even know how to do that." The Dream Finder explained as the four looked at each other knowingly.

"I think we might have the answer to your problems." Sora said as he and Roxas summoned their Keyblades. The Dream Finder was speechless.

"That explains a lot. You wield the Keyblades! You're the ones that can fix all this!" the Dream Finder said as the four nodded.

"So it's up to us to find out what's going on huh?" Roxas asked as Dream Finder nodded.

"Yes but the first place you should go is through that center door. There are some things you must know that would be better coming from someone in your same position." Dream Finder said.

"What do you mean?" Namine asked confused.

"I mean, as in you're not originally from the Dream Worlds. The four of you are each originally from the real worlds and thus don't technically belong here. But you are not alone. Over the past few years, there have been people who've been pulled into these worlds through various methods and they have all congregated in a single world that lies beyond that center door there. Perhaps they can help you and you can help them. Since you wield the Keyblade then you may very well be able to get them all back to reality. I will continue to search for your friend Kairi in the meantime." Dream Finder explained as Sora and the others approached the central door.

"Then I guess it's up to us. Come on guys lets go." Sora said as he reached for the handle, not at all knowing what lay on the other side.

* * *

**End Chapter 6.**

I do not own the Dream Finder or Figment. They are both from the now defunct attraction at Disney's Epcot in Orlando known as "Journey into Imagination," which closed in 1998. (Which irks me greatly to this day…it was my favorite ride there and the current ride is…okay.). Figment is still there but the Dream Finder…well…may he rest in peace in that big attraction graveyard in the sky.

Also the door system Dream Finder uses is an homage to Monsters Inc.


	7. Balamb Garden Part 1

Sora and the others walked through the door and found themselves looking out over a balcony down at a vast forest below.

"Wow, nice view." Sora said as Namine tapped him on the shoulder.

"Perhaps you should turn around." She said as Sora did so and he immediately saw a massive tower like structure. It was generally a large white structure arranged in a circular design when viewed from above. There was a massive halo floating over the top of the tower with four huge featherlike designs spreading out from the rim of the halo arranged like a star. Trees and other plants could easily be seen growing all around the place and there were plenty of people wondering around the outside of the tower.

"What is this place?" Sora asked curiously.

"Don't know. Perhaps we should look around." Axel suggested as Roxas agreed.

"Yeah, but let's try to stay together. I feel like we could all get lost easily in this place." Namine said as Sora and the others nodded before setting off. They were unaware that they were being watched from the shadows by a figure whose only seeable feature was a single clawed gauntlet made of gold colored metal.

**…**

It had been a while since arriving and the four still didn't know where they were. Everywhere they went the people seemed to vanish. They didn't seem to vanish into thin air, more like go into hiding.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're not welcome?" Axel asked.

"You have to ask?" A voice, sounding almost exactly like Axel's, asked from an alleyway. Soon a man with flaming red hair like Axel's, only with a pair of red tattoos on his cheeks instead of the blue teardrops, a pair of goggles around his forehead, and wearing an open business suit with a white dress shirt and black dress pants and shoes, approached the four. He was followed by a tall bald man with sunglasses and in a full business suit.

"You're in Balamb Garden. The one Dream World that is inhabited by people from the real world. And you've got some nerve showing up here kid." The man said as he leaned a metal nightstick against his right shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked confused.

"Don't play dumb. You're that little punk kid with the high pitched voice who's trying to destroy the garden!" the man replied.

"Wait! That's not me! That's some other me!" Sora said.

"Oh really? You would think that after all this time, you would have come up with a better and more believable lie than that!" the man replied tauntingly as the bald man cracked his gloved knuckles.

"Hey! He's telling the truth!" Roxas argued.

"I would like to believe that, but we all know it's not true." A female voice said from behind. They turned to see a young woman with short blond hair and wearing a matching business suit approach with another woman in a matching uniform only with curly dark orange hair. The Blond cracked her knuckles and the other woman raised a large red colored Shuriken.

"Four on four eh?" Axel asked as he summoned his chakrams and glared straight at the other red head.

"Axel, we're not here to fight them." Roxas said as the four people in business suits dropped into fighting stances.

"Well we are." The red haired man said as Sora and the others summoned their weapons as well. Before anyone could move however, a long red cloth flew down and encircled the four heroes in the center before flying away, leaving nothing behind where the four once stood.

"What the-? Is he insane?" the red haired man asked confused.

"RENO!" another voice from nearby said, and a man with black hair in a ponytail and also wearing a business suit ran up to them.

"Sir!" the two women said as they snapped to attention.

"At ease. Reno, we're needed inside. Apparently Vincent's got something to explain to all of us." The man said as Reno groaned and nodded.

"Sure whatever." Reno grumbled as he and the five headed on inside the tower.

**…**

Meanwhile the large red cloth flew in and encircled a large area within what appeared to be a large ballroom. When the cloth flew off, it revealed Sora, Namine, Roxas, and Axel all standing the exact same way they were a moment ago.

"Huh? What happened, how did we get here?" Sora asked confused as they looked around. The ballroom floor was made of large yellowish marble and the room itself was at least three stories high. A balcony went around the edges of a large glass dome with two staircases that ran spiraling down to another balcony halfway up and another staircase that went all the way down. There were also a large circle of columns that matched the floor and encircled the room as well.

"You're in the ballroom of Balamb Garden." A gruff voice said from nearby. They all turned to see the red cloth swirling around nearby before revealing a man that appeared to be in his mid to late twenties with long and scraggly black hair and blood red eyes. He wore a red bandana around his forehead, allowing his bangs to dangle over it. His face was partially hidden by the collar on a horribly tattered red cloak that covered his shoulders and went down to his calves. He wore a black bodysuit and had boots with a sharp gold point on the tip of each boot. His left arm was encased within a mechanical looking golden gauntlet. On his right thigh was a holster with a gun resting in it.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked confused.

"A friend. My name is Vincent Valentine." The man replied.

"Why were those guys after us?" Namine asked.

"Turks." Vincent said as the four arched an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Those four that you encountered…are called Turks. They're a group of men and women, who got trapped here in the Dream Worlds like you, but they decided to band together as a fighting force." Vincent explained.

"So why did they try to attack us?" Sora asked.

"Because you look an awful lot like the boy who came through earlier and kidnapped a friend of ours." Another voice said. They turned to see a young woman with long black hair walking down the stairs and towards them. She was wearing a long, sleeveless, blue-hued rib-knit duster sweater that had a pair of white wing designs on the back along with matching rib-knit arm warmers, a black halter top, a denim button up skirt, a black ribbon on her left arm, and black bike shorts that had zippers going down the front with a pair of silver buckled black boots.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ren Heartwing. I'm just one of the many people who live here." The woman said as she stood next to Vincent. By comparison, she was rather short. Taller than Sora but shorter than Axel.

"I'm Sora, and this is Roxas, Namine, and Axel." Sora introduced as each of his companions nodded at the mention of their names.

"Got it Memorized?" Axel asked, tapping his forehead.

"I get the feeling that you've seen Sora before. We can probably explain why." Roxas said as Vincent nodded.

"We know why. The Sora we first encountered had no heart. This one does and is genuine." Vincent said.

"He's right. A while ago, a young friend of ours, a girl by the name of Serah, was kidnapped by what sounded like a girl. The girl called herself Sora and she had the same face as this Sora, only she wore black robes like your friend Axel." Ren explained.

"I was afraid of that." Axel said as Sora sighed.

"She kidnapped a friend of ours too." Sora said as Ren looked apologetic.

"Do you know why she's kidnapping people?" Namine asked as Ren and Vincent shook their heads.

"No, I'm afraid not. Our friend Shera's been using the computers here to try and find a pattern to this Dark Sora's kidnappings and see if there's a connection. Please, tell her about what just happened and she might be able to provide some answers." Ren explained.

"Only they won't be going anywhere until we get some answers of our own." A voice said as everyone turned to see the Turks standing in the doorway.

"Oh great you again!" Axel growled as he summoned his Chakrams again.

"Stand down Tseng! They're on our side!" Ren shouted as she leapt in between them.

"Come on Rinoa, it's the kid we're after, not the other three." Reno replied as he glared Axel in the eyes.

"This isn't the same Sora that we dealt with last time! And did you just call me by my real name again?" Ren asked angrily.

"Real name?" Roxas and Namine asked curiously.

"Yeah, Ren's only the alias she took when she got here." One of the Turks, the orange haired female, said.

"Cissnei! We're going to give the boy a chance to explain himself." Tseng, the leader, said as Reno groaned and leaned his nightstick on his shoulder.

"You've gotta be kidding me! We know he's guilty I mean just look at him! He's got the same face!" Reno groaned before narrowly dodging a fireball thrown from Axel's hand.

"You're getting on my nerves." Axel said.

"Why does that statement reek of irony when coming from Axel?" Roxas mumbled.

"Sora, show them your power." Vincent said as Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"So he's got a Keyblade, big deal, so did the other guy." The blond Turk said.

"There has to be some way to prove that I'm not the same guy!" Sora said as Tseng shook his head.

"If Ren and Vincent trust him then we should at least give him the benefit of the doubt. But please tell us how you got here, and perhaps it will shed some light on the situation." Tseng said as Sora started explaining.

"Well it all started yesterday. I was on the islands where I live with my best friends Riku and Kairi when we got this mysterious box from King Mickey of Disney Castle…"

* * *

**Meanwhile in the real Twilight Town…**

A gummy ship hovered next to the magic floating island where Yen Sid's tower sat. Riku and Mickey both disembarked together. Mickey then turned towards the gummy ship.

"Donald, Goofy, I want the two of you to stay with the ship. Riku and I will handle this ourselves." Mickey said as his two loyal subjects nodded in acknowledgement as the ramp closed.

"Well, I sure hope Master Yen Sid knows something we don't about this box." Riku said as he held the empty box in hand.

"You and me both, Riku. Something tells me that there is something very suspicious about that box and what happened to Sora and Kairi." Mickey said as they entered the tower. After a dizzying journey up the seemingly endless flights of stairs, they finally reached the door to the Magician's Study. Before Mickey could rear back his hand to knock they heard Yen Sid's voice from inside.

"Enter!" he boomed. Mickey and Riku nervously entered to find the wizard sitting at his desk with a determined look on his face as he stared at a book that sat open on his desk.

"Master Yen Sid." Mickey said as he and Riku bowed to the elder wizard.

"Something troubles you Mickey…and you as well Riku. I can feel it in your hearts that something has happened that troubles you both greatly. But I didn't need to look at your hearts to know there was something wrong." Yen Sid said as the book magically closed.

"Then you probably know why we're here. You sent this to the Destiny Island's right?" Riku asked as he held out the box. Yen Sid glared at it with narrowed eyes.

"No. It would be impossible for me to send that which was first stolen from me." Yen Sid said as Riku and Mickey both looked at him in shock.

"You mean that whatever was in this box was stolen from you?" Riku asked as Yen Sid stood up from his chair and walked over to the window.

"Yes. After the defeat of Organization XIII, I began my own investigation into their prior actions. Since the World that Never Was became inaccessible after the Organization's defeat, the only place left for me to investigate was Castle Oblivion. It took me some time but I eventually found the castle and I began my search for anything that might tell me something. I searched all thirteen floors, tracing Sora's footsteps and found nothing but a few old and now ownerless objects." Yen Sid said as he pointed to a series of decorative plaques on the wall. Riku and Mickey were both surprised to see that the "objects" were actually the discarded weapons left over from the deceased members of Organization XIII that had been sent to the castle. Vexen's shield, Lexaeus's tomahawk, all eight of Larxene's kunai, and Marluxia's Scythe. Zexion's lexicon sat on the bookshelf. Axel's Chakrams however were absent due to the fact that he was the only member that wasn't killed there.

"Those bring back some…unpleasant memories." Riku said as he gave each of the weapons a cold stare.

"Those were not the only things I found in Castle Oblivion though." Yen Sid said.

"Really? What did you find?" Riku asked as he turned back towards the wizard.

"While I found only the discarded weapons on the first thirteen floors, the basement was a different story. I stumbled upon a laboratory used by the former fourth member Vexen and among the items I discovered were some of his old research notes on a certainly unique form of research. He was researching how to create Replicas. Replicas such as the Replica of yourself that you encountered and killed Riku." Yen Sid explained.

"Yeah I remember him alright." Riku said somberly.

"Twice Vexen attempted to create a Replica and twice did he partially succeed. He was able to create only the bodies of the Replicas but he couldn't bring them to life or imbue any power into them. To compensate, he began researching ways to bring these Replica's to life. The first attempt was to give the Replicas life by using the power of dreams." Yen Sid explained as Riku and Mickey looked confused.

"Dreams?" Mickey asked curiously.

"Yes. Dreams. Do not scoff at the idea, because dreams can be very powerful. In essence a dream is a wish that your heart makes. If you wish for it in your heart then you will dream of it when you sleep. But dreams can also provide great power. However Vexen immediately discovered the flaw behind attempting to use dreams to bring the Replicas to life." Yen Sid said as Riku knew the answer.

"He had no way of manipulating dreams because he himself didn't have dreams to begin with as a result of him not having a heart." Riku said as Yen Sid turned and nodded.

"You are partially correct. While he didn't have a heart and thus could not dream himself, he did discover a way to manipulate them." Yen Sid said as the book on the desk opened again and quickly flipped through to a page with a strange star shaped object crudely drawn in the center of one page. It was shaped like a blue four point star but with small yellow points sticking out of the corners between each of the blue points. There was also a circle in the center.

"What is that?" Riku asked.

"That is what is known as the Dreamer's Star. A powerful crystal that allows anyone who possesses it to manipulate and bend their dreams and the dreams of others to their will. They are also capable of entering the dreams themselves. Vexen gave up on this plan when he realized that dreams need hearts to exist. So he then shifted to using a different method to power the Replicas, the power of Memories." Yen Sid said as Riku and Mickey both nodded knowingly.

"And for that he had Namine." Mickey said as Yen Sid nodded.

"Yes." He replied.

"Then how does this box come into play?" Riku asked.

"When I was searching Vexen's lab, I came across two of these magical gems that were similar to the Dreamer's Star only they simply allowed someone passage from the real world and into the Dream World. These, "Dream Gems," are what I found. I took one and placed it within that box and placed it within my desk drawer here before returning to Castle Oblivion to retrieve more. However, upon my return with another Dream Gem, I discovered that the gem in the drawer was missing. At that point I returned to the castle and brought back all of Vexen's compiled research notes, to see if there was some clue that could help. I knew that somehow and at some point that someone would come to investigate as well. And here you are." Yen Sid said as Riku pondered.

"So, Sora and Kairi were sent into their dreams? Oh this could be a problem. See Kairi has been having this reoccurring nightmare over and over again lately and she could be in danger." Riku said as Yen Sid remained silent for a moment. He then reached into his drawer and pulled out another small box that looked very similar to the empty one in Riku's hand only closed. He then waved his hand and caused Vexen's research notes to glow with bright light. A transparent object, highlighted by another bright light started forming next to the notes. When the light faded, the notes had been duplicated into an exact replica of the original book.

"Riku, Mickey, I want the two of you to take these items and go to Radiant Garden. You will be able to seek out the answers there more easily. Plus I believe that you might learn something that may prove helpful in the long run. Now go!" Yen Sid ordered as Mickey and Riku grabbed the box and the book and bowed before running out the door and to the gummy ship outside.

* * *

**End Chapter 7…**

Final Fantasy VIII fans should recognize Balamb Garden along with "Ren Heartwing." Vincent, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, and Cissnei, are all from Final Fantasy VII.

Oh and just so we're clear…there won't be any "wet dreams" in this story…although there might be allusions to them heh-heh.


	8. Balamb Garden Part 2

"…and that's how we got here." Sora finished explaining.

"That's a pretty farfetched story kid." Reno said disbelievingly.

"But it's the truth." Roxas said as Vincent nodded in agreement.

"He's not the same Sora we encountered a while ago." Vincent said as Elena looked confused.

"I'm not sure that I completely understand how there's more than one of him." Elena said.

"Neither do I. It's all so confusing." Sora replied.

"I'm curious. Can you tell us more about this girl, Serah, who was kidnapped?" Namine asked.

"She's been here the longest of any of us. She and her sister came here a long time ago. She supposedly knows a major clue to finding the Dreamer's Star, but she's never shared it with anyone." Ren said.

"When she was kidnapped, a small number of us went to try and rescue her. Those that left haven't returned yet. We fear they could have gotten captured or killed." Cissnei added.

"Or lost. No offence but certain members of the search party is a bit disorganized." Elena scoffed as Tseng and Reno nodded in agreement.

"Well maybe we can help. We're looking for a friend of ours too. Maybe we can help find Serah and your other friends while we search." Sora said as Ren and Vincent exchanged glances.

"I don't see why you can't help. You do have a Keyblade after all so you might be able to help us out in more ways than one." Ren said.

"Then we'll help you guys out. But you mentioned something about someone named Shera?" Roxas said.

"Did someone call for me?" a woman's voice asked from nearby. Everyone turned to see a woman in her late thirties with auburn hair wearing a white lab coat and glasses. She was wearing a pair of blue sneakers as well. She was descending from one of the nearby spiral staircases.

"I did. I sent her a text message on the way over." Tseng said as Shera adjusted her glasses.

"Hmm…you look like the boy from earlier. But I can tell that you're not the same." Shera said.

"You can?" Reno asked disbelievingly.

"Certainly. First off, his voice is definitely male and his weapon is differently colored than the other one. Besides, he's got a heart. That much is apparent." Shera explained as Reno face palmed.

"But where are my manners. My name is Shera Highwind, I'm a gummy ship scientist." Shera introduced as Sora's eyes widened.

"Highwind? As in Cid Highwind?" Sora asked as Shera's eyes lit up at the mention of Cid.

"You know my husband?" Shera asked surprised.

"Cid is your husband? He's never mentioned you before." Sora said as Shera scratched the back of her head.

"Probably with good reason. I'm something of a major screw up." Shera said meekly.

"You are not! Stop saying that about yourself Shera when you know it's not true!" Ren scolded.

"Well sorry, I'm just used to the abuse." Shera said.

"As I recall, Cid doesn't like to open up with his feelings. He'll gladly point out your problems but he won't talk about his own unless they're mechanical issues with other machines. That's probably why he hasn't said anything to Sora about you." Tseng said as Shera nodded.

"Well that's true." Shera said.

"So then I guess we should be going. We need to start looking for our friend. We'll keep an eye out for Serah while we're out." Sora said as Ren nodded.

"Feel free to use this place as a base for when you need somewhere to rest." Ren said. Before anyone could say anything else, the lights suddenly flickered and a loud noise was heard outside.

"What was that?" Axel asked as the Turks instinctively drew their weapons.

"Trouble." Tseng said as they quickly ran towards the door, leaving Shera to run back to where she had initially come from. When they emerged into the sunlit area, they saw nothing at first but then they saw a strange sight. It looked like a storm on the horizon, made of pulsing purple-ish clouds. Green bursts of light from within the clouds could be seen and an occasional green thunderbolt would appear as well.

"What is that?" Sora asked in awe.

"We call them Shadow Storms. Shortly after someone first enters the Dream Worlds, a Shadow Storm is created." Ren explained.

"What do they do?" Namine asked as Vincent stepped up next to them.

"They maintain a sense of balance to the Dream Worlds. While we are in these worlds, we cannot dream when we sleep. So instead, the Worlds take all of our fears and create from them, a single entity. We call these beings, the Nightmares." Ren continued.

"Nightmares?" Sora asked worriedly. Axel, Roxas, and Namine had similar expressions.

"They are the embodiments of our fears, doubts, and anxieties. Sometimes they're small and easy to defeat, but sometimes they are born as more dangerous beings known as Night Terrors. We all have either a Nightmare or a Night Terror." Vincent added.

"Uh, what does that have to do with those Shadow Storms?" Axel asked.

"The Storms signify that the Nightmares or Night Terrors have been born and that we need to be cautious." Cissnei said as Sora gulped nervously. He silently wondered what his Nightmare would be like.

"I can assume that there'll be four of them huh?" Reno asked as Vincent glanced at Axel, Roxas, and Namine.

"Maybe not. There may only be one." Vincent said as everyone looked at him curiously. Before anyone could reply, they suddenly saw something fly from the storm, leaving a trail of glowing green light, as it streaked towards Balamb Garden. Sora and his group summoned their weapons but before the object hit, it vanished.

"Well that was kinda disappointing." Axel said as they then saw the storm dissipating.

"Actually that's what happens every time. We've never had it hit before." Ren said as Tseng turned towards the Turks.

"Alright everyone you know the drill. Spread out, and if you see anything or anyone out of the ordinary, call it in along with your location." Tseng instructed as the Turks nodded and promptly scattered.

"What's all the commotion about?" Roxas asked.

"Even thought that thing didn't hit the Garden, the Nightmare is definitely here. We've all had to deal with an attack from each of our Nightmares before." Ren replied.

"Is there any way to stop them?" Namine asked.

"No, the Nightmares and Night Terrors are unstoppable, but they can be severely weakened. Like Vincent and I said earlier, the Nightmares and Night Terrors are a physical manifestation of all of our fears, anxieties, and doubts. We can face our fears head on and defeat them in battle but they cannot die. Fears are meant to be overcome, and thus so can them." Ren explained as the four nodded.

"How very droll." A semi-familiar voice said from nearby. They all looked around before looking up and seeing, standing on a balcony railing, wearing the skin tight black bodysuit with Heartless logo on the chest, black and red gloves on the hands, and the white frilly half-skirt around the waist, was none other than…

"Riku?" Sora exclaimed as Riku smirked. He was in Dark Form.

"Surprised to see me here, aren't ya? Well I'm surprised to see you here without Kairi. Did you fail to protect her again?" Riku asked with a dark smile. Sora looked hurt and shocked at the same time.

"Riku, why are you saying that? Kairi's been kidnapped by some evil me! We could use your help saving her!" Sora said as Riku scoffed.

"Why should I help you of all people? You're nothing more than a boy with a key shaped sword. You're nothing special." Riku said as Sora looked even more hurt.

"Sora, I don't think that this is the real Riku." Namine said as Sora looked at her confused.

"Huh? How can you say that Namine? He's standing right here in front of us." Sora replied.

"I know but I just tried to look at his memories Sora. The only memories he has are memories from your point of view. None of them are his, and they're all of your greatest fears. I think this Riku is your Nightmare." Namine said as Vincent shook his head.

"No, he's more than just a Nightmare. He's a Night Terror." Vincent said as Riku smirked.

"How very observant. So you know that I'm the embodiment of your fears Sora. That really changes nothing. I'm still not going to help you; instead I'm going to…" Riku said as he stretched out his right hand. Immediately, a long, swirling, black, mist appeared in his hand for a moment before fading away and revealing an all too familiar weapon. It was the sword: Soul Eater. (Battle Music Cue: Another Side "Battle Version" – 358/2 Days OST)

"…instead, I'm going to KILL you!" Riku said as he leapt from the balcony with his sword raised. Sora re-summoned his Keyblade and rolled out of the way of Riku's attack. Riku leapt onto his feet with a spin, and was about to attack Sora again when Namine suddenly hurled a Blizzaga blast towards him. He unexpectedly vanished in a strange blur only to reappear overhead about to attack Sora again.

This time Axel leapt up with his chakrams and hurled one of them towards Riku. Riku quickly blocked with Soul Eater as the chakram continued to spin like a saw blade.

"Time to turn up the HEAT!" Axel said as he snapped his fingers and instantly the chakram exploded in a ball of flames before Axel even touched down on the ground. He quickly re-summoned his missing chakram just as Riku reappeared behind him.

"AXEL BEHIND YOU!" Namine shouted as Riku attempted to attack Sora again but this time Roxas intercepted. Riku brought Soul Eater down but Roxas blocked with both Oathkeeper and Oblivion, crossed in an X shape.

"Roxas! Let me face him! He's my nightmare after all!" Sora said as Roxas grunted slightly from the pressure.

"Alright! He's all yours!" Roxas shouted before vanishing in a flash of bright light, causing Riku's blade to crash into the ground where he once stood. Roxas reappeared with Axel and Namine. Ren and Vincent stood nearby, watching the sight for themselves.

"Alright, Riku. You might be my Night Terror but I'm not going to let you stop me from rescuing Kairi!" Sora yelled as Riku grinned.

"You couldn't save a FLY!" Riku taunted.

"He's trying to discourage you, don't let him." Vincent said as he drew a tri-barreled pistol from his side. Sora prepared himself just as Riku lunged forward with Soul Eater reared back and Sora easily blocked the blow. Riku then leapt back and pointed his sword at Sora, firing numerous orbs of black magic towards him (Dark Firaga). Sora quickly used Reflega to block the attack, sending a sudden burst of white orbs of light out around him which quickly dissipated. Sora looked up at Riku with a determined look and quickly leapt up towards him. Riku smirked and gave the "bring it on" hand signal, as Sora reared back his Keyblade. He swung at Riku who disappeared and then reappeared.

"LOOK OUT!" he heard Namine shout. He quickly whirled around just in time to see Riku flying towards him with his sword pulled back, about to strike. Without warning, a reflect shield appeared around Sora, causing the blade to bounce off the shield. Sora glanced down and saw Namine shoot him a smile before he raised his Keyblade back up and swung at Riku who blocked.

"Getting kinda slow aren't we Sora?" Riku asked with a dark smirk. He then shoved Sora down towards the ground with a vicious swing. Sora quickly pulled an aerial recovery and landed safely on a large walkway with a guardrail along one side overlooking the surrounding forest. Riku then reappeared behind him with a dark smirk on his face. Sora spun around in a vicious swing of his own, only for his Keyblade to hit a large rectangular wall of purple energy causing Riku to smirk. Riku had used Dark Shield to block the blow. Riku grinned before thrusting his blade through the shield, but fortunately Sora leapt back in time and quickly counterattacked. This time however Riku blocked the blow, but quickly spun their blades around and then with a flick of his blade, knocked Sora's Keyblade out of his hands. Before Sora could run to grab it, Riku quickly held Soul Eater to his neck.

"Any last words before you die, Sora?" Riku asked menacingly. Suddenly two Keyblades appeared, holding Soul Eater in between the teeth of the two blades. Riku and Sora looked over to see Roxas holding Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Try, you lose!" Roxas shouted as Axel appeared behind Riku and hurled his chakrams vertically towards Riku. Riku snarled before vanishing again, causing Axel to recall the chakrams. Axel and Roxas both had to quickly block several shots of Dark Firaga as Riku attacked from in midair overhead. Namine, meanwhile, appeared in a flash of light, flying behind him, with her magic staff aimed at his back.

"FIRE!" she shouted and a fireball flew from the staff but Riku spun around quickly and sliced through the fireball before he started attacking her. Much to both his and the others surprise however, she was able to defend herself quite easily. She would swing her staff across in front of her and create a thin light purple ribbon of energy that would disappear the second Riku's blade hit it, and rebound as if hitting another blade. Finally he fired Dark Firaga at her again but she blocked with Reflega before teleporting to the ground. Riku disappeared just before the white orbs shot out from the shield. He reappeared on the railing behind Sora and attempted to make a decapitating swing but his swing was blocked by a sudden oval shaped bladed weapon that crashed suddenly into his blade and then flew back towards a nearby staircase like a boomerang. Everyone looked to see Ren catch the bladed weapon on her left arm, staggering back slightly as it fit into place on a strange firing mechanism attached to her left sleeve. Riku quickly vanished again and reappeared in midair and flying towards the unsuspecting Sora with his sword raised over his head.

"You're-not-getting-the-better-of-ME!" Riku shouted angrily as he brought his Keyblade down. Sora instinctively flinched as Riku attacked.

**CLANG! **(End Battle Music)

Sora didn't feel any pain, weakness, or anything as he opened his eyes. He then saw why as a tattered red cape drifted in the wind in front of his eyes. He turned and his eyes widened at the sight of Vincent Valentine holding Riku's sword in his gold armored claw. Riku snarled but then they heard a deafening sound for a split second that echoed. Riku grimaced angrily at the sound. It was then that Sora noticed that in Vincent's other hand was the tri-barreled pistol from before, aimed right at Riku's chest and smoking slightly. Riku attempted to raise his left hand to fire a magic spell but Vincent merely fired six more shots through him before letting go of the blade and allowing Riku to drop to his knees in anger.

"You haven't seen the last of me. Mark my words. We're not done, not by a long shot." Riku grunted angrily before vanishing in a burst of black smoke and purple magic, sword and all. Vincent silently holstered his gun and started walking away.

"**WHOA**-WHOA-Whoa! Hold on a minute, I thought you said that those "Night Terrors" as you call them, couldn't be defeated, only overcome!" Axel said as he quickly leapt in the gunman's path.

"Do you think we were lying?" Vincent asked as Axel scratched the back of his neck.

"What we told you was the truth. The Nightmares and Night Terrors cannot be killed, only defeated and driven away for a while. The braver you are the less frequently they appear. What we just did, was drive it away. Perhaps we should have elaborated more from the start." Ren said as she descended from the staircase.

"It would have helped." Axel said as the five Turks reappeared, running out of a large doorway.

"We heard the commotion and what sounded like gunfire, is everything alright?" Tseng asked as Ren nodded.

"Yes everything's fine now Tseng. The Night Terror was driven off." Ren said as Tseng rubbed his temples with a frustrated sigh.

"Fantastic. We have another Night Terror to contend with. As if some of the others weren't bad enough, now we have to deal with another one." Reno groaned.

"Hey! It wasn't our idea to bring it here!" Roxas argued.

"Calm down Roxas, none of us intended for any of this to happen. We just have to go with the flow for now." Namine said as there was almost a unison sigh from everyone.

"She's right." Vincent said as he turned towards Sora.

"Sora, you need to continue your search for your missing friend." Vincent said as Sora nodded.

"I don't plan to search, I plan to find." Sora said determinedly.

"Good to hear Sora." Ren said as she approached, while reaching into her pocket.

"Here, I want you to take this." Ren said as she handed Sora a small white feather.

"What's this?" Sora asked curiously.

"It's just a little good luck charm really. But all three of our missing companions except for Serah and her sister has one. If you show the feather to them and they show one back, then you know that they're one of us." Ren explained.

"Heh, he's going to have a lot of good luck what with two lucky charms and all." Axel said with a chuckle as Ren gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked as Sora reached in one of his many pockets and pulled out Kairi's lucky charm.

"He means this. This belongs to the person that got taken from me. When I find her, I'm going to give it back to her." Sora said as Ren admired the small trinket.

"It's very beautiful." Ren commented as Sora pocketed the charm. He was about to pocket the white feather as well but it suddenly flashed with a brief white light. Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Axel knew what it meant. Sora quickly summoned his Keyblade and held it straight out in front of him with both hands and suddenly a gust of magical wind blew up from beneath him, creating a large magical version of his crown necklace insignia on the ground beneath him. The feather charm started to float into the air by magic and suddenly shot a beam of swirling white magic straight up into the air, and then stopped to create a keyhole in mid-air. Sora then aimed his Keyblade straight at the keyhole, causing a circle of blue magic to form around the tip before another blue beam shot forward and struck the keyhole which started to glow white. The sound of a mechanical lock echoed immediately as the keyhole disappeared.

"What…was that?" Reno asked in awe.

"He just sealed Balamb Garden's Keyhole. We're going to be safe from the Nightmares for a while." Vincent said as Sora pocketed the feather charm.

"Well I guess we should be going. We need to keep looking." Sora said as Ren nodded.

"The door you used to get here should get you back to the Dream Port. The Dream Finder should help you find where to go. I hope you find your friend Sora." Ren said as Sora smiled.

"I do too. We'll be sure to try and find your friends while we're at it." Sora said as he Roxas, Namine, and Axel started heading towards the door. As they watched the four walk away, Tseng turned to Ren.

"Do you really think that the boy is for real? You think he can really do what he plans to do?" Tseng asked as Ren nodded with a smile.

"I'm sure of it. There isn't any Cloud or Squall that could hinder them." Ren said as she looked up at the sky with a longing expression.

"Squall." She said silently.

* * *

**End Chapter 8.**

Shera is also from Final Fantasy VII


	9. The Restoration Committee

In Radiant Garden, the world formerly known as Hollow Bastion, Leon Squallblade stood on the still ruined bailey wall, looking out towards the abandoned Heartless Castle off in the distance. He made no indication of what his thoughts were about and it was doubtful that he would let anyone know. However his thoughts, whatever they were, were disrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Oh, there you are. Merlin said you might be here." Aerith said as she walked up next to him on the bailey. Leon said nothing.

"Are you alright Leon? You've been keeping to yourself a little more than usual lately." Aerith said as Leon turned away and started walking off back towards Merlin's house.

"You're not the only one who's lost someone." Aerith said as Leon stopped, keeping his back towards her.

"I know." Leon said before continuing on. Aerith sighed as she continued looking out over the horizon. She then felt something, a familiar presence. She smiled before turning and quickly running after the departing Leon.

**…**

Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, with Jiminy riding on Riku's shoulder, appeared in the marketplace in a flash of light.

"Gawrsh, things sure haven't changed much since the last time we were here." Goofy said as Donald nodded.

"Maybe for you. It's been a year since I last saw the town itself." Riku said as Goofy turned towards him.

"Well this time you're one of the good guys." Goofy said with one of his smiles as Donald nodded.

"Yep, you're with us this time." Donald said as Riku smirked.

"Thanks but I would like to try and find Sora and Kairi. I wonder why Master Yen Sid sent us here." Riku said as Mickey shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps Leon and his gang know something we don't." Mickey said as Riku scratched his chin.

"I guess there's only one way to find out Mickey." Riku said as he and the other three started heading down the nearby steps. Riku paused as he reached the bottom, receiving confused looks from Goofy and Donald.

"Uh…where are we going again?" Riku asked sheepishly.

"Oh, that's right you don't know your way around here Riku. Donald and Goofy know their way around, let them lead you." Mickey said as the two took the lead and started leading them off towards Merlin's House.

**…**

Inside said wizard's house, Yuffie lay on her stomach on the elevated pedestal in the center of the room with a bored sigh.

"It's so boring around here. Where's all the fun and excitement nowadays?" Yuffie asked no one in particular.

"Would ya stop asking that for crying out loud?" Cid asked from nearby as he worked at the computer.

"Come on Cid! Give me a break! With all the Heartless and Nobodies gone, there's nothing left to do anymore except twiddle our thumbs." Yuffie grumbled as she rolled onto her back and came face to face with a certain wizard.

"Well now my dear, there are certainly some things that can be done. For instance there's getting off the platform so that I can sweep it?" Merlin said as he stooped down over her. Yuffie quickly leapt off the platform and onto her feet as Leon and Aerith walked in.

"Leon! Please tell me that there's something to do!" Yuffie pleaded but the man remained silent and proceeded to lean against the wall silently. Aerith however smiled but also remained silent.

"Well now where have you two been off to?" Merlin asked as Aerith smiled a little wider.

"I was out taking a walk when I found Leon. I think we might have some visitors soon by the way." Aerith said as Merlin, Cid, and Yuffie looked at her curiously.

"Visitors? Hmm, I wonder who it could be." Merlin pondered. Soon there was a knock at the door and everyone gave Aerith a look of "how did you do that?" Yuffie nearly ran over Aerith in an effort to get to the door. She threw it open to reveal, Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"Well hey there you guys! Come on in!" Yuffie greeted as she motioned for them to enter and bowed at the same time.

"Your majesty!" Aerith exclaimed with a polite curtsy.

"Well this is a surprise. I didn't expect any of you to come here." Leon said as he approached. He then realized that someone was missing from the entourage.

"So where's Sora? Doesn't he usually travel with the two of you?" Leon asked pointing to Donald and Goofy.

"Welp, if you'll let us explain Leon…" Mickey said as he and Riku quickly informed them of Sora and Kairi's disappearance and what Yen Sid had told them.

"So Sora and Kairi might be in these "Dream Worlds?" Leon asked as the four nodded.

"That's what Master Yen Sid told us." Mickey said as Riku scratched his chin.

"What I want to know is why he sent us here? No offence but I don't see why this place would be of any use." Riku said. He then noticed as Yuffie looked at him closely, while completely ignoring the whole "personal space" rule.

"Who were you again?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"I guess we've never properly been introduced. I'm Riku; I'm a friend of Sora and Kairi's." Riku said as Leon nodded.

"We know who you are. Sora's told us about you. But I agree. Why did Master Yen Sid send you guys here?" Leon asked as Riku shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess he just needed us out of his hair or something." Riku said as Cid shrugged.

"Or maybe he knows about somethin' we don't." Cid said as Merlin pondered.

"You said that Yen Sid gave you a copy of Vexen's research notes right?" Aerith asked as Riku pulled out the thick notebook.

"Yeah. Anyone here read scientist techno babble?" Riku asked. Almost immediately all eyes settled on Cid.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm a gummy ship builder, not a scientist. Just because I can create a computer program and distinguish the difference between the numerous gummy types, doesn't mean that I'm a scientist." Cid argued.

"Perhaps if I gave it a try." Merlin said as Jiminy hopped onto the pedestal.

"Do ya mind if a little cricket read from over your shoulder?" Jiminy asked as Merlin nodded. Cid finally sighed.

"Alright, if ya'll are gonna be noble I might as well lend a hand." Cid said as he stood up.

"You just want to prove to Merlin that you're as smart as he is." Yuffie teased as Cid glared at her.

"Can it, short fry!" he barked.

"Relax Cid. We'll leave the three of you alone for now so you can concentrate on reading the notes." Leon said as he and everyone else except for the wizard, cricket, and gummy ship builder, headed for the door.

"So what do we do now?" Riku asked, closing the door behind them.

"There's nothing much that we can do for now. We just need to let them work on their own time." Leon said before turning towards the Bailey.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked the departing man. Leon didn't reply, instead he kept on walking.

"Pfft, typical Leon. He's always so dark and dingy." Yuffie said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's always been that way." Donald said but Mickey, Aerith, and Riku knew better.

"No. He's never shown his emotion that much but he's got something weighing on his heart. Is there anything that could have happened lately that could have affected him badly?" Riku asked as he turned towards Aerith.

"Well…I don't think it's so much as something that did happen, but more as something that didn't happen." Aerith said as Riku, Donald, and Goofy arched curious eyebrows.

"Like what?" Donald asked.

"Well…we all assumed that when the worlds were restored last year that everyone who had disappeared with them would return to their proper worlds. Well it's been a year and we haven't seen a trace of anyone who disappeared. I think that Leon is taking it harder than anyone else." Aerith said as Riku started piecing it together.

"I think I understand. There was someone special to him that hasn't returned." Riku said as Aerith nodded silently.

"Her name is Rinoa. Rinoa Heartily. The two of them were…rather close. But he's not the only one here whose lost someone. We've each suffered a loss, Cid as well." Aerith explained, somewhat solemnly.

"Cid lost someone too?" Goofy asked.

"Yes. But unlike Leon, I'm not losing hope that one day all of our friends will return. I wonder if perhaps they disappeared to the same place Sora and Kairi disappeared to." Aerith said as Riku turned and looked up towards the Bailey, where he saw Leon disappear through the doorway.

"Do you think I should go talk to him?" Riku asked as Yuffie scoffed.

"Good luck. He hardly says two words at a time anymore." Yuffie said as Riku gave her a determined glare.

"You may find that I can be a bit persuasive in my own way." Riku said as he headed towards the Bailey as well. Mickey then started pondering.

"Donald, Goofy." He said after a moment. The two immediately snapped to attention.

"Yes your majesty?" the two said in unison.

"I'm going to be leaving you for a while and I want you to stick with Riku. He's the only other person in these worlds besides me that has a Keyblade. He might need some help if anything happens." Mickey said as the two looked at each other worriedly for a moment before turning back towards the King.

"But, where are you going your majesty?" Goofy asked.

"I'm going to do some of my own investigating. I have a hunch I want to follow up on." Mickey said as the two nodded.

"You can count on us!" Donald quacked as Mickey gave an appreciative nod before turning towards Aerith and Yuffie.

"I'll let you know if I find anything." Mickey said before walking off towards the Marketplace. Donald and Goofy both turned and hurried off towards the Bailey as per their orders. Yuffie turned to Aerith.

"Well, I don't know about you but I want to see if the guy manages to get Leon to open up. You coming?" Yuffie asked with a smirk.

"I have nothing better to do at the moment." Aerith said as she and Yuffie headed off after them.

**…**

Leon was leaning on the stone railing again as Riku walked up next to him.

"It's strange. To think that a year ago, that I was working for the guys who built that castle." Riku said as Leon stayed silent.

"I guess I'm partially to blame for what you're feeling." Riku said. Again Leon stayed silent but his expression darkened slightly.

"Losing someone you care about isn't easy. Not knowing whether or not they're alive…or dead." Riku said. Leon's expression darkened even more.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Riku asked, earning a dark glare from Leon.

"I'm going to wish Sora was here instead of you." Leon said finally.

"So do I but I don't know where he is. So for now you've got me. A guy who very easily could be responsible for what happened to Rinoa." Riku said as he turned and started walking away. Leon's eyes widened at the mention of Rinoa.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go see how things are with the others." Riku said. He stopped when he heard a mechanical clicking sound behind him. He spun around with the Keyblade, "Way to Dawn," summoned just in time to block a blow from Leon's gunblade. (Battle Music Cue: Don't be Afraid – Final Fantasy VIII OST)

"It seems like I've struck a nerve." Riku said as he pushed against the gunblade.

"Whoa! Hey Leon! Calm down! Riku had nothing to do with her disappearance!" Yuffie said as she, Donald, Goofy, and Aerith made their presence known. Leon didn't show any sign of relenting. Riku shoved him away and quickly leapt off the Bailey wall to the open gap down below. Leon quickly followed after him with his gunblade in hand.

"Have they both gone NUTS?" Yuffie asked as Aerith shook her head.

"Actually, I think I know what Riku is doing. He's giving Leon a way to release his inner anguish and get him something to focus on in order to do so." Aerith said as they quickly started hurrying after them. Meanwhile, Riku led Leon to the empty area where Sora battled and defeated Demyx prior to the Thousand Heartless Battle. Riku then skid to a halt and turned around to face Leon. Leon however leapt into the air, prepared to bring down a devastating blow but Riku wasn't scared. He quickly raised his Keyblade and effortlessly blocked the blow. Leon and Riku then proceeded to battle it out for what seemed like hours to the two of them, but in reality it was only a matter of minutes. Neither one of them seemed to be gaining the upper hand.

"Oh come on! Why isn't either of them doing any damage? They're just hitting each other's swords! I thought that Riku was supposed to be very close to Sora in terms of sword skill." Yuffie complained.

"Riku is holding back. He's not trying to physically hurt Leon. He's just wearing him down. Giving him an outlet for his anger." Aerith said as Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Bor-ing." She groaned.

"Wait, I think it's about to get a little better." Aerith said as Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy looked at her curiously for a moment before turning back towards the two combatants. Leon and Riku quickly leapt to opposite sides of the "arena" with their weapons raised. They then charged towards each other and their swords clashed in a bright flash of light. (End Battle Music) Much to their surprise however, they saw that it wasn't their opponent's sword that they hit. Instead, they found themselves staring at a large multi-segmented blade wrapped in white bandages. They both turned to see the spiky blond head of the sword's wielder. They stood in silence, Cloud glancing between the two in silence for a moment before letting the massive sword drop rather quickly as if he just stopped trying to lift it. Cloud dropped to one knee, pain written on his face, clutching his right shoulder.

"Cloud! Are you alright?" Aerith asked worriedly as she ran up to him with the others. Leon and Riku both looked up and saw a figure running up. It was Tifa.

"Tifa! What happened to him?" Yuffie asked as Tifa finally reached them. Aerith had quickly turned to treating Cloud's injuries. He had a particularly painful looking wound on his shoulder.

"Cloud had a bit of a run in with Sephiroth. Cloud almost had him but Sephiroth did something and stabbed him in the shoulder before suddenly disappearing. I kept my distance since any fight between those two tends to be dangerous so I couldn't see much." Tifa explained as Riku turned towards Leon.

"Leon. I hope you realize that I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. You needed to let that anger go. Trust me I know what happens when you don't let it go." Riku said. Leon remained silent for a moment before turning towards the teenager.

"Thank you…Riku." Leon said as Riku nodded and then moved to help carry Cloud back into the town. Riku looked up towards the sky as they moved.

"Sora…Kairi…wherever you are…please be safe…and come back soon." Riku said.

* * *

**Back in the Dream Worlds…**

Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Axel, emerged back into the Dream Port, to find the Dream Finder working at a set of controls.

"Ah, you're back. I knew you would return." Dream Finder said as the door behind them closed and slid over to against one wall.

"Whoa, how did you-?" Roxas yelped upon seeing the door move.

"Hmm? Oh that. Well I usually keep that door there." Dream Finder said with a cheery smile.

"So, do you know where Kairi is?" Sora asked as Dream Finder's smile slowly vanished and he shook his head.

"I cannot find her anywhere in the dreams. That in itself is puzzling since I've never not been able to find someone in the Dream Worlds…unless." Dream Finder said as he scratched his bearded chin.

"Unless?" Namine asked.

"Unless she's not even in the Dream Worlds anymore." Dream Finder said as Sora looked crestfallen.

"Then where could she have gone?" Sora asked.

"I can't help there I'm afraid. But there is another possibility for her absence. She might be hidden within a Dream World I don't have a door to yet." Dream Finder said as the four looked at him curiously.

"Really?" Axel asked.

"Quite so. I can't scan those worlds as easily as I can ones with a door, but if only there was something that made this Kairi friend of yours stand out somehow." Dream Finder said as Sora and Namine both thought of something.

"Wait! I know how!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh? What is it?" Dream Finder asked.

"She's a Princess of Heart, her heart is filled with light! You can search for large sources of light!" Namine explained as Dream Finder quickly spun around to the controls.

"It will take some time for me to get the results but until then you could really stand to go through those two doors there. Remember I told you that those doors are for people whose dreams are being hijacked, well they still need your help." Dream Finder said, motioning to the two doors that still stood on either side of the spot where the Balamb Garden door once stood.

"Well, we've got nothing better to do until then." Axel said with a shrug.

"And we did promise to help Ren and the others find their missing friends." Namine added.

"Besides, it's your duty to protect the hearts of those worlds Sora." Roxas said as Sora nodded.

"I know, so come on guys let's go!" Sora said as he walked up to one of the doors and opened it. The four then passed through the door, closing it behind them.

* * *

**End Chapter 9.**


	10. Aloha Oe Part 1

In a Dream World covered in sandy beaches, beautiful mountainous scenery, palm trees, walked a young five year old girl wearing a red muumuu with white palm leaf designs all over it and sandals on her feet. Her hair was black and she was carrying a red dog collar in her hand. She looked like she was looking for someone…or more appropriately, something. She kept walking along down a small pathway with a sad look on her face. As she passed an old burnt down house, the front door unexpectedly opened. She paused as she saw four people emerge.

"Where are we?" Sora asked confused.

"Not sure. I know we're in someone's dreams, but whose?" Roxas said as Axel shut the door behind them.

"Uh guys. You might want to ix-nay on the ream-day." Axel said as he noticed the girl who was giving them all a curious look.

"Oh, hello there." Namine said sweetly as the girl cocked her head to one side.

"Are you four going to a Halloween convention?" the girl asked.

"Huh? Oh, no we're not. But we're not from around here." Namine said as the girl looked down at the empty leash.

"Then have any of you seen my dog? He's got blue fur and he looks like a koala." The girl said as the four shook their heads.

"Sorry. I'm afraid we haven't. But we'll keep an eye out for it." Sora said as the girl sighed despairingly.

"Thanks anyway." The girl replied as she started walking on down the road.

"Hey! What's your name?" Roxas asked as the girl stopped and turned around to face them.

"I'm Lilo. What are your names?" the girl asked.

"I'm Sora, and this is Roxas, Namine, and Axel." Sora introduced.

"Got it Memorized?" Axel asked as Lilo smiled slightly.

"Nice to have met you all." Lilo said as she turned and continued walking off.

"Well she didn't seem to be having her dreams hijacked." Axel said as Namine looked puzzled.

"But there's something wrong here. I could feel it in her memories. She remembers having her dog in her possession one moment but then without warning, some…shark thing just grabbed him and took him away." Namine said as Sora looked thoughtful.

"Did you see what the dog looked like?" Sora asked as Namine nodded. She then put a mental image of it in Sora's mind. Sora immediately looked surprised.

"WAIT A MINUTE! I know that dog! That's Stitch!" Sora exclaimed.

"Stitch?" the other three asked confused.

"Yeah! He helped me, Donald, and Goofy, out on our last adventure whenever I summoned him!" Sora explained as Namine searched his memories and sure enough there were very clear memories of Stitch in his mind.

"He's telling the truth. He knows who we're looking for!" Namine said.

"Then let's see if we can find Stitch. Come on guys let's go!" Sora said as he and Namine ran off but Axel and Roxas both looked around curiously.

"Do you feel that, Axel?" Roxas asked as Axel nodded.

"That strange feeling that we're being watched, oh yeah." Axel replied as they started walking along after Sora and Namine.

"We better be careful, we don't know what kind of enemies we could run into…maybe even…" Roxas said as Axel nodded knowingly.

"Yeah I know." Axel said.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" Namine shouted back to the two.

"Yeah we're coming!" Axel shouted back as he and Roxas picked up the pace. As they walked on, they eventually found themselves in the middle of a small seaside town that very much reminded Sora of the Destiny Islands.

"Where are we?" Sora asked.

"I know this place isn't the Destiny Islands but I know that this place is very similar in appearance." Namine said as Roxas nodded.

"A little too similar." Roxas replied.

"How keen of you to notice." A familiar voice said from nearby. They immediately summoned their weapons and looked around. Roxas then spotted Dark Sora standing atop a nearby building with her hood up. Her face was still visible through the hood.

"You! Where's Kairi! What have you done with her?" Sora asked angrily.

"You know, for a fake, you're pretty persistent, but yet very single-minded. How you managed to defeat Darkside is indeed a mystery to me. However, the fact alone that you defeated him tells me that I cannot simply trust a meager Heartless to do the job for me. You know I wonder if you're my nightmare." Dark Sora said as Sora gritted his teeth in anger.

"If you want a fight then you'll get it!" Sora said as Dark Sora chuckled in delight.

"As much as I would love to fight you myself, I'm afraid that I just don't have the time. Instead I leave you with…an old friend of mine." Dark Sora said as she stretched her arm straight out to the side and opened a Corridor of Darkness. From it emerged another hooded figure.

"I'll leave you all to get reacquainted." Dark Sora said with a laugh as she vanished in another Corridor of Darkness.

"Alright! Who are you?" Roxas asked as the figure remained still and silent. They then noticed large streaks of water flowing up towards a glowing sphere of energy above the figure's head. Suddenly the figure reached its right hand up above its head but the sphere unexpectedly burst into a large puddle. The figure stood there for a moment before looking around curiously and confused looking.

"Where am I? What is this place? What am I doing in these clothes? Wait a minute…WHO AM I?" the figure asked. The four on the ground were each blinking in disbelief.

"Wait a minute, I recognize that voice." Axel said as Roxas nodded.

"Me too." He said.

"Now that you mention it, so do I." Sora said as the figure looked down and saw the four. He immediately leapt down to the ground and threw back the hood, exposing his blond haired mullet. Axel, Roxas, and Sora immediately recognized him.

"DEMYX!" they each yelled in unison as they brandished their weapons. Demyx however looked at them totally confused.

"Oh so that's my name huh? Strange it was on the tip of my tongue and I just couldn't seem to remember it." Demyx said.

"You mean, you don't remember who you are?" Sora asked confused.

"Well…you say my name is Demyx and you all seem to recognize me. But what's strange is that the two of you look familiar…" Demyx said pointing to Roxas and Axel.

"…but you two don't look familiar at all." Demyx then said pointing to Namine and Sora.

"You don't even remember us?" Axel asked curiously.

"Like I said, you look familiar but I just can't seem to place how I know you and where I know you from. I also know there was something I was supposed to do but I just can't seem to remember what it was. Oh wait I remember something! I was supposed to help some guy named…Gan...Gan…What was it, Gan…oh this is going to make me go crazy." Demyx said as Axel leaned over to Roxas.

"Too late." He muttered.

"What should we do with him? He's obviously on that evil me's side and he's probably helping to do her dirty work here." Sora said as Roxas looked over his shoulder at Demyx who was leaning against a wall, tapping on his forehead as he tried to think.

"He is but there's something…I dunno, "off" about him." Roxas said as Axel nodded.

"Yeah, he looks like Demyx, sounds like Demyx, heck he even acts a little like Demyx but he just doesn't…feel like Demyx." Axel said as Namine glanced at the confused Melodious Nocturne. She then narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Odd…his memories are all scrambled, confused, messed up. It's like someone took a long chain and broke it link by link and then dumped all the broken links into a bucket. But the links are slowly joining back together. I can't make any sense of it." Namine said as they all pondered.

"Gantu! That's the name! Gantu!" Demyx declared excitedly.

"Well he's remembered that part." Axel said.

"But who's this Gantu guy?" Sora asked.

"I don't know but we better find out. If this Gantu is working for this Dark Sora character, then we need to do what we can to keep him from damaging this and any other Dream Worlds out there." Namine said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Then what do we do?" Sora asked.

"We split into two groups. Axel and I in one group, you and Namine in another." Roxas replied as the others nodded.

"What if we find something?" Axel asked.

"Simple, we send a Firaga blast into the air or some form of magic that the others can see and hear." Roxas replied as the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then let's split up." Sora said as they started heading in opposite directions, leaving Demyx behind to ponder to him.

"I know there was something that I was supposed to do to those four…but what is it?" Demyx asked as he leaned back in thought against the building.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

In the middle of a jungle clearing, a very tall dark skinned shark like creature stomped his flat round feet into the center of the clearing. On his back was a large glass capsule and within the capsule was a small blue furred koala looking creature with four arms, two legs, a pair of antennae, and three strange spines on his back.

"Lousy little trog. You're more trouble than you're worth." The large shark like creature grumbled with a deep voice.

"Ah be very careful with Experiment 626. 626 is greatest creation and must be handled with great care." A fat four eyed alien said with a thick accent as he emerged from the bushes with a very thin one eyed green alien behind him in official looking blue clothes.

"Whatever. Here's the abomination." The man said as he reached for the glass capsule off his back. But he found nothing there.

"What in the world?" He asked as he spun around to face Dark Sora square in the eyes. Floating in the air attached to a chain made of purple smoke was the glass capsule with Stitch inside.

"What! When did you get here?" He asked confused.

"A moment ago. I just thought I would speed up your progress, Captain Gantu. My master needs experiment 626 so that she might be able to create new minions for her army to conquer the worlds." Dark Sora said as the three aliens looked at her surprised.

"Ah HA! Exactly what 626 was designed for! Total annihilation of civilization! He will back up sewers, reverse street signs, and steal everyone's left shoe!" the fat Alien, Jumba, declared excitedly and proudly.

"Along with the little monster's abilities to think faster than a computer, along with being bulletproof, fireproof, shockproof, as well as see in the dark and lift things three thousand times his own weight!" the thin one eyed one, Pleakley, reminded.

"Naga! Stitch not want to leave!" Stitch said from inside the tube, earning surprised looks from everyone present.

"Oh I almost forgot about the little human girl who he seems to have made friends with. Apparently little girl gave 626 the name, Stitch." Jumba said.

"I am not interested in whatever friends this creature has made. He is coming with me, one way or another." Dark Sora said as Pleakley scratched his "chin."

"Say, who did you say you worked for?" Pleakley asked curiously.

"That, is not your concern." Dark Sora said as she raised her Keyblade. Stitch instantly recognized the weapon.

"(Gasp) Sora!" he exclaimed excitedly as he started bouncing around inside the tube.

"Pipe down you little trog!" Dark Sora shouted as she aimed her Keyblade at Stitch.

"Sora? Sora part of Stitch Ohana? Sora not remember Stitch?" Stitch asked confused and a little hurt.

"I have no recollection of ever encountering such a disgusting creature." Dark Sora said as she pulled back the hood, revealing her face which caused Stitch to blink in surprise.

"Sora?" Stitch asked confused.

"Shut up you little abomination!" Gantu said as he grabbed the tube in his large three fingered hands.

"Careful you buffoon or you'll let him-!" Dark Sora warned but it was too late as the lid popped open on the tube and Stitch immediately escaped.

"Naga Ohana!" Stitch shouted at Dark Sora before running off into the woods.

"As disastrous as that was. This could work to our advantage. If 626 believes that Sora is his enemy now, and if that fake managed to defeat Demyx, then perhaps 626 will finish the fake off. Then once he's tired out, we can capture him again and I can take him to my master." Dark Sora said with a sinister smirk.

"Then I'll be ready to recapture the little abomination." Gantu said as he loaded a net into his gun before stalking off after Stitch.

"I on the other hand have business to tend to elsewhere. I'll be relying on the two of you to bring 626 to this location. Don't let him escape." Dark Sora said as she handed Jumba and Pleakley an object wrapped in paper and then disappeared in a Corridor of Darkness.

"Jumba, I really don't think this is someone we want to be dealing with here. Perhaps we shouldn't do this." Pleakley said as Jumba looked at the object in his large hands. He blinked his four eyes a few times in contemplation before pocketing it.

"We'll make a decision later. But first we must locate Experiment 626 and re-apprehend him." Jumba said as he and Pleakley started walking off after Gantu.

"But between you and me, I do not like this Sora person either. That voice is female yet the face is male. Something is very strange with this person." Jumba said as Pleakley nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

In a dark and lonely chamber sat Kairi, with a chain attached to her left ankle. Kairi looked up towards the ceiling, at the single beam of light shooting down from the surface, illuminating a light purple floor with a strange zigzagging black design beneath it. Karin sighed as she reached for the chain and pulled on it. The chain rattled and tightened as if attached to something heavy. Kairi could feel whatever it was, wasn't attached to anything so that meant, with enough strength, that she could move around the room. She started tugging again before hearing someone grunt in the darkness.

"Huh? Who's there?" Kairi asked as she heard the chain rattling again, from the darkness emerged an older girl who was about eighteen years old, was taller than Kairi, and had light pink colored hair. Her hair was tied in a ponytail on the left side of her head which went all the way down to her chest. She wore a red pleated skirt lined with black lace, a white sleeveless dress shirt, a semi-transparent sweeper in the same style of the shirt. She also wore thigh-highs, ankle boots, and a white bandage on her left arm. She was shackled around her left ankle as well.

"Sorry I didn't know someone else was in here." The girl said as Kairi smiled.

"It's okay, neither did I. So why are you here?" Kairi asked as the girl sat down next to her in the light.

"I don't know. All I can figure is that it has something to do with the Dreamer's Star." The girl replied.

"The what?" Kairi asked curiously.

"The Dreamer's Star. I know more about it than anyone in the whole of the Dream Worlds. That's why they kidnapped me. So why are you here?" the girl asked.

"I think it's because I'm a Princess of Heart. I don't suppose you know what that is, do you?" Kairi asked as the girl shook her head sheepishly.

"Sorry. Afraid I don't. I'm Serah, by the way." The girl said as Kairi smiled.

"I'm Kairi." Kairi replied as they shook hands.

"So Kairi, you see any hope of our escaping here?" Serah asked.

"Well…If I could see a little better, maybe. But don't worry. Sora will save us." Kairi said as Serah looked at her confused.

"Who's Sora? Is she your sister or something?" Serah asked as Kairi rolled onto her back with laughter.

"Sora's not a sister! He's my…" Kairi said as she blushed.

"Oh I get it. Sora's your boyfriend. So is he some kind of super soldier or something?" Serah asked as Kairi thought for a moment.

"Well…kinda. He's got a sword unlike any other." Kairi said as Serah shrugged.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to see if he makes it." Serah said as Kairi nodded in agreement.

* * *

**End Chapter 7.**

Serah is indeed Serah Farron from Final Fantasy XIII


	11. Aloha Oe Part 2

Sora and Namine had gone off in their own direction, letting Roxas and Axel head their own. They were still wandering through the island town and finally stopped to rest outside of a wooden building. The building was a greenish blue with white posts and a black shingled roof. The building served as a Hula studio.

"This is getting tiresome." Sora sighed as he sat down on the steps of the building.

"I dunno it's kinda refreshing to me." Namine said with a shrug.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"This is the first time I've ever been on the front lines of any real adventure. I've always worked behind the scenes, never getting to do anything really useful until it was almost over." Namine said as Sora thought hard. He didn't know she was referring to Castle Oblivion and her work in restoring his memories.

"Well, I know Roxas is glad to have you along. And I'm glad to have some moral support through all this. Say, you're Kairi's nobody right? Do ya think that you could find her using your powers somehow? You know, try and read the evil me's memories?" Sora asked as Namine sighed and turned away slightly.

"I can't. I mean I've tried sure, but I just can't get through. It's like she's got some sort of shield around her memories that keeps me from accessing them." Namine said before turning back towards him.

"Oh, I didn't mean to-…" "…Don't worry about it Sora. You just want to find Kairi. So do I. If she ceases to exist, then I cease to exist too. Roxas wants to find her because you do and that keeping her alive means keeping me alive too. Axel wants to find her because he and Roxas are friends, and he wants to try and make it up to Kairi for having kidnapped her during your last adventure. We're all in this together Sora, be it for ourselves or our friends." Namine explained as Sora smiled and nodded.

"Then let's continue searching." Sora said as he stood up but Namine quickly summoned her rod.

"Sora, don't make any sudden movements." Namine said warningly as Sora froze.

"Why, what is it?" He asked, keeping as still as possible per Namine's instruction.

"There's a big fat four eyed monster and a thin lanky one eyed and three legged monster right behind you.

"Bah! Monster? Please! We are not monster, we are alien!" the big one said.

"Who are you two?" Sora asked as he turned around. The two froze the second they saw his expression.

"AH! It is you! Little boy with girl's voice who is after Experiment 626!" the big one yelped.

"What are you-…wait! You mean you've seen someone who looks like me but sounds like a girl?" Sora asked as the two looked at each other.

"Well of course! You are same person right?" the big one asked back.

"Sora, they're after Stitch!" Namine exclaimed as Sora whirled around to her in surprise.

"What? They are? How do you know?" Sora asked.

"I looked at their memories. That's all." Namine replied.

"Oh yeah." Sora said sheepishly.

"Forgive my confusion but are you not the person who wants 626, or Stitch as you call him, captured for evil experimentation?" Jumba asked as Sora looked at him in horror.

"Evil experimentation? I would never do that to Stitch! Stitch is my friend and I'm trying to find him. Do you know where he is?" Sora asked. The two aliens looked thoroughly confused now.

"Jumba, this is really weird. Why is the Sora guy all friendly and such? He was all mean and evil and had a girly voice last time." Pleakley said as Sora grimaced.

"This might sound weird but I have what you might call, an evil twin. She's kidnapped a friend of mine and she knows where my friend is." Sora said as Jumba and Pleakley scratched their chins.

"Well, 626 had escaped and was on the loose. He is probably looking for little girl right now." Jumba said as Sora and Namine looked at each other in surprise.

"Lilo!" They said in unison. They then started running off back towards where they split off from the other two.

"HEY WAIT FOR US!" Pleakley exclaimed as he and Jumba ran off after the two.

**…**

Axel and Roxas were walking along down the street with no sign of the wayward Stitch.

"Hey Roxas, tell me why we're looking for some kid's dog?" Axel asked. He was obviously losing patience.

"Because Stitch helped Sora out on his last adventure, and I think Sora believes that it's Stitch's dream that's been hijacked." Roxas replied.

"Now see that makes more sense. Here I was wondering why we were looking for some girl's dog and then you-THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! A dog's dreams being this complex! I'm surprised the sidewalks aren't paved with kibble and fire hydrants!" Axel complained.

"Axel, get a grip! These are Dream worlds, and from what I can gather, dreams don't necessarily make sense all the time!" Roxas said as Axel sighed and nodded.

"Alright fine. You win. I get' cha. Boy you still know how to calm me down don't ya buddy?" Axel said as Roxas shrugged.

"It's become a force of habit now." Roxas said as they continued on down the sidewalk. They then saw Lilo ahead of them at the curb. She noticed them and waved with a small smile.

"Hey Lilo, any luck finding Stitch?" Roxas asked as Lilo shook her head.

"Nope I'm afraid not. Stitch is still missing." Lilo said as Axel shrugged.

"He's bound to show up eventually." Axel said as Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, just give him a while, he'll come back soon." Roxas comforted as Lilo nodded. She was about to say something else when she was suddenly ensnared by a large gray net.

"HA! Got ya little girl! You'll make fine bait to catch that little trog!" A large shark like creature said with a grin as it emerged from the nearby bushes. He headed straight for Lilo but found his path blocked by Axel and Roxas. (Battle Music Cue: Makaukau? – Birth By Sleep OST)

"Hey ugly! What's your malfunction?" Roxas asked angrily.

"Get out of my way you pesky little runt! I'm trying to catch a highly dangerous experiment known as 626!" Gantu said as Lilo gasped.

"Stitch? You're trying to capture Stitch?" she asked in shock.

"That's right little girl, or else my name isn't Captain Gantu!" Gantu said as he started reaching for her. Before he could though, a fireball hit his wrist, causing him to recoil in pain.

"You might want to rethink that plan of yours! See, Stitch happens to be the friend of a friend of ours, and we're not letting you or anyone take him away without a fight!" Axel said as he and Roxas summoned their weapons.

"I'd like to see you try!" Gantu said as he drew a large yellow pistol and aimed it at the two. He fired a green glob of plasma energy at the two who quickly leapt in opposite directions. Axel hurled his chakrams at Gantu who ducked and fired two more shots.

"Roxas! Get the girl out of here! I'll take care of short fry!" Axel yelled with a grin as he reformed his chakrams. Roxas started running towards Lilo but something unexpected happened. Several pillars of water erupted up from around her, creating a makeshift cage. Roxas skid to a halt at the sight. He then heard distinct sitar music coming from behind him.

"I think my memory's coming back to me." Demyx said as Roxas spun back around to face the Melodious Nocturne.

"Demyx! Think hard! We were friends once! Don't you remember?" Roxas asked as Demyx wagged his finger at him.

"Silence, traitor." Demyx said before he started playing his sitar, creating several of his water forms around him. Roxas realized he had no choice but quickly spun his Keyblades together like a fan, creating a circle of light beneath him for a moment before a pillar of light formed within the circle and shot up into the air. Roxas staggered back a bit from using the ability.

"Alright Sora, I hope you saw that, 'cause I don't think I can do it again." Roxas grimaced as he raised his weapons. He then started defending himself from Demyx's water forms while Axel fought off Gantu. Axel was managing to overwhelm the hulking warrior, narrowly dodging globs of green plasma being fired from Gantu's weapon.

"Heh. Is that all you GOT?" Axel asked before charging forward and hitting Gantu in the forehead with a fireball knocking him out cold as well as knocking him backwards. Gantu landed with a ground shaking thud. Axel turned back towards Roxas to see his friend wearily fighting Demyx's water forms off. Before he knew it Roxas was batted away by Demyx himself with his Sitar.

"ROXAS!" Axel shouted as Roxas collided into the brick wall of a nearby building, falling unconscious.

"Alright Demyx, you asked for a fight well I'm bringing the HEAT!" Axel shouted angrily as he charged forward towards his former comrade, leaving a trail of fire where he ran. Demyx adopted the dear in the headlights look before Axel hurled the largest fireball he had ever conjured up at him. Demyx quickly shielded himself with all of his water forms compacted into a single large form. When the fireball hit, it created a large cloud of mist that quickly dispersed. Demyx stood unharmed as did Axel.

"Is that it?" Demyx asked as Axel grinned.

"Is that it," He asks. I'm just getting WARMED UP!" Axel replied as he leapt up with his chakrams raised but when he tried to create a fireball, it fizzled out.

"What?" he asked in shock. Demyx instinctively swung the large end of his sitar around and bashed Axel in the head, sending him to the ground. Demyx looked at the unconscious Axel curiously before turning back towards Lilo who was still trapped in a net.

"Stitch! HELP!" Lilo cried.

"Hmm, now what was I supposed to do again?" Demyx asked before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a note card.

"Hmm, _use girl as bait for Experiment 626, then use powers to incapacitate subject._ Sounds easy enough." Demyx said with a shrug as he pocketed the card. Just then he heard a rustling from the bushes nearby. He turned and saw the little blue furred alien appear from the bushes.

"Lilo!" Stitch exclaimed as Demyx walked in between them.

"Aww, you're so cute. You're Experiment 626? You don't look real dangerous but if I have to catch you, I've gotta catch you." Demyx said as he started playing his sitar again, creating more water forms. Stitch hesitated at the sight of water, his density being too great for him to survive in it, but Lilo was in danger and he had to act.

"Lilo!" Stitch yelled as he popped his extra pair of arms out, extended the spikes on his back, plus the antennae and then growled at the Nocturne.

"Aww come on, I just need you to come with me. I don't want to hurt you." Demyx said as Stitch curled up into a ball and quickly bounced off the edge of the sidewalk near the bushes and rocketed towards Demyx, slamming into his face, and sending him to the ground, hitting his head, and knocking him out cold. Stitch unfurled himself with another growl. He then sniffed the air and growled again.

"Look! There's Stitch!" he heard a young girl's voice call. It was Sora, Namine, Jumba, and Pleakley.

"Hey Stitch! How've ya been buddy?" Sora asked as he hurried up to the alien. Stitch however growled and bounced off Sora's head like he did Demyx. Fortunately Namine caught him.

"Wha-? Stitch! It's me Sora? Don't you recognize me?" Sora asked as Stitch continued to growl.

"Naga Ohana." Stitch said as Sora looked at him hurt.

"Naga Ohana? What does that mean?" Namine asked.

"Naga is 626's way of saying no or not. Ohana on the other hand is word I am not familiar with." Jumba explained.

"Ohana means family! Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten!" Lilo shouted from within the net. Namine gasped as she saw Lilo trapped and Axel and Roxas both unconscious. They then noticed Demyx and Gantu's unconscious forms nearby.

"Lilo! What's going on?" Namine asked confused.

"I don't know!" Lilo replied. Stitch then unexpectedly lunged at Sora who quickly dodged.

"Stitch I don't want to hurt you! Please I'm your friend! Don't you remember? All those times you came to help me?" Sora asked as he started dodging Stitch's attacks.

"It would seem 626 has confused girly voice boy with real boy heh-heh, I would very much like to see this fight." Jumba chuckled like the mad scientist he was. He then got slapped across the face by a magical hand courtesy of Namine and her powers.

"Hey! Whose side are you on anyway?" Namine asked angrily as she tended to Roxas. Just then Sora realized something.

"Wait a minute! Back up! Did you say that Stitch is confusing me for the other me?" Sora asked, still evading Stitch to the best of his abilities. He wasn't trying to harm Stitch, just dodge him.

"That seems like it's the case!" Pleakley yelled.

"Stitch! You've gotta believe me! There's more than one of me! And the other me is evil!" Sora yelled but Stitch wouldn't listen.

"Naga!" Stitch replied angrily. Finally he caught Sora by the ankle and slammed him hard against the ground.

"SORA!" Namine exclaimed. Stitch then turned towards Lilo to let her loose but before he could, he was ensnared inside of a net like Lilo was. They then saw Gantu climbing up onto his feet.

"Abomination." Gantu grumbled.

"Stupid head." Stitch replied before tearing the net he was in to shreds. He then started leaping around on Gantu's back and shoulders.

"You're-vile-you're-fowl-you're-flawed!" Gantu yelled as he tried to rip Stitch off of him.

"Also cute and FLUFFY!" Stitch replied before grabbing the large glass capsule off Gantu's back and stuffing the alien's large head in it. Gantu however quickly snatched the capsule off his head and batted Stitch away with it, trapping him inside of the capsule in the process. The capsule bounced across the ground slightly before stopping by Demyx's unconscious form. Namine was too occupied with treating the other's injuries and had expended her magic power just casting Curaga on Roxas who was still unconscious.

"Now that I've got you trapped, I can deal with the girl." Gantu said as he aimed the pistol at Lilo who gasped in fear.

"LILO!" Stitch yelled just as Gantu pulled the trigger, firing a green plasma glob towards Lilo. Suddenly someone leapt in between Lilo and the glob, creating a reflega shield around the two of them. It was Sora.

"Oh blitznak." Gantu grimaced before getting hit by the outburst of white light orbs from the reflega shield, and getting knocked over again. This time however he vanished in a burst of black smoke and purple magic like the Night Terror Riku had. (End Battle Music) Stitch was stunned as Sora cut the net off from around Lilo then headed for Stitch's capsule. He quickly broke the glass on it with his Keyblade, releasing the little Alien.

"Sora help Stitch? Sora help Lilo?" Stitch asked confused. About that time, Axel and Roxas both started coming around and slowly climbed onto their feet.

"We're friends Stitch. You had me confused with another me. I know you might think I look like the bad guy but I'm not. I'm still your friend Stitch." Sora said as Stitch looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he retracted his arms, antennae, and spines, before leaping onto Sora's chest and started licking him with his tongue.

"Sora Ohana!" Stitch declared happily before leaping off of the Keyblade master. Namine then thought of something.

"Hey, Stitch if you could have one thing. Anything you could ever wish for, what would it be?" Namine asked as she, Roxas, and Axel walked up next to Sora.

"Stitch wish for, Ohana." Stitch said as he grabbed Lilo by the hand, causing her to smile before he continued, "Ohana, means family. Family means no one get's left behind, or forgotten. It's little…and broken…but still good. Yeah. Still good." Stitch said as Sora figured out what Namine was saying.

"I was right. These are Stitch's dreams. His wish was to have a family." Sora said as Namine nodded and then moved over to check on the still unconscious Demyx.

"So that means you won't be needing this collar huh?" Lilo asked as she pulled out a small red leather dog collar with a gold tag that read "Stitch" on it.

"Naga." Stitch said stubbornly. Then the collar and tag twinkled with light, and Sora noticed. Sora quickly summoned his Keyblade and held it straight out in front of him with both hands and suddenly a gust of magical wind blew up from beneath him, creating a large magical version of his crown necklace insignia on the ground beneath him. The collar started to float into the air by magic and suddenly shot a beam of swirling white magic straight up into the air, and then stopped to create a keyhole in mid-air. Sora then aimed his Keyblade straight at the keyhole, causing a circle of blue magic to form around the tip before another blue beam shot forward and struck the keyhole which started to glow white. The sound of a mechanical lock echoed immediately as the keyhole disappeared.

"What was that?" Jumba asked surprised.

"Fancy light show!" Pleakley said in awe.

"Well Stitch I guess it's time for us to go. We've got to keep going from here." Sora said as Stitch nodded and quickly hugged his friend.

"You take good care of Lilo okay?" Sora asked as Stitch nodded after climbing down.

"Come on Sora, we've got to go now." Axel said as he and Roxas hoisted Demyx onto their shoulders.

"We're taking Demyx with us?" Sora asked confused.

"He doesn't belong here. Besides, there's something we need to talk about elsewhere." Namine said with a curious expression.

"Oh, okay. Well, goodbye everyone!" Sora called as he rejoined his group.

"Ach! Wait spiky boy!" Jumba called as he fished into his pocket and pulled out something wrapped in white paper.

"Evil twin gave me this before leaving. Told us to take 626 here when we captured him. It might help in finding friend of yours." Jumba said as Sora quickly took the object.

"Thank you. I'll put this to good use." Sora said as he pocketed the object Jumba nodded. Sora then turned and quickly rejoined the rest of the group.

**…**

Back in the Dream Port, the four emerged with the unconscious Demyx, taking the Dream Finder by surprise.

"Well now this is new." Dream Finder said as they laid Demyx down on a stretcher that Figment pushed out for them.

"What was it you wanted to talk to us about Namine?" Sora asked, closing the door behind him which magically disappeared.

"It's about Demyx." Namine said as Sora, Roxas, and Axel looked at her, expecting her to go on.

"What about him? Is he dead?" Sora asked.

"He's not the original Demyx." Namine said as they all looked at each other confused.

"What do you mean, "Not the original?" Axel asked.

"The original Demyx faded away after Sora beat him in Hollow Bastion. So how did this Demyx get here?" Roxas asked.

"Because this Demyx isn't a Nobody, it's a Replica." Namine said, gaining confused looks from Roxas and Sora, but Axel looked surprised.

"Wait! You mean that this Demyx is one of Vexen's little wind up toys?" Axel asked as Namine nodded.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"You don't remember it Sora, but when you were in Castle Oblivion, you encountered and defeated a Replica of Riku on several occasions. Vexen created the Replica but I brought it to life by putting Riku's memories inside of it. I know that the real Riku finally killed it but this Demyx, though flawed with a faulty memory, is also a Replica. What's strange is that it is powered by memories, but the memories seem to stop right before his being sent to Hollow Bastion to attack you Sora." Namine explained.

"So, what does this mean? Are there thirteen Replica's all hunting us down?" Sora asked.

"I don't know Sora. But the more Replica's we encounter, if any, the more I'll be able to figure out about them." Namine said as the others nodded.

* * *

**End Chapter 11.**


	12. Following the Clues

In the dark room with the circular table, Maleficent stood staring down at the large shimmering orb as Dark Sora approached and knelt down on one knee.

"It seems that Demyx failed in his objective to destroy the Fake Sora. What are your orders, milady?" Dark Sora asked.

"I want you to wait for a moment. I am meeting with a potential ally any moment now." Maleficent said as Dark Sora pulled her hood up and moved up next to her. After a moment, Dark Sora noticed a black feather drift down in front of her face. At first she thought it was Diablo again but the raven was nowhere in sight. Suddenly a chill ran down her spine and then she saw why.

A tall man with long silvery hair, long black coat with silver shoulder pauldrons, black boots, and black clothing underneath. The top of his clothing underneath his jacket is split to reveal his chest, covered by crossing leather straps. On his right shoulder was a large black feathered wing and held in a backwards grip in his left hand was a katana with a very long blade. He descended slowly from the ceiling, landing gently on the ground on the opposite side of the table from Maleficent and Dark Sora.

"I believe you sent for me, dark one." The man said with a calm deep voice. Dark Sora felt chills run down her spine when he spoke.

"I want to know what it will take for you to join the forces of evil." Maleficent said as a dark smirk appeared on the man's face.

"You have nothing that I desire. I have no reason to join forces with you." The man said.

"Why Sephiroth, you haven't even heard what I have to offer." Maleficent said as Sephiroth glanced towards Dark Sora then back to Maleficent.

"I'll listen, but I'm not making any guarantees." Sephiroth said as Maleficent waved her hand, and the orb in the center shifted to show an image of Cloud Strife in the center.

"My offer is simple. You long to separate this boy from the light and keep him trapped in darkness then you will need to send him somewhere made of darkness. A place where his darkest fears can run rampant." Maleficent said as Sephiroth looked interested.

"I'm listening." He said as Maleficent's staff glowed for a moment before revealing a small black box like the one that contained the Dream gem.

"Get the boy to merely touch the gem inside of this box and he will instantly be transported to a world of darkness, a world of darkness of his own creation." Maleficent explained as Sephiroth looked intrigued.

"Alright, I'll play your game. But once Cloud is out of the way, I'm leaving. And don't even bother trying to send your puppet to try and interfere." Sephiroth said as the box magically appeared in his hand.

"Puppet?" Dark Sora asked, insulted.

"I've faced the original and he wasn't half bad. You're just an imperfect copy. A remnant. You cannot hope to achieve the same power the true wielder of the Keyblade possesses." Sephiroth said, still maintaining his dark smile, as he turned and started walking away. Dark Sora was insulted and summoned her Keyblade. She quickly leapt towards Sephiroth but instead he raised his right hand out to his side and instantly four large orbs of black energy appeared behind him. Dark Sora skid to a halt in surprise before the four orbs suddenly slammed into her one at a time, catapulting her into the wall behind Maleficent. She dropped to one knee in pain, looking up defiantly at Sephiroth. The One Winged Angel looked over his shoulder with a dark smirk on his face.

"The original would have known better than to try that. I faced him once. Despite his youth, he was actually a worthy opponent. Was I not more interested in Cloud at the time; I would have liked to continue my battle with him. You don't even come close to the original. You are just a puppet who needs someone to guide them." Sephiroth said before disappearing into the shadows. Dark Sora grunted in pain as she pulled herself up onto her feet. She then let out an angered yell, allowing a burst of dark magic to erupt from around her feet.

"Calm yourself my dear. You are still gaining strength, and the more you do for me, the more strength you will gain. I have your next mission for you." Maleficent said as Dark Sora cast Curaga on herself.

"What…is your order, milady?" Dark Sora asked as she felt her strength quickly replenishing. Maleficent smiled before turning towards her. She had something special in mind.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

In Radiant Garden, Cloud was sitting on Merlin's bed, getting his arm cared for by Aerith. Merlin, Cid, and Jiminy were nowhere to be seen.

"So you're saying that Sephiroth disappeared suddenly?" Leon asked as Tifa nodded.

"Yeah. It was strange. He's attacking Cloud one second, then just gone the next." Tifa explained.

"That does fit Sephiroth's profile." Riku said as Leon looked down at the teenager.

"What do you know of Sephiroth? As far as I know, you've never met him." Leon said as Riku crossed his arms.

"Oh believe me. You don't live in the darkness for a year without learning who you need to keep an eye out for. Sephiroth was near the top of that watch list. I've never actually seen him but I've heard quite enough of him. I think Sora even fought him once." Riku said as Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Goofy said nervously.

"Sora could handle himself in a fight. I'm surprised though that he survived against Sephiroth. But then again Sephiroth probably had no interest in going after Sora so he wouldn't have fought to his full potential." Cloud said as he stood up. His arm was healed now thanks to Aerith having used Curaga.

"By the way. Who are you exactly?" Cloud asked.

"I'm Riku. I'm a friend of Sora's. We're from the same world." Riku replied as Cloud nodded slightly.

"I see. So where is Sora?" Cloud asked.

"He's…well…we don't really know. But we do have a hunch…kinda." Riku said.

"Where?" Tifa asked.

"This might sound a little crazy but we believe that he and Kairi have been sent to somewhere called the Dream Worlds. A series of worlds that exist only in our dreams." Riku explained.

"Dream Worlds? That does sound a little crazy." Cloud said as Riku shrugged.

"Can't say that I didn't warn you." Riku said.

"So, what can be done to get them out of there?" Cloud asked.

"We don't know yet. Merlin, Cid, and Jiminy were looking over an old research book that used to belong to the former Fourth member of Organization XIII, Vexen. Though for some reason they seem to have disappeared." Riku said as Aerith cleared her throat.

"Actually they left a note." Aerith said from atop the central pedestal.

"What's it say?" Tifa asked.

"It says…"

"_Following a hunch. Checking Ansem's old study & computer for possible lead. Will be back soon. – Cid, Merlin, J. Cricket."_

"Well I guess that means they're hard at work." Goofy said with one of his typical laughs.

"So what do we do for now? It's bor-ing around here!" Yuffie groaned.

"Well, I suppose there really isn't anything more that we can do. If Cid, Merlin, and Jiminy are working on the problem, then there's nothing else really that we can be doing." Tifa said as Cloud shook his head.

"No, there is something I can be doing. I'm going to keep searching for Sephiroth." Cloud said as he reached for his bandage wrapped blade but found it missing.

"Not until you've taken some time to relax Cloud. You've been hunting Sephiroth nonstop for weeks now. And what times you haven't been hunting him, you've been fighting him. That's not healthy Cloud, you need to spend some time resting and recovering. To make sure of that, I had Yuffie hide your sword until I feel you've recovered enough." Tifa said, crossing her arms over her chest as Cloud sighed in defeat. He knew there was no arguing with Tifa, especially when he lacked his sword.

"Fine." He mumbled before sitting down on the bed.

"So…Aerith, you mentioned earlier that there were people missing from here since the worlds fell into darkness and were restored last year. Who all is missing exactly, maybe I've seen them elsewhere." Riku said as Aerith pondered.

"Well, there's Leon's friend Rinoa, like I told you. There's a couple of mutual friend of mine, Cloud's, Tifa's, and Yuffie's named Vincent Valentine, plus a group of people known as Turks. They used to work as security for Ansem before he disappeared. And there was Cid's wife, Shera. There were six others too." Aerith said, blushing slightly as she thought of one of them. Cloud and Leon exchanged knowing glances.

"I guess I was wrong then. I haven't heard of any of them. Sorry for getting your hopes up." Riku said as Aerith shrugged.

"It's alright. You were trying to help." Aerith said reassuringly.

"I'm just hoping that Sora and Kairi don't wind up not coming back like them…not to say that the others aren't coming back that is." Riku said as Yuffie gave him a playful elbow to the shoulder.

"Nice save." She whispered.

"Don't worry about it Riku. We understand what you meant, and we agree. There've been too many people who have disappeared. We don't need two more to disappear especially if something comes up that could potentially be dangerous." Leon said as Riku nodded.

"Yeah. Hopefully nothing bad will happen." Riku said.

* * *

**In the Dream Port…**

"So if we encounter more Replicas then you'll be able to learn more about them?" Sora asked as Namine nodded.

"Then that means we need to go somewhere that the evil me might be hiding. Luckily I think I know just the place." Sora said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something wrapped in paper. It was the same object that Jumba had given him.

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know." Sora said as he opened the paper and revealed a strange looking crystal on the inside. It was shaped like a broken blue rectangular block of glass.

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"My goodness me! It's a Crystal!" Dream Finder exclaimed.

"A Crystal? What's so special about it?" Sora asked.

"A Crystal like this, is in a sense, an instant transportation method of being taken to someone else's Dream World. The Crystals can be taken from the person's own world and can be distributed to other people." Dream Finder explained.

"Really? Then this is the clue we've been looking for!" Sora exclaimed excitedly.

"Really how?" Roxas asked.

"Jumba told me when he gave this to me, that the evil me wanted him to take Stitch to wherever this Crystal led after he was captured. That means that this crystal could lead us to Kairi!" Sora explained.

"I dunno Sora. We could be walking right into a trap using this. I'm all for trying to rescue Kairi and all, but this just seems to be a little too convenient." Namine said as the Dream Finder nodded.

"I agree. If you tried to use that crystal, then only you would be taken to that person's Dream World. You cannot bring anyone else with you. But perhaps if you held on to that crystal maybe it could come in handy in the long run." Dream Finder said as Sora sighed and wrapped the crystal back up before pocketing it.

"Have you found anything more on Kairi since we've been gone?" Sora asked as Dream Finder shook his head.

"Not yet but I have been able to narrow down the options significantly. When you consider that there are billions of people all dreaming at one time, then any search would most definitely take a while. Searching for a Princess of Heart has reduced the amount of time necessary but it is still a lengthy process." Dream Finder explained.

"Well I guess that leaves us with just this door here." Sora said as he turned towards the last door.

"We don't have anything better to do, I suppose." Axel sighed.

"Come on Sora, it'll at least keep us occupied." Roxas said as they walked up to the door.

"Well…here goes nothing." Sora said as he pushed the door open and once again not knowing what lay beyond the other side.

**

* * *

**

Back in Radiant Garden…

The door to Merlin's house flew open, revealing Cid, Merlin, and Jiminy who quickly ran inside.

"Ha-HA! We've got somethin'!" Cid exclaimed happily.

"Really? What did you find?" Riku asked.

"We found-…hey when did you two get here?" Cid asked as he noticed Cloud and Tifa.

"Cid, what did you find?" Cloud asked, deliberately keeping the conversation on track.

"We've found Ansem's notes on his own research into dreams!" Merlin declared as everyone went wide eyed.

"What does he say?" Yuffie asked.

"Well, besides Vexen's notes on the fabled Dreamer's Star, the Dream Worlds all have hearts to them. If a person's Dream World loses its heart, then that person immediately becomes a Heartless." Jiminy explained.

"So that would probably explain why Sora's taking his sweet time getting back here. He's probably sealing all the keyholes." Riku said as Cid shrugged.

"That ain't the only reason." Cid said.

"He goes on to mention a mysterious man who first found the Dreamer's Star millennia ago. A man whose creative genius drove him to turn his Dream World into a refuge for anyone who has gotten lost within what is known as the Dream Chasm, which is supposedly like a void between all the dream worlds, where all the stray thoughts and forgotten ideas go when they disappear from our minds." Jiminy explained.

"Who is this guy?" Tifa asked.

"Don't know, but Ansem referred to him simply as the Dream Finder. He mentions that the Dream Finder had no use for the Dreamer's Star since he was only interested in creating not destroying, so he used it only once and then hid it somewhere so that those who were lost could sleep peacefully and create new things." Jiminy explained.

"Sounds kinda cool." Yuffie said.

"What about getting someone out of the Dream Worlds? Did he mention anything about that?" Riku asked.

"Well, he never said anything about getting someone out of the Dream Worlds but he did mention a way to communicate with them." Jiminy replied.

"Really? How?" Riku asked.

"Simple…you have to fall asleep and then dream. The trick is timing it so that the person is in your dreams while you are." Jiminy said as Riku scratched his chin in silent thought for a moment.

"Merlin, would you happen to have any sleep spells?" Riku asked as Merlin nodded.

"Oh why of course my lad! I have dozens upon dozens of spells! Of course I have the spell you need!" Merlin said as Cloud stood up off the bed and moved out of the way so that Riku could take it for the moment.

"Now-now let's see here. (Ahem). You need a sleeping spell correct?" Merlin asked as Riku nodded.

"Wake me every thirty minutes and if I got nothing then put me back to sleep." Riku said as Merlin nodded.

"Aright then!" Merlin said as he tapped his cane/wand against the podium.

"Ahem now let's see here uh…Ah, Higitus Figitus Migitus mum, pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um, Higitus Figitus Migitus heep, and now you must count sheep!" Merlin chanted before "zapping" Riku with his wand. Instantly a small sheep bounced across Riku's line of sight.

"WRONG ONE…two…three…four…five…six-what-the-seven-did-you-eight-do-MERLIN-nine…" Riku said as little toy sheep appeared out of nowhere, bounced across Riku's line of sight, forcing him to involuntarily count the sheep out loud, before the sheep disappeared. Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy, nearly had a stroke from laughing so hard. Tifa and Aerith both had to turn away with their mouths covered but their shoulders shook as they laughed. Cloud, Leon, Cid, and Jiminy looked unfazed.

"Whoops my bad. Erm umm, let me see now uh. Ah-HA! Snix Snax Snorrel!" Merlin said and instantly the sheep stopped appearing and Riku stopped counting, the last count being at thirteen.

"Oh dear me now what is the right one?" Merlin asked as he scratched the back of his head with his cane.

"The old wizard's magic is blown a fuse." Cid mumbled, unfortunately Merlin heard him.

"Old you say well I can fix that! Higitus Figitus Migitus mum, pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um, Higitus Figitus Migitus leep! I command you now to sleep!" Merlin chanted but the spell hit Riku instead who quickly fell asleep.

"Um…I guess it worked." Yuffie said as she started pinching his nostrils shut.

"Yuffie leave him alone, and let him sleep peacefully. He needs to try and reach Sora." Tifa said as she shoved the young ninja away.

"Tifa and I will stay with him. The rest of you can leave." Aerith said as she and Tifa shooed the others out, amidst Merlin's protests that it was his house.

"We'll get you all when he wakes up." Tifa said closing the door.

"So….what do we do now?" Yuffie asked.

"Come on geezer, let's go keep readin' that book of notes." Cid said as he Merlin and Jiminy walked off.

"You can give me my sword back." Cloud said with a dark glare towards Yuffie.

"Umm…you'll have to catch me first!" Yuffie shouted, throwing down a smoke bomb and disappearing. Cloud sighed before running off after her, leaving Leon standing outside the door. He simply shrugged and started leaning against the wall outside the door, but not without reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a folded white sheet of paper. When he opened it up, he noticed a small pink heart with wings on it float up from it. He followed it quietly with his eyes fixed on the heart.

"Rinoa…"

* * *

**End Chapter 12.**


	13. Clownin Around

"When did the Circus come to town?" Axel asked as they looked around. They had been transported into a Dream World that was the inside of a massive red circus tent. Surrounding the edges of the tent were tall circular bleachers but they were empty. In the center of the tent was a single large ring for the acts. On the opposite side of the entrance from them was a large wagon with barred windows and a sign hung on it that read "DANGER: MAD ELEPHANT" in red letters. Set up in the ring was a tall facade shaped like a three story apartment building that was on fire…literally. There were clowns running around dressed as firemen acting all frantic as they tried, comically, to put out the flames. Off to the side was a portly man with a bushy black mustache, watching the act with an oddly sinister smile on his face. His outfit marked him as the Circus Ringmaster. Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Axel were more confused than amused by the stunts and antics of the clowns.

"Um…okay whose dream is this?" Sora asked curiously.

"I'd say we're in a nightmare. Those clowns creep the fire out of me…no pun intended." Axel said as they continued watching.

"Do you remember being in a world like this Sora?" Namine asked curiously but Sora shook his head.

"No, never." Sora replied but Roxas spotted something.

"Hey! What's that?" He asked, pointing at a window on the top floor of the apartment building facade. They looked and saw what appeared to be a little elephant with an orange ruffled collar with a yellow stripe, and a small pointed yellow conical hat.

"Now why do you suppose they have a baby elephant up there in that get up?" Roxas asked. Namine and Axel both shrugged while Sora looked at the elephant curiously.

"There's something awfully familiar about that baby elephant. But I can't put my finger on it." Sora said as he started cleaning his ears.

"Well I can obviously tell why the little guy's a clown. Look at the size of those ears; they're huge for an elephant that small!" Axel said as it suddenly clicked for Sora.

"Ears? Wait a minute, that can't be-…IT IS!" Sora exclaimed as a clown ran towards the burning façade with what looked like a gasoline pump on wheels and sprayed gas onto the fire. Predictably the fire intensified, causing the clowns to start panicking.

"Who is it Sora?" Namine asked. They were slowly losing the fight against the urge to jump in and help.

"It's-…wait a minute, those aren't clowns!" Sora exclaimed as one of the clowns tripped and fell over towards them. Upon closer inspection, the clowns all had solid black faces with glowing yellow eyes. On each of them was an all too familiar symbol…the Heartless Symbol. (Battle Music Cue: Spooks of Halloween Town – KH1/KH2/Re: Chain of Memories)

"Heartless!" Sora exclaimed as he summoned his Keyblade and immediately leapt into action. Roxas, Namine, and Axel weren't far behind.

"Axel can you put out those flames?" Roxas asked as Axel grinned.

"Just watch me work!" Axel shouted as he leapt in front of the burning set while Sora, Roxas, and Namine started cutting down the Clown Heartless in piles. Namine discovered that she could send out small ribbons of energy whenever she swung the Dream Rod across in front of her that would act like a sword blade whenever they hit one of the Heartless, cutting them down. Meanwhile, Axel held his chakrams out to the sides, holding them vertically, the broadsides held parallel with the set in front of him. He then started spinning his chakrams like wheels, spinning them in opposite directions towards each other, causing a strange glow of red energy to appear around them before the flames in the set started swirling towards and around him until the entire set was extinguished and there was a swirling pillar of flames around him.

"GUYS! MOVE!" Axel shouted as the three glanced towards him and quickly leapt clear of the ring before Axel unleashed the flames on the remaining Heartless, vanquishing them all. (End battle music.) When the flames died down, all that remained was Axel, the smoldering set, and the baby elephant on the top.

"Heh, too bad we didn't have any marshmallows, we could've had a nice little campfi-AH!" Axel yelped before being smashed under the weight of a multi-ton baby elephant with big ears as it landed on him. The baby elephant turned with a happy expression towards Sora and started trumpeting happily.

"Dumbo! How've ya been buddy?" Sora asked as he, Roxas, and Namine hurried towards them. The elephant trumpeted happily in response.

"So this is Dumbo's dream?" Roxas asked.

"What were you doing up there, Dumbo?" Sora asked, but Dumbo started cowering, folding his big ears over him as if to hide. His trunk appeared from within his ears and then started pointing towards the Ringmaster who was clearly incensed.

"How dare you, little brats ruin a perfectly good act!" the Ringmaster roared with a slight Italian accent as he stomped towards them. Axel was lying helplessly; face down, on the ground, pinned under Dumbo's weight.

"Are you the one who did that to Dumbo?" Sora asked as he turned towards the Ringmaster while pointing at the smoldering set behind them.

"He got what he deserved! He made a fool of me and my circus over a year ago and now, its payback time!" The Ringmaster declared with an evil grin.

"Dumbo, you don't have to do all this for him! You can fly away and escape him!" Namine said but Dumbo's still ear covered form shook "no."

"What? Why?" Roxas asked, confused. They then heard Axel groaning.

"Would someone get this thing off my back?" His muffled voice groaned. Dumbo quickly scurried off of Axel's back, still shrouded in his own ears as Axel stood up, cracking his spine back into place.

"Why can't you fly off, Dumbo?" Sora asked as Dumbo allowed a lone blue eye to peak out from between his ears. Before any of them could respond however, they heard a familiar voice say…

"Because he can't."

They all turned and saw, sitting on the bleachers with a bucket of popcorn in hand, were a couple of figures in Organization XIII robes. One of the figures pulled back the hood, revealing it to be Dark Sora.

"You!" Sora snarled as he dropped into his battle stance. Dark Sora tossed away the bucket of popcorn before hopping down onto the ground and into the ring next to the Ringmaster.

"Poor Dumbo can't leave. He can't leave until the Ringmaster lets him go, and that won't be until we have his heartless under our control. So to ensure he doesn't fly off, we took away his power to fly. His Magic Feather." Dark Sora said as she held up a small black feather, spinning it around in between her right index and middle fingers and thumb.

"A Magic Feather?" Sora asked, surprised.

"That's right. The source of his power to fly. But even without the Magic Feather, he still had thoughts of running off. So we had to make sure he stayed here. And the only way to do that, was to take away that which was most precious to him." Dark Sora said as she, the Ringmaster and Dumbo each looked towards the cart with the "Mad Elephant" sign on it.

"What did you do?" Axel asked darkly.

"We had no choice but to entrap his poor mother inside that cart so that the little creature would cooperate." Dark Sora said sarcastically before turning to look at Dumbo.

"Don't you see, Dumbo? It's hopeless. Your mother will never be set free. Give into despair and let the darkness of your heart take over!" Dark Sora said with an evil grin. She suddenly had to block a pair of spinning, flaming, chakrams with her Keyblade. (Battle Music Cue: Fight and Away – 358/2 Days)

"What happened to you? We were friends once! Why did you turn against us?" Roxas asked as he and Axel stood with weapons ready. Dark Sora snarled and swung hard, sending the flaming chakrams away but Axel caught them in his hands. Sora and Namine looked at them confused but battle ready.

"You refer to who I was before I realized I was the real Sora! That life is over, and I'm taking back what's rightfully mine!" Dark Sora replied before snapping her fingers, causing the other hooded figure in the bleachers to leap up and land on the ground next to her.

"What are you talking about, Roxas?" Sora asked. Before Roxas could answer, they heard Dumbo, trumpeting in a panic. They turned and saw two more hooded figures had grabbed him and effortlessly tossed him up onto the top floor of the apartment set which suddenly started glowing with a purple-black glow. The set then started rising, dozens upon dozens of floors being added between Dumbo's floor and the ground, leaving him almost at the very top of the circus tent before flames erupted in each of the windows below him.

"Wha-…who?" Namine asked confused as the two hooded figures turned towards them and pulled back their hoods revealing…

"Zexion and…Zexion?" Roxas asked confused. They turned back and saw the figure next to Dark Sora was also Zexion but this one was holding the Lexicon.

"Zexion's element is illusion! They're all illusions!" Axel reminded. Dark Sora grinned evilly.

"I'm surprised a fake such as you would remember that. No matter. Ringmaster, you know what to do once Dumbo becomes a heartless. Send him here with Zexion." Dark Sora said, handing Zexion an oval shaped object wrapped in paper before turning back to the four of them.

"Zexion, I also leave you to destroy these imposters." Dark Sora said as Zexion nodded silently and opened his Lexicon just as Dark Sora disappeared in a Corridor of Darkness. The Ringmaster grinned and blew a whistle, summoning a number of Clown Heartless.

"You're not taking Dumbo's heart, not while we're around!" Sora declared before Zexion charged towards them, splitting off into four Zexion illusions and charging for each of the four. Roxas and Axel managed to dispatch the illusions around them easily, having seen the Cloaked Schemer in battle before and knowing his abilities. Namine and Sora however had a little more trouble, Namine would cast Firaga, Blizzaga, or Thundaga but Zexion would evade the spell. He suddenly leapt at her but she quickly started deflecting his attacks with ribbons of energy until, suddenly, a straight beam of white light pierced him in the chest, revealing that the Zexion she was facing was actually just another illusion. She turned and saw Roxas standing next to her with Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Thanks, Roxas!" Namine replied.

"The real Zexion has got to be around here somewhere!" Roxas said as he cut down a Clown Heartless.

"These Heartless are making it difficult to find him! Plus we've got to rescue Dumbo from that fire!" Namine exclaimed, casting Reflega in time to clear a small cluster of Clown Heartless and Zexion Illusions.

"Axel! Can you put out the fire again?" Roxas asked as Axel sliced through another Zexion Illusion. He then turned back with a grin.

"Just watch my smoke!" He said before he then turned and ran towards the flaming set. Before he could get close enough to the set, the Ringmaster leapt out in front of him and blew the whistle in his mouth. Suddenly, a number of large, round, Heartless appeared. They resembled the Large Body Heartless only they were wearing clown costumes with large cartoonish flowers on their left lapels.

"The show must go on!" The Ringmaster declared with a dark grin as Axel snarled.

"Alright, I can always turn things up another degree or two!" Axel said before he spun around, and in a fanciful flourish, hurled his Chakrams into the heartless, but much to his surprise, the chakrams bounced harmlessly off their large round bellies. The Heartless then each reached for their flowers which suddenly sprayed a jet of water. Axel quickly leapt clear and hurled a row of fireballs at each of the Big Clown Heartless but the fireballs had no effect.

"Okay, I could use some help here!" Axel exclaimed. Suddenly several bolts of lightning rained down from above, defeating the Heartless. Axel turned and saw Namine run up next to him.

"Looks like raining on their parade isn't going to be easy!" Namine replied as Axel grinned.

"You hold off these punks, I'll take care of the fire!" Axel said as he ran towards the set, the Ringmaster quickly blowing into his whistle again but the responding Heartless were quickly struck down by Namine's magic. Axel finally reached the Ringmaster and grinned, grabbing him by the collar with his outstretched right hand.

"Show's over, buddy. Time to bring down the curtain!" Axel said as he snapped his fingers. Without warning the Ringmaster burst into flames before vanishing in a cloud of black smoke and purple magic. The Ringmaster was a Night Terror. The Clown Heartless all seemed to vanish as well, leaving only the Zexion Illusions behind. Axel then ran towards the burning set and started channeling the flames into his Chakram like before. Meanwhile, Sora was battling a small multitude of Zexion illusions. He'd cut one down but another would form to take his place. Roxas quickly flew in, cutting a few down but they too were quickly replaced.

"This is getting us nowhere! How do we fight him if he keeps creating more illusions, Roxas?" Sora asked as he and Roxas stood back to back against the swarm of Zexion Illusions.

"The real Zexion is around here somewhere! Somewhere out of harm's way!" Roxas replied as he started looking around. He then happened to look up and saw, standing in the window behind the unaware Dumbo on the set, was Zexion, staring down at them.

"THERE! DUMBO BEHIND YOU!" Roxas shouted. Dumbo whirled around and saw Zexion standing behind him and freaked. He instinctively sprayed the Cloaked Schemer with water from his trunk, catching him off guard. When that happened, the four on the ground noticed that the Zexion Illusions started flickering and moving slower. Zexion grunted in annoyance as he blocked with his Lexicon and launched an Illusion of himself at Dumbo, startling the Elephant and knocking him out of the window.

"(Gasp) FLY DUMBO FLY!" Sora shouted but Dumbo flailed around helplessly as he continued tumbling.

"DUMBO YOU DON'T NEED A MAGIC FEATHER! THAT'S ALL IT IS! A FEATHER! YOU CAN DO IT!" Sora shouted but Dumbo continued falling. Namine then had an idea.

"DUMBO! DO IT FOR YOUR MOTHER!" Namine shouted. Dumbo's eyes widened and his ears opened up like wings. Before he could hit the ground, he suddenly curved upwards, flying up into the air, trumpeting happily upon realizing he was actually flying.

"You did it!" Sora exclaimed. Zexion scowled at the sight.

"If you won't become a Heartless…then you are of no use to us." Zexion said as he opened his Lexicon. All around the circus tent, the Zexion Illusions vanished into thin air, confusing the others.

"What's he doing now?" Sora asked but Roxas and Axel both widened their eyes in shock and horror.

"He's going to trap Dumbo in his Lexicon and force him to become a Heartless!" Roxas replied but Axel snarled. He then noticed something and a sneaky grin swept his face.

"Not if I can help it! HEY ZEXION!" Axel shouted up towards the Cloaked Schemer who glanced at him with an uninterested expression.

"What now, Axel?" Zexion asked.

"You seem to have forgotten something! You're standing on the top of a TOWERING INFERNO!" Axel shouted. Zexion's eyes widened in horrified realization as Axel let go of his Chakrams which suddenly started spinning around him as if by magic. Suddenly the entire set was consumed within a pillar of flames. Unfortunately, Zexion reappeared on the ground nearby, catching his breath. (End Battle music).

"You fool! It'll take more than that to stop-NGH!" Zexion grunted in pain. He looked behind him to see that Sora had hit him with a painful swing of his Keyblade. Zexion's expression turned to that of horror before he dropped to his knees then onto his chest, dead. Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Axel gathered around the lifeless Zexion.

"So… he was a Replica too?" Roxas asked as Namine nodded.

"Yes. His memories however were in much better shape than Demyx's were. But his powers were pretty weak." Namine explained.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked, confused.

"It means that whoever's making the Replicas is still trying to perfect the process. The Demyx Replica we encountered earlier had a poor but slowly rebuilding memory and his powers were in close approximation to the real Demyx. This Zexion Replica is just the reverse. His powers were comparatively weak yet he had strong memories." Namine explained.

"Except Zexion was a lot more powerful than this Replica." Axel said as Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, Zexion could make you think you were in another world entirely with his power of illusion. This one didn't have as much power. It looked like he had a hard time keeping the illusions active. When Dumbo sprayed him, I noticed the illusions sort of seemed to flicker and stall." Roxas said as Dumbo landed next to them and gave a happy trumpeting sound with a smile.

"Yeah, nice job flying Dumbo." Sora said as he gave the elephant a hug.

"Well I be done seen about everything, when I see an elephant fly." Axel chuckled.

"So what do you suppose his dream is?" Roxas asked curiously. Dumbo immediately beat his ears like wings and started hovering before flying towards the cart with the "Mad Elephant" sign on it. He then pointed at it with his trunk.

"I think I've got a clue." Sora said as he walked up to the cart with his Keyblade summoned. He aimed the Keyblade at the locking mechanism on the cart door and in a beam of blue light, unlocked the door, allowing a much larger female elephant wearing a pink cap with frills and a soft blue-purple blanket with pink lining to emerge from the cart. The elephant ran her trunk caringly around Dumbo's head. Sora then turned back towards the others.

"His dream was simply to be with his mother. He's still young compared to other Elephants and so he still needs her." Sora said before suddenly being picked up by Mrs. Jumbo's trunk around his waist and held up close to her head, nuzzling him caringly.

"Um, you're welcome ma'am." Sora laughed as Mrs. Jumbo continued hugging him. Axel then turned to Roxas.

"Hey, did you notice that Dumbo seemed to be able to tell the difference between Sora and…well you know who?" Axel asked as Roxas shrugged.

"Elephants are smart animals I guess." Roxas said but Namine chuckled sweetly.

"Actually, I looked at his memories. He hadn't seen the Dark Sora until after we arrived so he knew our Sora was the genuine one. Besides, the real Sora would fight to protect him and he knew that." Namine replied as Roxas knelt down over the Zexion Replica's body and pulled out the paper wrapped object, pocketing it.

"I guess that'll be the only way we can tell who the real Sora is huh?" Namine asked as she turned back to where Sora, Dumbo, and Mrs. Jumbo were standing. Mrs. Jumbo was still hugging Sora with her trunk.

"Not exactly." Roxas mumbled. Namine furrowed her brow and turned towards him and Axel.

"You know who this Dark Sora is, don't you?" Namine asked. The Flurry of the Dancing Flames and the Key of Destiny both looked at each other with somber expressions.

"Yeah. We do. But maybe we should talk about it once we get out of here. Dream Finder is going to want to see this crystal. And maybe he can tell us more about where this Zexion Replica came from." Roxas replied as Sora, having escaped Mrs. Jumbo's hugging, started approaching them.

"Well, are we ready to go?" Sora asked.

"What about Dumbo and his mom?" Axel asked. Sora looked over his shoulder at the two elephants who were watching them with smiles on their faces.

"They'll be fine. Dumbo's dream isn't hijacked anymore. All that's left now is to seal the keyhole to his Dream World and we can leave." Sora said as they turned and started walking towards the door. As they walked, Roxas spotted something.

"Hey look what I found." Roxas said as he picked up a small black feather.

"Hey, it's the Magic Feather. I guess the evil me dropped it before she ran away." Sora said. Suddenly the feather flashed with light, and Sora noticed. Sora quickly summoned his Keyblade and held it straight out in front of him with both hands and suddenly a gust of magical wind blew up from beneath him, creating a large magical version of his crown necklace insignia on the ground beneath him. The feather started to float into the air by magic and suddenly shot a beam of swirling white magic straight up into the air, and then stopped to create a keyhole in mid-air. Sora then aimed his Keyblade straight at the keyhole, causing a circle of blue magic to form around the tip before another blue beam shot forward and struck the keyhole which started to glow white. The sound of a mechanical lock echoed immediately as the keyhole disappeared.

"Well…I guess that's it. Come on; let's get out of this place. It kinda creeps me out. Especially the clowns." Sora said as Axel picked up the Zexion Replica and threw it over his shoulder.

"This coming from the kid wearing clown shoes!" Roxas groaned.

"Hey! I can't help it if I have big feet! And you're one to talk, Roxas! Your feet are as big as mine!" Sora argued causing Namine to blush and giggle.

"At least I'm not wearing clown shoes!" Roxas argued as they walked through the door, closing it behind them.

* * *

**End Chapter 13.**

Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo, and the Ringmaster are all from Disney's Dumbo which I do not own.

I'd also like to apologize for my lack of updates for a while. I've been distracted lately by school and the like (plus also getting Dissidia 012 and trying to unlock all the new characters and level them up is quite a distraction too, tee-hee).


	14. Xion

In Radiant Garden, Leon was still standing outside of Merlin's house, when Yuffie approached him.

"Have you been here the whole time?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Did Cloud find his sword?" Leon asked back, avoiding the question.

"Nope. He'll never find any treasures that the Grand Ninja of Radiant Garden hides." Yuffie declared proudly. Leon just glanced towards the door. The door suddenly opened and a crimson red faced Tifa emerged, avoiding eye contact from the two as she walked past them.

"Tifa? Are you alright?" Yuffie asked, but Tifa didn't reply, power walking straight towards the marketplace. Leon was even arching a concerned eyebrow. They both looked towards the door and saw Aerith with an innocent smile. She was also clearly amused by something.

"Aerith, what's wrong with Tifa?" Yuffie asked, looking at Aerith who continued smiling.

"Oh, nothing a little time to collect herself won't hurt." Aerith replied, retaining her innocent expression.

"What did you do?" Leon asked as Cloud started approaching from the Marketplace.

"Nothing. She just overheard something I don't think either of us was supposed to." Aerith replied. Now Cloud was arching a curious eyebrow.

"Is Riku awake?" Cloud asked but Aerith shook her head, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"No. Not yet. He's still got five minutes before we wake him. But we did learn something interesting. It appears Riku does something rather embarrassing when he sleeps." Aerith replied, intriguing Yuffie.

"Ooh-ooh! I bet he's a bed wetter!" Yuffie said with a maniacal grin. Aerith started rubbing the back of her head nervously, still keeping her innocent expression.

"No, it's not that embarrassing, Yuffie." Aerith said.

"Then what's he do?" Cid asked, causing Yuffie to nearly leap out of her skin.

"Cid! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Yuffie growled as she spun around.

"I thought you prided yer'self on being fully aware of who was around ya?" Cid asked with a smug grin. Yuffie scowled and spun back around away from him. Cid: one, Yuffie: zero.

"Does what Riku does in his sleep have anything to do with why Tifa was acting the way she was a second ago?" Cloud asked as Aerith nodded.

"He talks in his sleep." Aerith replied. Yuffie and Cid gave her blank stares. So was Leon and Cloud but no one noticed since their faces were usually stuck that way.

"So the kid talks in his sleep? Big whoop! So does this yin yang when she eats nachos before bed!" Cid said, pointing to Yuffie. This caused the Grand Ninja of Radiant Garden to spin around towards him again with a questioning glare.

"And you would know this…how Cid?" She asked. Cid rolled his eyes and leaned down to her level.

"Two words, short fry. Gold…Saucer." Cid said as Yuffie scowled again and spun back around, pouting. Cid: Two, Yuffie: Nada.

"Well it's not so much the fact that he talks in his sleep but what he talks about that's embarrassing." Aerith said, making Yuffie's eyes bulge and her mouth shrink to a tiny smile of mischief. She then whirled around and whispered into a small tape recorder in her vest…

"Note to self. Plant microphones in Merlin's bed." Yuffie whispered.

"Aerith! Remind me to make a sweep for listening devices before Riku goes to sleep again…especially if Yuffie's been in there!" Cid said, causing Yuffie's jaw to drop open in shock. She had been overheard. Cid: three, Yuffie: Nothin'.

"Oh…so Riku had one of those dreams huh?" Leon asked as Aerith nodded, still with her innocent expression only now her blushing was more noticeable.

"Well yes. Tifa's reaction probably wouldn't have been as bad…if it wasn't for the fact that Riku's dream was about Tifa." Aerith replied. No one noticed Cloud's left eye twitch.

"That so?" Cloud asked. He was privately wishing he had his sword at the moment.

"Well at least we know the kid's got good taste." Cid chuckled with a grin.

"Who's got good taste?" They turned and saw Riku rubbing the sleep from his eyes in the doorway. One look at him was all it took for Yuffie to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, Riku. Any luck getting through to Sora and Kairi?" Aerith asked with a nervous laugh.

"No luck whatsoever. But they're in there somewhere. I'll get through to them yet." Riku said. By now, Yuffie was mentally recording a list of double entendres from everything Riku said. They then noticed a slightly normal colored Tifa returning. Her expression was too much for Yuffie who doubled over and onto the floor laughing. Riku ignored the Ninja and looked at Tifa curiously, absolutely clueless.

"What happened to you? Your face is all red?" Riku asked. Tifa sweat dropped and Cloud's eye twitched again.

"Um Riku…did you know you talk in your sleep?" Tifa asked as Riku furrowed his brow suspiciously.

"Yeah…why…uh-oh did I dream something a little um…R rated?" Riku asked, praying the answer was no. Unfortunately his fears were confirmed when Yuffie howled with laughter, Tifa's face got redder, Aerith chuckled nervously, and Cloud's eye twitched again.

"Uh…well…" Tifa said but was interrupted when Riku suddenly found Cloud standing inches in front of him. Riku looked up at the SOLDIER with wide eyes, just knowing he was gonna get Omnislashed into next week. However Cloud simply pointed a thumb over his shoulder at Tifa and said one word…

"Mine."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

The Zexion Replica was placed inside of a large glass tank, suspended in midair within the tank. Next to his tank was another one but with the Demyx Replica floating inside of it. Dream Finder, Figment, Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Axel were each staring up at the two deceased Replicas.

"Hmm, so another Replica attacked you? Hmm I wonder where they're coming from." Dream Finder said as Roxas handed him the paper wrapped object.

"We found another one of these." Roxas said as Dream Finder took the object, carefully unwrapped it and revealed a black elongated egg shaped crystal with a red flame-like pattern around it.

"Another crystal? Hmm, this is very curious…and disturbing." Dream Finder said as he examined the crystal carefully, taking great strides not to touch the crystal itself.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked curiously.

"Mmm I believe I forgot to mention one tiny detail about the crystals when you brought me the first one. You see, the crystals do act as one way transports to their corresponding dream world, but they also act as a sort of…lock." Dream Finder explained as he set the crystal next to the one collected from Stitch's dream world inside a protective glass case.

"Lock? You mean like a keyhole?" Namine asked as Dream Finder scratched his bearded chin.

"Well in a way. Imagine the keyhole was given a physical form and capable of being taken and moved anywhere within, and even outside the dream world it belongs to. The downside of this is that anyone inside that Dream World when the Crystal is taken becomes trapped until the crystal has been activated by someone." Dream Finder explained.

"Then how do you activate a crystal?" Sora asked.

"Why that's the simple part! You merely touch it!" Dream Finder laughed as Figment flew up.

"Hey Dream Finder! Don't ya think we oughta tell them the good news?" Figment asked as Dream Finder laughed delightedly.

"Oh goodness me! I almost forgot! As Figment said, I have good news for you!" Dream Finder said as the four looked at him eagerly.

"Well, what is it?" Axel asked as Dream Finder walked over to the control panel that controlled the doors.

"While you were gone, I had an idea come to me. In all my years wandering the Dream Worlds in search of ideas, I've always had an easier time finding light in the darkest of places. My search for your Princess of Heart friend wasn't getting anywhere, and then that idea came to me! Why not search the dreams of darkness for a Heart of Light? And I found this!" Dream Finder said as he pulled a lever and instantly a door was moved into position nearby. The door was green and had a strangely familiar symbol on it. The symbol was that of a cloud with a lightning bolt shooting from it.

"Say, don't we know that symbol from somewhere?" Roxas asked as Sora snapped his fingers.

"Olympus Coliseum! That must be Hercules's Dreams!" Sora exclaimed but Axel wasn't convinced.

"Uh didn't he just say that that dream came from the darkness?" Axel asked as Namine nodded.

"He's right. Hercules is a good guy and his heart isn't really dark to speak of. So whose could it be?" Namine asked curiously.

"I have a hunch." Roxas muttered.

"You're saying that Kairi's in there?" Sora asked but Dream Finder shrugged.

"I picked up a strange anomaly I can't identify actually. I'm not even sure what's in there." Dream Finder said as Sora gave a determined smile.

"Well there's only one way to find out. Maybe we can beat the evil me there." Sora said as he started approaching the door but paused when he realized the others weren't following him.

"Something wrong?" Sora asked as he turned towards them.

"I think Roxas and Axel owe us an explanation." Namine said as she crossed her arms and looked at the former Flurry of the Dancing Flames and Key of Destiny.

"Explanation of what?" Sora asked as he approached them. Roxas and Axel exchanged questioning glances before turning back towards the other two. Dream Finder was sitting nearby, watching curiously.

"We…know who this Dark Sora is." Axel replied, causing Sora's eyes to widen curiously.

"You do? Who is he…err…she?" he asked.

"She's…an old friend of ours. We knew her back when we were in Organization XIII. She was the fourteenth member." Roxas said, startling both Sora and Namine.

"A Fourteenth member? Riku mentioned something about a fourteenth member once. What was her name again?" Sora asked, causing Axel and Roxas to both sigh.

"Xion. Her name was Xion." Axel replied.

"Axel, Xion, and I were all friends back when we were a part of Organization XIII. Then something happened. She began having strange memory problems, getting stronger while I got weaker. We eventually found out the problem." Roxas said, earning a curious look from Axel.

"Wait…you found out what the problem was with her?" Axel asked as Roxas nodded and looked straight at Sora.

"Xion…wasn't a Nobody at all. She never was from the beginning. She was an imperfect Replica of me…and technically, by extension…you, Sora." Roxas explained, surprising Sora and Axel equally.

"That explains how she was able to wield the Keyblade!" Axel exclaimed in realization.

"And why she looked like Kairi." Namine added.

"Wait, she looks like Kairi? But how come I only see her as me?" Sora asked as the others shrugged.

"We all see her that way now, but her voice is what gives her away. Xion is the reason you spent a whole year having your memories restored, Sora. Xion, being an imperfect replica of you and Roxas, would intercept the memories that DiZ, Riku, and I tried to restore within you. As a result she grew stronger while weakening Roxas and you made no progress in having your memories restored. It wasn't until Riku found her and led her to me that she discovered who and what she was." Namine explained.

"So…what happened to her?" Sora asked as Roxas lowered his head.

"I…killed her." He muttered softly towards his chest.

"You what?" Axel asked in shock.

"Axel, please, she wanted me to do it! She needed me to!" Roxas yelled in anguish. Axel was shocked by the revelation.

"I don't believe it." Axel muttered.

"Axel, she was undergoing an extreme change! When I saw her, she looked exactly like she does now, like Sora! She was all set to absorb me and actually become Sora! She didn't want that to happen so she had me absorb her instead! That's why I can wield two Keyblades at once! I didn't want to do that to her but she attacked me first!" Roxas explained, as Namine nodded.

"Plus, if she had become Sora, then the real Sora's restoration would have stopped completely and he'd never be revived." Namine added as Axel sighed heavily.

"So then…I'm confused." Sora said, furrowing his brow while tapping his chin in thought.

"About which part, Sora?" Namine asked but Sora shook his head.

"Not about the explanation but about something Riku said before we fell into the Dream Worlds. When I mentioned that Roxas had said he had mentioned Xion, Riku acted like he was surprised that you remembered her." Sora said as Roxas opened his mouth to speak but froze, his eyes widened in realization.

"I…remember her. But…how is that possible? I'm not supposed to remember her." Roxas said as he, Axel, and Namine each pondered.

"But why weren't you supposed to remember her?" Sora asked, confused.

"Because she's a being made purely of memories. When she died, all memories of her would fade away, to be forgotten forever." Namine explained.

"So…oh I get it! Xion dies, and all memories of her die with her. Xion comes back to life somehow, so all memories of her come back with her!" Sora explained with a grin but Roxas seemed dubious of his explanation.

"There's only one problem with that explanation, Sora." Roxas replied, causing Axel, Namine, and Sora to arch curious eyebrows.

"What? I don't see any problems with it. Xion's alive again and we remember her. Isn't that good news?" Axel asked but Roxas sighed. He then summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Right here…here's why that isn't the same Xion we know. I absorbed Xion and in turn, I gained the ability to wield two Keyblades. The real Xion is a part of me now. This new one is an imposter or a copy of the original." Roxas replied.

"But that doesn't explain how we remember her again."Axel said as Dream Finder cleared his throat.

"Pardon me and do forgive me for eavesdropping but, do you suppose that Sora's correct in his hypothesis? That this new Xion has somehow reawakened those memories of the original Xion within each of you?" Dream Finder asked as Axel shrugged.

"Hey, I'm willing to believe just about anything right now." Axel replied.

"It makes sense. We forget about Xion as we're intended to, then this new Xion comes along and poof! We remember her again. It can't be coincidence." Roxas said.

"Then what does she want with Kairi, and where is she getting the Replicas of the other members of Organization XIII? And what does she want with all the people she's kidnapped?" Sora asked.

"I haven't got a clue. Perhaps we should ask her if we run into her again." Roxas replied.

"She always seems to be waiting for us in each Dream World we go to, so perhaps she's waiting for us in that Dream World there." Axel said as they turned towards the door.

"Right…plus who knows, we may find Kairi there." Sora said with a grin.

"Then let's go see if we can rescue her!" Namine said enthusiastically.

"Heh, now you're talkin'!" Axel said with a grin as he summoned his chakrams.

"Come on guys, let's go bring Xion to her senses!" Roxas said as they ran for the door, closing it behind them.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Zexion fell? Who is this imposter and how does he keep doing that?" Dark Sora…or rather Xion, asked angrily. She was back in the darkened chamber with the round table, watching a recording of Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Axel's battle with the Zexion Replica through a magic sphere in the center of the table. Maleficent stood nearby, looking at the sphere with a stoic glare.

"It appears that he seeks to undermine your confidence. He must be your nightmare, Sora." Maleficent said with a small smirk appearing at the corner of her mouth but Xion didn't notice this.

"I'll get him this time. He'll be finished off but good when I get a hold of him!" Xion snarled as she summoned her Keyblade but Maleficent scowled at her.

"That is unnecessary. You need to save your strength. Let the others handle him for us." Maleficent said before turning and nodding to a figure in the shadows. Almost instantly a tall hooded figure in black Organization XIII robes emerged.

"I assume he's going to help me vanquish the imposter?" Xion asked.

"You will not be doing a thing against him. For now you shall be acting as the bait and once he arrives, the others will finish him off for us." Maleficent said as she turned towards the shadows again and smiled.

"Consider this the perfect opportunity to advance your focus." Maleficent said as another shadowy figure stepped into the light, only this time it wasn't anyone in Organization XIII robes. It was a woman in her early twenties. The woman had long, light pink hair and blue eyes and she wore a light brown turtleneck shirt along with a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant underneath a white soldier uniform. There was a green metal plate over her left shoulder with two glowing yellow stripes, a long flowing red cape attached to her back on the left side, and a brown belt around her waist. She also wore two blue gloves with gold plates over the knuckles, a long black sleeve over her left arm that began from her bicep, and a brown mini-skirt. She also had a hidden pair of black shorts on under the skirt. She had a storage pack attached to her skirt and left leg, and she wore two knee-high leather boots. In a large holster on the back of her skirt was what appeared to be a shining polished silver metal combat rifle of some sort.

"Let's just get this over with." The woman said, disdain towards Maleficent clear in her voice. Maleficent merely smiled at her before turning back to Xion. She was about to say something else when she noticed a third figure in the shadows.

"Ah I assume you want a chance to do him in as well. He's all yours." Maleficent said with a grin towards the figure in the shadows.

* * *

**End Chapter 14.**

I just now noticed the irony of this Chapter's title and number. Chapter 14 – Xion. Irony. I did not intend for it to pan out that way, it just happened.

Okay ladies and gentlemen, the question regarding "theme music" has been asked once more. To explain, while I was writing Kingdom Hearts: The Second Darkness, one of the reviewers, sent me a PM asking the following question…

"If I had to choose a song other than Utada Hikaru's Sanctuary or Simple and Clean, for the theme song of this story, what would it be?" I posted my answer then and now the question has been asked once more only for this story, so I shall answer it for you all now once more. The theme song would be "Real Emotion" from Final Fantasy X-2. It's rather appropriate considering Roxas, Namine, and Axel are each Nobodies. The closing theme would be Happy People by Skoop on Somebody. (Happy People was one of the closing themes for the Bleach anime.)

I'd like to go on record and say I have nothing against Utada Hikaru or her music. I just wish that Disney/Square Enix, would pick a different song of hers to use as the opening theme for the games. I mean come on, using Simple and Clean/Hikari for the opening for all but one of the 6 KH games, it gets real old real fast.


	15. Underworld Underlings Part 1

Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Axel emerged from the door and stepped out into what appeared to be a dark and rocky cave with a layer of fog over the ground. There were also strange floating white specks of light leaving trails where they flew.

"Where are we? This doesn't look like a Coliseum." Axel said as Sora gulped.

"Oh this is Olympus Coliseum alright…only…we're underneath it…way underneath it." Sora said as Roxas glared at him.

"Wait, you don't mean-…"

"Yep…we're in the Underworld. So that means we're in Hades's Dreams." Sora said with an exasperated sigh.

"Hades's Dreams? Well I guess even gods have dreams." Namine said as she raised the Dream Rod, allowing a bright light to emanate from the top of it like a torch so they could see. They then started following Sora through the maze-like caves of the Underworld.

"I just hope he's not having a good dream right now. I'd hate to find out what Hades considers to be a good dream." Roxas said before he noticed Axel frowning at the décor around them.

"Um…something wrong Axel?" Namine asked.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken but isn't this supposed to be the Underworld?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. We just established that a second ago." Roxas replied.

"Then shouldn't there be more of a…you know, a great blazing inferno surrounding us? You know how everyone characterizes the Underworld as being always engulfed in flames or something?" Axel asked.

"You're only saying that because your element is fire." Roxas said as Axel rolled his eyes.

"Duh! Why else would I be hoping for flames?" Axel replied. They then stopped when they heard what sounded like a cheering crowd echoing through the cave.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"It sounds like a crowd having a good time." Namine replied.

"But in the underworld where there's no fire, and there are people enjoying themselves down here? That's just messed up!" Axel said, earning blank stares from his companions.

"What?"

"(Sigh) Come on, let's go see what's going on." Sora said as they followed the sound of the cheering crowd. Finally they walked through a corridor to find Pain and Panic ushering semi-transparent white visages of people into what appeared to be a bunch of stone bleachers all facing towards a large green curtain made of fog. Sora even recognized a few of them, such as Captain Barbossa, Ursula, Clayton (who had Sabor on a leash next to him), Shan Yu, Scar, essentially every major villain Sora had ever actually killed, short of the Nobodies who didn't have hearts that could be sent to the underworld in the first place.

"Uh guys…I can't stop myself from saying this but…I see dead people." Sora said with widened eyes. (Irony Alert: Haley Joel Osment, the voice of Sora, also played the kid from the Sixth Sense that said the iconic line "I see dead people.") .

"Whaddya suppose they're doing here?" Axel asked.

"I have no idea." Sora said as he scratched his head. Pain and Panic then approached.

"Well are ya comin' in or are ya just hangin' around in the doorway?" Pain asked.

"Um wouldn't we stand out? I mean Sora's killed half the people in this room!" Roxas said, before they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned and saw a similarly semi-transparent Jafar in human form behind them.

"Yes, don't think we haven't noticed. But seeing as how we are already dead, there isn't much we can do about it." Jafar said with a sneer, venom clear in his voice.

"Wait, I didn't kill you! I only stuffed you back in your lamp!" Sora said as Jafar groaned and rolled his eyes.

"If you must know, the sultan had my lamp melted down and since I wasn't a free Genie when that happened, I died along with the lamp. Now if you would kindly move so I can get past. I'd like to find a good seat before the show starts." Jafar said as he elbowed past and took a seat on the stone bleachers between Scar and Barbossa.

"What show is he talking about?" Namine asked.

"Well take a seat and you'll find out!" Pain said as he and Panic showed the four to a set of bleachers on the edge of the front row. The surrounding villains silently shot them dirty looks until Axel turned and glared at them challengingly.

"Oh yeah, you're real scary when you're dead. Just keep dreamin' losers!" Axel shouted, earning more disdainful looks from the dead villains. Namine was sitting the furthest inward, right next to Clayton who didn't even react to her. To her left was Roxas, then Axel, then Sora, sitting on the end of the bleachers so he could make a quick getaway if necessary.

"Axel, don't taunt the audience." Roxas whispered through clinched teeth.

"Especially when I'm the one who sent most of them here in the first place." Sora added. Just then they heard a band start up with a fanfare and a pair of spotlights started dancing around over the curtain as, the audience suddenly started cheering and applauding and an oddly familiar voice announced…

"Ladies and gentle-ghosts! It's the Not-Alive Show! With Lord Hades! Tonight all guests are mystery guests! And later, Lady Persephone gives us her advice on how to live a long and healthy afterlife! And now, here's your host, the Lord of the Underworld! H-A-D-E-S! HADES!" the voice announced as the fog instantly lifted, revealing a lavish set with a desk, two chairs, and a couch, on the left side of the stage in front of a backdrop of the Olympus Coliseum gates, a large swirling black square of magic in the center on the wall, and to the left was a large band of random ghosts with Oogie Boogie at the front. (A/N:Think an underworld knockoff of the Tonight Show with Jay Leno set) In the dead center of the stage (no pun intended), a sudden pillar of orange flames appeared before dying off and revealing Hades.

"YEAH HADES RULES!" Hades declared, giving the "bring it on" hand signals to the entire audience, making them continue their applause. Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Axel were the only ones seated and they were, more-or-less pity clapping whilst looking at each other and shrugging helplessly. Finally the applause died down and Hades grinned.

"Yeah that's Mr. Oogie Boogie and the Not-Alive Show Band!" Hades said with a grin as Oogie Boogie bowed while backing/hobbling away.

"So how're we all doin' in the underworld tonight eh? We still knockin' all those mortals up there dead? Of course we are, because seriously if they ain't up there, they're down here. So, show of hands, who's had an evil plot foiled lately?" Hades asked as nearly the entire audience raised a hand (or in Sabor and Scar's case…paws). Axel started to put a hand up but he was elbowed in the gut by both Sora and Roxas.

"Uh-huh, as I thought. Well as we all know, being evil is a tough job but someone's gotta do it, am I right?" Hades asked, earning cheers from the crowd.

"So, Hades's dream is to become a late-night talk show host?" Roxas whispered as Axel and Namine both shrugged helplessly.

"It could be worse…much worse." Axel replied.

"Yeah it could be you up there." Roxas muttered.

"Yeah…hey!" Axel snarled amidst snickers from Sora and Roxas. Namine simply rolled her eyes while smiling as the cheering died down.

"So anyway, and get a load of this folks. Turns out that our mutual friend, Maleficent, has some new plan up her sleeve. My question to her was how long's that sleeve because you've had a lot of plans in your lifetime, huh?" Hades asked, as the audience force laughed.

"He's awful." Axel whispered.

"He's the lord of the dead, and when you are dead, you have a tendency to do what he asks otherwise you become Cerberus's new chew toy. No matter how terrible the jokes are." Jafar whispered into his ear.

"A very good point." Axel muttered back.

"They don't call it hell for nothing." Roxas whispered, earning a small chuckle from Namine. Back on stage, Hades continued…

"No-no but seriously, Maleficent was telling me, and this is the truth, that she's found something that'll give us bad guys a fighting chance to get some payback on that Sora, kid and still end up with the Worlds in our control…well ours as in mine and hers because, come on, you're all dead." Hades said, catching the attention of the four heroes as well as the rest of the audience.

"Say show of hands, which one of you died because of that sniveling little brat with a key and his two idiot sidekicks, the dog and the duck?" Hades asked as nearly the entire audience cheered, Sora however silently fumed.

"Hey, he can't talk about Donald and Goofy like that!" Sora said but Axel held him down in his seat.

"Relax buddy he's supposed to be a comedian and they do that sometimes." Axel said as Sora settled down, albeit with a twitchy eyed scowl. Hades then continued.

"Yeah, that kid Sora's bugged up a lot of our plans, right! For some of us, he's foiled us more than once, am I right!" Hades asked, earning voices of agreement from the audience.

"But ol' Maleficent says that this plan of hers will put an end to that! Now she didn't exactly go into detail but she says it's time to fight fire with fire! She's got a plan in motion that'll knock every one of those Mortals up there dead, literally!" Hades said as Roxas and Axel looked at each other curiously.

"You don't suppose…that Maleficent has something to do with Xion's coming back, does it?" Roxas asked as Axel tapped his chin.

"I'm starting to wonder." He replied as Hades continued.

"So this brings us to our first guest! The little Pandora who Maleficent let outta the box, she's the former fourteenth member of Organization XIII, that riveting Replica, Xion!" Hades announced as the crowd applauded but no one appeared. Hades cheesy grin turned to a scowl before glancing at the audience, whose applause quickly died down in fear.

"Ahem, I SAID! XION!" Hades shouted but nothing happened. The fire on his head turned from blue to orange and spread to his back and shoulders.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Hades asked angrily as he scanned the audience and spotted Sora.

"Ah-ha! Hiding in the audience are you? Pain! Panic!" Hades shouted, snapping his fingers and pointing at Sora. Instantly Pain and Panic flew in and grabbed Sora by both arms and started carrying him towards the stage. Axel quickly grabbed him by the ankles but he got dragged along too. Roxas grabbed Axel by the ankles but also got dragged along. Finally Sora, Axel, Roxas, and Namine found themselves in a human chain on the stage before being let go, Roxas and Namine falling onto the couch, Axel in one of the chairs, and Sora in the chair closest to Hades's desk. Hades was sipping coffee from a black mug that had, written on it "Underworld's greatest god" in white letters.

"So Xion, babe, nice-to-see-ya, how-ya-doing, is-that-a-new-outfit, nice-to-see-you-brought-friends-with-you, yadda-yadda-yadda and…so tell me about what this plan is Maleficent has in store for the worlds." Hades said as Sora gulped nervously, tugging at his collar.

"Well…" he squeaked but before he could answer, another voice answered for him.

"I would tell you, but I don't answer to Xion anymore." Everyone turned towards the entrance and saw Xion/Dark Sora, clutching her Keyblade angrily as she stomped towards the stage with a tall hooded figure in Organization XIII robes close behind while two other figures hung back at the entrance. The crowd started murmuring amongst themselves, feigning ignorance of Sora's presence. Hades was confused and was looking between Sora and Xion with a confused expression before it clicked.

"YOU!" Hades roared, pointing at Sora who grinned innocently.

"Isn't it about time for a commercial break?" Sora asked still with innocent grin before finding Xion's Keyblade shoved in his face.

"Not until we've disposed of you properly." Xion growled before suddenly finding her Keyblade swatted out of her hands by a quick blow from Oblivion.

"Xion! Back off!" Roxas ordered as he stood battle ready. Axel, Namine, and Sora were each prepped and ready to strike as well. Xion cradled her weapon hand in pain as she backed away.

"I've had just about enough of you four imposters! Good thing I brought a few friends to give me a hand!" Xion said as one of the two figures from the shadows approached, it was the pink haired woman now brandishing a strange looking mechanical sword in both hands. The hooded figure pulled back the hood to reveal…

"Lexaeus!" Roxas and Axel exclaimed.

"Then who's-…" Sora said as the other figure approached.

"Thought you'd get rid of me, didn't ya Sora? Well guess what-!" the figure said before stepping into the light, revealing it to be the Night Terror Riku, with a dark grin on his face and Soul Eater in his hand, "-I'm b-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ck!"

"Oh great, just when I thought we were rid of that jerk!" Roxas grumbled.

"Hades, I trust you can deal with them?" Xion asked as Hades grinned.

"Time for a special segment I call, RUMBLE IN THE UNDERDROME!" Hades declared with an evil laugh as a swirling green fog swept in and encircled Sora, Roxas, Axel, Namine, Xion, Lexaeus, Night Terror Riku, and the mysterious pink haired woman before disappearing, revealing that they had instantly been transported to what, at first, appeared to be the Olympus Coliseum at night. They soon realized it was just an underworld copy of it. Sora, Roxas, Axel, and Namine were on one side of the arena while Xion, Lexaeus, Night Terror Riku, and the pink haired woman were on the opposite. They noticed that, sitting in a set of box seats with Pain and Panic next to him was Hades.

"I trust you can handle this imposter on your own, Riku?" Xion asked as Night Terror Riku grinned and nodded.

"Definitely. The coward just doesn't know when to give up." Night Terror Riku grinned.

"Lexaeus, Lightning, I leave his friends to the two of you." Xion said as the Lexaeus nodded and the pink haired woman sighed.

"And doing this will settle my sister's Focus?" Lightning asked as Xion glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Maybe…depends on whether you succeed or not." Xion said as Lightning sighed heavily.

"Alright. Fine." She said she dropped into her battle stance. Hades then chuckled before shouting out…

"Let's get ready TO **RUMBL-L-L-L-L-LE!**"

"I hope that the lot of you have fun. I've got other important matters to-…what in the worlds?" Xion asked, confused as they all spotted a strange pulsating black and purple portal opening up. Suddenly they heard what sounded like someone screaming from far off in the distance. The voice kept getting closer until finally something tumbled out of the portal, sending up a cloud of dust upon impact. When the dust settled, they all saw a tall figure, about Lexaeus's height but almost twice the build, covered in red cloaks. He wore full-plate armor on his torso and arms with a hornless helmet. The lower half of his head was partially covered by a golden neck guard. In his right hand was a naginata.

"Hmm? Where am I now? Bartz, is that you?" the man asked, staring at Sora.

"Uh…who are you?" Sora asked, confused.

"Who am I? You stand before the great and powerful Gilgamesh! The mighty swordsman and collector of rare and powerful swords! I NEED NO INTRODUCTION!" the man declared proudly, striking an epic pose…and earning silent and blank stares from everyone present. After a period of eerie silence, Gilgamesh shifted his eyes between the two groups before growling.

"What? Have none of you ever even heard of me?" Gilgamesh asked. There was another eerie silence as he continued earning blank looks from the others.

"This is pointless. Lexaeus, deal with him! The rest of you can finish the others off as you please." Xion said with a roll of her eyes. Lexaeus promptly summoned his tomahawk and held it ready for battle. Gilgamesh looked at him and his eyes lit up.

"Ooh now that's an interesting weapon! It might be an axe but it's still a rare looking weapon! Would you be willing to sell it perhaps?" Gilgamesh asked but Lexaeus snarled and swung his tomahawk overhead before slamming it down into the ground, sending a line of jagged and pointed rocks towards Gilgamesh. The robed warrior quickly leapt clear, landing behind Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Axel.

"You're not going to ask for our weapons are you?" Axel asked wryly as Gilgamesh glanced at the four in front of him and at their weapons.

"I won't if you help me get that tomahawk." Gilgamesh replied as Namine smiled.

"Deal, Mr. Gilgamesh." Namine said as Xion sighed heavily.

"Enough talk! Lightning, Riku, Lexaeus! Destroy them all!" Xion said as she started backing away. Gilgamesh however let out a raucous laugh of delight.

"Yes! Enough expository banter! Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men…" Gilgamesh said, looking squarely at Xion and Lightning, the former of whom crossed her arms in annoyance and disgust before disappearing in a Corridor of Darkness as Gilgamesh continued.

"…For Gilgamesh...it is MORPHING TIME!" Gilgamesh shouted before suddenly, six additional arms burst free from under his red robes, each holding a different weapon. A large blue broadsword with a sun-shaped guard (Excalibur), a red and slightly flimsy looking copy of the same sword (Excalipoor), a Masamune (that looked exactly like Sephiroth's), a large red katana (Genji's Katana), a large curved blue metal sword (Zantetsuken), a large blue bladed battleaxe, and a white serrated knife (Chicken Knife). He still had his original naginata with him too. Lexaeus was visibly taken aback.

"W-W-What is he? Eight arms?" Lexaeus exclaimed in shock.

"Wow, you got Lexaeus to talk!" Axel said with a grin.

"That's harder than trying to get Xigbar to act his age!" Roxas added.

"Mr. Gilgamesh, I'll help you out if you want." Namine said as Gilgamesh laughed.

"If you wish little lady! But the tomahawk is **MINE**!" Gilgamesh declared before leaping over Namine and charging straight towards Lexaeus who roared in anger and raised his Tomahawk to block. Sora and Roxas were taken aback by Gilgamesh's sudden attack but Sora quickly had to block a savage overhead attack from the Night Terror Riku.

"Sora!" Roxas yelped and quickly moved to backup his other. In the meantime, Axel turned and spotted Lightning staring at him with an unreadable glare.

"Heh, looks like you and I are the only ones not fighting." Axel said as Lightning raised her sword.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice. Make peace with whatever fal'Cie you prefer, but I must make sure you stop here." Lightning said as Axel quickly dropped into his fighting stance.

"I get it. Someone's got a gun to your head or a knife to your throat. Only someone being forced to fight against their will would apologize first. Heh, though you don't strike me as the type to be controlled like that. You'd probably die first." Axel said before quickly blocking a blow from Lightning.

"If that's what it takes." She said as the battles began.

* * *

**End Chapter 15.**

Gilgamesh is a reoccurring Final Fantasy Character. It's commonly believed that Gilgamesh's presence in the Final Fantasy games are a result of him getting tossed into "the void" by the main villain of Final Fantasy V, Exdeath. As a result he ends up wandering into different realities, and by realities I mean the different Final Fantasy games…and so he tumbled into this story too. Plus this is also a sudo-nod to his inclusion in Dissidia Final Fantasy 012 as a playable character. By the way, for Dissidia 012 owners who have unlocked Gilgamesh, I'm basing him off of his second alternate outfit.

And yes, Lightning's fighting for Maleficent…why she's doing so will be partially explained in the next chapter.


	16. Underworld Underlings Part 2

(Battle Music Cue: Clash on the Big Bridge "Arrange" – Dissidia Final Fantasy/Final Fantasy V)  
Gilgamesh launched towards Lexaeus, all eight of his weapons clashing with Lexaeus's tomahawk.

"I'm gonna have to make some space on my shelf at home for this one!" Gilgamesh laughed as he brought all eight weapons down simultaneously on Lexaeus's Tomahawk. Lexaeus grunted under the strain of having to push against the eight armed warrior. Namine quickly leapt over Gilgamesh with her wand pointed at Lexaeus, firing off a powerful Firaga at him, but he managed to activate his invincibility before the spell hit.

"Hey girl! I don't need any help! I can take care of him, myself!" Gilgamesh shouted before quickly using the blunt end of his naginata to gently nudge Namine out of the way.

"Well…if you insist." Namine said before turning and running towards Axel who had his chakrams locked with Lightning's gunblade. Gilgamesh happened to noticed Lightning's weapon and grinned underneath his robes.

"A gunblade! Now that chick's a connoisseur! I'll have to take that weapon NEXT!" Gilgamesh laughed before charging straight at Lexaeus, glowing brightly. The legendary swordsman and the Silent Hero proceeded to clash, neither gaining the upper hand in the fight, or so it seemed. Finally, Lexaeus knocked Gilgamesh onto his back with a quick head butt and raised his Tomahawk up for a finishing blow. Gilgamesh simply laughed and disappeared in a flash of light.

"FELL FOR IT!" he shouted before reappearing overhead and colliding face first into the ground just behind Lexaeus. He became stuck upside-down in the ground with his head and shoulders buried but with all eight arms free. Lexaeus found himself knocked forward and onto the ground from the resulting shockwave. Gilgamesh quickly leapt free from the hole and onto his feet. Lexaeus looked over his shoulder just as Gilgamesh raised his swords.

"And now it's time to collect that axe!" Gilgamesh declared. Before he could move however, he found himself slammed hard by a sudden wall of rock that burst up from the ground and knocked him over. Lexaeus climbed to his feet, his invincible glow emanating from him. Gilgamesh snorted indignantly.

"A lucky shot!" he said as he leapt up and prepared to thrust all eight arms straight at the Silent Hero but before he could the ground beneath him began to shake before suddenly multiple jagged rocks burst up from the ground around him, causing him to sink into the ground and become trapped with only one arm free. Gilgamesh quickly took a swing at Lexaeus, landing a hit on the towering warrior but oddly enough, nothing happened.

"Huh?" Gilgamesh asked as he started swinging the red blade in his hand around frantically, each hit connecting on Lexaeus's body but doing absolutely nothing.

"What is going-…" Gilgamesh asked before he looked at the sword in his hand and realized why.

"Aw NUTS! EXCALIPOOR! THIS-IS-**FAR**-FROM-THE-STRONGEST-OF-SWORDS!" Gilgamesh groaned in disbelief. (A/N: For those who don't know, Excalipoor typically only deals only 1 point of damage no matter who wields it.) He then noticed Lexaeus raise his Tomahawk over his head, preparing to inflict a final, lethal, blow on the legendary swordsman. Just as Lexaeus swung, a Reflega sphere appeared between the two warriors. The resulting burst of white magic launched Lexaeus backwards and onto his back. Gilgamesh looked and saw Namine standing with the Dream Rod in hand and a determined expression on her face.

"Huh? Little girl? What are you still doing here?" Gilgamesh asked confused but Namine simply gave him a sweet smile. He then suddenly felt the ground beneath him shaking and himself rising out of the ground.

"I'm helping out a friend in need! Now just sit back Mr. Gilgamesh and let me help!" Namine said before turning back towards Lexaeus.

"Well then what's your plan little girl?" Gilgamesh asked.

"I'll soften him up, you deliver the final blow." Namine said before she started running towards Lexaeus. The Silent Hero looked at her curiously before raising his tomahawk but just as he swung, she quickly weaved to the left, dodging the weapon completely as a swirling electrical aura appeared around her.

"Judgment Bolt!" She shouted before Lexaeus suddenly found himself struck by numerous bolts of lightning, forcing him to drop to one knee. When the lightning stopped and he had climbed to his feet, he turned towards her with an angered scowl and slammed his Tomahawk into the ground but nothing happened. He threw up his open hand and clinched it as if casting a spell but nothing happened. He then realized why. His magical abilities had been sealed by Namine's Judgment Bolt.

"MR. GILGAMESH! NOW!" Namine shouted as Lexaeus's eyes widened and he spun towards the robed warrior.

"This is it!" Gilgamesh shouted as he charged forward. All of his weapons suddenly started glowing with a blue aura and then all but the blue greatsword left his hand and started flying towards Lexaeus, surrounding him. Suddenly the Naginata rammed through him, followed by the axe, then the Masamune, then the Genji Katana, then the Chicken Knife, then Excalipoor, and finally Zantetsuken, each remaining pierced through the stunned Lexaeus as Gilgamesh leapt up into the air with the blue sword in hand.

"Now THIS-IS-THE-STRONGEST-OF-SWORDS!" Gilgamesh shouted. Lexaeus could only look up and watch in helpless disbelief as Gilgamesh raised the sword over his head.

"EXCALIBUR!" Gilgamesh shouted as brought the blade down on Lexaeus, causing a massive pillar of energy to erupt from beneath them. (End Battle Music) When the energy dissipated, Lexaeus stood stunned yet still standing. Suddenly all of the weapons piercing the Silent Hero vanished in a flash of light, reappearing in Gilgamesh's hands before Lexaeus finally dropped to his knees and then onto his chest, dead. Gilgamesh proceeded to put away the axe in his hand before stooping down and picking up Lexaeus's tomahawk.

"Yes, THIS is a nice weapon. I doubt that there is another one like it." Gilgamesh said before looking down at Namine.

"Little girl, I am in your debt. I'd like for you to have these as a token of my appreciation. And if anyone ever asks you if you've ever met the great Gilgamesh, then you need only show them your proof." Gilgamesh said as he stabbed his naginata into the ground and used his free hand to reach into his pocket and pull out a pair of red gloves with dark red metal plating on the back of the hands.

"What are these?" Namine asked curiously.

"What are they? Why they're Genji Gloves! They uh…shrank in the wash so they don't fit any of my hands anymore so…Looks like they'll fit yours though!" Gilgamesh said, giving a thumbs up with his free hand. Namine put the gloves on and sure enough, they fit perfectly.

"Wow, thank you Mr. Gilgamesh." Namine said as the red cloaked warrior turned around towards where Lightning and Axel were still battling.

"Oh the fight ain't over! I still want that gunblade!" Gilgamesh exclaimed before he pulled his Naginata from the ground and started running towards them. Namine shrugged and chased after him.

…

(Battle Music Cue: Another Side "Battle Version" – 358/2 Days OST)

Sora was forced to block a fierce blow from the Night Terror Riku who grinned at his opponent.

"It's hopeless you idiot! You'll never rescue your precious Princess!" Night Terror Riku laughed before leaping away just before Oathkeeper and Oblivion were brought down where he was standing a moment ago. He landed nearby, glaring at Roxas with a dark smirk.

"Missed." He said smugly.

"Oh yeah, well how does this strike you?" Roxas shouted as he swung Oathkeeper upwards across in front of him, flinging a white sphere of light from the tip at the Night Terror who quickly moved to block, only for the sphere to explode on impact.

"What was that?" Sora asked in shock as Roxas turned to his other.

"Holy. My element is Light, you know. That's just one of my element's abilities." Roxas said.

"Then it seems I'll have to be more CAREFUL!" They heard Riku shout before he suddenly appeared overhead with a vicious downward attack but luckily the two dodge rolled out of the way just in time.

"Come on! I want to see what the would-be rescuer of Kairi can do!" Riku taunted with a grin. Sora bared his teeth at the Night Terror and was about to make a move when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Sora." Roxas said calmly. Sora glanced at his Nobody and gave a silent nod. Sora smirked and nodded back. He knew what Roxas was thinking.

"Alright, you want to see what I can do? Well you've got your wish! LIGHT!" Sora exclaimed as both he and Roxas were enveloped within a pillar of crisp white light. When it faded, Riku's eyes widened to see Sora was floating slightly off the ground, Oathkeeper and Oblivion swirling around him in an X formation like two neutrons on an atom molecule (Author hits himself for using that analogy…but hey it works). His clothes had turned white and black and Roxas was nowhere to be seen. He had entered Final Form. Before the Night Terror could blink, Sora had launched himself towards the Night Terror, bringing both Keyblades down for a vicious blow. Riku was forced onto the defensive, parrying or blocking each blow but not once given an opening or enough time to make a move.

"I won't let you steal Kairi's heart! I'll stop you AND Xion before you can!" Sora growled, causing Riku to arch a curious eyebrow for a moment before throwing his head back in laughter, effectively causing Sora to pause.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked as he floated backwards a little just in case the Night Terror tried something sneaky.

"You ignorant fool! Her heart has nothing to do with this! Granted it'd be a nice bonus but her heart isn't what she is after." Riku said as Sora furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean? She who? Xion?" Sora asked as Riku grinned.

"Oh Xion and I are merely pawns in this little game. No, the true mastermind behind all this, you're already familiar with." The Night Terror said as he crossed his arms over his chest, the Soul Eater driven into the ground next to him.

"Maleficent! But why isn't she after Kairi's heart? Wouldn't she be after Kingdom Hearts? Wouldn't she try and make that Keyblade again using Kairi and the other six hearts of the Princesses of Heart?" Sora asked, even more confused.

"Oh trust me, by the end of all this, she will have exactly what she's after and more. She will have both the key to Kingdom Hearts, and an army of Heartless at her command!" Riku explained as Sora, now more confused than ever stood pondering. The second Sora glanced downward in thought however, he noticed Riku snatch the Soul Eater from the ground and charge towards him in one move. Sora quickly brought Oathkeeper and Oblivion up just in time. Their respective swords clashed in a shower of bright white sparks as Riku flew past him. (End Battle Music) Riku landed behind Sora, still in his battle stance while Sora stood with the two Keyblades stretched out to his sides in his hands while on one knee. They both stood motionless for a moment before Riku dropped to one knee in pain as he started emanating with black and purple energy from his back and shoulders. He looked over his shoulder at Sora just in time for Final Form to wear off and Roxas reappear in a brief flash of light, both turning towards the defeated Night Terror.

"You think this is over, Sora? In the end, you will give into me and you will be consumed by your fears and despair!" Riku declared before vanishing in a burst of black smoke and purple magic. Sora stood staring at where Riku was until he felt Roxas place a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Sora, we'll rescue Kairi before he can do anything." Roxas said as Sora pondered.

…

Axel stood battle ready as Lightning charged towards him with her sword prepped and ready. She brought the blade down towards Axel who blocked with one Chakram before swinging across with the other, forcing her to leap back, part of the chakram however caught the left side of her jacket and pulled it open slightly to reveal her very moderate cleavage. When Axel happened to look he noticed a strange symbol on the inside of her left breast. It was a strange jumbled of arrows all pointed outwards. Axel recognized the symbol instantly.

"Ohhh! It all makes sense now! You're a L'Cie, aren't you?" Axel asked as Lightning fixed her jacket, hiding the brand.

"What difference does that make?" Lightning spat before she charged towards him, the two exchanging blows for a few moments before a sudden Blizzaga spell flew in between them and divided them. Namine then came running in, having just left Gilgamesh to deal with Lexaeus on his own.

"So you gonna tell me who's got the gun to your head?" Axel asked as Namine slid up next to him. Lightning glared at him as if trying to get a read on what the Nobody was thinking.

"How would you know if I have a gun to my head? What do you even mean by that?" Lightning asked, remaining in her battle stance but not attacking.

"Well for starters, you apologized for having to fight me before we even started fighting. Second, you've got a L'Cie brand. Third, I know what it's like when someone has a gun to your head…metaphorically speaking, so I know how they act." Axel said, causing Namine to furrow her brow and look up at him confused.

"What's a L'Cie?" Namine asked as Axel chuckled.

"A person or persons that have been…let's say cursed to perform a specific task by the person who cursed them. Every L'Cie has a brand somewhere on them as a symbol of their enslavement. Their task is referred to as a Focus and success means eternal life as a crystal while failure means you instantly lose your heart." Axel explained, earning surprised looks from both Namine and Lightning.

"How do you know that?" Namine asked as Axel chuckled, resting one of his chakrams on his shoulder.

"You don't spend all that time trapped in a castle with Vexen and Zexion and not learn about all sorts of junk, whether you want to learn about it or not." Axel said before dropping back into his battle stance.

"You're right though. I am a L'Cie but I wonder…were you a L'Cie once too?" Lightning asked as Axel arched an eyebrow.

"Me? Never. Why?" He asked back.

"Then how would you know what it's like for me to have a gun to my head?" Lightning asked.

"Because I've been the one holding the gun several times before. You don't exactly forget the behavior of your hostages or the unfortunate saps. Right Namine?" Axel asked as Namine flashed back to the times she was forced to do something against her will and Axel was indeed one of the ones forcing her, until he came around to his senses.

"I guess you do know, huh?" Namine said as Axel grinned and motioned to her while looking at Lightning.

"See that? Former prisoner, now a good friend. So what's your problem lady? Maybe we can help?" Axel asked. Lightning looked thoughtful for a moment but shook her head and dropped back into her fighting stance. (Battle Music Cue: Blinded by Light – Final Fantasy XIII, NOT the Dissidia 012 version)

"I'm sorry, but you can't help. I've got to defeat you, right now!" Lightning said before a blue ring of light emanated upwards beneath her feet for a second before she swung her left hand across in front of her three times, until there were three balls of fire that suddenly started streaking towards Axel. Namine was about to intervene but Axel blocked her with a chakram held in front of her, and a bored expression on his face. The three fireballs impacted harmlessly against his chest. Lightning was stunned.

"Small tip, when you're dealing with a guy who is known as the Flurry of the Dancing Flames and specializes in Fire magic, it probably isn't wise to use fire magic on him!" Axel said before he spun with a flourish and hurled a Firaga that was larger than normal toward Lightning who quickly retaliated by lobbing a large sphere of compressed water which impacted with the fireball, creating a cloud of steam.

"What was that?" Namine asked as Axel grinned.

"I call it Blaze. It's a step above Firaga." Axel replied before suddenly hearing a gunshot. He managed to block the shot with his chakrams in time as the steam lifted and Lightning came charging forward, holding what appeared to be a rectangular rifle, firing off shots of magic as she charged for him.

"Namine! Get behind me!" Axel ordered but when he glanced towards the young Nobody she was nowhere to be seen. He then happened to see her running back towards Gilgamesh who was having some problems of his own.

"So now it's just you and me!" Axel grinned as Lightning leapt into the air. With a flourish, her rifle transformed into the sword from earlier, just in time for her to bring it down towards Axel with a fierce swing. Axel had to block with both chakrams. Lightning leapt back slightly before making a fierce spinning attack, that nearly got Axel had he not leapt into the air. While he was still airborne, he hurled both chakrams down towards her. She quickly raised her gunblade in time to block the blow but the chakrams kept spinning against her weapon like saw blades, sending off a shower of sparks in all directions before Axel landed and recalled the weapons to him. Axel then spun around and hurled the chakrams towards her, causing the two weapons to land vertically on the ground on either side of her. Lightning looked at the two weapons curiously before turning back towards Axel who raised his right hand with his middle finger and thumb pressed together.

"Feel the burn!" Axel shouted as he snapped his fingers, causing both chakrams to ignite into flames, sending a pillar of fire into the air. When it dissipated, he saw Lightning standing a few steps back from the chakrams, holding her side with soot on her face, arms, legs, and a few singed areas on her clothes.

"Give up yet?" Axel asked, his chakrams reappearing in his hands in a swirl of flames. A green circle appeared beneath Lightning's feet and she began waving her arm across in front of her like last time. Axel dropped into a defensive posture, not sure of what was happening but he soon realized that she wasn't attacking him at all. The burns on her arms and clothing were starting to glow with faint green energy and then heal as if by magic. She was curing herself.

"Oh clever move. Too bad I can't-WHAT THE-!" Axel yelped as a big red blur flew past him. Lightning, now mostly recovered, managed to leap clear just in time for Gilgamesh to deliver a mean swing with all eight of his arms.

"I want it! Give me that sword!" Gilgamesh whined as he turned towards Lightning who glared at him in disgust before noticing that Sora, Roxas, and Namine had now joined Axel as well. She was outnumbered five to one and she knew her chances of success. She quickly spun around and hurled a small pink rose shaped object behind her, opening a swirling pink colored portal with red rose petals fluttering out of it. She then glanced over her shoulder at Axel.

"We'll meet again. Count on it." She said calmly before running through the portal, closing it in a shower of rose petals before Gilgamesh could reach it. (End battle music).

"Aww man! I wanted that gunblade!" Gilgamesh pouted.

"I wonder what she meant by that." Roxas said sarcastically as Axel tapped his chin with a shrug.

"Let me get back to you on that one. So I take it you guys drove off Lexaeus and the Riku wannabe?" Axel asked as Namine nodded while putting on the Genji gloves.

"Yeah, Mr. Gilgamesh and I beat Lexaeus. Mr. Gilgamesh even gave me these cool gloves too." Namine said as she flexed her hands in the gloves. They fit her perfectly and she could even feel a slight rush of energy too.

"We took on the Night Terror Riku and drove him off. But he said that Xion isn't the one behind all of this." Sora explained, earning Axel and Namine's attention. Gilgamesh was standing nearby, pouting and whining to himself about how he lost his chance to get Lightning's Gunblade.

"Whaddya mean buddy? If Xion's not in charge, then who is?" Axel asked, scratching his chin.

"Maleficent. Like Hades was saying earlier, Maleficent is the one responsible for having Kairi kidnapped." Roxas replied.

"I wonder if she's the reason why Kairi and I ended up here in the first place." Sora said as Axel rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't be the slightest bit surprised if she was." Axel mumbled.

"Say, where is Hades?" Roxas asked as he and the others looked up towards Hades's box seat to see the god of the underworld was missing but Pain and Panic were still there, albeit several shades paler.

"Oh man, he's not gonna be happy when he gets outta the bathroom." Panic whimpered as Pain suddenly grinned and held up a bottle of Olympus brand laxatives.

"You mean if he gets out." Pain said as Panic grinned.

"If, if is good." He said before scurrying off.

"Who knew gods were susceptible to stuff like that." Axel said with a blank stare.

"We probably should leave before he comes back." Roxas said as Namine approached the still brooding Gilgamesh.

"Um, Mr. Gilgamesh sir, we're gonna be leaving soon." Namine said, interrupting the swordsman's rant. Gilgamesh turned around towards her, retracting all but two of his arms leaving only his Naginata in hand.

"And I must be going too, little girl. For there is no world too far away for the mighty Gilgamesh to venture too! No I must continue my search for my chosen rival so that we may meet again, in glorious combat!" Gilgamesh soliloquized, not noticing that he was starting to turn transparent and a black portal with white lining started opening up beneath his feet.

"Whoa! Gilgamesh, you're fading!" Sora yelped but Gilgamesh looked unconvinced.

"Do you seek to fool me, the mighty Gilgamesh, into thinking such foolishness? For I am-…oh no, NOT AGAIN!" Gilgamesh exclaimed as he happened to see his hands. He looked down and sure enough he saw the portal beneath his feet expand enough for him to fall through. He quickly leapt into the air in a panic, trying to keep from falling into the portal.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO THE VOID! IT'S TOO SOON!" Gilgamesh cried as he struggled against the portal's powerful pull. Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Axel were powerless to help him. Finally he was sucked in before the portal closed, his last words echoing through the arena…

"NO WA-A-A-A-A-A-a-a-a-a-y!"

"Well…I guess we'll see him later?" Sora asked, confused.

"Bah he'll turn up eventually." Axel said with a shrug.

"I guess that portal he arrived in was the cause of the anomaly that Dream Finder found." Roxas said as they started walking towards the doors to the arena, stopping long enough for Roxas and Axel to hoist Lexaeus's corpse onto their shoulders.

"Ugh, this guy's heaver than I thought!" Roxas groaned under the weight. Axel then yelped in pain and dropped the deceased replica, accidently pinning Roxas underneath.

"OW! Something stabbed me!" Axel exclaimed while rubbing his right shoulder blade.

"Get this thing offa me!" Roxas's muffled voice ordered. Namine quickly waved her wand, causing Lexaeus's corpse to levitate in the air long enough for Sora to drag Roxas free.

"Thanks." Roxas mumbled.

"Hey! Look at this!" Namine exclaimed as she pointed at an object underneath the still floating Lexaeus.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Probably whatever it was that stabbed Axel, forcing him to drop a two ton replica down on me." Roxas said, glaring at Axel who shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry, it was an accident!" Axel said as Sora quickly picked up the object. It was wrapped in paper and oddly shaped. It was a thick upside down obelisk with an even thicker top and a short point on all four sides of the obelisk.

"Looks like it's another crystal." Namine said as she carefully took the object in hand, being careful not to drop it or touch any exposed places.

"We better get both of these to the Dream Finder and fast." Sora said as Roxas and Axel both started pushing the still levitating Lexaeus towards the door,

"Hey, isn't there a keyhole we need to lock first?" Axel asked.

"For Hades? Why would we even bother?" Roxas asked back as Sora opened the door.

"Good point." Axel replied as they walked through the door, closing it behind them.

* * *

**End Chapter 16.**

Some of you Dissidia 012 owners might be wondering, "Wait a minute, Excalibur is red and Excalipoor is blue!" Well I hate to tell you this, but that's only the case in Dissidia. In all the other Final Fantasy games, Excalibur is blue and Excalipoor is red.

I've also tweaked the whole L'Cie thing from Final Fantasy XIII. It'll be explained in more detail in the next chapter.

**A/N: **7/1/2012

Okay, I decided to post this and the next 2 chapters before I was ready. I was going to wait until chapter 21 was finished before posting these 3, but I just kinda shrugged and said to myself "Screw it" and decided to post these 3 chapters ahead of time.

Also you might or might not have noticed the Summary section says that the story is now a part of the "Reconnect" saga. Well it's true. I had been pondering on how to connect this story with the rest of the saga. Well the answer was so obvious but trying to figure out how…Well…you'll just have to wait and see where I take this.


	17. Waking Moments

**In Radiant Garden…**

Riku yawned and stretched as he walked out of Merlin's house after yet another unsuccessful attempt at contacting Sora and Kairi. He happened to spot Tifa and Yuffie standing and talking on the outer city wall nearby. His mind instantly flashed back to what happened the last time he had awoken. With a heavy sigh he started walking up the stairs towards them. Yuffie was the first to notice him.

"Oh, Tifa, your lover's here." Yuffie chortled before throwing down a smoke bomb and disappearing, narrowly dodging Tifa's attempt to put the young ninja in a half-nelson.

"Uh, Tifa, I-…um." Riku stammered but Tifa crossed her arms over her chest with an understanding smile.

"You don't have to say anything Riku. Tsh it's not the first time anyone has ever had one of those dreams about me. You're just a boy, Riku, a teenage boy who's still growing. I imagine even Sora has those dreams too every now and then." Tifa said as Riku sighed with relief.

"So, you're not angry?" Riku asked as Tifa chuckled slightly and ruffled his hair.

"Nah, I was a little flustered but I got over that. But I was flattered…in a weird and perverted sort of way I guess. Cloud was the one who was angry, not me. Don't worry about him though, he's easy to calm down…that's unless it's Sephiroth who's making him angry." Tifa said as Riku tugged at some of his white hair.

"I can understand that. Any word from Cid, Merlin, or Jiminy about any new breakthroughs?" Riku asked as Tifa glanced at the castle then shook her head.

"None yet. The King hasn't reported in yet either. It's got Donald and Goofy kinda concerned actually." Tifa replied.

"They're not the only ones." Riku said before turning back towards the house. As he neared the door he saw Donald and Goofy approaching from the Marketplace.

"Hey Riku!" Goofy called as they hurried up the approach.

"Donald, Goofy, what's up?" Riku asked.

"Well we were wonderin' if ya happened to find Sora and Kairi yet." Goofy said as Donald nodded.

"Yeah, they could be in real trouble." Donald added.

"Don't worry guys. Knowing Sora, he has a way of getting himself out of trouble almost as easily as he does getting himself into trouble." Riku said before turning towards Merlin's house.

"Glad to know you aren't giving up hope, Riku!" Riku, Donald, and Goofy each spun around and saw-…

"Your majesty!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed in unison. Sure enough it was King Mickey, clad in his old Organization XIII robes with the hood down.

"Mickey! When did you get back? And what's with the old robes?" Riku asked.

"I'd rather explain when the whole Restoration Committee is together. I've already gotten word to Leon and Aerith and they'll get word to the others." Mickey said as they started walking into Merlin's house.

* * *

**In the Dream Port…**

Lexaeus's corpse was placed in another glass tube next to Demyx and Zexion while the newest crystal was placed next to the others in the glass case.

"Okay, so that's three Replicas defeated, and three crystals collected. But why do they all have crystals?" Namine asked as she scratched her head.

"What I don't get is why Xion won't fight us herself." Roxas said as Axel shrugged.

"Who knows buddy." Axel sighed.

"What I want to know is what Maleficent wants with Kairi if she doesn't want her heart?" Sora asked.

"And why does she keep having Xion kidnap people? First that girl Serah from Balamb Garden, then Kairi, then she tried kidnapping Stitch, and then she tried kidnapping Dumbo's mom to turn him into a heartless. What is she planning?" Roxas asked in an angered outburst. He looked around at his friend's surprised expressions before he sighed.

"I'm sorry about that, guys. I'm just feeling a little conflicted here." Roxas said before feeling Namine put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Roxas, you're upset because you keep seeing a close friend of yours doing unspeakable things when you know she would never do them. I know because of your memories. I can read emotions from them too." Namine said as Axel thought of something.

"Hey, have you tried reading Xion's memories?" Axel asked as Namine sighed and nodded sadly.

"I've tried but there are several gaps in her memories, like she's been made partially immune to my powers. I can't explain it but, I feel like Maleficent must have done something to her memories so they couldn't be tampered with." Namine explained.

"What memories do you get though?" Sora asked as Namine put a hand to her head in thought.

"A lot of memories from your point of view, Sora, then a lot of memories of her time in Organization XIII. It all stops shortly before her fight with Roxas. I don't know why." Namine explained.

"So Xion's memories don't answer much. Which means we need to keep up the search for Kairi." Sora said determinedly.

"It'll be a little tougher what with that pink haired woman working for Maleficent." Roxas said as Axel crossed his arms over his chest with a contemplative look on his face.

"Lightning. I heard Xion call her Lightning." Axel replied.

"I heard you call her something else too. A L'Cie?" Namine asked as Roxas's eyes widened but Sora furrowed his brow.

"A L'Cie? Really?" Roxas asked as Axel nodded.

"What's a L'Cie?" Sora asked, confused.

"It's like I told Namine earlier. L'Cie are essentially unwilling slaves bound magically to complete a specific task for the person who enslaved them. All L'Cie bear a brand on them somewhere that designates them as a L'Cie. They are given specific tasks, called a Focus, and success means eternal life as a crystal while failure means they become a Heartless." Axel explained as Sora's eyes widened.

"So that woman, Lightning, is a L'Cie? But who is she working for?" Sora asked.

"Maleficent, I imagine. She has enough power she could probably brand anyone she chooses." Roxas said as Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"If she brands Kairi I'll make her pay!" Sora growled.

"I don't think you need to worry about that, Sora. Kairi is a Princess of Heart so she's immune to all sorts of darkness, and L'Cie brands are a type of darkness magic so I think it's pretty safe to say that Kairi's in no danger of becoming a L'Cie." Namine said as Dream Finder's flying machine flew in from the Dream Chasm outside and touched down.

"Ah, nothing like a nice idea collecting trip to spark the imagination! I trust things were successful in that Dream World." Dream Finder said as he replaced his flying gloves with simple white ones.

"Actually we hit a dead end, but we did learn a few things. Like we know who's behind all of this." Sora said as Dream Finder sat down at a control panel.

"Oh? Who is this nefarious mastermind?" Dream Finder asked.

"An evil sorceress named Maleficent." Roxas replied as Dream Finder blinked.

"Maleficent? I've never heard of her. Well I have been here a long time after all. But I'll take your word for it." Dream Finder said with a shrug.

"So any luck finding Kairi?" Namine asked as Dream Finder looked at his panel for a moment and then started fiddling with some switches and knobs.

"Well I left this machine to continue its search while I was out and it appears to have found a definite Heart of Light in the midst of a dark dream." Dream Finder said.

"Really? Is it Kairi?" Sora asked but Dream Finder shrugged.

"There's only one way to find out I'm afraid, and that's by going through that door." Dream finder said as a black door with odd glowing neon orange lines was moved into position nearby.

"So you think that Kairi's in here?" Sora asked his companions.

"We'll never know until we see for ourselves." Namine said, holding her magic wand ready.

"I just hope we don't run into anymore Replicas." Axel said as they walked towards the door. Sora slowly opened it and walked through, the other three following close behind.

* * *

**Back in Radiant Garden…**

It had taken a while for the Restoration Committee to arrive and finally they were all in one room.

"So, what've you found Mickey?" Riku asked as Mickey stood on the stone podium in the center of the room.

"Welp, I decided to follow a lead that Master Yen Sid had given Riku and I when we went to go see him about Sora and Kairi's disappearance." Mickey explained, confusing Riku.

"Lead? You mean the one about them being in the Dream Worlds? We've been trying to contact them through my dreams all day." Riku explained.

"Without success I might add." Aerith added but Mickey shook his head.

"No-no, I meant a different lead. Master Yen Sid had mentioned he had found the original Dream Gems in Castle Oblivion. So I went there to see if I could find more and I did!" Mickey explained.

"Really, that's great! Now I can go in and give Sora and Kairi a hand!" Riku exclaimed with a grin but Mickey motioned to wait.

"Uh, you didn't let me finish there, Riku. My point in going there wasn't to find more gems and bring them back, but to wait and see if someone would come and retrieve more. And whaddya know, someone did, and you'll never guess who it was!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Who was it?" Riku asked as Mickey took a deep breath.

"It was Maleficent!" Mickey exclaimed as nearly everyone gasped and their eyes widened. Riku then snarled and summoned his Keyblade.

"That Witch! I'll get her for doing that to my friends!" Riku growled.

"Relax. Let the King speak." Cloud said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Maleficent isn't the surprising part though. It was who was with her that was really surprising." Mickey continued.

"Who was it your highness?" Donald asked as Mickey took a deep breath.

"The person that was with her…was Sora." Mickey said, causing everyone to look at him in disbelief.

"What? Sora's helping Maleficent! But why would he do that?" Riku asked but Mickey shrugged.

"I tried to find out but I couldn't do much without being seen and I was trying to stay hidden as much as possible. Besides, if it was really Sora working for Maleficent and he was willing to do whatever she said, then I'd have a hard time beating him." Mickey said as Leon nodded.

"Sora is pretty skilled with a sword, I'll give him that." Leon said.

"Yeah but he would never work for Maleficent." Riku said as he scratched the back of his head.

"She could have him brainwashed." Cloud suggested.

"Or possessing him somehow." Leon added.

"It makes no sense. Why would Sora work for Maleficent?" Aerith asked.

"If only we could ask him. Perhaps I ought to continue my attempts to reach him through my dreams. Merlin?" Riku said as he sat back down on the bed and Aerith and Tifa began escorting the others outside.

"I get the feeling that there's something going on that we don't know about." Cloud said as he leaned against the wall outside.

"Well duh, I could've told you that." Yuffie remarked, earning a death glare from the former SOLDIER.

"Aren't you supposed to be retrieving my sword for me?" Cloud asked but Yuffie grinned. Before she could throw down a smoke bomb, Cid grabbed her by the arm and pinned her against the wall.

"I GOT'ER STRIFE NOW GRAB'ER BEFORE SHE-NGH!" Cid yelped as he got elbowed in the crotch and dropped to the floor in pain, allowing Yuffie to run off a short distance towards the castle before turning and shouting…

"Yuffie one, Cid nothing!" Yuffie shouted tauntingly before quickly whirling around and running off as she noticed Cloud and Leon in pursuit of her.

"I get why Cloud is chasing her but Leon?" Aerith asked as Tifa sighed.

"She stole his gunblade." Tifa replied as they turned to tend to Cid's injury.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"What in the worlds is this guy?" Xion shrieked upon witnessing Sora emerge victorious yet again.

"Stop pretending you're sad. You know he's the real one as much as I do." Sephiroth said as he leaned against the wall nearby with his arms crossed. Xion glared at him angrily.

"I told you, I AM THE REAL SORA!" Xion yelled angrily, summoning her Keyblade. Sephiroth merely smirked and pointed the Masamune at her.

"If you continue to deny the truth, then the despair you will inevitably face will only grow stronger." Sephiroth said before a wall of green flames erupted between the two.

"That's enough. We have more important things to deal with." Maleficent said as Lightning walked into the room.

"I'm here. What do you want?" Lightning asked begrudgingly. It was obvious that she had no desire to be there.

"You? Why are you still here?" Xion asked angrily.

"Why would I not be here?" Lightning asked back.

"You should have kept fighting until either that imposter or you were dead! Instead you tucked tail and ran the moment you were outnumbered! Some L'Cie you turned out to be." Xion scoffed as Lightning crossed her arms over her chest.

"Like I care if your plans succeed. I didn't ask to be your L'Cie. I just want my sister back." Lightning said as she glared at Maleficent who was giving her an annoyed glare right back.

"Then you must now make up for your failure." Maleficent said as her staff glowed with a green aura. At the same time a red glow appeared over where Lightning's L'Cie brand was, causing her to drop to one knee in pain with her hand over her brand. When the pain subsided, Lightning checked under her jacket and saw that her brand now sported more arrows.

"Your failure has resulted in your brand entering its next stage. Continue your insolence and fail in your objectives and you will become a Heartless and your poor sister would be without her beloved older sibling to watch over her…that is, for the time that she still had a heart." Maleficent said as Lightning look up at the sorceress who smiled sinisterly down at her.

"You mean-…" Lightning said as Maleficent nodded.

"Yes. Yours and your sister's focus are tied together. If you fail and lose your heart, your Sister becomes a Heartless as well." Maleficent said as Lightning's eyes widened.

"You're lying." She said, praying that she actually was. Maleficent smiled even wider and more sinisterly.

"If you choose to not believe me, go check on your sister in the dungeon and see for yourself." Maleficent said, motioning towards a nearby corridor. Lightning quickly leapt up and ran towards the corridor, Maleficent and Sephiroth both watching with grim amusement while Xion stood watching with a contemplative look on her face.

"It seems there is more than one puppet involved in this game." Sephiroth said as he started walking towards the passage where Lightning had entered. This earned him a silent yet disdainful glare from Xion.

"And where are you off to?" Xion asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to add yet another puppet to the game." Sephiroth said before vanishing in a flash of blue light and a rain of black feathers.

* * *

**In the dungeon…**

"So you've been here a while?" Kairi asked as Serah nodded.

"Yeah. My older sister and I wound up here when our world fell into darkness. We were just kids then." Serah replied.

"So you're from another world too?" Kairi asked as Serah nodded again.

"Yep. But we've not been alone. We came with my boyfriend at the time…" Serah said letting her sentence drop off with a sad look on her face.

"Is…is he okay?" Kairi asked cautiously. Not sure if it was a red area for her cellmate.

"At last I saw him, he was still alive. Knowing him, he'd risk everything just to save me, his future bride." Serah said with a sniffle.

"You're engaged?" Kairi asked with an excited smile as Serah nodded.

"Yeah. His name is-…" Serah said before a pained expression swept her face and she clutched the bandage on her left arm before letting out a pained scream.

"Serah! Serah what's wrong, what's the mat-…" Kairi said but froze when she saw a red glow appearing over the bandage on her arm. About that time the light that streamed in from overhead flickered slightly as if something was blocking it.

"Serah! Serah are you alright?" a woman's voice called down in a panicked tone. Serah, no longer in pain, looked up towards the light hopefully and a smile swept her face.

"Claire! It's you!" Serah said happily as she and Kairi leapt to their feet before Lightning dropped down into the dungeon.

"Let me see your brand." Lightning ordered grabbing Serah's arm and gently pulling the bandage down. She let out a heavy sigh and muttered a curse under her breath as she turned away slightly. Serah looked at the brand herself before looking down sadly, fixing the bandage in the process.

"What is it, Serah? What's wrong?" Kairi asked, confused. She then noticed Lightning spin around and look at her with a probing glare.

"Who are you?" Lightning asked.

"I'm Kairi." Kairi replied.

"Kairi? This might be a shot in the dark but it's worth a try. Do you happen to know some kid named Sora by any chance?" Lightning asked as Kairi's eyes lit up.

"You've seen him? Where? When? Is he alright?" Kairi asked excitedly but Lightning turned away.

"He's alright and he's got some friends with him too it seems." Lightning said, earning a confused look from Kairi.

"Friends?" Kairi asked.

"A boy with spiky blond hair, a girl about your height with blond hair, and a tall goon-like pyromaniac with spiky red hair." Lightning explained.

"Roxas, Namine, and Axel! They're alright!" Kairi exclaimed happily.

"For now at least. Maleficent's all eager to see them wiped out and she's using me and some girl that looks like your friend Sora to do it." Lightning replied.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Kairi asked, confused.

"Then I'll explain." Lightning said, sitting down on the floor while the other two sat down with her.

* * *

**End Chapter 17**


	18. Power Surge

Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Axel walked out of the door and into a strange and very unfamiliar environment. It was a deserted city street by the looks of it but all the buildings were jet black or grey with glowing white-blue neon lines running along them. The streets looked like they were made of black hexagonal tiles while the curbs were all outlined in white light like the buildings. The sky above them was pitch black. Lightning would occasionally flash in between what they assumed were clouds but the lightning was weird, almost slightly pixilated.

"Where are we?" Sora asked.

"More importantly, what happened to our clothes?" Roxas asked as they all looked at themselves and each other. Sora's attire had turned jet black and now had glowing white lines on it. He also had a helmet on his head similar to the one he had worn in Space Paranoids only much more streamlined and with a clear glass covering over his face. Roxas wore almost the exact same thing except his lines were yellow. Instead of a helmet he had a pair of black semi-futuristic headphones with a mouthpiece on the right. His shirt section was a grey-white with a black tie with a yellow outline. He also had black bell shaped sleeves running from below his elbows down to his wrists with yellow cuffs on both ends. His bell sleeves also had strange screens on them with what looked like volume indicators. Namine's attire seemed a more greyer shade of white with the white outlines on her clothes as well. The Genji gloves however were black but glowed with a red outline. Axel's robes now lacked the dangling cords and chains to adjust the hood and the zipper to undo the robe. The necklace that had his Chakram pendant on it was now a glowing red rope of sorts with a simple black doughnut like circle with glowing red edges and a glowing red circle on the inside of the ring like the edges. His robes also had glowing red lines to them like the others and even his two teardrop tattoos were glowing red. (See A/N)

"Whoa I think I know where we are. I think we're in Tron's world." Sora said as he turned towards the doorway and looked upward. On the curved corner walls of the building the doorway was in, was the name "Flynn's" and above that on the roof was a billboard for "Space Paranoids."

"Tron? Who's Tron?" Axel asked confused.

"A security program from the computer at Radiant Garden." Roxas replied.

"Yeah, how did you-…oh wait you were in my heart at the time. Duh." Sora said as Roxas chuckled. They then started moving into the middle of the empty street. As they did however, Namine paused as if sensing something. She turned and looked down a street to the side to see a hooded figure with white lines like theirs running quickly away from them. The figure had a ring on his back similar to the one Axel had around his neck only larger and with white coloring.

"Hey, look!" Namine exclaimed.

"Maybe he can tell us where to go, come on!" Sora said as they started chasing after him, running down the street. As they ran, they realized he was running towards a tall conical building illuminated by soft blue lights. The sounds of a cheering crowd could be heard as they got closer. Finally they reached the base of the building where a large doorway with a bright white light shone from within. The figure had disappeared into the light.

"Well, I guess we better follow him." Sora said as they ran onward towards the light. They were just within the gateway when the light suddenly shone brighter, causing them to stop and recoil, shielding the light from their eyes. When the light faded they realized they had been separated into four individual box-like containers made of a clear blue-green plastic-like material.

"Uh, what's going on?" Sora asked but the others shrugged at him from within their individual boxes. They soon realized their boxes were floating upwards towards a bright beam of light in the ceiling. They could also hear the sound of a crowd cheering and stomping rhythmically. Finally the light faded, revealing an arena full of people with blue, green, red, yellow, orange or white circuit lines like the others did. The four looked up and saw four more boxes circling overhead. Each of their boxes began to merge with one of the others, forming four large rectangular capsules with an orange Devastator Heartless in each of them. An automated female voice then announced.

"_All combatants, begin Grid Wars"_ the voice said as the crowd started chanting. **"GRID WARS!"**

Sora looked at the Devastator Heartless and summoned his Keyblade, however it didn't summon in the usual manner. Instead a lightning fast white neon outline of the Keyblade appeared before parts of it quickly flickered into existence until the entire Keyblade was assembled with a neon blue outline. The same was true of Roxas's Keyblades and Namine's Dream Rod. However when Axel summoned his Chakrams, something else appeared. A red outline of the disk on his necklace appeared only much larger. His chakrams had transformed into a pair of disks only the same size as his usual chakrams. He also was able to hold them in the center as if there was an invisible bar or something running through the center of them.

"Heh, Axel likes." Axel said as he dropped into his battle stance. Sora immediately leapt into action, taking a vicious swing at the Devastator, destroying it almost instantly. Roxas, Namine, and Axel had the same amount of luck, destroying the heartless before them effortlessly. The crowd cheered as the four boxes then began rotating awkwardly until they had formed a straight line facing a platform on one end of the arena. Standing on the platform was a man with combed back white hair, pale white skin, in extravagant white clothes with the glowing white lines and holding a white frosted glass-like cane.

"Greetings Programs!" the man shouted into the arena, the crowd replied with a loud cheer from the audience as they chanted "Cas-tor! Cas-tor! Cas-tor!"

"Now that we've tested our new contestants on grid, perhaps we should see where they stack against our champions?" the man, apparently Castor, shouted, earning more raucous cheers.

"Alright then, let us bring out the first of our champions. He's mean, he's nasty, he's the undisputed king of the disks, please welcome, RINZLER-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R!" Castor shouted as a man in black armor with red lining on his helmet and armor with four small red squares arranged in a T near his neck, walked out from a long hallway behind Castor, the crowd chanting his name as he emerged. Castor put his arm around the armored warrior and led him forward towards four hexagonal platforms attached to the stage with the numbers one through four on them. Sora was in box one, Roxas in box two, Namine in three, and Axel in four.

"So then which opponent shall Rinzler be facing?" Castor asked the crowd who immediately started calling out the numbers they preferred. The platforms then lit up but Rinzler didn't seem interested in the crowd's choice. Instead he glared straight at Sora in box one and with a low feral growl, stepped onto platform one. The crowd cheered for his decision as Rinzler glared straight at Sora through his helmet. Castor was about to say something when a bald man in black armor with red lines and a red face shield that started from the back of his head, went over the top and stopped in front of his face, stepped over and whispered something in Castor's ear. As Castor and the other program talked, Sora noticed something.

"Hey, look up there." Sora said, pointing towards what appeared to be a large box seat over the stage with orange glass. Inside the box was a man in black armor and orange lines watching over the arena with intrigue. The man had combed back brown hair.

"I wonder who he is." Roxas said. Castor then turned back to the crowd with a devilish grin.

"It would appear that combatants two and four have been consigned to-o-o-o-o-O-O-O…The Challenge of the **GRID-**GRID-grid-_grid_!" Castor declared, faking the echo and earning the loudest cheer from the audience that the four had heard so far. Roxas and Axel suddenly felt their boxes start lowering downward and spinning slightly towards the ground which was now a single large black surface with white gridlines. A pair of black armored and red lined men were waiting at the bottom, each one holding a long black rod horizontally in both hands. The boxes dissolved around Roxas and Axel, allowing the two to walk towards the guards and take the rods.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Roxas asked as Axel had an idea and held his like a sword.

"Sword fight?" Axel asked as he turned towards him.

"Here's a hint!" they heard Castor mock from above, "Not THAT!"

The entire crowd laughed in amusement, even the man in the box seat was shaking his head with an amused smile on his face. Roxas and Axel shrugged and turned towards the stage.

"So then what shall we do with this prettiness?" Castor asked, motioning towards Namine who looked around almost nervously as the crowd shouted out their suggestions. Finally Castor grinned and turned towards the hallway where Rinzler had emerged moments ago and gave a nod to an unseen figure before turning back.

"We have someone special in store for this prettiness! It's time to change the speed, alter the mood, electrify the boys and girls…" Castor said, before turning towards the hallway, the crowd's cheering growing even louder the more he spoke. He then asked into the hallway… "…If you would be, so kind?"

(Optional Music Cue: End of Line – Tron Legacy OST) Then there was a frightening display of flashing blue lights from within the hallway, causing the crowd's cheering to surpass its previous volume, as bolts of electricity arced around the walls of the hallway, white smoke starting to billow from within until a lone figure emerged from within the hallway with its head bent forwards as if looking at the floor and arms stretched out to the sides while walking in a prideful strut. As the figure walked, long bolts of blue lightning flew from its fingertips into the wall. The figure was clad in black robes and gloves similar to Axel's but with heeled boots and electric yellow lines that outlined the breasts. On the figure's head was a helmet that covered most of its face except its mouth and jaw. The helmet had two long antennae that swept backwards and down its back with the yellow outline running along each antenna. The figure then looked up, staring straight at Namine. It was then they noticed, engraved in the glowing yellow outlining was the symbol of the Nobodies. (Again, see A/N) The second she saw the figure's Nobody symbol, Namine's eyes widened with fear and she backed away slightly, whimpering.

"No. No it can't be!" she cried fearfully. Roxas and Axel both looked up in shock at the figure.

"Uh oh, we've got trouble!" Axel exclaimed as Roxas noticed Namine's panicked reaction.

"Why's Namine so scared, it's only-." "You weren't at Castle Oblivion, Roxas you didn't see what she did to Namine!" Axel interrupted as Sora furrowed his brow, confused.

"Who…" He said as the helmet on the warrior's head started to retract itself until finally it revealed the blond antennae banged, blue eyed Savage Nymph herself. The crowd then started chanting her name.

"**LARX-ENE! LARX-ENE! LARX-ENE!"**

Larxene bowed to the crowd with a dark smile before setting her eyes on Namine with an even more dark and now sadistic smile. She then crossed her arms over her chest in an X, fists pointed upwards. In a yellow crackle of electricity, her Kunai appeared between each of her fingers and between her index fingers and thumbs, earning more cheers from the crowd as she stepped onto the third platform.

"Well then ladies and gents. Let the games, begin!" Castor declared as Rinzler and Larxene's platforms moved upwards towards the platforms of their respective opponents. (Battle Music Cue: The Game Has Changed – Tron Legacy OST) A blue-green liquid then started emitting from the edges of their platforms gradually warping and changing until they had taken the form of half the box-like arena chambers. On the grid below, Axel and Roxas looked up in worry.

"I've gotta get up there and help her!" Roxas said. Before he could do a thing however he and Axel suddenly had to dodge a group of five Magnum Loader Heartless.

"What the-?" Axel yelped as the Magnum Loaders blew between them.

"Oh now I get what these are for." Axel said as he and Roxas broke the rods in their hands in half, causing white outlined Light Cycles to appear beneath them and launch forwards.

"Roxas! Let me take care of Larxy! I know how to deal with her! Trust me!" Axel shouted as he and Roxas flew across the grid surface. Roxas hesitated but finally nodded.

"Alright, I'm counting on you Axel!" Roxas said as Axel grinned.

"I won't let you down buddy! Got it Memorized?" Axel asked, tapping his forehead before veering off away from Roxas. Almost as soon as he had however, another white lined Light Cycle approached and moved in alongside of Roxas. Roxas looked over and saw that the driver was a girl. She had a black bob cut, and black clothes with white circuit-lines that exposed her shoulders. She glanced over at Roxas and gave a friendly smile.

"I'm Quorra!" she shouted.

"Roxas! What's going on?" Roxas shouted back.

"You and your friends have been forced into the game grid, Clu's entertainment and execution method of choice!" Quorra replied.

"Execution?" Roxas asked in shock. Quorra simply pointed towards the box seats where the man, apparently Clu, sat with a figure in black robes and orange circuit-lines. At first glance it was Sora but the lack of the helmet only proved otherwise.

"Xion! I should have known!" Roxas groaned.

"Patience, Roxas! We're not getting Derezzed today!" Quorra said with a grin as they rocketed off. Roxas then noticed that both his and Quorra's Light Cycles were trailing a vertical wall of white energy that lasted for a long time. He looked around and noticed that the Magnum Loaders were emitting the same trail only red.

"Oh now I get it! We're playing a life sized version of Light Cycles! I kicked Axel's butt at this all the time when we had some downtime!" Roxas declared, earning an amused laugh from Quorra.

"Then let's see if you can still pull it off!" Quorra said as she raced ahead of him before veering off away from Roxas. Up in Clu's Box Seat, Clu and Xion stood watching the fights take place in amusement.

"I've got something that my Master wants you to safeguard for her, Clu." Xion said as she reached in her pocket and pulled out an object wrapped in black cloth bag. Clu took the object in hand, opening the bag, illuminating his face in a soft blue glow before he closed it back up.

"I see. Well I can certainly hold on to it for Maleficent." Clu said, tossing the object on the long rectangular couch behind him.

"Excellent. By the way, Maleficent says if you manage to stop that imposter, you will be given a just reward for your service." Xion said, pointing at Sora, as Clu smiled darkly, still watching the battles.

"Well then, I guess it'll be bye-bye mister faker." Clu said, not noticing a figure in black robes with white outlines peak in from the other room.

Back on the Light Cycle Grid, Roxas was being pursued by two Magnum Loaders, one on either side of him from behind.

"Alright, play at that game will ya?" Roxas asked as he held his hands out to the sides, summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion while simultaneously hitting the brakes. The two magnum loaders shot past but not without being decapitated by the two Keyblades, causing them to disintegrate into small cubes of red energy before releasing the hearts inside. The crowd proceeded to boo and hiss at this. Roxas gave a smug smirk before he saw another magnum loader fly past across him. He managed to turn in time to avoid the Heartless's light wall and began chasing it down.

"Take this!" Roxas shouted as he flung a Holy sphere towards the Heartless, obliterating it, again earning the crowd's ire. Roxas happened to look down and saw, on a floor below, was Quorra trying to outrun three more heartless.

"Three? Where did they-…" Roxas asked but froze when he saw two more magnum loaders appear and start chasing him.

"Oh great!" Roxas grumbled as he weaved towards an opening in the floor, flying down to the second level and landing right on top of one of the heartless that was pursuing Quorra, killing it.

"Hey, we've gotta work together!" Roxas shouted as Quorra nodded.

"Got any ideas?" She asked.

"Yeah, follow me!" Roxas replied, veering to the left, Quorra following. The Heartless continued chasing them.

"Divide and conquer!" Roxas shouted, pointing left and right with his right hand. Quorra nodded and went right while Roxas went left. They both started making a full one eighty turn, leading the heartless off in a circle while unknowingly being shunted to the inside between Roxas and Quorra. The two came together and quickly shoved their Light Cycles against each other, instantly causing their Light Cycle trails to come together and cause all the Heartless to collide with the walls, destroying them, much to the crowd's chagrin.

"I'd say we're not very popular!" Roxas shouted.

"At least I'm not!" Quorra replied, earning a curious expression from Roxas.

"What? Why's that?" Roxas asked as more magnum loaders dropped down from above and began pursuing them. Roxas veered away from Quorra a little before stabbing Oblivion into the ground, causing a purple light wall to emanate from it. He then flung the Keyblade free, causing the light wall to veer to the right, missing Quorra and causing the heartless to crash.

"It's because I'm not like other programs! I'm what's called an ISO, an Isomorphic Algorithm!" Quorra replied, confusing Roxas.

"Um I don't speak computer! What's an ISO?" Roxas shouted. Quorra thought for a moment before quickly veering off to the right. Roxas looked ahead and saw why. There were three heartless heading straight towards him. He quickly veered to the left, flinging a Holy sphere and obliterating one before glancing over his shoulder and realizing that there weren't two chasing him but seven.

"Oh great!" He grumbled before speeding up. He then summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion again and spun them horizontally overhead. Instantly thirteen pillars of light, each topped with the Nobody symbol, appeared. They were spinning around him clockwise as he crossed his Keyblades in an X. He then swung them outward in a scissor cut, causing the pillars to expand outward while still spinning, cutting down a few of the heartless before all the heartless within the center of the spinning pillars were obliterated in a single pillar of Light.

"What was that?" Quorra asked as she regrouped with him.

"One of my special abilities! It's called Faith! But what were you saying about ISO's?" Roxas asked.

"It's the reason these guys are chasing me! ISOs are programs with hearts!" Quorra explained. Almost instantly it clicked for Roxas. Neither of them saw what happened next though.

* * *

**End Chapter 18.**

A/N: Okay, I'm basing Sora, Axel, and Larxene's Tron Legacy costumes off of some cool looking images I found on Deviant Art. If you're interested in seeing them, simply type in Tron Legacy Sora, Tron Legacy Axel, or Tron Larxene (Note you can't search for Tron Legacy Larxene because nothing will come up, it has to be Tron Larxene) and you should find the images.

Roxas's costume, however, if you didn't notice by the description, is designed to make him look like a Tron-ish Len Kagamine, from the Japanese singing computer program Vocaloid. I figured, why not, since Roxas and Len bear a close resemblance. This was just my homage to Vocaloid.

Namine's is the same as her new attire for the story just with the addition of the circuit lines. There actually is a costume for a Tron Legacy Namine on Deviant art but I didn't think it would work in the story. It would be kinda hard to explain the sudden complete costume change, the others only having a few changes where as hers would be a LOT of changes compared to the picture.

The Tron Legacy Sora image was done by LynxGriffin. It's entitled "KH – Legacy Trio." (There's also an awesome companion image to this one that LynxGriffin did of Sora fighting Rinzler. It should come up when you search for "Tron Legacy Sora." It's well worth the look)

Tron Legacy Axel was done by vida-en-color and the image is called "Nobody on the Grid."

And the Tron Larxene costume was done by Cowslip and is entitled "KH – Larxene Tron."

Please note, I did not create these images, nor do I own any of these images. I just used them because the people who drew them are awesome and inspired my creative mind.

Also, just so we're clear, I am an Axel fan, I am a Larxene fan, they're two of my five favorite Org. XIII members (Demyx, Roxas, and Xion being the other three) but I am not a Larxel fan. I just can't see that pairing work when looked at from a canon point of view and I do like to try and stick to canon as much as possible. I'm not meaning to come across as bashing Larxel fans, it's just not my thing.


	19. Legacy

"Well hello again…witch." Larxene said as hers and Namine's arena pods became one single pod. Namine cowered slightly, backing away from the Savage Nymph.

"L-L-Larxene." Namine stammered.

"My-oh-my, it's been quite a while since I last saw you. It seems that you're still the same old memory tampering witch you've always been. I'm disappointed to see that nothing's changed about you." Larxene said as she started to slowly walk towards her. Namine began searching Larxene's memories but as far as she could tell, the memories were genuine and complete up to the point before she and Sora dueled each other for the last time.

"I-I-I'm not the same! I-I-I-I've changed, really!" Namine stammered but Larxene laughed in sadistic amusement.

"Oh please, like I didn't notice you rooting around in my memories just now? What were you going to do? Look for my weakness? Plant some sort of extra memory in me that might make me not hurt you? Well I've got news for you, witch. Either way, I'm going to hurt you a lot and as you well know, more pain for you means more fun for ME!" Larxene exclaimed as she crackled with electricity, dropping into her battle stance, the helmet on her head reforming as well. (Battle Music Cue: The Tumbling – Birth by Sleep) Namine quickly dropped into her battle stance, mustering as much bravery as she could.

"Oh is the little witch gonna try and fight back? Now this I really gotta see!" Larxene said with a grin before leaping back and hurling a fist full of kunai at Namine who quickly cast Reflect, repelling the kunai and retaliating by casting an Aeroga towards Larxene, startling the Savage Nymph. The Aeroga caused Larxene to be flung into the air and face plant on the roof of their box, shattering her helmet before tumbling to the ground amidst boos and jeers from the crowd. Namine was amazed that she had that kind of power and even dared to use it against Larxene. Larxene pushed herself up onto one knee and glared at Namine with an angered expression as her helmet fell to pieces around her. She then re-summoned the kunai to her empty hand and stood up onto her feet, electricity crackling around her.

"Looks like I was partially wrong. You have changed a little after all. I guess that means I need to kick things up a notch!" Larxene said with a dark grin. She then charged at Namine but before she could reach the young Nobody, she vanished in a hazy blur and bolt of lightning. Namine quickly spun around and swung the dream rod across in front of her, creating a ribbon of magic just as Larxene reappeared with the intent on striking but from behind, luckily her attack was blocked by Namine's magic ribbon, causing her to stagger slightly. Namine only had seconds to counterattack and she did, shoving the rod into Larxene's stomach and casting a Firaga at point blank range. The resulting spell hurled Larxene into the wall behind her, creating a huge crack in the wall but it didn't shatter. Larxene dropped to the floor just as Namine turned and ran towards the other side of the box, away from Larxene, but before she could, Larxene appeared in front of her. She then found herself grabbed by the throat in Larxene's right hand, being lifted off the ground to Larxene's eye level and the Savage Nymph was NOT happy.

"Now I'm in an extremely foul mood!" Larxene growled as she started tightening her grip around Namine's throat, causing the young Nobody to start gasping for air. A sadistic smile swept Larxene's face as she saw Namine at her mercy.

"What's that? Oh you want to breathe? I can imagine you do. But at the moment I'm enjoying a wonderful new sound I've discovered. Want to know what it is? It's called your life slipping away little…by…little." Larxene grinned as Namine continued choking, struggling to break free. Larxene only laughed until she noticed a bright light coming from beneath the floor. She looked down in time to see an airborne white circuit-lined Light Cycle with Axel on the back, flying up from the ground and straight towards their box. Larxene was forced to drop Namine before leaping clear just as the Light Cycle smashed through the floor and up through the ceiling, shattering both like glass, and leaving a massive gaping hole in both. Axel managed to leap clear from the Light Cycle just as it smashed through the floor and land on Namine's side of the arena box, dismissing the Light Cycle back into its rod and clipping it to his belt before summoning his chakrams. Axel quickly turned to Namine as air filled her lungs again.

"Namine! You alright kid?" Axel asked as Namine nodded while wheezing.

"I'm okay, (cough) just give me a minute." Namine said as she caught her breath. Larxene in the meantime had recovered and snarled at her former fellow Organization member.

"Axel!" She sneered angrily. Axel turned towards her with a challenging grin.

"Yo Larxy, long time no yelling. Ya know I've actually enjoyed the peace and quiet." Axel said, earning an angered expression from Larxene.

"I thought I told you never to call me Larxy!" Larxene hissed angrily.

"Aw but I'm just tryin' to relive old times. Man we sure had some good ones didn't we…babe?" Axel asked with a sly grin, before quickly moving and deflecting some of Larxene's kunai with his chakrams. Larxene was now sparkling with electricity.

"Axel are you trying to make her angrier than she usually is?" Namine asked, a little panic stricken. Axel grinned and swung his left arm around over his face before looking towards Namine.

"Surprisingly, yes." Axel whispered to her from behind his arm. Namine was flabbergasted. Before she could say anything more, Larxene surged with electricity before charging at Axel who charged right back at her. They met in the middle of the pod, Larxene swinging fists full of electrically charged kunai while Axel dodged and weaved around her attacks, not even once retaliating. This further enraged Larxene who attempted to kick him in the crotch but in a flash he had dismissed the chakram in his left hand and caught her foot in the right.

"Normally I don't hit women. But you're the exception Larxy." Axel said before he swung his chakram around and delivered a painful blow to the side of her head with the broadside of the chakram, knocking her to the floor. Axel noticed the crowd was stunned silent and he grinned.

"Okay let's hear it!" Axel said motioning for the crowd to "bring it on" but instead he got a chorus of boos and hisses. Surprisingly he seemed to relish the jeering he got from the crowd, almost basking in it. Namine was slack jawed.

"Axel, what was with all that taunting?" Namine asked in shock as Axel grinned.

"That was how you deal with ol' Larxy. She can dish it out but she can't take it. Taunt her enough and she'll fly off the handle. Then it's easy to take her down." Axel said before suddenly convulsing in pain as he was struck by a high amount of voltage of electricity. He dropped to his knees before looking over his shoulder and seeing Larxene, on one knee with kunai in each hand.

"Glad to know about that little strategy Axel. Got it memorized?" Larxene taunted with a scowl. Axel smirked as he climbed to his feet, recalling his chakrams.

"So, back for round two?" Axel asked before he charged at Larxene who charged right back. This time both combatants would swing or kick at the other but miss and counterattack, again missing. It wasn't until Axel leapt back and held his chakrams out to his sides, both chakrams running parallel to each other.

"Come 'ere, I'll make it all stop!" Axel said as his chakrams started glowing orange. Larxene's eyes widened and she quickly hurled a fist full of kunai, forcing Axel to block the blow but that was enough for Larxene to fly in and deliver a fierce kick to his jaw, knocking him towards the hole in the bottom of the pod. He managed to grab onto the edge of the hole and embed one of his chakrams into the ground to keep from slipping as he held on for dear life.

"Uh, little help?" Axel asked.

"Hang on, Axel!" Namine shouted as she ran for him but before she could she found Larxene in her path. Larxene proceeded to grab her by the collar of her cape and hurl her across to the other side of the pod. As Namine landed in a slide towards the back wall but as she started to get up she was suddenly pinned to the back wall by a number of Larxene's kunai pierced through her cape and skirt. Namine quickly reached for one of the kunai only to receive a fierce shock.

"Nah-ah-ah mustn't touch. I'm saving you for later, but first, I'm going to take care of this traitor." Larxene said with a scowl towards Axel who was still holding on to his chakram for dear life and it was a very long drop to the bottom.

"Oh…you still remember that whole betraying you and Marluxia bit. Heh-heh, well what are the odds?" Axel said sheepishly with a cheesy grin. Larxene smiled sadistically as she knelt down on one knee near him.

"I've been waiting to do this to you since I first laid eyes on you." Larxene said as she leaned in close. Then without warning, she…kissed him right smack on the lips. Axel's eyes widened in disbelief. Larxene, Number Twelve of Organization XIII, the Savage Nymph, was kissing him right on the lips. When she pulled back she wiped her mouth and gave a grim smile with a dark chuckle.

"Now you know what it's like when someone messes with your head. Now here's what it's like to DIE!" Larxene yelled with an expression of pure rage as she reared back her kunai loaded fist, ready to strike Axel down in an instant. Namine's eyes widened and without thinking she thrust her rod forward towards Larxene, a bright blue ball of energy swirling around the tip.

"STOP!" Namine shouted before firing off a massive ball of blue flames right towards Larxene. Larxene spun towards her in surprise before the massive fireball slammed into her and exploded, launching her straight towards the already cracked window-like wall. This time however the wall did shatter, sending Larxene literally screaming down towards the ground. Axel and Namine both watched as the Savage Nymph fell, but at the last second they both cringed and looked away right before Larxene's screaming was abruptly silenced. (End Battle Music) On the ground, a stunned expression remained on Larxene's face as the glowing yellow circuit-lines in her clothing dimmed out completely, signaling the permanent end of the Savage Nymph's sadistic tendencies. In a flash Larxene's kunai vanished and Namine quickly rushed towards Axel. She quickly used a Magnet spell and yanked Axel up out of the hole and onto the floor nearby.

"Are you alright?" Namine asked as Axel caught his breath on his knees. He then looked up at Namine with a smile before reaching over and pinching her right cheek a little.

"Well kid…I gotta admit, I never thought I'd see you be the one to deliver the final blow on Larxene." Axel said as he climbed to his feet.

"Neither did I. I never knew I even had that kind of power." Namine said as Axel recalled his chakrams.

"Looked like a Mega Flare to me. You know, you've got more power than you think." Axel said with a smirk as Namine looked away with a bashful blush.

"You think so?" Namine asked bashfully.

"Remind me again who it was that just knocked Larxene through the wall and to her doom with a Mega Flare?" Axel asked as Namine shrugged.

"I guess I do have more power than I think." Namine said as Axel grinned.

"That's the spirit kid." Axel said as he put his arm around her shoulder and led her towards the hole in the wall to watch the rest of the fights.

"So what was that about you calling Larxene, babe?" Namine asked curiously. Axel simply chuckled.

"I used to joke around with her all the time. It really irritated her whenever I did that. That's all that was. Me joking around." Axel chuckled. Namine checked his memories and sure enough, they were mostly jokes…mostly. Neither of them however saw what happened next.

**…**

**Meanwhile…**

(Battle Music Cue: Rinzler Recompiled – Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)

Rinzler's pod joined up with Sora's creating a single pod. Sora already had his Keyblade ready and waiting to strike at a moment's notice. Rinzler glared at Sora through his helmet, a soft feral growl heard from within.

"_User."_ Rinzler said in a monster-like voice. He then reached over his shoulder and pulled from his back, an orange disk similar to the one Axel had only noticeably smaller. He then separated the disk into two thinner ones, dropping into a battle stance.

"Hey, those disks are almost like the one Tron used!" Sora said, Rinzler cocking his head slightly.

"_Tron?"_ Rinzler asked curiously before his orange-red circuit lines flickered slightly and he let out another feral growl. He then spun around in a flourish before he hurled one of the disks straight at Sora who quickly dodged to his right allowing the disk to hit the wall but it bounced back towards him, forcing him to drop to the floor. Before Sora could even get up, Rinzler was airborne towards him, both disks in hand and ready to deliver a fierce blow. Sora quickly blocked just as Rinzler came down, trying to shove the disks into his throat but the Keyblade stopped him. As Rinzler pressed down on Sora's Keyblade, Sora got the strangest feeling that he knew Rinzler somehow. He even noticed that Rinzler seemed to be looking his Keyblade over as if he had seen it somewhere before. Finally Sora managed to shove him off with a vicious kick before he then performed an impressive back flip onto his feet.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, retaking his battle stance. Rinzler froze for a moment.

"_I am…"_ Rinzler said before his lights flickered again and he shook his head as if trying to clear his mind

"_I am Rinzler." _With that he charged towards Sora again, using his disks as melee weapons but Sora managed to either dodge or block each attack. Up in the box seat, Xion was understandably concerned.

"There seems to be a problem with that program you have fighting the imposter." Xion said as Clu smiled.

"Oh, don't you worry about him. Rinzler knows all about users…including how best to kill them." Clu said as Xion smiled darkly. (A/N: Just as a reminder, she still has Sora's appearance).

"Excellent." Xion said, neither of them noticing the hooded figure in black robes with white circuit lines still watching them from the other side of the doorway. Back down in the arena, neither Sora nor Rinzler held the upper hand in the fight. Finally Rinzler performed a series of elaborate back flips before landing on the side of the pod he arrived in. Sora prepared himself for another attack and sure enough, Rinzler reared back one of the disks in his hand and hurled it at Sora. Sora swung at the disk too soon but instead of hitting him, the disk got caught on his Keyblade, spiraling down the blade like a thrown horseshoe on a peg, missing the tooth completely. Rinzler froze, not sure what to do. Sora looked at the disk and then at Rinzler.

"It's not a fair fight if you're only at half strength." Sora said before reaching for the disk, but when he touched it, the red lines on it turned white and a series of images flashed into his head. They were images of himself, and Donald, and Goofy, each with the blue circuit-lines of the old Space Paranoids system. A voice in his head could be heard speaking, an echo sounding with each word as it spoke.

"_You're inside a mainframe computer system." "A what system?" _Vision Sora had asked before the voice continued…

"_A computer system for processing data…" _The voice spoke. The visions then seemed to blur slightly, as if time sped up for a moment before slowing back down and the voice spoke again.

"_My name is (Garbled)." _The voice said, its name being drowned out by an odd static sound before the visions blurred and time sped up again.

"Name? What's your name?" Sora asked before time slowed back down again.

"_I'm Sora." _Vision Sora said.

"_And I'm Donald." _Vision Donald said. Then Goofy spoke as the vision started to fade to white.

"_Nice to meet ya Tron, I'm Goofy." _Vision Goofy said. Sora suddenly snapped back to reality. He turned and looked at Rinzler, eyes widened. Suddenly the strange letter T made out of red squares near Rinzler's neck made sense.

"Tron…" Sora said breathlessly as Rinzler straightened up slightly. Sora dismissed his Keyblade, freeing the disk as he held it in his hand. He then looked at Rinzler with a determined expression.

"We know each other, Rinzler…we met earlier this year. Only then, you were known as Tron!" Sora said before hurling the disk back at Rinzler who caught it with his free hand, the white lights on the disk reverting back to red. However instead of fighting, Rinzler looked contemplative.

"_Tron?"_ He said before his circuit-lines started flickering like mad and he let out an agonized groan.

"Tron, hang on buddy!" Sora exclaimed as he ran towards Rinzler but just before he could move the flickering stopped and Rinzler let out another feral growl. Sora stopped in his tracks just as Rinzler hurled both disks straight at him. Sora dodged one and blocked the other, unfortunately when he blocked the one disk it was deflected straight into the ground beneath him, causing a hexagonal panel of the blue-green glass beneath his feet to shatter. Sora managed to grab onto the edge in time. From the grid below, Roxas and Quorra both looked up and saw him dangling.

"Sora!" Roxas exclaimed. Axel and Namine, having just defeated Larxene, turned and saw Sora in peril. In the box seat, Clu and Xion both smiled darkly.

"Finish the game." Clu said softly and calmly. Rinzler then put both of his disks together into one single disk and walked over to where Sora was dangling, the crowd chanting "DE-REZ! DE-REZ! DE-REZ!" Rinzler was now standing over his former friend with his disk in both hands.

"_Sora."_ Rinzler said before he raised his disk into the air, ready to deliver the final blow. (End Battle Music) Suddenly the entire arena went dark as if the power had been cut. The crowd suddenly was a single uproar of confused chatter. Rinzler even stood up, looking around confused. Even Axel, Namine, and Roxas were confused.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked but Quorra had a huge smile on her face.

"It's the creator." Quorra replied. Up in the box seat, Xion was more than annoyed.

"What is going on here? Clu! What happened to the power?" Xion asked angrily but Clu stood frozen, an angered expression on his face as he looked straight forward. She even noticed that he was breathing a little more heavily.

"Flynn." He said tersely before turning around. Xion turned too and saw a man that looked a lot like Clu only with a thick grey beard. The man wore a black robe with glowing white circuit-lines. He was kneeling on one knee in the doorway with his right hand held near the ground, his fingers touching the floor, and his eyes shut. (Optional Music Cue: Fall – Tron Legacy OST) He suddenly opened his eyes and started to stand up, revealing he was holding a white circuit-lined disk in his left hand. He suddenly charged towards Clu and Xion, leaping over the couch and hurling the disk straight at Clu. Unfortunately Clu dodged and the disk smashed through the orange glass before instantly reversing its trajectory and returning to the man's hand. Xion attempted to strike at him with her Keyblade but he managed to block with his disk in his left hand while dangling something towards Clu in his right. It was a small black cloth bag. Clu's eyes widened in realization and looked towards the couch. Sure enough, the bag Xion had given him was gone. The man shot Clu a fleeting smirk as he leapt through the shattered window and landed on the platform below. He then started running towards Sora and Rinzler's pod, whipping out a white Light Cycle rod before jumping into the air and summoning a Light Cycle in midair which smashed through the glass wall and floor of the pod. The Light Cycle wasn't going to make it inside the pod but the man, knowing this, grabbed Sora by the waist and pulled him onto the Light Cycle with him before it plummeted down towards the grid below. Rinzler however had been completely thrown off guard and was spinning around in search of what to do. Meanwhile the Light Cycle landed on the grid without a scratch and it didn't take long for Roxas and Quorra to catch up. Back up in their pod, Axel grinned and picked Namine up by the waist.

"I'll apologize for this later!" Axel said as he pulled the Light Cycle rod from his belt and leapt out the broken wall, activating the Light Cycle in midair, landing safely on the grid below. Namine quickly scrambled around to behind Axel, riding behind him with her arms around his waist as they caught up with the others.

"So how do we get out of here?" Sora asked the man.

"We need to get through that wall there, first!" the man replied.

"Namine I think you're being paged!" Axel said as Namine leaned out to the side slightly, aiming the dream rod at the wall up ahead, the swirling blue energy of the Mega Flare appearing around it before the massive fireball flew from the end, hurtling towards the wall. It exploded in a fantastic blue flash, revealing a long make-shift tunnel through to the outside. As they raced for the hole, Roxas leaned over to the right, stretching his arm out and grabbing something off the ground and tossing it onto the back of his Light Cycle. It was Larxene's lifeless body. As the four Light Cycles raced out of the arena, Xion snarled in anger.

"GRRRR! That annoying little Imposter! I'll fix him but good one of these days!" Xion growled before she turned and started to storm out. Clu turned towards her with a confused glare.

"What about our arrangement?" Clu shouted after her.

"End of Line, Clu! End of Line!" Xion shouted angrily over her shoulder as a Corridor of Darkness opened in front of her and she disappeared within it, leaving Clu to his lonesome. Clu then turned towards the hole in the arena just as the four Light Cycles disappeared. He then clinched his fist and shouted…

"**FLY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YNN!"**

(End Music)

* * *

**Later…**

Sora, Roxas, Namine, Axel, Quorra, and the strange man drove up to the outside of Flynn's and stopped, the Light Cycles disappearing back into the rods.

"Sorry Namine." Axel said as Namine arched a curious eyebrow.

"For what?" Namine asked, confused.

"For picking you up like that. I said I'd apologize later, didn't I?" Axel asked as Namine shrugged.

"Oh that, don't worry, I trusted you." Namine said with a smile, which Axel reciprocated.

"Looks like you two are getting along alright." Roxas said as he stepped up next to Namine with Larxene's corpse over his shoulder. Axel instinctively took the corpse from Roxas and started carrying it bridal style.

"You know Larxene would kill you if she ever found out that you of all the Nobodies carried her that way." Roxas said as Axel grinned.

"And your point is?" Axel asked.

"Say, thanks for your help back there. I thought for a moment that Tron was gonna do me in." Sora said to the hooded man who pulled back his hood, revealing a head of grey hair. Quorra stood silently next to him.

"No problem, man. Tron's an old friend of mine and I couldn't let him de-rez a fellow User." The man said, surprising Sora and the others.

"Did you say fellow user?" Roxas asked as the man nodded.

"Yeah. My name is Kevin Flynn, and man this is the craziest dream I've had in a long time." Flynn said with a chuckle.

"Dream? Oh so these are your dreams." Sora said as Flynn nodded.

"Yep. I know what you're probably thinking. Why dream up such a grim world? Well this ain't what I had in mind at all. You see, Clu, the program that was keeping you all captive back there, and myself along with Tron were all set to create the perfect system. But then a miracle happened, I discovered a whole new life form, the ISOs, Isomorphic Algorithms, computer programs, with hearts." Flynn explained as Roxas's eyes lit up and he looked at Quorra but remained silent.

"Then what happened?" Sora asked curiously.

"Clu happened. He went mad. He saw the ISOs as a sort of disease meant to be destroyed. And so he did just that…he wiped them all out. He even subverted Tron to his will. I've been searching for a long time to find just one ISO. But I haven't found one yet." Flynn said but Roxas cleared his throat.

"Actually…you just did." Roxas said pointing at Quorra. Flynn turned curiously towards the young program next to him. Quorra smiled warmly and then nodded, pulling down her left sleeve slightly to reveal a glowing white glowing tattoo that read "ISO" beneath the sleeve.

"Well-well. So you're the one I've been looking for." Flynn said in awe with a smile. Suddenly Sora snapped his fingers.

"I got it! She's the answer!" Sora exclaimed.

"Answer to what?" Axel asked, confused as Sora turned so he was facing everyone.

"What his dream is about! I've been trying to figure it out ever since we got here! Don't you remember what the Blue Fairy said? She said that a dream is a wish your heart makes. Flynn must have wished in his heart, to find the last ISO and so he did. That was the point of his dream. To find Quorra." Sora said as a look of understanding swept the others faces.

"It makes sense." Namine said as Flynn nodded and reached his hand into his robe.

"It sure does. Here, take this as thanks." Flynn said as he pulled out the black cloth bag he had swiped from Clu, handing it to Sora. Sora carefully took it and, holding it by the bottom, opened the bag and pulled it down around the object inside. It was a cyan blue, tear drop shaped crystal.

"Another crystal? Geez just how many has Xion stolen?" Axel asked as he unceremoniously dropped Larxene's corpse before reaching for the crystal, carefully taking it from Sora by the bottom of the bag so as not to accidently touch it so he could look at it.

"Ooh if I was Larxene I'd be so-o-o-o ticked." Roxas mumbled as Namine used her levitation spell to cause Larxene's body to float in the air slightly.

"Well, I guess we better be going now. We're on a mission and we can't stay in one place very long." Sora said as Flynn and Quorra both nodded.

"I know what you mean. But as long as I can keep my disk away from Clu, we'll be alright." Flynn said as he pulled his disk off his back, examining it in his hand.

"Why's that?" Namine asked as Flynn chuckled.

"That's a story for another time, little lady." Flynn said before they noticed the Disk suddenly flash with light. Sora instantly summoned his Keyblade and held it straight out in front of him with both hands and suddenly a gust of magical wind blew up from beneath him, creating a large magical version of his crown necklace insignia on the ground beneath him. The disk started to float into the air by magic and suddenly shot a beam of swirling white magic straight up into the air, and then stopped to create a keyhole in mid-air. Sora then aimed his Keyblade straight at the keyhole, causing a circle of blue magic to form around the tip before another blue beam shot forward and struck the keyhole which started to glow white. The sound of a mechanical lock echoed immediately as the keyhole disappeared.

"Crazy light show there, kid." Flynn said as he put his disk back onto his back.

"Yeah, I know. Well we better go before Clu finds us." Sora said as Flynn nodded.

"Right back at ya, man. Hope you succeed in your mission. Come on Quorra let's roll!" Flynn said as he pulled the hood up over his head before turning and running off down the street, away from the arena with Quorra in tow.

"Thanks for the help you guys!" Quorra shouted over her shoulder as she and Flynn ran off and then summoned their Light Cycles, racing off into the deserted streets.

"Well, come on, let's go." Sora said as he opened the door to the arcade.

"Hey, where's the crystal?" Roxas asked.

"I've got it." Axel said, patting his robe pocket and placing his hands on Larxene's corpse's shoulders to push her towards the door.

"Good, let's go before we end up having to play some lame third person RPG that meshes a whole bunch of different franchises together." Roxas groaned as they walked towards the door.

"Hey I like a good RPG!" Sora argued as they disappeared into the door, closing it behind them.

* * *

**End Chapter 19.**

The Mystery of the Crystals will soon be answered.


	20. Black Garden

Outside Merlin's house, Riku had just awoken after yet another unsuccessful attempt. Cloud, Leon, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were outside with him. Leon had retrieved his gunblade from Yuffie but Cloud was still without his sword.

"Man this is frustrating. This is the third time and still nothing." Riku sighed as he sat down on the ground whilst leaning against the wall.

"Keep trying, you'll get through eventually." Leon said as Riku shrugged.

"I know, but I can't get what Mickey said about Sora and Maleficent working together out of my head. Even the dream I had just now was about Sora fighting himself." Riku said as he rubbed his forehead.

"It can't be all that bad. Sora's still our friend." Goofy said as Donald nodded.

"Yeah! He'd never turn on us!" Donald added.

"It could be a Sora from a different time for all we know." Leon said as Cloud nodded.

"Or a copy of him." Cloud added.

"Copy." Riku muttered in thought.

"We can't lose hope. Sora's our pal and he wouldn't turn on us for anything." Mickey said as Riku looked up in thought.

"Maybe it's not even him." Riku said as he climbed to his feet.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked.

"Cloud mentioned that it could be a Sora Copy or something similar to that. Surprisingly that's not as farfetched an idea as it seems. In fact, it's happened before." Riku said, earning curious looks from everyone but Mickey.

"A Copy of Sora?" Goofy asked curiously.

"I don't remember one." Donald said as he scratched his head.

"You two wouldn't. You and Sora were having your memories restored. This all happened during that year you were asleep." Riku said as Mickey's eyes widened in realization.

"Wait a minute; you aren't talking about Xion are you?" Mickey asked as Riku nodded, his mind flashing back to the times he encountered her.

"That's precisely who I'm talking about." Riku said as Leon and Cloud looked at him curiously.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to explain. Who's this Xion you keep talking about?" Leon asked.

"Xion, the former fourteenth member of Organization XIII. She wasn't a nobody, but instead she was what's known as a Replica, an artificial being made of memories. In her case, she was an imperfect Replica of Sora. She was made by Vexen, the fourth member, and brought to life by Namine's powers. However her very existence hampered DiZ, Namine's, Mickey's and my restoration of Sora. She had to be removed. I don't know what happened to her, but Sora learned recently through his nobody, Roxas, that she was killed by Roxas's own hands. Why and how I'll never know." Riku said as Mickey pondered.

"You know I'd almost forgotten about Xion. Now that you've mentioned her, I remember everything." Mickey said as Riku nodded.

"Yeah I know what you-…wait a minute. How is that possible?" Riku asked, confused.

"How is what possible?" Cloud asked.

"Mickey and I both remember Xion. How come I didn't realize this sooner? It was so subtle, no wonder I missed it." Riku said, earning a concerned look from Leon.

"You alright? You're not making any sense." Leon said.

"Xion was a being made of memories. When she died, all memory of her was supposed to die with her in everyone who had ever known or even so much as seen her or simply heard her name mentioned. The fact Mickey and I both remember her is startling. Why do we suddenly remember her now after all this time?" Riku said as Cloud looked contemplative.

"I guess some memories aren't meant to stay forgotten." Cloud said as Riku shook his head.

"No, there's a connection to all of this, I know there is. Sora and Kairi becoming trapped in the Dream Worlds, our memories of Xion coming back, Sora apparently working for Maleficent, I know it's all connected somehow and I think Xion is the key to the mystery." Riku said.

"You know, I wonder if the Sora I saw with Maleficent wasn't really Xion." Mickey said as Riku shook his head.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Xion's dead. I know Sora wouldn't lie about that. Roxas is just like his other and he wouldn't lie either. How could Xion spontaneously come back from the dead, bringing all memory of her back along with her?" Riku asked, crossing his arms.

"You did say she was a Replica, an artificial being. Perhaps Maleficent just found a backup version of her." Leon suggested as Riku shrugged.

"You mean like a backup file on a computer? It's possible, but how in the worlds would she be able to even make a backup? All knowledge of Replicas and their creation died with Vexen in Castle Oblivion last year." Riku said. Before anyone could say anything more however, they heard an explosion and the ground shook beneath them. (Battle Music Cue: Black Garden – Birth by Sleep OST)

"What was that?" Goofy yelped.

"Trouble!" Leon said as he whipped out his gunblade and ran towards the postern, passing Yuffie as she came running towards them.

"Yuffie, what's going on?" Riku asked as Yuffie caught her breath.

"The Heartless are back! They're attacking the city!" Yuffie said as she ran towards a nearby planter on the ground.

"And my sword is?" Cloud asked. Yuffie quickly lifted the planter, lifting up like it was a trap door and pulling out the bandage wrapped sword from underneath.

"Here ya go, Cloud! Just don't use it on me!" Yuffie said, handing Cloud his sword before running off again.

"We've got to stop the Heartless before they overrun the city! Donald, Goofy, let's go!" Mickey said as he summoned his Keyblade, Donald pulling out his magic wand, and Goofy pulling out his shield before the trio ran towards the marketplace. Riku then summoned Way to Dawn and looked up at Cloud.

"I'll back you up, let's go!" Riku said, Cloud nodding in agreement before they ran for the bailey. As soon as they arrived they saw a bunch of Soldier Heartless swarming into the city through the gaping hole in the wall. Cloud immediately leapt down into the gap and started to slice through the heartless. Riku was close behind, the two warriors fighting back to back as the Heartless continued to swarm. They finally managed to start gaining ground, fighting towards the area where Demyx had been defeated by Sora.

"They just don't quit!" Riku exclaimed.

"Where are they coming from? Why wait till now to show up?" Cloud asked.

"Something's going on, they're attacking each area simultaneously, forcing us to spread our forces out, almost as if-…" Riku said as he realized what was happening.

"They're trying to separate us from the others! Get us into smaller groups then finish us off one by one!" Cloud growled.

"But Heartless don't think like that! They act on instinct, not strategy! There must be someone directing them!" Riku said. Suddenly a near instantaneous flash of light appeared and, the Heartless around them vanished as if defeated. (End Battle Music).

"What the-?" Riku asked confused.

"Well-well, it's certainly been a while, hasn't it…Cloud." A chillingly calm voice said. Cloud and Riku both turned in the direction of the Dark Depths and saw, floating down from overhead was the One Winged Angel himself. Cloud snarled up at his nemesis, brandishing his sword angrily.

"Sephiroth!" he spat as Sephiroth touched down.

"So, the mighty Sephiroth actually shows himself." Riku said as he stood next to Cloud. Sephiroth looked at him with his green cat-like eyes with his usual dark smile on his face.

"And you must be Riku. I'm not surprised to see you haven't given into despair over the loss of your cherished friends. You have the same amount of stubbornness as your friend." Sephiroth said as Riku's eyes widened.

"You've seen Sora and Kairi? Where are they? What do you know?" Riku asked, pointing his Keyblade at the One Winged Angel. Sephiroth smirked and chuckled slightly.

"Their fate is the same as the rest of yours. Soon every heart in every world will be consumed by the darkness. There is no stopping it, there is only the acceptance of your fate." Sephiroth said as Cloud growled angrily at him.

"Sephiroth, your fight's with me! Now let's finish this!" Cloud said as Sephiroth chuckled and raised the Masamune (Battle Music Cue: The World's Enemy – Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core OST).

"You ignorant fool. Do you really believe you can overcome your Darkness?" Sephiroth asked as he dropped into his battle stance.

"SHUT UP!" Cloud shouted as he and Sephiroth charged at each other, their blades clashing in a shower of sparks. After a few seconds of exchanging lightning fast blows, they leapt apart. Sephiroth didn't have a chance to strike as Riku leapt up and brought his Keyblade down towards the One Winged Angel who quickly blocked.

"Where's Sora and Kairi? Where are they?" Riku asked as he glared at Sephiroth through their respective blades.

"They're living in a nightmare." Sephiroth said with a smile before launching Riku away, right into Cloud.

"Riku, you're in my way!" Cloud said as he shoved Riku off of him.

"But Sephiroth knows where my friends are and he's going to tell me!" Riku said as Sephiroth chuckled.

"It would seem that your friends are what you cherish. Very well. I shall reunite you with them." Sephiroth said as he held out his empty right hand. In a black swirl of darkness, the box Maleficent had given him appeared in his hand. Riku's eyes widened in shock.

"That box! That's just like the one we got on the Destiny Islands!" Riku exclaimed. The lid on the box then opened, revealing the shimmering purple gem inside.

"Behold, the key to reuniting with your friends. But I wonder, what would happen if it was given…to someone else." Sephiroth said as he swung the box fast across in front of him, causing the gem inside to fly out of it and hit Cloud in the chest, entrapping the ex-SOLDIER in a timeless purple aura like Sora and Kairi had disappeared in.

"CLOUD! NO!" Riku exclaimed, quickly grabbing onto Cloud's arm and also becoming ensnared before both faded away. Sephiroth watched with dark satisfaction as a similar glow appeared around him.

"And so the end begins." Sephiroth said as he too faded away. (End music)

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Axel had returned from Flynn's dream world, their clothes and weapons returning to normal. Larxene's corpse had been placed inside another of the glass tubes and the fourth crystal was placed within a glass case along with the other three. Her clothes had also reverted to the basic black robes of Organization XIII, returning her to her normal appearance.

"I don't get it. That's the fifth world we've gone to and we're still no closer to finding Kairi than we were when we first got here." Sora said as Namine shrugged.

"I dunno really. I think we've been gaining some invaluable knowledge instead. Like, for instance, the fact that Maleficent is behind all this, that she's using Replicas of the Organization XIII members to do her dirty work, along with Xion, that she's using a poor woman named Lightning as an enslaved henchmen, and that she's kidnapped this girl Serah, along with Kairi, for some unknown purpose." Namine explained.

"But what good is having that knowledge if there's no way to use it?" Roxas asked.

"That's what I don't know." Namine sighed.

"So how powerful was Larxene compared to the other Replicas we've seen?" Axel asked as Namine sighed again.

"She still wasn't as powerful as the original. Her memories and powers were an even balance like Lexaeus's were only stronger. This is bad because it looks like Maleficent is beginning to work out the flaws in the Replicas designs." Namine said.

"That in itself doesn't quite make sense. I thought Maleficent was more of a sorceress than a scientist." Roxas said.

"She might have someone else making the Replicas for her." Namine suggested.

"That's possible. She's probably nothing without her henchmen." Roxas said as Dream Finder and Figment walked in from the door to Balamb Garden, although Figment was more or less flying than walking.

"Ah you're back. We were just visiting with your fellow displaced dreamers. Thought we might give them an update on your progress." Dream Finder said as he sat down at his controls.

"No offence Mr. Dream Finder sir, but all we've been doing is going around to the different Dream Worlds and sealing their keyholes. We haven't really done anything short of collecting crystals and fighting Replicas." Sora said. When he mentioned the crystals however, Dream Finder looked in the glass case and blinked at the sight of the fourth crystal.

"Another one? Hmm. I think I have an idea that will actually produce some results that you might find pleasing." Dream Finder said as Axel scoffed.

"Like your last few were pleasing?" Axel asked sarcastically before getting elbowed in the gut by Roxas.

"Axel, he's helping us out of the goodness of his heart. We have no right to criticize him." Roxas scolded but Dream Finder shook his head.

"No-no, your friend is right. I feel the same as you do, actually. I'm disappointed in myself for not being able to help you out more. Fact of the matter is I just haven't known how…until now that is." Dream Finder said as he gave a nod to Figment and in a puff of purple smoke, the small dragon was now dressed in a white hazmat suit with a pair of large metal tongs in his hands.

"What's your plan this time?" Sora asked curiously as Dream Finder carefully opened the glass case that held the crystals.

"I suspect that these crystals lead to a series of Dream Worlds close to where your old friend Xion and her comrades are hiding. If you were to use the crystals and travel to those worlds, you might be able to regroup very close to the world in which she is hiding. It might also be where she is keeping your friend Kairi captive." Dream Finder explained as Figment began removing each of the crystals from the case with the tongs and putting them on four individual pedestals nearby.

"But wouldn't that split us all up?" Sora asked.

"Yeah but think about it Sora. Didn't that big alien in Stitch's dream mention that Xion wanted Stitch to be sent to the world this Crystal came from upon his capture?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah and Xion also wanted the Zexion Replica to send Dumbo's Heartless to the world for the crystal she gave him." Namine added.

"Lexaeus happened to be carrying a third crystal on him, and knowing Lexaeus, he'd have wanted to bring our bodies back as trophies. He'd have used the crystal to send one of us there as proof." Axel added.

"And Xion wanted Clu to safeguard another crystal for Maleficent." Sora realized.

"Then perhaps these crystals lead to places where her agents are lying in wait. We'll need to be ready for a fight." Roxas said as Axel summoned his chakrams.

"Heh, I'm ready for anything. Got it Memorized?" Axel asked with a grin.

"I might still be learning to use my powers, but I can do this, I have to…for Kairi's sake." Namine said as she held her Dream Rod close. Roxas summoned his Keyblades, resting Oblivion on his shoulder while he let Oathkeeper hang down at his side.

"Well Sora?" Roxas asked as Sora smiled and nodded while summoning his Keyblade.

"Let's do it, and not just for Kairi, but for Xion too." Sora said, earning confused looks from Roxas and Axel. Namine seemed to smile understandingly however.

"Xion, what for?" Axel asked.

"In my experiences with Maleficent, she almost always manipulates her henchmen into doing her bidding whether they know it or not. I believe that she's purposefully misleading Xion and if that's the case, then I'm going to try and bring Xion to her senses." Sora said as Roxas and Axel looked at each other for a moment before Roxas smiled and nodded. Axel did the same before both turning to Sora.

"Alright, we're in." Roxas said as they turned towards Dream Finder who had arranged the crystals on their pedestals left to right in order of acquisition.

"I think we're ready." Sora said.

"Then choose a crystal and choose wisely." Dream Finder said as Sora walked up to the first crystal, the broken blue rectangular crystal. Roxas walked up to the second Crystal, the black egg with the fire-like pattern. Namine chose the third crystal, the inverted obelisk-like crystal and Axel chose the fourth, the cyan blue tear drop crystal.

"See you guys on the other side?" Sora asked as he looked down the row at his friends who looked back at him with smiles on their faces.

"For what it's worth, despite all the pitfalls and dangers we've faced so far and the ones that we're about to face, I'm glad we've had this chance for an adventure together." Roxas said as Namine nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I've actually enjoyed our time together." Namine said.

"It's been good to actually be part of a united team for once. Plus fighting alongside a few of your best buds is good too. Almost makes me feel like I've got a heart." Axel said with a smirk.

"Then let's make a promise to meet up again once we've gotten through." Sora said as he extended his hand towards the other. The others caught on and each placed a hand on top of his own.

"It's a promise." Namine said as they broke the huddle.

"Yeah, besides, you can't live without me you know." Roxas said as Sora shrugged and nodded.

"True, very true." Sora said as they stepped back up to the crystals.

"Well, here goes nothing." Axel said as they each reached out and gently touched their crystals. A bright light then appeared around each of the crystals, the light slowly expanding until it had enveloped all four of them. Then in an even brighter flash of light, both they and the crystals vanished, disappearing to the worlds that the Crystals led to.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Xion, the Night Terror Riku, and Lightning were standing around the table, reviewing footage of the battle in Flynn's Dream World within a sphere of magic that hovered over the table.

"So yet another one of your Replica friends fall to Sora's might." Night Terror Riku chuckled, earning a disdainful look from Xion.

"You mean the imposter. And they are not Replicas; they're the members of Organization XIII." Xion said, earning an amused look from the Night Terror.

"Heh, yeah right." He replied. He then found the tip of Xion's Keyblade shoved in his face but he didn't even act surprised or fearful. He didn't even flinch.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Riku?" Xion asked angrily.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lightning asked with her arms crossed, earning an annoyed glare from Xion before continuing, "Time and again, the Sora you assume to be the imposter, defeats your companions, one by one. Instead of growing weaker, he grows stronger. If he were a Nightmare or a Night Terror, then he would be focused on getting to you and you alone. But instead his focus is on rescuing his friend. More importantly, he has one thing you definitely lack."

"And what would that be?" Xion asked tersely.

"He has a heart." Lightning replied calmly.

"Are you calling me a phony?" Xion asked angrily, leaping onto the table with her Keyblade pointed at Lightning's face, accidently shattering the magic sphere in the process. The L'Cie however didn't even bat an eyelash, remaining chillingly calm and poised.

"I call them like I see them." Lightning said, further enraging Xion.

"Why you little-!" Xion growled as she reared back her Keyblade but before she could do anything…

"SILENCE!" Maleficent's voice ordered. Xion turned and saw Maleficent approaching with five hooded figures close behind.

"It appears that the four crystals that I entrusted you with have each been activated. The fools imprisoned there are now able to run free should they ever reach the exits in time. Now we must deal with them." Maleficent said as Xion leapt off the table, allowing Maleficent to re-conjure the magic sphere. The sphere turned black before three pairs of eyes appeared within them. One pair was a solid bright yellow similar to the Heartless except narrowed as if in anger, another was a shade of light blue, and the other was a pair of narrow light blue eyes.

"The seal of the crystals has been broken; you may now go forth and destroy to your heart's content. As per my end of the bargain, I shall provide each of you with a helping hand." Maleficent said into the sphere as three of the hooded figures disappeared in separate corridors of darkness.

"We've been eagerly awaiting this moment a long time." The figure with the yellow eyes said with a deep voice before disappearing.

"Ooh-ho-ho-ho-ho! Let the PARTY **BEGIN!**" The first pair of light blue eyes said insanely, filling up most of the sphere as if it got too close to the "camera" before they disappeared.

"And now the curtain rises on my favorite act of the show." The last pair of eyes said with a calm voice before they disappeared. Maleficent then looked up at Lightning.

"I am giving you another chance to prove yourself useful. Your Dream World was one of the ones we used to entrap one of your former friends. I believe you won't have any real reservations about doing away with this one, but to ensure both your loyalty and effectiveness…" Maleficent said as one of the hooded figures approached Lightning who sighed.

"And this will settle both mine and my sister's Focus?" Lightning asked as Maleficent smiled.

"Why of course…that's if you succeed." Maleficent said as Lightning drew her gunblade before turning and walking out of the room, the hooded figure following after her.

"And what of me, my queen?" the final hooded figure asked with a humble bow.

"You are to aid Sephiroth in exterminating Cloud Strife. Once that is done, return to me." Maleficent said as the figure bowed again before disappearing in a Corridor of Darkness.

"So what will I be doing?" Xion asked as Maleficent smiled at her.

"Rest child, for you will need all your strength to finish off the imposter Sora when…or if he survives." Maleficent said before turning and walking slowly out of the room.

"Sounds like she's not too confident in the abilities of her own flunkies." The Night Terror Riku said with a chuckle.

"Aren't you one of her so-called flunkies?" Xion asked but Night Terror Riku smirked.

"Hah, I'm just here to enjoy the show. I never pledged my loyalty to Maleficent…well the real Riku did once, but I never did. I exist for only one purpose. To bring Sora to the depths of madness and despair, to see his heart overwhelmed by all his fears and doubts." Riku said before noticing Xion's Keyblade was shoved in his face again. He merely gave a bored sigh.

"So you're not Riku, you're my Nightmare? No, my Night Terror." Xion hissed but Riku simply laughed while gently shoving the Keyblade out of his face.

"No…not yours. Sora's…the real Sora's." Riku said, angering Xion.

"I AM THE REAL SORA!" Xion shouted angrily.

"Are you? Then tell me who your two closest friends are, Sora." Riku said mockingly.

"Roxas and Axel." Xion replied but Riku grinned.

"Are they really Sora's closest friends? Or are they the closest friends of who you once were?" Riku asked as Xion opened her mouth to speak but she said nothing. She then grimaced and with an enraged yell brought her Keyblade down on Riku, causing him to dissipate in a black cloud of smoke upon impact. He then reappeared on the opposite side of the table with his arms crossed over his chest, chuckling darkly to himself. Xion's voice became shaky as if suppressing the urge to cry.

"I'll show you. I'll show you I'm the real Sora, even if I have to absorb that imposter to do it!" Xion hissed softly as a look of determination swept her face.

* * *

**End Chapter 20.**

Leon and Cloud's thoughts on what the "Imposter Sora" could be are both allusions to their respective games. Leon/Squall was sent back in time in Final Fantasy VIII and Cloud constantly faced copies of Sephiroth in Final Fantasy VII. Hence their suggestions.


	21. Destruction Incarnate

Roxas blinked as the light around him faded away. He looked around and found himself within a large brown metal chamber with a strange assortment of glass tubes in alcoves all around on multiple levels. He was on the lowest level of the massive room. Before him hovered the black egg-like crystal with red fire pattern on it with a series of twinkling lights around it as it spun slowly. It suddenly shone brightly and streaked into room.

"Hey! Wait!" Roxas shouted as he chased after it, running along over the strange catwalks until the crystal flew straight up towards the ceiling, only to stop on the top floor and then fly off out of sight. Roxas huffed in frustration.

"Great." He mumbled before he quickly leapt up onto the side walls and started running up the sides until flipping over at the top and landing on the upper level. He turned and looked over the edge, grinning to himself.

"I've still got it." He chuckled to himself.

"Got what?"

Roxas whirled around, startled, and crashed face first into someone. He staggered back a little and saw a petite young blond haired, blue eyed, woman wearing a sleeveless red dress with floral patterns and two long red gloves with a pale pink cape. Her legs were covered by patterned white tights, and she wore pointed red and gold boots. At her side was a thin sheath for a sword. She was blushing slightly with her arms over her chest. Roxas had crashed into her small, yet perky, breasts and appropriately he had a nose bleed.

"Ah! I'm so sorry ma'am! I didn't mean to-…" Roxas stammered, turning a bright shade of crimson as he turned away from her and covered his nose in embarrassment.

"No-no-no it's my fault. I was standing too close to you." The woman said quickly. Roxas was now slumped over and didn't respond.

"Perhaps if we started over?" She asked, placing a hand on Roxas's shoulder and moving around in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Terra Branford." She said extending a hand. Roxas looked up at her, his face not as red, and extended a hand.

"I'm Roxas." He said as they shook hands. Terra (Final Fantasy VI) smiled appreciatively.

"So how did you get here, Roxas? I've been trapped in this awful place for a long time. I'd just about given up hope that anyone would come here." Terra said.

"My friends and I, we found a crystal and it brought me to this world." Roxas said, the girl nodding understandingly.

"Oh so you're the one who opened the doorway. Then I owe you a great debt, Roxas." Terra said as she turned and pointed towards a door on the far end of the chamber. The door had the crystal floating in midair in front of it, still twinkling with light.

"So these are your dreams?" Roxas asked as Terra looked at him and nodded.

"You know you're in a dream?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah. Those friends I mentioned and I've been searching for another friend of ours that was kidnapped from the real worlds. We're trying to rescue her." Roxas explained.

"I'm trying to rescue someone too. A friend named Serah." Terra said. Roxas instantly recognized the name Serah.

"Wait, Serah? As in the girl kidnapped from Balamb Garden? That Serah?" Roxas asked, startling Terra.

"You've been to Balamb Garden?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, my friends and I agreed to help Ren, Vincent, the Turks, and Shera find you and Serah." Roxas replied. Terra breathed a large sigh of relief at this.

"Thank you Roxas, but I'm not the only one missing. There were three others too besides me." Terra explained, as Roxas tapped his chin.

"Three others? Well we found three more crystals, so I imagine that my friends ended up where your other friends are. We can find them together." Roxas said as Terra smiled and they started walking towards the door.

"Then let's hurry. I hope we can make it in time to help them." Terra said. The room suddenly darkened slightly, causing the two to freeze mid step.

"What was that?" Roxas asked worriedly but Terra looked even more concerned, almost petrified.

"Oh no, he's back." Terra whimpered.

"Who's back?" Roxas asked, summoning his Keyblades for security.

"I dunno, let me see!" an unfamiliar voice said before a small floating blue ball of energy weakly fluttered down. Terra's eyes widened in shock before quickly grabbing Roxas and leaping back, away from the sphere before it detonated in fantastic explosion of blue energy.

"What was that?" Roxas asked as he caught his breath.

"_What was that?_ Was it a bird? Was it a plane? NO it was a GOD!" an insane voice said with odd mixtures of mockery and rage as the oddest of figures floated down in front of them. It was a man in an outfit composed of primarily red and yellow fabrics, a mismatched jumble of stripes and polka-dots. He wore a red and white striped ruffle around his neck and a red cloak with a yellow and red inner-lining. His face was covered with white make-up with red make-up around his eyes. He had blonde hair tied back into a tight ponytail, accentuated by a feather extending from it.

"Kefka!" Terra gasped as the man smiled darkly towards her. Roxas stood in his battle stance next to her.

"Well hello again my dear! Have you missed me?" Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI) asked almost gleefully.

"H-how did you get here?" Terra asked as she backed up behind Roxas who remained in his battle stance.

"Friend of yours?" Roxas asked.

"Not at all. He's something much worse." Terra replied as Roxas nodded.

"Don't worry, I get it. He's your Nightmare isn't he?" He asked. Kefka seemed insulted.

"Nightmare? Puh-leas! I'm no ordinary Nightmare! I'm a Night TERROR!" Kefka laughed with dark glee as he started floating slightly off the ground.

"Well no matter who you are, you're not going to harm Terra! I won't allow it!" Roxas challenged.

"That so, Roxas?" a voice asked from out of nowhere. Roxas recognized this voice and his eyes widened. He and Terra whirled around behind them to see a figure dressed in the Organization XIII robes and leaning on his shoulder against a nearby wall.

"Wait, I know that voice!" Roxas exclaimed as the figure stood up and reached for his hood.

"Have you been a good boy, Roxas?" Xigbar asked with a grin on his scarred face as he pulled the hood back.

"Is he your Nightmare?" Terra asked but Roxas sighed and shook his head.

"That's not possible with me I'm afraid." Roxas replied, earning a confused yet worried look from Terra.

"How?" Terra asked.

"Let's examine the evidence!" Kefka said in a mockingly serious tone.

"Sorry pretty lady. See this Roxas here ain't even the real thing. Even if he was, he still couldn't have a Nightmare or a Night Terror. To have either one would mean he had a heart. And Roxas and I both know he doesn't have one. Ain't that right, Roxas?" Xigbar asked as Roxas glared challengingly at him.

"Roxas…you don't have a heart?" Terra asked confused.

"No. I'm what's called a Nobody. I'm only the shell of another person. But that doesn't mean that I'm not ready and willing to protect you." Roxas replied, not taking his eyes off of the Freeshooter.

"Then what does he mean? You're not the 'real thing?" Terra asked.

"Ooh! I-see-a-poser!" Kefka chortled in a sing-song voice.

"I'm the real Roxas. You'll just have to believe me on that. If anything, this Xigbar's the imposter. The real Xigbar faded into darkness just recently. I saw it happen." Roxas said, causing Xigbar to chuckle.

"Me? Fade into darkness? As if! I forgot just how nutty you can be kiddo." Xigbar said as he stretched out his hands and summoned his twin arrow guns known as Sharpshooter.

"Where's Xion, Xigbar? And where's Serah and Kairi?" Roxas asked.

"This one's reminding me of a little kitty I once had. It curiously wandered into my room…and was ANNIHILATED when it sniffed my boots!" Kefka chuckled insanely.

"Yeesh now I see how this guy would be your Night Terror." Roxas mumbled.

"Kiddo, you're asking way too many questions. Looks like you're gonna have to be taught a lesson in curiosity." Xigbar said as he dropped into his battle stance.

"Don't try it, Xigbar!" Roxas warned, pointing his Keyblades at both Xigbar and Kefka.

"EWW aren't you a pesky little runt! It's time to send the children to BED!" Kefka growled insanely, before conjuring a sphere of ice and dropping it onto the ground, causing it to spin rapidly before launching forward towards Roxas. Roxas was stunned however when Terra blocked the attack, her hands glowing with blue energy as she intercepted.

"I won't let you get away with it! I won't lose hope!" Terra warned but Kefka threw his head back in laughter. (Battle Music Cue: The Fierce Battle –arrange- - Final Fantasy VI, Dissidia Final Fantasy OST)

"Ooh-ho-ho-ho-ho! Hopes aren't worth DIRT! I'm gonna destroy, EVERYTHING!" Kefka laughed.

"We'll have to work together if we're gonna beat them, Terra." Roxas said as he and Terra stood back to back, Roxas facing Xigbar and Terra facing Kefka.

"Right." She replied, her hands still glowing blue. Xigbar suddenly warped away but Roxas knew where to look and sure enough, standing atop one of the glass tubes he saw Xigbar reappear with his guns ready to snipe them from afar.

"MOVE!" Roxas shouted, as he and Terra leapt in opposite directions just before a high speed bolt of energy impacted on where Roxas had been standing mere minutes ago. Roxas glanced up at where Xigbar was sniping from and immediately pointed his Keyblade at him, firing off small spheres of white light. Xigbar blinked in surprise as the bolts flew towards him and was forced to warp away, reappearing near Terra, firing more bolts at her but she evaded the bolts and thrust her hand towards the Freeshooter.

"GET AWAY!" She shouted, firing a large wedge of ice at Xigbar, but he warped away before it hit. Roxas however quickly had to dodge a sudden rain of lightning bolts. He turned and saw Kefka dancing around nearby, cackling.

"Dance! DANCE!" Kefka chortled as Roxas continued dodging bolts of lightning. Roxas then scowled and started twirling his Keyblades together like a fan blade.

"You first!" Roxas shouted as thirteen shields of light appeared in the air around Kefka, causing the Mad Mage to stop for a moment curiously before suddenly hopping around frantically as he dodged and weaved past beams of pure radiant light being fired from the shields.

"ROXAS!" Terra shouted, catching the Nobody's attention but all he saw was Terra looking around frantically. Then it occurred to him.

"Where's Xigbar?" He asked looking around frantically. He then noticed Terra gasp and leap towards him, her hands glowing blue again before pointing towards a wall where the Freeshooter was defying gravity by standing perfectly upright (well, if you cocked your head to just the right angle, he was standing upright) and lining up a shot with one of his guns. The second Terra pointed at him, a sudden rain of fireballs appeared out of nowhere from within the ceiling, raining down on Xigbar who quickly warped clear, only to reappear near the two, flying past in a strafing attack with both guns aimed at the pair, leaving rows of glowing pink bolts of energy behind before he disappeared. Roxas quickly leapt between the bolts and Terra, releasing a Reflega to block the bolts. Roxas was searching for Xigbar again when he heard Kefka let out an insane laugh. He and Terra both turned and saw Kefka launch a massive block of ice at them.

"Come-on! COME-ON! **COME-ON!**" Kefka shrieked insanely as the block stopped in midair between him and Terra and Roxas. Terra's eyes widened, knowing the attack, and grabbed Roxas, pulling him clear of the ice block before it suddenly exploded into hundreds of bowling ball sized pellets, scattering like a shotgun blast.

"Thanks." Roxas said as Terra caught her breath.

"We've got to end this." Terra said as Roxas nodded.

"You're telling me!" Roxas replied. Suddenly Xigbar reappeared with one of his guns aimed at Roxas, a grin planted firmly on his face.

"Take this!" Xigbar shouted before firing off a large, blue bolt of energy at them but Roxas knew the attack and quickly batted the bolt away. He then hurled Oathkeeper after the bolt. The Keyblade overtook the bolt before swinging around and batting the bolt again in another direction. This time he threw Oblivion into the bolt's path, intercepting the bolt a third time and batting it to behind one of the glass tubes where it hit something. That something was Xigbar, who tumbled out from behind the column.

"Heh, not bad, Roxas!" Xigbar said with a grin before disappearing.

"Now where did he go?" Roxas asked, looking around.

"I think we've got bigger problems!" Terra exclaimed as Kefka reared back his right hand, a ball of fire forming around it.

"Whaddaya think of this?" Kefka asked insanely as he hurled the fireball towards them but Terra blocked the fireball with her bare left hand before swinging her right hand down at the ground and then up towards Kefka, sending a bolt of fire flying across the floor. Kefka tried to dodge but the fire hit him head on, resulting in a huge fiery explosion. At the same time, Roxas spotted Xigbar, standing upside-down in midair, both guns aimed directly at him.

"You're putting me to sleep, slacker!" Xigbar grinned as Roxas charged towards him. Xigbar started firing volleys of bolts at Roxas but the Key of Destiny swiftly deflected them without stopping.

"Alright, that's enough!" Roxas shouted as he leapt into the air, allowing the pillars of his Faith attack to form. The pillars started spinning before they spun outward and unleashing a bright flash of light. When the light faded, Xigbar was on the floor, his guns out of reach.

"Okay. Now we're talkin'." Xigbar said towards Roxas with a grin. Roxas started approaching the fallen Freeshooter, but at that same time, he heard an explosion which shook the room. Roxas looked up to see Terra come flying in from across the room and land hard on the ground nearby, knocking her out cold. He then saw Kefka floating down towards the ground, laughing with glee.

"All this destruction is EXHILARATING!" Kefka declared. Roxas stood frozen stiff, watching as the Mad Mage stood over Terra's unconscious form.

"What's it gonna be, Roxas?" He heard Xigbar ask. Roxas looked back at the Freeshooter, confused.

"You gonna finish me off and let your friend succumb to her worst fears and nightmares? Or are you gonna jump in and rescue her and let me go?" Xigbar asked with a dark grin on his face, daring Roxas to make a choice. Kefka, however, laughed with glee.

"It's already too late! She can't overcome her fear! She was born with the power to DESTROY! And that's all she can do! Destruction Incarnate! That's what she is and, that's what she always will be!" Kefka declared as he started floating in the air.

"You're wrong, Kefka." Roxas said, earning a curious look from Kefka.

"Terra's powers might seem like destruction to you, but they're protection to me. She can use her power to defend those she cherishes. Power in itself is nothing, but power in the hands of the right person can either end life, or preserve it. It all depends on who wields the power and right now…guess who has it all." Roxas said looking at Terra, lying on the ground.

"Blah-blah-blah-blah. You're not even worthy to clean my boots! Now it's time for you to learn why oppose rhymes with dispose!" Kefka exclaimed as he raised both of his hands which started glowing red.

"No. He won't."

"Huh?" Kefka muttered as he looked down and saw Terra glaring at him defiantly from the ground.

"Roxas is right. I may have the power to destroy, but I can use that power to destroy anything or anyone that would threaten everything I care for! I can use my powers of destruction, to protect!" Terra said as she climbed to her feet, a blue glow forming around her. Kefka was unsure of what to make of her newfound courage and seemed puzzled yet amused at the same time. Roxas however was smiling proudly towards Terra, when he noticed, in the corner of his eye, Xigbar warp away with his guns.

"TERRA!" Roxas shouted but it was too late. Xigbar had appeared behind her and fired off a volley of blue bolts towards her. At the split second the bolts impacted into her, the glow around Terra instantly grew bright, forcing Roxas to shield his eyes. When he finally looked back, what he saw amazed him. Terra was glowing with white light but she had changed dramatically. She was now covered head to toe in pink fur, her clothes either missing or hidden beneath the fur and her hair had grown thicker and longer, right down to her thighs. Her hands and feet now had sharp claws on them. What was more impressive was that she was turned facing towards Xigbar, and that the bolts he had fired at her were suspended in midair.

"Whoa." Roxas muttered in awe.

"No more running!" Terra said as she waved her right hand across in front of her, sending out a volley of holy spheres towards Xigbar, who attempted to flee but was hit by all five spheres. Terra then started barraging him with fireballs, not noticing Kefka as he attempted to sneak up on her.

"Oh no you don't!" Roxas shouted as he intercepted the Mad Mage and hit him with both Keyblades, knocking him into the air. Roxas quickly leapt up after the now disoriented Mad Mage and hooked the tooth of Oblivion around his ankle, launching him through the air towards where Xigbar was being barraged by fireballs. The two evildoers collided with each other as Roxas landed next to Terra.

"Now's our chance!" Roxas exclaimed as Terra's hands started glowing with white energy.

"Oh perfect light! I want to end this!" Terra exclaimed as a swirling sphere of magic enveloped both Xigbar and Kefka before exploding, sending the two villains flying towards them.

"My turn!" Roxas exclaimed as he leapt into the air, a pillar of white-blue energy surrounding him and his Keyblades held to his sides. A disoriented Kefka and Xigbar were suddenly frozen in midair near where Roxas was floating.

"You're finished!" Roxas exclaimed as he thrust Oblivion straight up into the air. As he did, more pillars of energy rained down from overhead, striking Kefka and Xigbar repeatedly. It was his Magic Hour Limit Break. (End music) Finally the pillars stopped raining down and the two, now smoldering, bodies of Xigbar and Kefka dropped out of the air, Xigbar flopping down almost lifelessly onto the ground while Kefka landed on his back.

"Inconceivable." Kefka muttered as he started to climb to his feet, Roxas and Terra staying on their guard. However they saw a cloud of black smoke and purple energy appearing around him and gradually engulfing him. Kefka started staggering towards Terra, an exhausted yet determined expression on his face as he started to slowly vanish.

"Such magnificent power, and you use it to preserve. How revolting." Kefka said before he completely vanished. Roxas and Terra stood staring at where Kefka had vanished for a moment when they heard a weak chuckle coming from nearby. They turned and saw Xigbar, lying on his side, glaring at Roxas with a dark grin on his face.

"Well now…looks like I'll have to try and do better next time." Xigbar said as Roxas scowled down at him.

"What do you mean, next time?" Roxas asked but Xigbar's grin widened and his lone eye started to close.

"You'll see. Be a good boy n-." But Xigbar didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as he died mid-breath. Roxas and Terra stood staring at Xigbar's corpse for a while before, in a bright flash of light, Terra reverted back to her normal form.

"Roxas…I want to thank you." Terra said, turning to the Key of Destiny.

"For what?" Roxas asked, curiously.

"You gave me hope. You showed me how I can use my powers to protect instead of destroy. For as long as I can remember, I've feared my powers. Then when I arrive in these worlds, my fear took the form of Kefka. But now I know that I can and will use my power to protect. I can protect everything." Terra said as Roxas smiled up at her.

"Glad to hear it." Roxas said before they noticed a flash of bright light come from nearby. They both turned and saw Terra's crystal, floating in midair over a door.

"Come on, Terra. Let's go find our friends." Roxas said as he and Terra started walking towards the door, leaving the world behind them.

* * *

**End Chapter 21.**

**And now, a personal appeal to the fanfiction community from Star Tours Traveler.**

Don't worry this isn't some life shattering issue, just me asking for some help coming up an idea.

One of the worlds in a future installment of the RKH saga will, have Sora and Riku both turning into dogs, (Spoiler: It's a world based around the 101 Dalmatians animated film) and seeing as how I have little knowledge of the various dog breeds, I'd like to ask for your help in deciding what breed of dog Sora and Riku would be.

If you would please leave at least 2 recommendations for Sora and at least 1 for Riku. My reasoning for those numbers will be revealed in the chapters they appear.

You may submit your recommendations via Review or PM.

I will decide which of the recommended breeds is the winner.

The winning selections will be featured in the fifth installation of the RKH saga "Kingdom Hearts: The Forgotten Worlds" (and this is only the third installation) and the screen name of the person (or persons) giving a winning selection will be given the appropriate credit at the end of the chapter in which their selection appears.

Thank you and keep R&Ring…

Star Tours Traveler.


	22. Angel of Death

Namine looked around as the light faded, revealing a wide open blue sky and a large city with a single towering castle in the distance.

"Where am I?" She asked, curiously as she turned around and saw, behind her was what looked like the outside of a castle in front of an evening sky, complete with two turrets and a large bullet shaped set of brown wooden double doors. But something seemed off about it though and as she looked around even more, it became clearer. The castle and even the background itself, was just a façade used for a theater set and the stage itself was on a massive airship. The floor surrounding the castle set was the same brick pattern as the castle itself but surrounding that it was a wooden plank floor for the audience. There was one flight of stairs stage left of the double doors that led to the second floor of the castle set.

Namine cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Is there anyone here?" Namine asked as she approached the set. No response. As she approached the doors, she noticed the strange crystal hovering over them. She suddenly heard a noise from behind her, but when she turned to look, there was no one there.

"Hello?" She called.

"Hey there!"

Namine jumped with a startled yelp as she turned back towards the door, only to see a boy with shoulder-length blonde hair, greenish blue eyes and a prehensile monkey-like tail standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a friendly smile on his face. He wore a teal vest over a white shirt with blue pants and several belts. He had large white and blue gloves and white boots.

"Who are you?" Namine asked, holding the Dream Wand defensively pointed at the strange boy.

"The name's Zidane. Zidane Tribal and if you're a Nightmare, then you're the prettiest one I've ever seen." the boy greeted, paying no heed to the wand. At first, Namine was unsure of what to make of him but a quick dip into his surface memories helped alleviate her concerns.

"Zidane?" She asked as Zidane (Final Fantasy IX) grinned and slid around to put his arm around her.

"That's me. So what's your name, angel?" Zidane asked as he ran a finger from the base of her neck up her chin in a romantic move.

"N-N-Namine." Namine mumbled, ducking out from under his arm and backing away nervously.

"Namine, huh? Nice name. So, what brings you to my Dream World?" Zidane asked as he walked after her, undaunted by her backing away from him. (A/N: If you haven't figured it out by now, Zidane's Dream World is the Prima Vista stage from Dissidia 012.)

"I-I-I'm looking for someone. More than one person actually." Namine said as she reached the back railing that separated the stage and the edge of the airship, leaving Namine trapped.

"Oh yeah? I'm looking for someone too." Zidane as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a familiar looking feather. Namine's eyes widened at the sight of the feather.

"You're looking for Serah, aren't you?" Namine asked, startling Zidane slightly and making him stop in his tracks.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Zidane asked, curiously.

"My friend has a feather just like it. He got it from the people in Balamb Garden." Namine replied making Zidane grin excitedly.

"You mean your friend is helping us?" Zidane asked as Namine nodded with a smile.

"There are four of us including me. My friend, the one who has the feather, and my Other, got pulled into the Dream Worlds and my Other got kidnapped by an old friend of my boyfriend who turned evil for some reason." Namine explained. Zidane seemed to pause in contemplation when she said the word "boyfriend."

"So…your boyfriend turned evil or your boyfriend's friend turned evil?" Zidane asked, obviously hoping it was the former.

"The friend turned evil. We don't know why though but we think she's being manipulated by an evil sorceress named Maleficent. We think she's the one who's ultimately responsible for kidnapping your friend Serah too." Namine explained. Zidane then crossed his arms in thought.

"So this friend of your boyfriend's. You mentioned it was a she?" Zidane asked. Namine sighed, knowing where the conversation was going and, in an effort to motivate him to leave, started walking towards the doors.

"Why don't we leave and find out." Namine said, looking towards Zidane over her shoulder. Zidane grinned and ran his hand through his hair in a (failed) attempt to slick it back before following after her.

"After you mila-WOAH!" Zidane yelped and suddenly launched forward, grabbing Namine with his arms wrapped around her waist and leaping back towards the edge of the stage just before an explosion in the form of a large blue sphere of energy with two crisscrossing rings of blue energy erupted between them and the doors.

"What was that?" Namine asked in a panic.

"Act one, opening scene: The curtain rises to show the thief and the Nobody find themselves within a world of the thief's design. A world from his dreams." A man's voice echoed from the now darkened stage. Zidane groaned in frustration.

"Not him again." Zidane grumbled as the voice continued to soliloquize.

"Little does the thief realize, the Nobody's arrival has signaled the opening of the passageway, allowing the thief's greatest and darkest fears and doubts to slither into this world, bringing pain and death upon the world as well as those within it." The voice narrated as a spotlight came on, illuminating the second floor of the set, right above the doors and behind the prop battlements, but nothing was in the spotlight.

"Who is that?" Namine asked but Zidane was just hunched over in annoyance, using his hand as if it were a mouth in the "blah-blah-blah" motion which he also mocked with his own mouth while rolling his eyes and the voice continued.

"From the shadows steps our hero, the angel of death himself, come to end the pain of all those cursed by merely being mortal." The voice said as a figure stepped into the spotlight. It was a teenaged man, noticeably older than both Zidane and Namine, with a distinct silver-lavender hair color that fell just beyond his shoulders, with a large, curved spike at the front. He had narrow eyes, with a light-bluish color. He was of medium height, light build, with a pale complexion. He had white sleeves, with a violet guard around his shoulders. He had a white robe on the back of his legs that extend to his ankles. The robe was held up by four straps that acted as a codpiece. His pants were a deeper purple than his shoulder guards and his shoes are black with golden buckles. The man then stared down at Zidane and Namine, both now illuminated by spotlights of their own, Zidane who was still mocking him, and Namine who stood glancing between the two, looking befuddled.

"Who are you?" Namine asked, attempting to search his memories, but all she found were the same memories she found in Zidane, only these highlighted Zidane's fear of being alone without friends. She also found that he feared that he might be the death of his friends, and the man before them was just those fears given physical form. A Night Terror.

"I, am the angel of death. I, am the salvation to those cursed with mortality. I…am Kuja." The man said with a smile.

"He's my Night Terror." Zidane mumbled to her while pointing at Kuja (Also Final Fantasy IX) with his thumb. Kuja's smile widened as five white orbs of energy appeared from behind him and started to orbit him, allowing him to hover into the air, over the prop battlements and onto the ground in front of the door but still hovering mere inches off the ground.

"I see that your continuous solitude hasn't sullied your memory, Zidane. I presume that you also remember what I am here to do." Kuja said but Zidane scowled and stepped in between him and Namine.

"No way are you harming any of my friends!" Zidane warned, pulling a set of serrated twin daggers from a sheath at his side.

"Oh but what do you think I've been doing in the other Dream Worlds since we last met?" Kuja asked, earning a snarl from Zidane.

"No way! They wouldn't go down without a fight!" Zidane argued.

"Oh but they have. Once they found out that you were meant to be the true Angel of Death, they lost all hope. Their crystals, shattered." Kuja said as Zidane looked horrified. Namine however furrowed her brow.

"That's not right. We found three other crystals besides the one that lead me here, so unless there were more than four of them, they should be alright." Namine said as Zidane looked at her startled for a second then turned to Kuja with a grin.

"Ha! Nice try Kuja!" Zidane said smugly. Kuja's eyes narrowed slightly as if suppressing annoyance.

"Then it looks like someone has spoiled most of the plot! If that's the case, then we'll have to skip straight to the climatic confrontation in our little drama, which means I need to introduce my partner." Kuja said as they felt the winds suddenly pick up. Another spotlight suddenly came on, illuminating a column stage right of the set where a figure in the black robes of Organization XIII stood with their arms crossed.

"Enough of this useless banter, Kuja. Focus on your mission. Nothing else need concern you." The figure said as he reached for the hood, pulling it back to reveal… (Battle Music Cue: The Final Battle-Arrange- - Final Fantasy IX/Dissidia Final Fantasy 012)

"Introducing, my partner in this duet of death, playing the part of the Whirlwind Lancer, Xaldin!" Kuja announced as Namine looked up at the Organization XIII member worriedly. Xaldin's lances appeared from out of nowhere, swirling around him before he grabbed two of them, assuming his battle stance.

"You won't succeed, Kuja!" Zidane said, dropping into his battle stance along with Namine.

"Act three: Final scene. The Requiem of Zidane Tribal!" Kuja declared before launching all five of his orbs straight at Zidane but the younger Genome and Namine leapt clear. No sooner had he dodged Kuja than he suddenly had do bob and weave past a number of lances that came flying towards him. Xaldin wasn't even having to move as lances formed in midair, aimed themselves at Zidane, and launched towards him. He wasn't expecting, however, a sudden wedge of ice to hit the ground just below his line of fire and cause a large, thick, spike made of ice to burst up from it, resulting in the lances impacting the spike. Xaldin turned towards Namine who spun with a flourish and swung the Dream Rod diagonally across in front of her, sending a Firaga screaming towards Xaldin, but the Whirlwind Lancer swung his hand across in front of him, causing the fireball to suddenly arc hard to the left, missing Xaldin completely.

"Winds guard me!" Xaldin said as his lances regrouped around him before he launched both himself and the lances towards Namine who held her ground, staring down the Whirlwind Lancer defiantly. Zidane, witnessing this, turned and charged towards Kuja, his daggers primed and ready. Kuja launched the orbs at Zidane but Zidane leapt clear over them before landing in a tuck-and-roll then leaping up, the hilts of his daggers pressed together to form a single double-bladed weapon, and delivering a fierce blow to Kuja's jaw, causing him to stagger backwards just in time for Xaldin to collide with him and send both crashing into the floor.

"HA! Nice footwork, Kuja!" Zidane taunted.

"FOOL! I thought you had been training for this!" Xaldin growled to Kuja as he climbed off the elder Genome. Kuja scowled back.

"Not training, rehearsing, you simpleton!" Kuja replied, turning towards both Zidane and Namine. His response resulted in a growl of annoyance from the lancer but he said nothing as his lances started swirling around him again. Xaldin then set his sights on Namine and then launched himself towards her again. Namine braced herself, preparing to counter his charge when suddenly Zidane intercepted the lancer, tackling him and dragging him off course before flinging him into the back wall. Namine was startled by the younger Genome's attack but quickly turned back towards Kuja to see him launch a sphere of energy towards her. She quickly leapt clear just as the sphere exploded in a ball of blue energy with the crisscrossing rings around it. She quickly counterattacked by firing a Blizzaga towards him. Kuja, not expecting the counterattack, found his left arm incased in ice. Kuja snarled at her with a growl.

"It seems that casting you as the helpless damsel in distress was not at all a type-casting." Kuja hissed before the orbs around him started spinning faster and he came flying towards her. Namine pulled the Dream Rod back, a cold mist starting to form around the tip of the Dream Rod. Kuja's five orbs suddenly flew forward, surrounding Namine and suddenly exploding, disorienting Namine before the five orbs; now a fiery red, flew up into the air before flying back down to converge on the center…Namine. When they hit, it resulted in a huge explosion, engulfing her entirely, Kuja watching with a dark smile.

"And so the female lead is written out of our drama." Kuja chuckled as he turned towards where Zidane had been toying with the lancer, dodging his strikes repeatedly since having drawn him away from Namine. Kuja was about to start heading towards the younger Genome to finish him off when he suddenly realized he couldn't move his feet. He looked down, confused, and his face lit up in disbelief. His feet had been frozen to the ground. He turned back towards where Namine had been hit by his Flare Star to see that she was surrounded by the hexagonally tiled sphere of a Reflect spell shield…and completely unscathed.

"I see we're a woman of great magic. Very well, I shall compose a requiem for you too!" Kuja declared but before he had the chance to do anything, Namine made a break for Zidane and Xaldin, sending another block of ice into the ground between the lancer and his intended victim, again stopping the lances from reaching their target. Xaldin turned with a glare towards Namine and scowled before leaping into the air, his lances swirling around him, before flying over the edge of the airship and disappearing below. Meanwhile Zidane reformed the double-bladed weapon again and started barraging Kuja with red spheres of energy, forcing the Angel of Death onto the defensive and halting his advance as Namine came to a halt next to Zidane.

"Is that all you got, Kuja?" Zidane taunted but Kuja merely smiled just as a large dragon formed from Xaldin's lances all connected together rose up from behind the edge of the airship, Xaldin riding on the dragon's back.

"You will wear the face of DESPAIR!" Xaldin roared as the dragon unleashed a torrent of cutting wind but Namine quickly grabbed Zidane and raised the Dream Rod into the air, causing a glowing light from within the rod to envelop them both. When the light faded, they had teleported to the complete opposite end of the stage.

"Here comes the finale!" Kuja declared as he leapt into the air, conjuring a single large orb beneath him, surrounded by a ring of energy before he started floating towards Namine and Zidane, dropping bombs of energy as he flew. Xaldin however was bringing his wind dragon around towards them, an expression of pure rage on his face. Namine quickly turned to Zidane.

"Zidane, I have an idea! When I give you the word, use your strongest attack but we need to get Xaldin off of that first! Can you do it?" Namine asked as Zidane grinned.

"Easy-peasy!" Zidane replied as he started scrambling towards Xaldin. Kuja noticed and attempted to intercept but he suddenly found himself caught in a Magnega spell and pulled towards the ground where he hit, hard. Before he could climb up onto his feet, he was pinned to the ground as a layer of ice formed over him, leaving his face, hands, and knee caps as the only parts uncovered by the ice. Meanwhile Zidane was nimbly avoiding Xaldin's winds as he continued a steadily rapid approach to the Whirlwind Lancer. The second he reach Xaldin, the lancer took a swing at him with a lance he had kept hidden in an effort to bat the genome away but it was no good. Zidane used his tail to grapple onto the lance in his hand, ride the lance around to behind Xaldin, and proceeded to land on his hands while using both his feet to kick the lancer off the top of the dragon where he proceeded to land into the funnel of wind the dragon had been emitting, launching him straight towards where Kuja lay frozen in place. Namine, not missing a beat, quickly flash froze a wall of solid ice in Xaldin's path, where he hit painfully hard. Both Namine and Zidane cringed in unison upon his impact. As Xaldin started to stagger to his feet, he noticed a that there was a sudden swirling mass of white-blue energy around him and Kuja. He turned and saw Namine holding her Dream Rod as it let off a long white-blue ribbon of energy that fed the mass surrounding the two villains. Finally the mass completely surrounded the two in a dome of energy.

"Diamond Dust!" Namine shouted. In a flash the energy became a dome of solid ice, sealing the two inside. However it didn't hold for long as a crack formed at the top and quickly spread across the dome before shattering, leaving a dazed Kuja and Xigbar in its place.

"ZIDANE! NOW!" Namine shouted as Zidane grinned.

"Time to get serious!" Zidane shouted as he charged towards the two villains.

"It's not over yet!" he shouted as he suddenly blew past the two, swiping at each of them with his daggers. He then vanished in a flash of pink light only to reappear from another angle and deliver another blow before vanishing, reappearing, attacking, then repeating the process several more times before he turned the daggers into the double-blade again.

"And for the final touch!" Zidane shouted before turning and creating a vortex of pink energy around the two that suddenly compressed down on them. (End Music) When the light of the vortex faded, Xaldin was dead but Kuja was, miraculously unscathed.

"You thought that would be enough? Your fears still stand strong within your heart Zidane. You know that you will always be alone." Kuja said as Zidane scowled at him but Namine stepped up towards him.

"You're wrong. For as long as Zidane has friends, he'll never be alone, even if they're not physically there." Namine said annoying Kuja yet intriguing Zidane.

"Regardless, he is an angel of death like me. He's doomed to bring death to his friends." Kuja said but Namine shook her head.

"I've seen Zidane's memories. None of his friends have died because of him." Namine said, confusing Zidane.

"You've seen my memories?" Zidane asked, curiously. Namine turned towards him with a gentle smile.

"I'm a witch. I have the power to enter, re-arrange, and create memories. I only looked at yours and I saw your deepest fears, but those fears have no foundation. You fear your friends abandoning you, but that's because you don't open up to them. You face your problems on your own and refuse to let your friends help. Your true fear isn't being abandoned by your friends, but being hurt by them, when the truth of the matter is, your true friends would never intentionally hurt you or abandon you, regardless of what happens." Namine said as Zidane turned away slightly in thought. Kuja however, leapt at Zidane who didn't budge. Before Kuja could even reach him, he suddenly vanished in a cloud of black smoke, banishing the Night Terror.

"You're right." Zidane said before turning towards Namine who smiled at him, "My friends would never abandon me. I just need to let them help with my personal problems when I really need it. Thanks Namine."

Zidane began to move towards Namine, his arms opened wide as if about to hug her but she calmly raised her hand up slightly with an apologetic smile.

"Let's remember that I've read your memories and you have a tendency to grope. Also, my boyfriend would definitely kick your butt." Namine said as Zidane's attempted hug turned into a shrug with a smirk.

"Ah well. I tried." Zidane said as Namine giggled slightly while heading for the doors.

* * *

**End Chapter 22.**


	23. The L'Cie

"Alright! I give! Where the Worlds am I?" Axel asked no one in particular. He was standing in the middle of a large horizontal cylinder-like chamber with rows and rows of rectangular platforms moving back and forth all throughout the room save for one single platform in the center that had obviously seen better days. There were two arches, one on each end of the platform and in the center was a round elevated platform that looked like a stage or podium of some sort. Axel had been deposited beneath the arch on one end of the platform. He then heard a strange tone of some sort and turned to see the crystal that had brought him there, the blue teardrop crystal, floating in midair before it slowly started floating past him towards the center podium.

"Nothin' better to do except follow it I suppose." Axel mumbled as he started walking after it. But when it reached the center platform, it stopped.

"Oh now what?" Axel asked. Suddenly he felt himself get tackled to the ground by something strong. The blindsided Axel then felt himself get picked up by the back of the robes before getting hurled back towards and into the side of the arch he had arrived from, face first.

"Okay, so you're good." Axel said, his face embedded into the arch wall. He then fell backwards, off the arch and onto his back on the ground. No sooner had he hit the ground when a figure appeared over him and grabbed him by the collar, lifted him up into the air and then slammed him hard against the arch wall.

"Alright, where's Serah?" the figure asked angrily. The figure was a tall man, about twenty one years old, with blond hair, hidden under a black bandana, and a stubble beard. He was wearing a long gray coat with a pair of gray pants and matching boots. He also had a long blue scarf wrapped around his waist and dangling down in front.

"Serah? You mean that girl that bunch in Balamb Garden is searching for?" Axel asked, the man not releasing him at all but instead clinching a black gloved fist.

"Yeah that's her. Where did you take her?" the man asked.

"I didn't take her anywhere. I'm trying to find her too." Axel replied.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you wearing the same robes as the guy who took her?" the man asked back.

"Because I knew the punk who kidnapped her. They've changed somehow and not for the better. More than that, she's kidnapped a friend of mine too." Axel said, the man beginning to ease off.

"Then how did you get here?" the man asked. Axel simply pointed to the crystal.

"That." Axel replied. The man turned and froze when he saw the crystal.

"Serah." He said, stunned as he finally released Axel, walked over, and took the crystal gently in his hand.

"If you found this crystal, then it must mean that Serah's alive." The man said as he turned back towards Axel, still looking at the crystal.

"Not that it's any of my business, but are you and that girl close or something?" Axel asked as the man looked up from the crystal.

"Close? She's my fiancé. When she got kidnapped, I swore I'd never rest until I found her." The man said, his words reminding Axel of how he felt when Roxas became one with Sora initially and nodded understandingly.

"I know what that's like. I've seen friends disappear too. I'd've done anything to bring them back." Axel said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah? How'd it turn out?" the man asked.

"Pretty good all things considered. I'm sure that the same will be so of you and Serah." Axel said as the man smiled slightly, tossing the crystal into the air slightly and then pocketing it.

"I guess I owe you my thanks, as well as an apology." The man said as Axel shrugged.

"Think I'll pass. The name's Axel by the way. That's A-X-E-L. Got it Memorized?" Axel asked, extending a hand.

"Snow, Snow Villiers." The man said as he and Axel shook hands.

"So let me guess. Serah got kidnapped by some girl with a guy's face calling herself Sora, right?" Axel asked as Snow (Final Fantasy XIII) nodded. (A/N: They're in the Orphan's Cradle stage from Dissidia Final Fantasy 012)

"Yeah." Snow replied as Axel approached the platform, placing his hand on the edge and leaning on his hands in frustration. "Did this Sora girl kidnap someone close to you too?"

"First, their real name is Xion, and she only thinks she's guy named Sora. And second, the person she kidnapped I'm not necessarily close to but…she's close to a friend, the real Sora, and helping him rescue her is the least I can do especially since…heh, well-…" Axel said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Since what?" Snow asked.

"Since he kidnapped her once himself." A third voice said, causing Axel and Snow to both suddenly start looking around frantically for its origin.

"Who said that?" Snow asked.

"You have to ask?" a fourth and different voice replied but this one both Axel and Snow recognized.

"Sis?" Snow asked in disbelief as he looked up and saw, sitting atop the arch that Axel had arrived through, was Lightning. Axel arched a curious eyebrow.

"She's your sister?" Axel asked quietly.

"Soon-to-be-sister-in-law actually. I'm just practicing." Snow replied as Lightning leapt down from atop the arch and landed next to him.

"Serah's my younger sist-. YOU!" Lightning yelped as she spotted Axel and drew her gunblade, in its gun form and aiming it at Axel who summoned his chakrams and dropped into his battle stance. Axel however grinned as Lightning's revelation had finally given him a major clue as to the reason for the L'Cie's actions.

"So she's your younger sister huh? Now I get it. You're not the one with the gun to your head. It's your sister." Axel said, as Lightning scowled.

"Sis! What are you doing?" Snow asked as he dove in between the two.

"Snow, don't get in my way, please!" Lightning begged.

"He's helping us, sis! He brought Serah's crystal back to me. He's got someone who was kidnapped by the same person who kidnapped Serah. We can work together to rescue both of our friends." Snow said but Lightning sighed heavily, lowering her gunblade.

"I know that already, Snow. But-…" Lightning said, her sentence dropping off.

"But she can't do anything about it because if she helps us, then Serah dies. Got it Memorized?" Axel asked, startling Snow.

"Worse." Lightning replied, further startling Snow.

"Let me guess. She's a L'Cie too, isn't she?" Axel asked, Snow's eyes widening in shock.

"Serah? A L'Cie?" Snow asked in disbelief before turning to Lightning and putting his hands on her shoulders, "Lightning, please tell me this isn't true."

Lightning sighed and reached for the zipper leading to her jacket. She opened it just enough so that Snow could get a glimpse of the L'Cie brand on her chest. Snow stepped back slightly in shock as Lightning zipped her jacket back up quietly.

"What happens if you help us?" Snow asked, putting his hands on the center stage and bracing himself for Lightning's answer.

"If I help you, I fail my Focus, and if fail in my Focus, Serah and I lose our hearts, and we become Heartless." Lightning said as Snow grimaced before standing up off the stage.

"Then what is your Focus? Maybe…maybe I can help." Snow said but Lightning sighed heavily.

"That would be impossible." The third voice from earlier replied. Axel sighed heavily at this one, running a hand over his face.

"Oh for the love of-. I know you're around here somewhere, Saix! Might as well show yourself!" Axel called into the room. Sure enough, on the central podium, in a Corridor of Darkness, appeared the Luna Diviner himself.

"You know this guy?" Snow asked Axel, curiously.

"We used to be friends, but times change. We don't exactly get along anymore. Besides that, the guy I knew faded into darkness recently. This guy's just happens to have the same ugly mug and I'll bet he's got most of the same memories and powers as the original. Aside from those two qualities, he's just a copy of a Nobody." Axel said, dropping back into his battle stance.

"Your punishment for your treachery has still not been carried out, Axel, and Superior has decreed that it be carried out expediently." Saix said as he summoned his Claymore.

"Superior? Oh brother, don't tell me there's a Xemnas Replica running around here too, or would that title happen to belong to Maleficent now?" Axel asked.

"Maleficent?" Snow asked back.

"M-A-L-E-F-I-C-E-N-T. She's the Sorceress behind Serah's kidnapping. Got it Memorized?" Axel replied. Snow almost instantly dropped into a fighting stance.

"So you know where she is, and you I can beat to a pulp and get information out of!" Snow said with a grin towards Saix, but that grin quickly vanished when he heard Lightning cock her rifle next to his head.

"I'm sorry, Snow." Lightning whispered remorsefully as Snow sighed heavily. (Battle Music Cue: Blinded by Light "Arrange" - Final Fantasy XIII/Dissidia Final Fantasy 012). Snow suddenly swung his fist around, knocking Lightning's gunblade away from him. Saix attempted to attack Snow from behind but a wall of flames left by Axel's chakrams prevented it.

"Did you forget about me? Your old pal? Well did ya, Saix?" Axel asked tauntingly earning a glare from the Luna Diviner. Saix then leapt into the air with a berserk roar, the claymore expanded. Axel leapt clear just as Saix landed and smashed the claymore into the ground, sending a shockwave in all directions. Axel landed next to Snow, the two facing in opposite directions, facing their respective opponents.

"Can you handle your old friend?" Snow asked.

"I've got no problems handling Saix. It's her I have a problem with." Axel replied.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Snow said, staring at Lightning who stood nearby with her gunblade ready in its sword form. Saix then let out a berserk roar and charged towards them. Axel and Snow quickly leapt clear, Snow leaping towards Lightning, a ring of yellow light appearing beneath his feet. Lightning quickly leapt back, hurling a sphere of dark energy towards Snow but Snow quickly crossed his arms in front of his face, causing a golden glow to appear around him, the dark energy sphere having no effect upon impact. Axel, in the meantime, hurled his chakrams at the Luna Diviner who quickly brought around his claymore, blocking the chakrams which continued spinning against the massive sword like saw blades.

"Come 'ere, I'll make it all stop!" Axel taunted as he recalled the chakrams, set them ablaze, then hurled them both in different directions, one heading towards Lightning, the other towards Saix. Lightning had to quickly turn and block the chakram while Snow spun around, a ring of red light appearing beneath his feet, and delivered a punch to the distracted Saix, knocking him into the air.

"You take care of Saix. He'll know where Serah is. Don't worry, I'll be gentle with your sister-in-law!" Axel said as Snow nodded understandingly.

"I'm holding you to that." Snow said, a ring of blue energy appearing at his feet, before he charged after Saix, hurling a watery sphere towards the Luna Diviner which exploded in a burst of water. Axel then turned towards Lightning.

"What are you waiting for? Let's give Saix one hell of a show." Axel said as he recalled his chakrams.

"Show?" Lightning asked, curiously, keeping her gunblade primed. Axel grinned and held one of his chakrams up to the side of his head, hiding the side of his face visible to Saix.

"Saix is the only thing making you fight us at the moment, right? If that's the case, why not help get rid of him?" Axel asked. Lightning sighed heavily her eyes darting to her left for a second then back to Axel. Axel caught the implication instantly and glanced subtly towards the arch on the opposite side of the room. He could barely see it but perched on the top of the arch was a raven. It was Maleficent's pet raven, Diablo, watching Lightning intently.

"Ah I see. In that case…" Axel said before jumping back and throwing his chakrams. Lightning charged towards him but she was stunned when the chakrams flew past her on both sides, missing her entirely. She slid to a halt, turned, and watched the chakrams arc around towards the arch where Diablo was. Diablo flinched as the chakrams embedded themselves in the arch at the edges on either side of him.

"Today's menu, roast raven!" Axel said with a grin as he snapped his fingers, his chakrams instantly bursting into flames, incinerating the raven between them. Lightning was stunned by the unexpected move.

"There. You're off the hook." Axel said, turning in time to see Lightning charge towards where Snow and the Luna Diviner were fighting. Snow had been toying with Saix, dodging or blocking his attacks with his Steelguard spell. Saix spun his claymore over his head with a roar.

"Feel the power of the moon!" Saix shouted as he prepared to bring down the claymore, only for a sphere of compressed wind to fly in and burst into a whirlwind at his feet, sending him into the air unexpectedly. Snow, surprised by the sudden Aero attack turned and saw Lightning and Axel run up, their weapons ready.

"Sis?" Snow said, startled by Lightning's sudden defection.

"Don't call me that!" Lightning yelled as she ran past, her gunblade prepared.

"Traitor!" Saix roared as he and Lightning clashed. Snow was confused.

"What just happened?" Snow asked as Axel grinned.

"Are you really gonna look a gift-horse in the mouth?" Axel asked back. Snow grinned back and cracked his knuckles.

"She's helping us?" Snow asked as he and Axel watching Lightning unleash her anger on the Luna Diviner. Axel sighed at the question.

"Yep. With Maleficent not watching, the only way for her to find out that Lightning turned on her, is if Saix gets away." Axel replied.

"Which also means we don't need him alive to find out where Serah is!" Snow exclaimed with a grin. At that, Axel's chakrams burst into flames.

"Now you're talkin'!" Axel said with a grin. Snow then leapt forward, a red ring at his feet, charging towards Saix. Lightning shoved Saix back hard, sending the Luna Diviner towards Snow who reared back a fist and delivered a vicious swing, punching Saix in the middle of his back. Snow then hefted Saix into the air as Lightning came flying in, her gunblade reared back.

"Not your lucky day!" Lightning shouted as she delivered a number of fast strikes before launching Saix into the center platform. (End Music.) Saix started to climb to his feet, an angered expression on his face as Lightning landed next to Snow and adopted her fighting stance while Snow cracked his knuckles again.

"You will pay for that. Yours and your sister's heart will belong to Superior. Your treachery will-NGH!" Saix grunted as a flaming chakram hit him square in the chest before flying into the air, knocking Saix onto his back. Lightning and Snow both turned to see Axel standing behind them.

"Do you ever shut up, Saix?" Axel asked calmly.

"Axel." Saix hissed as he staggered to his feet, "You think your actions have saved the L'Cie from retribution for her treachery? Your actions have only hastened her fate. Your past is mired in treachery. You killed Vexen in Castle Oblivion in order to gain Marluxia and Larxene's trust and you betrayed them as well. Then you betrayed Zexion shortly afterwards. You betrayed the Organization once again by allowing Roxas to escape. Then you betray the Keyblade Master and kidnap the Princess of Heart."

"You're forgetting that you then betrayed me and kidnapped her yourself." Axel interrupted.

"But then your final betrayal, aiding the Keyblade Master in his efforts to bring down the Organization. Your influence may have led to the L'Cie turning against her master, but no slave turns against their master without consequence." Saix said as Axel crossed his arms over his chest.

"You just don't get it, do ya Saix?" Axel asked as he started approaching the Luna Diviner, "Sure, I've betrayed nearly everyone I've met at least once. But now I've got an opportunity to do something good, something better. You're right, I kidnapped Kairi once. But now I have a chance to make up for it. That's why I'm helping Sora, Roxas, and Namine get her back, and if I happen to help rescue this girl, Serah, in the process, that's fine with me. Got it Memorized?"

"But you'll just betray them once she's been rescued. It's inevitable. Treachery is in your being." Saix hissed but Axel chuckled.

"No. Not this time. This time, my loyalty is to my friends…my real friends." Axel said.

"You won't make-." Saix said but Axel interrupted him.

"Saix, you and I, we were just Nobodies who had no one to be, yet we still were. But now you can be nothing instead of just being a duplicate of a Nobody. You're off the hook." Axel said as he raised his right hand.

"You can't possibly-." Saix said but Axel grinned.

"Goodbye." Axel said casually as he snapped his fingers, causing Saix to burst into flames. When the flames died down, all that was left of Saix was dust and ashes. Axel stared at where the Replica of his former friend once stood for a moment before turning towards Snow and Lightning.

"Was what he said…was it true?" Lightning asked as Axel crossed his arms over his chest.

"I may not have the best track record, and you have no reason to trust me on blind faith, but I meant what I said. I'm trying to bring back a friend of mine, not just Kairi, but the same person who kidnapped Serah. Xion was my friend once, and then she…disappeared." Axel said, pausing for a moment at the word "disappeared" before continuing, "Now a copy of her is running around thinking that she's someone else. I may not have a heart, but I know what having a friend is like. I want my friend back. Back to the way she was."

"Then maybe I can lead you to her…and Serah." Lightning said but Snow shook his head.

"No, it's too dangerous. Maleficent might have a way of knowing that you double-crossed her. If that happens, you and Serah will become Heartless. I don't want to lose my fiancé, and my sister." Snow said but Lightning turned towards him.

"There's no other way, Snow. If we had some way to make it look like I was still on their side then we might have a better chance." Lightning said. Axel then cleared his throat.

"Maybe you don't even have to do anything." Axel said, catching their attention.

"What do you mean, Axel?" Snow asked, curiously. Axel grinned and turned towards the archway, where the teardrop crystal hovered overhead.

"I'll explain on the way." Axel said as the three started walking towards the archway.

* * *

**End Chapter 23.**


	24. The Warrior of Light

Sora blinked his eyes as the light faded around him. He found himself standing atop a flat surface made of purple hued bricks with several scattered and broken columns, the foundations of several long since fallen walls, and a platform that, at one time, must have been a throne or an altar of some sort. The sky around him was a swirling mass of dark purple clouds.

"What is this place?" Sora asked as he started walking towards the "altar." Unfortunately he wasn't watching where he was going and didn't notice a large hole in the floor, and sure enough, he fell into it, plummeting into a much larger and well lit chamber. Before he even came close to hitting the ground, something slammed into him, carrying him across the room before tumbling against the ground, whatever had hit him, letting go as they started to tumble. When he finally stopped tumbling, Sora staggered to his feet, turned, and saw he had landed in front of an ornate throne against a large wall. Nearby was a man clad in a suit of pale blue armor with gold and khaki details, a horned helmet, and a long khaki cape. He had aqua-marine eyes and long silver hair. In his right hand was a sword while in his other was a shield. The man was pushing himself up off the ground.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Sora asked as the man stood up.

"I am well. May I ask you something?" the man asked as he looked at Sora.

"What?" Sora asked back.

"Why do you look like the boy who kidnapped a friend of mine?" the man asked. Sora scratched the back of his head nervously at the question.

"I don't really think I look like her, but more she looks like me." Sora replied.

"She?" the man asked, curiously.

"Her name is Xion. She's supposed to be an imperfect Replica of me but she's being manipulated by an evil sorceress named Maleficent." Sora explained.

"I see. I suspected that you were not the kidnapper I seek when I saw you." The man said, surprising Sora.

"Really?" Sora asked, the man nodding in response.

"When I first saw the kidnapper, I saw nothing but forged memories and emptiness. When I look at you, I see light flowing in and around you. You are the real Sora." The man said, surprising Sora again.

"How did you know my name?" Sora asked.

"Because the kidnapper insisted her name was Sora. If she is supposed to be a Replica of you, it only stands to reason that you are the real Sora." The man replied.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Sora said as he thought for a moment then looked up at the man.

"Say, who are you anyway?" Sora asked, the man looking down slightly in thought.

"When I entered the Dream Worlds, I lost something in the process. I forgot my own name." the man said, startling Sora.

"You don't know your own name?" Sora asked.

"I know it, but I cannot recall it. It's like the memory of my name is always on the tip of my tongue, just out of my grasp. My friends in Balamb Garden have taken to calling me, Warrior of Light, or simply Warrior." The man explained (A/N: Yes it's Warrior of Light from Final Fantasy I but with his Dissidia appearance and personality, and they're in the Chaos Shrine stage of Dissidia.).

"Balamb Garden? Oh! Wait a minute!" Sora exclaimed as he dug into his pocket and pulled out the feather charm. Warrior eyed the charm for a second before reaching into a pouch at his side and pulling out a matching charm.

"We are on the same quest. To rescue Serah Farron from captivity. I am relieved to know there is a fifth person aiding in the search." Warrior said as both he and Sora put away their feather charms.

"Actually, there are four more including me. I've been searching for a friend of mine who got kidnapped too. Her name is Kairi, and my friends, Roxas, Namine, and Axel, have been helping me search for her. We promised Ren in Balamb Garden that we'd help search for Serah too." Sora explained as Warrior nodded in appreciation with a smile.

"Then let us not waste any more time. With my crystal returned, we can now leave." Warrior said, motioning down a red carpeted ramp, down between four small obelisks on either side of the carpet, and to a door on the other side of the room where the crystal shone brightly over it. Sora and Warrior hadn't taken five steps towards the door when the room suddenly darkened slightly, causing both of them to slide to a halt, their weapons ready.

"What's happening?" Sora asked before a Corridor of Darkness opened before them, revealing a large man, covered head to toe in silver metal armor with blue jewels, a dark blue cape, and a helmet with two, long silver horns that noticeably extended past his shoulders. His face was completely hidden by the helmet, but there was a pair of glowing yellow eyes peering out from within the helmet's eye slits. In his hand was a sword that was bigger than any Sora had ever seen before.

"I cannot let you do that." The man said with a deep voice.

"Garland!" Warrior exclaimed, raising his shield while keeping his sword at his side.

"You seek to continue your quest to find your missing friend. You forget that you haven't the strength to carry out your plans." Garland (Final Fantasy I) taunted.

"I refuse to listen to your venomous lies, Garland. I know my own strength and I know you only seek to make me doubt, to make me suspect. But I will not do so. The Light gives me strength." Warrior replied firmly.

"In time you will come to see that I am right. This age of Light is threatened as the return of chaos draws near. This dream shall end, and the worlds will quake as discord returns to the worlds. But I wonder. Do you and your companion here, truly have the power to prevent the chaos from returning?" Garland asked, eyeing Sora curiously. Sora however was confused by Garland's words.

"We will not allow chaos to reign over the worlds." Warrior replied, remaining strong against Garland's attempts to demoralize him.

"As it is with every world, there is a time for all things. A time to live and a time to die. A time to build, and a time...TO DESTROY!" Garland shouted as he hefted his massive sword up next to him, ready to fight. Sora and Warrior both adopted their battle stances as well.

"You're outnumbered Garland! You cannot defeat the both of us!" Warrior exclaimed, not noticing another Corridor of Darkness appear behind the Nemesis.

"I know." Garland said as the Corridor disappeared, leaving a hooded figure in Organization XIII robes behind. The figure reached up and threw back the hood, revealing…

"You?" Sora exclaimed as Luxord, the Gambler of Fate smiled. (Battle Music Cue: Chaos Shrine "arrange" – Final Fantasy I/Dissidia 012)

"I'd rather we just skip the formalities." Luxord said as several cards appeared in his hand. Sora was about to make a move when Garland suddenly blew past, charging into Warrior and nearly plowing him into the wall but Warrior managed to leap free. Luxord, in the meantime, tossed the cards into the air, causing them to grow to massive size and litter the ground, all face up. Sora quickly noticed that Luxord had disappeared in the rain of cards.

"Look closely!" Luxord taunted as the cards started to flip over. Luckily Sora spotted the card with Luxord on it, but before he could do anything, the card was stabbed through the center by Warrior's blade, causing Luxord to suddenly burst free from the cards, the others disappearing in an instant.

"Beginner's luck!" Luxord said, snapping his fingers, causing Warrior to be transformed into a giant six sided dice cube. Sora had no time to react to Luxord, hearing the sound of heavy armored footsteps charging from behind. He quickly leapt into the air, just as Garland swept his greatsword across in front of him, missing Sora. Sora in turn, spun, and fired a Blizzaga at the towering warrior, incasing his armored head in ice. Meanwhile Dice-Warrior was nimbly rolling around, evading Luxord's using a pair of giant playing cards as swords in an effort to slash at the helpless warrior. Garland's head didn't stay frozen for long, as the Nemesis punched the block of ice around his head, shattering the ice before Sora touched the ground from his jump. This inspired laughter from the giant man.

"Clever! But is that all you've GOT?" Garland shouted as he thrust the greatsword towards Sora who was well out of reach, but a large segment of the greatsword's tip suddenly detached from the rest of the blade, flying towards Sora, a chain still connecting it to the base. Sora quickly blocked with his Keyblade, allowing the greatsword's tip to impact, but the sheer force of the blow launched Sora towards the back wall. Sora thought fast and aimed his Keyblade at the wall.

"WIND!" he shouted, causing a swirling wind to form on the wall. When Sora hit the patch of wind, it catapulted him back in the other direction. Garland leapt into the air to intercept, but Sora quickly cast Reflega, causing the massive greatsword to bounce harmlessly off, releasing an omnidirectional burst of light, knocking Garland into one of the side walls. By now, Sora had reared his Keyblade back and managed to deliver a fierce blow to Luxord's back, catching the Gambler of Fate off guard and freeing Warrior from his dice form. Sora landed safely on the ground, turned and started charging towards Luxord.

"Well played, Sora!" Luxord said with his usual smile before a row of four cards appeared behind him, three with only black Xs and one with a red circle.

"Do you know the rules?" Luxord asked as the cards started magically cycling through which card had the circle. Sora slid to a halt as the game started.

"No more games!" Sora replied, quickly lunging at the card marked with the circle. Unfortunately the split second before his Keyblade touched the card, it switched to an X. In a burst of smoke, Sora was trapped in a giant floating playing card.

"I think not!" Luxord grinned as a recovered Garland started charging towards Sora's card form.

"Give me strength!" Warrior shouted, a bright blue aura appearing around his shield as he hurled the shield at Garland, knocking the warrior back as Warrior turned, both hands on the sword, and leapt at Luxord who quickly turned and blocked with a single massive playing card.

"A challenge is it?" Luxord asked, Warrior's shield returning to its wielder in the process. While Warrior and Luxord continued pressing against the other's weapon, Garland raised his greatsword, ready to strike down Warrior but the blow was blocked by Sora's card form spinning around horizontally, causing the armored warrior to lose control of the massive blade, forcing it down to the ground, as Sora's card form spun vertically back around, delivering un uppercut to Garland's helmet, sending off sparks upon impact. Sora's expression on his card form was a proud grin.

"I'll CRUSH YOU!" Garland roared as his blade started glowing with red energy, as he spun around, intent on delivering his own uppercut, but Warrior, delivered a quick blow to Luxord's face with his elbow before leaping over, landing between Sora's card form and Garland, his shield raised in time to bear the full force of the attack, sending him sliding on his feet towards the opposite wall but not into it. Sora then burst free from his card form and turned towards the two villains, his Keyblade ready.

"Don't squander your time!" Luxord taunted as he raised a deck of cards in his hand. Instantly the cards magically flew from the deck, grew to life size, and landed face down on the ground, the cards moving across the field erratically.

"Look who's on top of the game!" Luxord shouted as he picked up two of the massive cards and launched towards Sora, only to be intercepted by Warrior. Sora immediately noticed Garland coming towards him, the greatsword reared back.

"Know your limits!" Garland shouted, Sora charged towards him, dropping into a slide beneath Garland at the last minute, narrowly avoiding having Garland's sword cleave his head in two. Sora quickly leapt up, grabbing hold of Garland's cape, leaping over Garland's head and blinding the Nemesis with his own cape.

"Miserable INSECT!" Garland roared as he flailed about trying to remove the cape from atop his head. Sora quickly ran past Garland, putting him just to his left and then spun towards where Luxord and Warrior were dueling each other, Warrior with sword and shield, and Luxord with two oversized playing cards.

"Warrior!" Sora shouted before quickly firing a Firaga at Luxord, catching him off guard in time for Warrior to knock him into the air with his shield before leaping up and delivering a bitter blow with his sword, sending Luxord flying into the still flailing Garland. Just as Garland managed to get his own cape out of his face, he was knocked to the ground by the airborne Luxord. Sora and Warrior quickly saw their two disoriented foes and nodded to each other. Sora quickly leapt back, his Keyblade reared back and starting to glow with a bright blue light. Warrior's sword and shield also started glowing with the same light, Warrior releasing his shield which began to float in the air in front of him as he reared back his sword.

"Bathe in the light!" Warrior shouted as he thrust his sword into his shield, creating a beam of blue light to emit from the shield and streak towards Garland and Luxord. At the exact same time, Sora swung his Keyblade forward, stopping so that the tooth was pointed down and the tip pointed at the two villains, a ring of blue light forming in a clockwise circle and firing off a matching beam of blue light as if he were sealing a keyhole. The two beams pierced through both of their foes, both beams meeting in the center twixt the villains, creating a radiant white light to suddenly burst from between them and envelope the whole room. (End music.)

When the light faded, all of Luxord's playing cards were gone and the Gambler of Fate himself lay face down, dead. Garland on the other hand was still standing, facing Sora, but he soon released his grip on his sword, dropping to one knee in pain with a grunt.

"You might be able to stop chaos from returning. But the dream has not yet ended, and the agents of discord continue to roam the worlds. There is little time left." Garland grunted as Warrior joined Sora at his side.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Sora asked, confused. Garland simply lowered his head, black clouds starting to surround him while dark purple energy began to rise from his back and shoulders.

"When the dream ends, and only when you yourself are complete, will you finally understand." Garland said before finally vanishing, leaving Sora confused.

"Okay?" Sora said, scratching his head before turning to Warrior, who predicted Sora's next question.

"I know not of which he speaks, Sora. For now, however, we have greater challenges ahead of us." Warrior said as he started walking towards the door. Sora however, stared at where Garland had vanished in contemplation for a brief moment before following after Warrior towards the door.

* * *

**End Chapter 24**

A/N: If you haven't figured it out by this point, the crystals are Warrior of Light's, Zidane's, and Terra's respective crystals from Dissidia Final Fantasy. The crystal for Snow is Serah's teardrop crystal from Final Fantasy XIII.


	25. One Winged Angel

Riku and Cloud were falling through a winding and twisting nether of spiraling multicolored walls, Riku holding onto Cloud's waist for dear life.

"WHERE ARE WE?" Cloud yelled as they plummeted.

"PROBABLY THE SAME PLACE SORA AND KAIRI ARE!" Riku shouted back.

"YOU THINK WE'LL FIND THEM HERE?" Cloud yelled.

"I'D BE SURPRISED IF WE DIDN'T!" Riku replied. Suddenly they saw a fork in the tunnel ahead of them.

"HANG ON!" Cloud shouted, grabbing Riku and holding tight just as a powerful force nearly ripped the two apart from each other but Riku held on tight and now both were traveling down a single passageway. Suddenly they saw a bright light appear beneath them, the two men shielding their eyes as the light enveloped them. When the light faded, they cautiously opened their eyes to see that the walls had turned a bright shade of white-green and were flowing upwards past them. They then looked back down to see large chunks of rock starting to fly up past them, just missing them.

"WATCH IT!" Riku shouted before they saw one large rock appear directly below them. They each braced themselves but at the last minute they slowed down considerably and landed gently onto the ground, Riku finally letting go the second his feet touched the ground.

"What the-…what is this place?" Riku asked as he unceremoniously plopped down onto the ground, catching his breath from the ride. Cloud remained silent, looking around in awe and disbelief at the place around him. (A/N: It's the Planet's Core stage of Dissidia.)

"You alright, Cloud?" Riku asked finally as he started to climb to his feet.

"I know this place very well. I come here every night whenever I close my eyes to sleep." Cloud replied, still looking around in awe. Riku figured it out quickly.

"Ah so then these must be your dreams." Riku said. Cloud's eyes then widened and he quickly raised his bandage wrapped sword in a fighting stance.

"If that's the case, then he must be around here somewhere." Cloud said, spinning around in different directions, searching for something. Riku, knowing who "he" was, summoned his Keyblade and stood back to back with Cloud, both of them looking around.

"If this is your Dream World, then there must be a way out. We just need to find a door or something." Riku said as his eyes darted around the room. Suddenly he saw it, a small green sphere with glowing white energy around it at the top of an archway made of a single ribbon of white light.

"That looks like something." Cloud said, spotting the same thing.

"You think it's our way out?" Riku asked.

"It's worth a shot." Cloud said as he started to approach it, but he hadn't taken more than two steps towards it when a Corridor of Darkness opened before them, depositing a figure clad in the black robes of Organization XIII.

"That's far enough Cloud Strife. From here, only death remains." The figure said, its hands held together so that the sleeves of the robe obscured its hands from view.

"Alright you, who are you, who do you work for and-!" Riku yelled, pointing his Keyblade at the figure who suddenly snapped its head towards him.

"You. Impossible. You should've been sent to your own Dreams. How did you end up here?" the figure asked. His voice was a calm monotone, showing no hint of emotion.

"What does it matter?" a fourth voice asked, but this one Cloud and Riku both recognized. They turned to see Sephiroth gently floating down and landing behind them, his Masamune held ready in his left hand.

"Sephiroth! I knew you had a hand in this!" Cloud hissed, holding his sword towards the One Winged Angel. Riku however was holding his Keyblade towards the hooded figure.

"Sephiroth has pledged his loyalty to Lady Maleficent. Once you are disposed of, Cloud Strife, he will be aiding Lady Maleficent in her plans." The figure said calmly. None of them were expecting to hear Sephiroth chuckle.

"Did I now?" Sephiroth asked darkly.

"What?" the figure asked curiously and calmly.

"I told Maleficent, that once Cloud was out of the way, our allegiance was finished. Now, Cloud is here, and the only one who can interfere, is this former slave of the Darkness, and a puppet who thinks he's a Graceful Assassin." Sephiroth said, the words "Graceful Assassin" standing out in Riku's mind. Riku narrowed his eyes suspiciously towards the hooded figure, who then raised his right hand straight into the air, allowing a single rose petal to flutter down into his open palm. In a burst of pink light and in a shower of rose petals, a scythe with a green handle and a pink blade appeared in his hand. The figure then turned slightly, pointing the blade of the scythe towards Sephiroth with his right hand, and pulling back his hood with his left, revealing the pink haired former Lord of Castle Oblivion, the Graceful Assassin himself.

"Marluxia? Impossible! You're-…-You're dead! Sora killed you in Castle Oblivion!" Riku exclaimed, jumping back in surprise slightly at the sight of a foe he believed dead.

"And he was." Sephiroth said with a chuckle, "What you see before you is Maleficent's puppet, one of several Replicas of the members of that Organization of heartless husks."

"Replicas? Oh so that's Maleficent's game. Create Replicas of the Organization XIII members and use them to further her own goals. That explains Xion." Riku said, earning a glare from Marluxia.

"Do not listen to the traitor. Organization XIII never died. We have always served Lady Maleficent and we will obey her faithfully." Marluxia said calmly, glancing between Sephiroth and Riku as he spoke. Sephiroth's smile seemed to widen and he arched a curious eyebrow.

"Traitor? One cannot betray those he never pledged loyalty to. Maleficent only assumes I'm working for her. I made it clear to her when we first spoke. All I want is to bring Cloud to his knees, to see him beg for forgiveness, and watch as the Darkness consumes him. Beyond that, I see no reason for helping Maleficent further." Sephiroth said as Marluxia took hold of his scythe in both hands.

"Then you leave me no choice but to eliminate you as an enemy of Lady Maleficent's." Marluxia said as Sephiroth chuckled, his lone wing extending. (Battle Music Cue: One Winged Angel – Final Fantasy VII, any version).

"Come and try." Sephiroth said raising the Masamune in his battle stance. Marluxia, Cloud, and Riku instantly dropped into their respective battle stances in response.

"As Lightless oblivion devours you, drown in the ever-blooming Darkness." Marluxia said as he swung his scythe downward, sending a vertical wave of black and pink energy, rose petals flying off of it, flying towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth merely chuckled and leapt into the air, swinging his blade across in front of him, sending a horizontal wave of blue energy towards Marluxia who leapt into the air as well, dodging Sephiroth's attack. The One Winged Angel and the Graceful Assassin met in midair and began exchanging lightning fast blows, showers of sparks flying from their weapons every time they made contact. Back on the platform below, Riku and Cloud watched with silent awe, then a thought occurred to Riku and he turned to see the exit sitting unguarded and with nothing between them but open space.

"Cloud! Quick, while they're distracted! Let's get-…Cloud?" Riku asked as he turned back towards Cloud just in time to see him jump up into the air towards Sephiroth, his sword in hand. Marluxia and Sephiroth both came at each other with a swing of their weapons, but instead of their respective weapons connecting with each other's, they found a large bandaged blade between them. They both looked and saw Cloud in the air with them, glaring disdainfully at Sephiroth who didn't seem at all surprised or inconvenienced by Cloud's insertion into the fight.

"I knew you would join in the fight, Cloud. You can never let go of the Darkness, can you?" Sephiroth asked, although it was more of a statement than a question.

"Watch me!" Cloud yelled as the three separated from each other, each of them landing on one of the floating rock platforms nearby. On the central platform below, Riku sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face while shaking his head in frustration.

"You've gotta be kidding." He mumbled before jumping up into the air and landing next to Cloud on his platform.

"Riku, there's no reason for you to be here. This is my fight." Cloud said, keeping his eyes trained on Sephiroth, but Riku shook his head.

"If you're going to go after Sephiroth, the least I can do is keep Marluxia busy." Riku replied. Cloud didn't even react, instead he launched himself towards Sephiroth, his massive blade reared back in one hand. At the same time, Marluxia launched himself at Cloud.

"Oh no YOU **DON'T!" **Riku yelled as he intercepted Marluxia, blocking his attack before shoving the Graceful Assassin back. Meanwhile, Cloud and Sephiroth's blades clashed, Sephiroth giving Cloud his usual dark smile from between their blades.

"You are stubborn, aren't you?" Sephiroth asked before Cloud leapt back, landing on the side of a tall rectangular pillar that was suspended in midair before spinning his blade over his head once before swinging it towards Sephiroth, sending out a wave of blue energy towards him but Sephiroth launched himself towards Cloud, cutting through the wave like it was nothing and continuing towards Cloud, their blades meeting in a shower of sparks. Meanwhile, Riku and Marluxia landed on one of the outer platforms, staring each other down. Marluxia gave an amused chuckle before suddenly disappearing in a blur as if he moved quickly to his right without moving his body.

"Your heart will be scattered." Riku heard Marluxia whisper into his ear. Riku quickly spun around with a swing, just seeing the haze left behind by Marluxia's teleport as he swung. Riku suddenly sensed something behind him and quickly leapt forward, just as a wave of black and red energy with rose petals streaming from it smashed through the platform he was standing on from below. Riku then turned and leapt at the same pillar Cloud had just landed on seconds ago as another wave smashed the second platform to bits. As Riku landed on the side of the pillar to the immediate right of Cloud, he turned and saw Marluxia leaping up towards him from the center platform, his scythe reared back. Riku leapt backwards just as Marluxia's blade cut into the pillar, missing him entirely. Marluxia looked up at Riku just in time to get a Dark Firaga to the face. Marluxia recoiled with a hiss, allowing Riku to leap up and slam both feet into the Graceful Assassin's chest, knocking him into the platform below. Riku chased after him just as Sephiroth and Cloud's swords met.

"On your knees, I want you to beg for forgiveness." Sephiroth taunted before getting shoved away by Cloud who immediately chased after him. Sephiroth landed upright on one of the lower platforms and looked up at the approaching Cloud. Cloud's eyes widened and he quickly raised his blade in a defensive posture just as Sephiroth took what looked like a single swing, when in reality it was a number of swings that were so fast all you could see was the reflections of light off his blade. The numerous swings pounded against Cloud's blade, the SOLDIER struggling to remain firm against the attack but the attack was too strong and sent him flying through the air, smashing through the pillar. Meanwhile, Riku landed on the center platform across from Marluxia who had landed upright.

"Prepare." Marluxia said before swiping his scythe across in front of him, causing the whole top surface of the platform they were standing on to turn black. Riku wisely leapt backwards, into the air just as a pillar of pink energy erupted from the center, scattering rose petals upon detonation. As soon as the pillar vanished, Riku noticed Marluxia wasn't there and quickly spun around just in time to block an attack from behind.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Riku shouted as he shoved himself away from Marluxia, landing back on the central platform. However instead of attacking Riku, Marluxia teleported away again, reappearing behind Sephiroth just as Cloud was sent crashing through the pillar. The One Winged Angel, however wasn't fooled and blindly held his blade diagonally behind him, blocking an attack from Marluxia's scythe.

"Don't make me laugh." Sephiroth said calmly before spinning around with a flourish, shoving Marluxia back slightly while turning to face him simultaneously. The two foes stared at each other for a moment before leaping at each other and exchanging blows. In the meantime, Cloud landed on another platform, and managed to climb up onto one knee, using his sword for support. Riku then landed next to him, dismissing his Keyblade and grabbing Cloud by the arm.

"Come on, Cloud! If you're gonna insist on fighting him, we can at least win." Riku said as he pulled Cloud onto his feet.

"Do you know how to beat both of them?" Cloud asked, Riku turning to watch the Graceful Assassin and the One Winged Angel battle each other.

"I have an idea, follow my lead." Riku said as he and Cloud both leapt towards the two foes. Sephiroth and Marluxia both saw them coming and quickly spun towards them, Sephiroth blocking Cloud while Marluxia blocking Riku. Riku quickly shoved himself away from Marluxia, landing on a nearby platform causing Marluxia to turn and chase after him. Cloud did virtually the same thing, landing on a platform opposite Riku, Sephiroth chasing after him, their blades colliding with a shower of sparks. Sephiroth was floating in midair as he grinned at Cloud through their blades.

"Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away." Sephiroth said, earning a snarl from Cloud. Riku however threw up a Dark Shield, the Graceful Assassin landing up against it, glaring at Riku through it emotionlessly. Riku glanced over and saw Cloud locking blades with Sephiroth then quickly turned his attention back to Marluxia, taking a swing through the shield, hooking Marluxia's blade with his own and, with a vicious swing, launched Marluxia towards Cloud and Sephiroth. Cloud, noticing this out of the corner of his eye, quickly turned and launched Sephiroth right towards Marluxia, the two adversaries colliding with each other back-to-back.

"CLOUD! NOW!" Riku shouted, rearing back his Keyblade as he leapt towards the two foes, an aura of dark energy rising from his back, shoulders, and Keyblade. Cloud spun his sword overhead once before swinging it forward, a blue glow appearing around the blade as he launched towards Sephiroth and Marluxia. Cloud and Riku struck their targets, passing them before turning and launching at them at high speeds again, striking them from a different angle before turning and striking again, repeating the process several more times, Marluxia and Sephiroth powerless to stop them. It was Cloud's Omnislash combined with Riku's Dark Aura. Finally, they both flew up over their foes heads, swords raised, before flying straight downwards, delivering a final blow to their disoriented opponents, and landing upright on the central platform immediately beneath them as a burst of blue light erupted from Sephiroth and a burst of dark magic burst from Marluxia. (End Music) Riku and Cloud both looked up towards the two, Marluxia hovering in the air for a moment before he suddenly dropped out of the air, dead, and leaving Sephiroth still hovering in midair, smiling down at Cloud and Riku.

"Stay where you belong, Sephiroth! In my memories!" Cloud said up to his archrival. Sephiroth continued to smile down at him sinisterly.

"You will never be rid of me that easily, Cloud. You might be here in a World of Dreams, but you have only just begun to live a Nightmare." Sephiroth said before disappearing in a flash of blue light and rain of black feathers. The two watched the spot where Sephiroth had vanished in silence for a moment before Cloud looked down at his feet in thought.

"Riku, I want to apologize." Cloud said, earning Riku's attention.

"What for?" Riku asked, confused.

"For dragging you into this and for not leaving when you suggested it. I just…I just couldn't let Sephiroth go." Cloud said, not looking at Riku.

"Forget about it. You and Sephiroth have a history. I won't ask about it. And about bringing me here, I think you might have done me a favor. If there's one way where we're guaranteed to find Sora and Kairi, this is it." Riku said, turning towards the door.

"Thank you, Riku." Cloud said, putting his sword on his back.

"Anytime. Now let's see what mess Sora's gotten himself into." Riku said as he and Cloud started walking towards the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Radiant Garden…**

Leon sat on one of the walls in Bailey, staring out over the endless blue terrain towards the Heartless Castle. Everything was oddly peaceful, the Heartless having mysteriously vanished. Leon kept staring at the Castle, his expression, unreadable. He then heard several footsteps approaching rapidly.

"Leon!" Yuffie called, causing Leon to turn towards her, revealing she wasn't alone, she had Mickey, Donald, and Goofy with her.

"What happened to the Heartless?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, they just vanished!" Goofy added. Leon turned back towards the Heartless Castle.

"They left when Sephiroth did." Leon replied, startling Donald, Goofy, and Yuffie.

"WHAT?" they exclaimed in unison. Mickey however had a theory.

"Leon, what happened to Riku and Cloud?" Mickey asked.

"Vanished. Sephiroth did something to them and when they left, so did Sephiroth." Leon replied.

"But…where did they go?" Yuffie asked worriedly.

"Probably the same place Sora and Kairi are right now." Leon replied, looking towards the sky in thought.

* * *

**End Chapter 25.**

A/N: (Phew) Finally finished with these five worlds. Fight scenes are not my forte. I feel like I'm much better at dialogue. But I only get a one chapter respite. The fights will be starting up again in chapter 27.


	26. Crossroads of Destiny

The Dream Port was empty save for five doors, all arranged in a straight line which suddenly opened simultaneously. From the door to the far left emerged Riku and Cloud, the middle left emerged Snow, Lightning, and Axel, the middle emerged Sora and Warrior, the middle right emerged Namine and Zidane, and the far right emerged Roxas and Terra. The second they emerged, bedlam ensued.

"What the-. IT'S HIM! The guy who kidnapped Serah!" Zidane exclaimed, pulling out his daggers and jumping at Sora, tackling him.

"Hey! Back off!" Roxas shouted, running in and delivering a fierce kick, knocking Zidane off his Other while stepping in between the Genome and Sora. Zidane leapt to his feet where he and Roxas started yelling at each other. At the same time Terra's hands started glowing and she was about to attack Sora instinctively but Namine jumped in with a Reflect sphere.

"Stop it!" Namine yelled over Zidane and Roxas's screaming match. Snow, Lightning, and Axel were confused. Warrior had his shield raised in case anyone else tried to attack Sora. Riku and Cloud just stood off to the side, completely unnoticed and watching in bewilderment. Axel then sighed heavily and snapped his fingers, creating a flaming barrier that surrounded Roxas, Namine, and Sora and abruptly ending the arguments.

"Would someone like to explain why we're all at each other's throats?" Snow asked, the flaming barrier dying down instantly.

"Yeah, that would be a good start." Riku said, startling everyone.

"Who are you?" Snow asked, confused. Sora however…

"Riku! Is it really you?" Sora exclaimed as he leapt to his feet and ran over to his friend.

"Sora, it's about time we found you! We've been worried sick about you." Riku said as he firmly grasped Sora by the hand and pulled him into a bro-hug.

"We?" Roxas asked, surprising Riku.

"Roxas? Namine? Axel? What are you guys doing here?" Riku asked, confused.

"We could ask you the same thing." Roxas replied.

"It's a long story. I brought Cloud with me. Thought Sora could use someone to remind him how not to get his butt kicked." Riku said with a smirk and his arms crossed over his chest. Cloud simply remained silent, studying the other strangers carefully. Warrior and Snow were explaining something to Zidane and Terra while Lightning leaned against a nearby wall, staying out of the conversation.

"You're the real Riku alright." Axel smirked.

"Was there any doubt?" Riku asked.

"Well aside from having to fight an evil version of you created from Sora's fears and doubts…yeah just a little." Roxas said, making Sora shrug innocently.

"Okay, you're gonna have to explain that to me…but later, we've got more important matters to discuss. Like where's Kairi, why are the three of you here, and why did Cloud and I run into a Replica of Marluxia a moment ago?" Riku asked.

"You ran into a Marluxia Replica? I just killed a Xigbar Replica a moment ago with Terra!" Roxas said.

"Zidane and I killed a Xaldin Replica." Namine added.

"I had to fight off a Luxord Replica with Warrior over there." Sora said.

"For me, Snow, and Lightning, it was Saix." Axel added.

"Geez how many Replicas are there?" Riku asked.

"Well minus the five we all just killed, we've dealt with Replicas of Demyx, Larxene, Zexion, and Lexaeus." Roxas replied.

"So what about Kairi?" Riku asked. There was an awkward silence before Namine spoke up.

"Riku…It's Xion, she's back and somehow she's gone rogue. She thinks she's Sora and for some reason she kidnapped Kairi shortly after she arrived here." Namine explained.

"Oh we know why she's gone rogue, Namine. It's Maleficent. She's manipulating Xion." Axel added.

"And as for why we're here…well, Sora needed some help, and since I'm a part of him, Namine's a part of Kairi, and Axel just happened to be bumming a ride off Sora's heart, we were able to join him and try to rescue Kairi." Roxas explained.

"Got it Memorized?" Axel asked with a cheeky smirk.

"Okay, that answers those questions. So what's with those guys over there?" Riku asked, pointing at the group nearby.

"Yeah, I thought Lightning was a L'Cie. Won't she get in trouble for being here?" Namine asked. Riku was startled.

"A L'Cie? Really?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. It's real bad. She and her sister, a girl named Serah,-…" Axel said before Roxas interrupted.

"Xion kidnapped her too by the way." Roxas added as Sora continued for Axel.

"-…were both from the real worlds like us, but they've been here the longest and apparently Serah knows a major clue about finding the Dreamer's Star." Sora explained but Axel cleared his throat.

"Except I learned a little something extra from Lightning, who happens to be Serah's sister, and Snow, Serah's Fiancé. Apparently, Maleficent made Serah a L'Cie too and bound hers and Lightning's Focus together. So every time Lightning screws up in Maleficent's eyes, she and Serah take one step closer to becoming Heartless." Axel explained.

"Makes sense. On looks alone I don't think that woman would work for Maleficent without a good reason." Riku said.

"Then what is she doing here? Maleficent is bound to know that Lightning's betrayed her." Roxas said as Axel grinned.

"Simple, we're calling Maleficent's Bluff." Axel replied.

"Maleficent's Bluff? Where did you get that idea?" Roxas asked, a little surprised.

"You don't play cards with Luxord and not learn something." Axel said, his grin widening.

"What makes you so sure she's bluffing about turning Lightning and Serah into Heartless?" Sora asked.

"Think about it. What does Maleficent stand to gain by keeping Serah alive and what does she stand to lose by turning her into a Heartless?" Axel asked. The four thought for a moment before Sora's eyes lit up in realization.

"The clue Serah has to the location of the Dreamer's Star!" Sora exclaimed but Axel shook his head.

"You're close. Maleficent already knows where it is, but not how to use it." Axel replied.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Lightning explained it all to me on the way here. The location of the Dreamer's Star is, apparently, common knowledge, not that she told me anything, but if you're gonna use it, you need two things to unlock it. The first is a Keyblade." Axel said, making Roxas's eyes widen in realization.

"And for that she has Xion!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Right. The second thing she needs is something called the Wayfinder and only Serah knows what it looks like. Maleficent needs Serah to identify the Wayfinder. That's why she won't turn Lightning and Serah into Heartless." Axel explained.

"So why not just go ahead and turn her into a Heartless but leave the sister alive?" Cloud asked, speaking up finally, and motioning to Lightning who remained ignorant of the conversations around her.

"Well that, I think, would be obvious. Lightning's a talented warrior. Why pass up an opportunity to enslave a potentially useful tool to further your own goals." Roxas replied, Namine's expression saddening.

"I know how that feels." She mumbled, recalling her time being used as Marluxia's tool in Castle Oblivion. Riku, however, wasn't convinced.

"I dunno. Something isn't right. Maleficent is a meticulous planner. She doesn't do anything without planning out every single detail and every eventuality. She should've known by now that Lightning failed her and probably turned on her and even so, she hasn't turned her into a Heartless. I don't like this. It's too easy." Riku said, rubbing his chin while looking suspiciously at Lightning.

"And what about all those Replicas of Organization XIII we've been running into? Where do they come in? Where do they even come from?" Roxas asked.

"And why kidnap Kairi? What does Kairi have to do with this? She doesn't know where the Wayfinder is. I'd know if she did." Namine said.

"Lightning said she never knew what the Replicas were for either except for the extra muscle. It seems though, that Xion is convinced that they're the real members of Organization XIII and that they've been working for Maleficent all this time." Axel replied, Riku looking contemplative.

"Some of the Replicas are convinced they're the real thing too. The Xigbar Replica thought so at least." Roxas said.

"What if it's all part of the illusion? What if giving Xion a few familiar faces to work with makes her easier to control?" Riku asked but Roxas wasn't convinced.

"I don't think that's it. Axel and I were the only people Xion really trusted in the Organization, and we trusted her and each other too. No, she'd need more incentive to work for Maleficent." Roxas said, Axel nodding in agreement.

"You've got a point there, Roxas." Axel said.

"Maybe Riku's not that far off. Maybe what he said about having familiar faces around makes Xion easier to control is correct, but our line of thinking is all wrong." Namine said, confusing the others.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Think about it. Who does Xion think she is right now?" Namine asked.

"Me, but what does that have to do with anything?" Sora asked back.

"So if Maleficent wants to make Xion believe that she is the real Sora, what could Maleficent use as leverage to keep Sora subservient?" Namine asked as the four thought for a moment before they all realized it at the same time.

"**Kairi!"** they said in unison.

"So Kairi's just the motivator to keep Xion loyal to Maleficent?" Roxas asked as Namine nodded.

"When Kairi and I first encountered Xion back in the Dream Twilight Town, Xion's guard was down and I could access her memories. All of her memories were Sora's memories so I thought she was Sora. But then when Roxas and Axel came clean that they were able to see through Xion's disguise, it suddenly made sense. The Xion we're dealing with, I think, is a sort of backup copy of her dated back to a time when her memories of Sora were strongest. She truly and fully believes she's Sora and if Maleficent has Kairi, then that gives Sora a reason to work for her. Take away Kairi, and the illusion begins to fall apart. So Xion is just as much as a slave to Maleficent as Lightning is." Namine explained,

"So finding Kairi could help Xion realize she's not the real Sora?" Roxas asked as Namine nodded.

"Then that means we need Lightning's help now more than ever. But can we trust her? She is still Maleficent's L'Cie and we all know how Maleficent works. Everything she does benefits her in some way." Riku said.

"But she's our only hope of finding Kairi and rescuing her. She knows where both Kairi and Serah are being kept and she's agreed to lead us there." Axel said. Sora pulled out Kairi's lucky charm from his pocket, looking at it quietly for a moment before putting it in his pocket and summoning his Keyblade, a determined expression on his face. (Optional Music Cue: Sora – KH2/Dream Drop Distance OST)

"If she can lead us to Kairi, then I say we let her help. I'm going to rescue Kairi and Serah, bring Xion back to her senses, and stop Maleficent before she finds the Wayfinder all at the same time. Anyone want to join me?" Sora asked as Roxas summoned his Keyblades, resting Oblivion on his shoulder and letting Oathkeeper hang down at his side.

"Lead the way, Sora. I'm with you to the end." Roxas said as Namine nodded in agreement, summoning her Dream Rod and holding it in both hands with a smile. Axel summoned his chakrams and rested one of them on his shoulder.

"We've come this far together. I ain't gonna stop now." Axel with a grin.

"You can count on me Sora. I'm in." Riku said.

"Me too." Cloud added.

"You can count on us as well." Warrior said as he, Snow, Terra, Zidane, and Lightning approached, gaining everyone's attention.

"Warrior and Snow explained everything to us. We'll help you out." Terra said as Zidane rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, sorry about attacking you back there. You just happened to have the wrong face at the wrong time." Zidane said as Sora waved off the apology.

"No need to apologize at all. What matters now is that we stick together and rescue everyone who's important to us. Kairi, Serah, and Xion. They're the ones, who need us right now more than ever." Sora said, earning a nod of agreement from everyone, their weapons brandished and ready. Snow and Axel then turned to Lightning.

"Alright Sis, can you do it?" Snow asked as Lightning nodded and walked over to the controls that Dream Finder had been using to call up the doors. When approached the platform, the doors automatically slid away on their tracks before Lightning could touch a single control.

"Odd." Lightning mumbled.

"I believe you're looking for this door, correct?" Dream Finder asked as he entered from a side corridor just as a large set of double doors slid into place. The doors were adorned with the symbol of a dragon's head with glowing yellow-green eyes carved into them down the center. It was the doors to Maleficent's dream world as the dragon carving attested to.

"How did you-." Lightning said, startled, but Dream Finder merely chuckled.

"I've been helping Sora and his friends search for the door where Miss Kairi was located. While they were gone, I happened to find the right door. It was under my nose the whole time. I'd had it locked away with a bunch of forbidden doors for so long, I'd forgotten about it. Take my word for it, it's the right one this time." Dream Finder said as Riku leaned over to Roxas.

"Who's this kook?" Riku whispered.

"It's a long story." Roxas replied.

"I get that." Riku mumbled as Sora approached the door, Keyblade in hand, and aimed the Keyblade at the door, allowing the blue beam of light to form in a circle around the tip of the Keyblade before firing off a beam that struck the doors, making them glow with a white light for a moment before dissipating and causing the doors to slowly swing open, revealing a dark world with a single cobblestone path leading away from the doors towards a ruined castle at the top of a mountain in the distance Sora turned to the others with a smile.

"Alright, now's our chance! Let's go!" Sora said before he turned and charged headfirst through the doors into the dark world, followed closely by Roxas, Axel, Namine, and Riku. The others were close behind, ready for whatever Maleficent had in store for them. (End Music)

* * *

**At the same time…**

Maleficent, Xion, Night Terror Riku, and three hooded figures in Organization XIII robes stood around the table with the magic sphere, watching as Sora and his comrades made their charge towards Maleficent's castle.

"Took him long enough. I thought he'd never make it here." Night Terror Riku chuckled, his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk.

"Lightning has betrayed us! What is she suicidal?" One of the figures asked as they saw Lightning amongst them. Maleficent merely gave a satisfied smile.

"Everything is proceeding exactly as planned." Maleficent said as she continued watching the sphere.

"How exactly do you call having the imposter Sora and those other imposters along with those fools from Balamb Garden breaking down our front doors as part of the plan?" Xion asked.

"Because I believe that somewhere among those fools, one of them is about to bring the Wayfinder to Serah, and once Serah sees it, she will give it to me." Maleficent said with a dark smile as she turned to two of the hooded figures and Xion.

"The time has come to eradicate the imposters. Make sure the imposter Sora becomes isolated from the others, and once he is alone, then you may finally dispose of him, my dear." Maleficent said as Xion smiled darkly and started for the hallway, flanked by two of the hooded figures as she left. As she walked down the hall, one word came to her lips.

"Finally."

* * *

**End Chapter 26.**

Next up, the fight to save Kairi begins.

Oh and for a visual reference for Maleficent's Castle, it's based on her castle from the Sleeping Beauty world (Enchanted Dominion) in Birth by Sleep. Hope that helps for future reference.


	27. Dance of the Duplicates

(Optional Music Cue: Black Powder – Birth By Sleep Soundtrack)

Sora and the others made it swiftly to the top of the mountain where they found the drawbridge and portcullis gate into the castle standing wide open, but their path was by no means clear as the swarm of Heartless that appeared upon their approach attested to.

"I knew this was too good to be true!" Riku exclaimed as they skid to a halt, but Warrior kept on going, his sword and shield raised.

"By the Light of the Worlds, Darkness shall not stop us!" Warrior shouted as he slid to a halt and stabbed his sword into the ground.

"Bathe in the Light!" Warrior shouted as he swung his blade upwards and out of the ground towards the Heartless on the bridge, causing pillars of light to erupt in a straight line towards the Heartless, vaporizing them and clearing a path. They wasted no time, pressing on into the castle. They had all made it into the castle grounds just as the drawbridge suddenly retracted and the gates closed.

"We're trapped!" Terra exclaimed.

"We need to split up into two groups. One group finds a way to open the gate, the rest press on and rescue Maleficent's hostages." Lightning said, Snow nodding in agreement before he turned to Sora.

"Axel tells me that you've dealt with Maleficent and her minions before! You and your friends handle Maleficent, we'll deal with finding an escape route!" Snow said, confusing Sora.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked as everyone nodded.

"This is your fight now Sora. It always has been." Warrior said, earning nods of agreement from Terra and Zidane.

"Well, alright. But where's Maleficent keeping our friends?" Sora asked.

"The dungeon is on the bottom floor but there's something I should mention before you go." Lightning said as she approached them.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"Before Maleficent caught me, I found the lab where she had some guy making the Replicas of those goons in the black coats. It's on the same floor as the dungeon but in the total opposite direction from where the prisoners are being kept. If you want to take out the Replica lab and rescue everyone, you'll have to split up and hit both simultaneously." Lightning explained quickly.

"Got it! Anything else?" Sora asked.

"To reach the Lab and dungeon, you'll need to go down a spiraling flight of stairs. That'll take you to the meeting chamber. To the door to the immediate left of where you come in is the door to the Replica Lab. To the right is the dungeon. Expect both to be well guarded! Now go!" Lightning shouted as Sora, Riku, Roxas, Namine, and Axel turned to leave but as they left, Riku noticed that Cloud wasn't following them.

"Cloud, are you coming?" Riku asked.

"I'm going to help us look for an exit! I'll catch up with you later!" Cloud replied, Riku nodding understandingly before the two groups split up. (End music)

**…**

Sora, Riku, Roxas, Namine, and Axel wasted no time pushing deeper into the castle. Their advance wasn't even hindered by the occasional Heartless popping up out of nowhere. Finally they entered into a wide open courtyard with a gate on each wall, only the gate to their immediate left was sealed due to part of the castle having collapsed inside of it. The gate to their right was sealed shut and lead to a lone tower in the distance. Maleficent's chambers, most likely. Furthermore, the gate looked like it hadn't been opened for some time as it was literally rusted shut. This left only one gate open and judging by how the lit torches within seemed to gradually disappear in a downward spiral, it was a pretty good indication.

However the second the group made it into the courtyard, they heard a loud crash behind them. They all turned and saw the gate had shut behind them and a magic barrier made of purple hexagonal tiles had appeared over it.

"Trapped!" Namine exclaimed.

"Maybe Cloud and the others can find a way to open it from their end." Sora said, none of them noticing the three Corridors of Darkness opening up behind them.

"Or maybe you can just get out of my way!"

They all turned to see Xion, still wearing Sora's face, and flanked by a pair of hooded figures in Organization XIII robes.

"Finally decide to face us yourself, Xion?" Axel asked, crossing his arms over his chest, enraging Xion.

"I'm not XION! I'm Sora! Get it Memorized!" Xion said, pointing angrily at Axel.

"Uh, excuse me, but I think I own the copyrights on that line. So I'd like my royalties now." Axel said with a grin, summoning his chakrams.

"You mean my royalties." One of the hooded figures said, his voice causing all five of them, especially Axel, to freeze. The figure to Xion's right started to reach for its hood, pulling it back to reveal a very familiar face beneath it.

"Oh great, just what we don't need! Two Axels." Roxas groaned. The Axel Replica merely grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. Xion had a smug smirk on her face and her arms were crossed over her chest. She and the Axel Replica then looked towards the other figure.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you, Roxas." The other figure said, reaching for his hood, causing the five to freeze in place again.

"What did you just say?" Roxas asked but his fears were confirmed as the other figure pulled back the hood, revealing a smirking Roxas Replica underneath.

"Oh great, just what we don't need. Two Roxas-es." The real Axel said, sheepishly fumbling on the snarky comeback.

"Oh but this is just the beginning." They heard Riku say, but it wasn't the Riku standing next to them as a Corridor of Darkness opened up next to Repli-Roxas, revealing the Night Terror Riku who was grinning at Sora, evilly.

"You?" Sora exclaimed as the real Riku blinked curiously.

"Okay I thought Roxas was just kidding about that. You really see me as your worst fears?" Riku asked, a little hurt by the implication.

"What? No!" Sora replied.

"You know better than to believe him on that, Riku." A new but familiar voice echoed. This one made a chill run down both Riku and Sora's spines. At that a fourth Corridor of Darkness opened.

"No, it can't be!" Riku said breathlessly but when the Corridor closed, his fears were confirmed.

"Ansem?" Sora and Roxas yelped in shock. Before them stood…or rather, hovered…Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, a dark grin towards Riku.

"You know full well that Sora fears you, Riku. He fears that you will grow stronger than him. He seeks to destroy you first so as to avoid this." Ansem said, Riku listening in disbelief.

"It's not true. I can't be." Riku hissed. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Because it's not." Namine said, stepping up next to him.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked, confused, but Sora understood.

"Wait, he's not the real Ansem! Riku, he's your Night Terror!" Sora exclaimed.

"My what?" Riku asked confused, before Namine answered.

"Because these are worlds formed from our dreams, when we sleep here, we can't dream. Because of this, all of our fears, doubts, and anxieties take physical form. A Night Terror. Sora's fear is failing to protect Kairi and your blaming him for his failure. That's why Sora's Night Terror looks like you." Namine explained quickly. Riku then turned back towards Ansem with a determined expression.

"Oh so that's it. Then that means everything you say is lies." Riku said as he dropped into his battle stance along with Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Axel.

"It doesn't matter what he says. You imposters have come far enough. Roxas! Axel!" Xion said, catching the attention of the two Replicas as a Corridor of Darkness started to form around her, "Dispose of these imposters." (Battle Music Cue: 13th Struggle – KH2/Re:CoM)

"What's the matter Xion? Too afraid to face the fact that we might just be the originals?" the real Axel taunted but Xion scowled.

"Make sure that imposter is the first to fall." Xion said, pointing at Axel, as she disappeared. Repli-Axel grinned as he summoned his chakrams.

"Got it Memorized." Repli-Axel said as Repli-Roxas stretched out his hand and summoned an exact duplicate of Xion's dark Kingdom Key Keyblade, dropping into Sora's battle stance.

"Just the one?" Roxas asked with a confident smirk, stretching out both hands and summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion, causing Repli-Roxas to step back slightly in disbelief.

"What's the matter, fake Roxas? Having any doubts?" Axel taunted. The Axel replica grinned and snapped his fingers, instantly causing both Replicas, Axel, Roxas, and Namine, to become surrounded by one large ring of fire, separating them from Sora and Riku.

"Roxas! Axel! Namine!" they heard Sora call from outside the ring.

"We'll be fine! Focus on your own-WHOA!" Roxas yelped as he quickly blocked an attack from Repli-Roxas. At the same time, Repli-Axel hurled his chakrams at Axel who nimbly deflected them while charging at his evil twin, a grin firmly planted on his face. Namine was hanging back, deliberately staying out of the fights, knowing that she would just get in the way but ready to help if needed. Just as Axel was within striking distance, Repli-Axel's chakrams came spinning back towards him, one returning to its master's hand and the other flying around to attack Axel from behind. Axel quickly slid to a stop, one chakram held out to his side, resisting the airborne chakram as it spun against his own like a saw blade while he and Repli-Axel exchanged blows. Both Axels were stalemated but not for long, as a sudden wedge of ice slammed into the ground between them, causing a thick wedge of ice to burst up from the ground, separating them. Axel turned and saw Namine with her Dream Rod glancing back and forth between the two Axels.

"I can't tell which one of you is which!" Namine yelled. Fortunately a major clue came in the form of Repli-Axel charging towards her. Namine gasped and quickly launched a Blizzaga straight at him but he deflected it and continued his charge.

"Not so fast!" the real Axel shouted as he hurled both chakrams into the air, sending them flying around past Repli-Axel and Namine where they arced around to where they had boomeranged back towards Repli-Axel who was forced to stop his charge and deflect them, knocking them to the side. When he spun around to face the real Axel, he saw a black object flying straight towards him and covering his head and most of his upper body. Namine was confused until she realized what it was. It was the real Axel robes. She quickly peaked around Repli-Axel and saw that he had quickly discarded the robes, but was still wearing the chakram pendant and was now back in his casual clothes. (A/N: As described in chapter 3)

"It was getting a little warm in here." Axel said with a grin. Namine smiled back at him as the robes covering Repli-Axel suddenly burst into flames and crumbled to ash, freeing him. Repli-Axel was grinning back. Meanwhile, Roxas was easily overpowering Repli-Roxas, forcing the Replica onto the defensive.

"What are you?" Repli-Roxas yelled as he and Roxas locked blades.

"I'm Roxas! The former Key of Destiny, the former number thirteen in Organization XIII! Sora's Nobody!" Roxas replied as Repli-Roxas leapt back.

"No way I'm his nobody! I'm my own being!" Repli-Roxas yelled back, surprising the real Roxas, causing him to pause for a moment in thought. Suddenly his eyes widened in realization.

"_That's it!"_

Roxas then charged at his evil twin, his Keyblades prepared. Repli-Roxas quickly reared back his Keyblade and attempted to strike first but failed, instead being blocked by Oathkeeper. Roxas then used the guard on Oblivion's handle to punch Repli-Roxas into the air before leaping up after him, both Keyblades raised. Repli-Roxas could only block as Roxas brought both Keyblades down, sending Repli-Roxas into the ground. From overhead, Roxas hovered with a smirk on his face. He knew just what to do.

"Come on, Sora! I thought you were stronger than that!" Roxas yelled down from midair as his Replica climbed to his feet.

"Get real! Look which one of us is winning!" Repli-Roxas replied before pausing, confused at what he had just said and why he even said it.

"It's true! You and I are the same thing! We're Sora's Nobody!" Roxas yelled as he landed on the ground, enraging his Replica.

"What are you talking about? I'm me! Nobody else!" Repli-Roxas yelled as he charged towards his twin but Roxas charged towards him as well. As the two closed the distance, Roxas swung both Keyblades, and in a surprising move, knocked the Keyblade from his Replica's hand with one blade and knocking him face first into the ground with the other. As the Replica started to get up and make a run for his Keyblade, he found Oathkeeper stabbed into the ground within the handle, pinning it to the ground just as Repli-Roxas slid to a halt just in time as Roxas pointed Oblivion towards him. Repli-Roxas was stuck, but he reached out to his Keyblade and in a flash it disappeared from under Oathkeeper and reappeared in its wielders hands. The real Roxas happened to glance down at Oathkeeper when it happened and his eyes widened.

"What?" He exclaimed, quickly looking up in time to be dealt a vicious uppercut, knocking him into the air where he landed hard near the edge of the ring of flames. He quickly sat up in time to see Repli-Roxas charging towards him fast. Roxas quickly rolled to the side, barely missing Repli-Roxas's attack. Now it was Roxas on the defense from his Replica. Meanwhile, Axel, now free of his robes, came charging forward, igniting both chakrams, sliding to a halt and then throwing both weapons towards his Replica, who quickly leapt over the weapons and charged towards him. Axel quickly leapt to the side, dodging Repli-Axel's attack but the Replica kicked him onto his back. Axel could see his own chakrams returning to him out of the corner of his eye just as Repli-Axel pulled his left handed chakram around, ready to deliver a final blow. Axel happened to also hear Roxas narrowly dodge his Replica's attempt to kill him on the ground and he had an idea.

"Oh this is gonna hurt." Axel mumbled.

"For you at least." Repli-Axel said with a grin but Axel didn't smile back up, instead somberly kicking his Replica in the gonads, causing him to cringe and stagger back after dropping his chakrams. As Repli-Axel coughed in pain, the real Axel climbed to his feet and caught both chakrams, his smile gone.

"Gah you'd think I'd be used to that after all the times Larxene did that to me back in Oblivion." Repli-Axel winced as he covered his crotch.

"I wasn't talking about that. That, I knew would hurt you. This is gonna hurt the both of us." Axel said as he leapt into the air, his chakrams spinning vertically around him near his feet as they burned, his arms held close to his chest, a dark mist starting to rise from his back and shoulders.

"Axel, NO!"

Axel looked down and saw Namine, knowing full well what he was about to do, looking up at him with a pleading expression.

"Sorry kid. It's the only way. Tell Kairi I came to save her!" Axel replied with a grin but before he could carry out his attack, he was suddenly hit by several bolts of lightning, extinguishing his flames and knocking him from the sky. He began climbing to his feet and looked up at Namine who had a determined expression on her face.

"You're not sacrificing yourself again, Axel! We've come this far together, we're not going to see it through to the end without you, whether you like it or not!" Namine exclaimed, before blasting Repli-Axel with a block of ice as he attempted to attack Axel from behind. Namine then turned towards where Roxas was dodging Repli-Roxas's attack from the ground, the enraged Replica simply moving too fast for him to counter.

"STOP!" Namine yelled as she thrust the Dream Rod forward, causing a long ribbon of white energy to fire from the tip, ensnare Repli-Roxas around the waist and fling him across the ring into Repli-Axel, giving Roxas a chance to climb to his feet. Axel and Roxas quickly regrouped behind her, both exhausted from the beatings they had just taken, Axel from expending most of his energy and Roxas from getting blindsided. Repli-Roxas and a now recovered Repli-Axel were now both on their feet, glaring at their respective doubles. Namine however…

"That's ENOUGH!" she yelled, causing the Dream Rod to become enveloped with a pure white light before she threw the rod at both of the Replicas who were too curious to know what was happening. The rod started leaving a streak of white light behind it as it left Namine's hand, the rod flying straight towards the two Replicas but before it reached them, dozens of ribbons of light shot out from around it, encircling both Replicas, Namine closing her eyes, her hand outstretched, concentrating as hard as she could.

"Enough." She whispered, the long ribbons of light suddenly became glowing chains of energy. Axel and Roxas both watched in awe but suddenly leapt back when they saw the chains unexpectedly shatter, leaving no two links connected before gently fading away. (End Music) Around them, the ring of fire began to rapidly die down. Axel and Roxas then looked at their doppelgangers and were stunned to see a blank look in their eyes.

"Where…where am I?" Repli-Roxas asked softly, his Keyblade vanishing.

"What am I doing here?" Repli-Axel asked quietly, his chakrams, turning black and blowing away like ash. Neither of the Replicas noticed, or particularly cared, as their feet starting to transform into a white crystalline substance that began working its way up their bodies.

"Who am I?" the two Replicas asked in unison before they fully became crystals which soon shattered into pieces so small there was nothing left but a sparkling in the air where they had vanished. Axel and Roxas were both stunned, but Namine had her head lowered sadly.

"What…did you just do?" Axel asked finally.

"I took away the one thing making them do what they did, the one thing that gave them purpose, the one thing that gave them life in the first place." Namine said as she turned towards her two friends.

"Their memories? You took away their memories?" Roxas asked as Namine nodded ashamedly.

"Yes. I shattered their memories. They forgot everything. And when a Replica forgets everything, they also forget their reason for existing in the first place." Namine explained before looking up with a small smile on her face.

"But at least I did it in defense of my friends. My two closest friends." Namine said as Axel crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're not going to call for a group hug are you?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"I'll wait until after we've rescued Kairi." Namine replied with a smile as she turned towards the doors into the Castle.

* * *

**End Chapter 27.**

Next up, Sora and Riku vs. Night Terror Riku and Night Terror Ansem.


	28. Night of Terror

(Battle Music Cue: L'Oscurità dell'Ignot – Dream Drop Distance)  
"Roxas! Axel! Namine!" Sora exclaimed, having just been separated from his friends by Repli-Axel's ring of fire, leaving Sora alone with Riku and their respective Night Terrors.

"We'll be fine! Focus on your own-WHOA!" He heard Roxas exclaim from the other side before hearing the sound of metal striking metal.

"SORA!" He heard Riku exclaim. Sora quickly spun back forward to see Terror-Riku charging straight towards him, Soul Eater in hand and ready to strike.

"Tremble in FEAR!" Terror-Riku exclaimed as Sora quickly raised his Keyblade, but he didn't have to block at all as the real Riku intercepted with a Dark Shield, stopping the Night Terror in his tracks before Riku leapt in and, with a ferocious swing, impacted his Keyblade against the Night Terror's sword, sending the Terror sliding backwards on his feet along the ground. In the meantime, Sora turned and saw Ansem coming towards Riku, the Guardian bursting up from his back as he approached. Sora quickly scrambled around Riku, reared back his Keyblade and swung just in time to stop the Guardian as it reached for Riku, the resulting blow to the creature's hands causing it to recoil and turn its attention to Sora.

"That will not save your friend, Sora." Ansem replied, keeping his arms crossed over his chest as the Guardian roared and reached for Sora, but he quickly dodge rolled clear of its hands. Riku on the other hand, was virtually fighting a mirror battle. Every move he made, the Night Terror of him countered with the exact same move. Dark Firaga would be countered by another Dark Firaga, negating the attack. A swing of the Keyblade would be met with the exact same swing, again negating the move.

"What's the matter, Riku? First time you've ever fought YOURSELF?!" the Night Terror taunted. Riku merely scoffed with a smirk.

"No. In fact this is the third time I've fought someone who looks and sounds like me. I guess three's the charm, isn't it?" Riku asked, although it was more of a statement. The Night Terror was caught off guard by his response. He wasn't expecting the answer to be no.

"What?" the Night Terror asked.

"That's right. I beat myself twice, I can beat myself again!" Riku said, earning a smug smirk from the Night Terror before it charged towards him, the two exchanging blows but again it was a mirrored fight and Riku was not keen on keeping it that way. Meanwhile, Sora was dodging the Guardian's attacks left and right before finally turning and delivering an uppercut with his Keyblade, nearly hitting Ansem had the Guardian not intercepted it. Sora looked up at Ansem and his guardian with a grin but when he saw a smug smile still planted to Ansem's face and he heard the guardian clearly laughing maliciously, he realized his attack had had no effect whatsoever.

"What?!" Sora exclaimed in disbelief before quickly jumping away just as the Guardian brought its fist down where he was standing. Sora quickly started barraging Ansem with magic attacks. Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, everything, but none of it worked. Ansem kept coming, not even being slowed down by anything Sora threw at it.

"What's going on?!" Sora exclaimed in disbelief as he jumped clear of the Guardian's fist again. Ansem chuckled maliciously before the guardian suddenly vanished, reappearing behind Sora and grabbing him with both hands, keeping his arms pinned as Ansem hovered up close to the Keyblade Master.

"Did you believe that you could let another face your fears? The fear of one's heart is always different than those of another. You would rather face someone else's fears instead of your own?" Ansem asked as Sora struggled.

"I'm not running from my fears! I trust Riku! And if I can help him overcome his fears, then so be it! If a friend needs me to be there, I'll be there!" Sora exclaimed before suddenly bursting free from the guardian's grasp with a Reflega, sending the bolts of light in all directions as he dropped to the ground, but again the light didn't harm the Night Terror who merely laughed and continued the chase as Ansem and Guardian came back together. Sora was running towards the two Rikus, knowing by simple appearance which was which.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, catching the attention of both of them. Much to his surprise, they both came at him, weapons raised, causing Sora to slide to a halt, confused. He quickly raised his Keyblade just as the Night-Terror swung at him but the real Riku stopped and delivered a vicious punch to the fake's right cheek before stepping in behind Sora and casting a dark shield around them just as Ansem's guardian tried to smash them both.

"Okay my first idea that I could beat myself hasn't worked out so well." Riku said as he kept the dark shield raised, Ansem and the Night Terror Riku stepping back, facing their respective targets with dark smiles on their faces, waiting for the shield to come down.

"I can't stop Ansem either." Sora replied, supplementing Riku's dark shield with a Reflega.

"Got any ideas?" Riku asked, not taking his eyes off Ansem.

"There is nothing you can do to stop us, Riku. Neither of you have the power to stop us both. Fear is something that cannot be destroyed. It is the same as Light, Darkness, and Nothingness…Eternal." Ansem said, raising his arms out to the sides.

"You're right. Fear is eternal. It can't be stopped completely." Sora said as he and Riku dropped back into their fighting stances.

"But it can be overcome!" Riku exclaimed as he and Sora dropped their shields and charged, headfirst, towards their respective Night Terrors. Sora charged towards Terror Riku and when their blades met, it sent off a shower of sparks.

"Where's your Nobody, Sora? Are you going to call on him to help save you with a Drive form?" Terror Riku asked with a taunting grin, knowing full well that Roxas was trapped behind the flaming barrier.

"Are you afraid I'll beat you?" Sora asked back with a determined glare but the Night Terror only grinned wider.

"Oh highly doubt it. You think mere words will stop me, Sora? You forget that I am born from your fears! I know when you are afraid the most and when you are most vulnerable. You cannot hide anything from me. Face it! Kairi is doomed and it will be your fault!" Terror Riku replied, their blades continuing to be pressed together.

"You're wrong! I've come this far and I'm not about to stop now!" Sora replied, shoving the Night Terror back before coming back around with a vicious swing but the Night Terror leapt back, dodging Sora's attack, and lunged forward but Sora dodged. Terror Riku then turned and swung at Sora but the attack was blocked. Terror Riku chuckled for a moment before suddenly disappearing into thin air in a strange blur, only to reappear behind Sora who seemed unaware. Just as the Night Terror was about to deliver a decapitating blow, Sora ducked, dropping to the floor and kicking the Night Terror in the chest with his foot, knocking him back long enough for Sora to leap back up with his Keyblade and turn towards the Terror who snarled at him.

"That was dirty." Terror-Riku hissed as he slowly rolled onto his left side, attempting to conceal his left hand as it formed a Dark Firaga but Sora was wise to him and stood in a defensive posture, his Keyblade raised between him and the Night Terror.

"You're out of tricks! I'm going to rescue Kairi and nothing you say or do will ever stop me!" Sora said, the Terror scowling angrily at his words.

"And if you don't succeed?" Terror Riku asked, attempting to climb to his feet but he found a Keyblade pointed at his face.

"It's not a matter of if I succeed, it's when!" Sora replied, standing firm on his declaration.

**…**

Riku had just leapt towards Ansem, the Guardian trying to smash him at every turn but Riku bobbed and weaved past the giant hands of the guardian. He then happened to dodge one attack and deliver a vicious cut to the beast's wrists, causing it to howl in anger and pain but Ansem continued smiling.

"You continue to struggle, Riku. Struggle to accept the fact that you will never escape me. Eventually, I will overpower you and you will become my host once again." Ansem said, eliciting a groan from Riku.

"Oh this old routine again? I thought I was finished with you before Sora and I killed Xemnas!" Riku exclaimed before hurling a Dark Firaga but the guardian made no move to block. Instead, Ansem caught the dark fireball in his hand and held it up for Riku to see.

"Have you truly escaped your Darkness, Riku? Then why use these?" Ansem asked, crushing the Dark Firaga in his hand.

"I don't need Darkness to defeat you! I can do it on my own!" Riku replied before taking a step back and then swinging his blade forward, sending out a regular Firaga, but Ansem side stepped the attack and stretched out his hand.

"Come, Guardian!" Ansem commanded, causing the Guardian to quickly disappear into the ground only to reappear behind Riku, but Riku was fast and quickly slid forward just as the Guardian attempted to smash him between its large hands. Riku then back flipped onto the Guardian's back, causing the creature to flail around trying to reach the teenager on its back but Riku stabbed it in the back of the neck, causing it to disappear in a burst of smoke. Riku landed on his feet and looked up at Ansem with a smug grin, but that grin vanished when the Guardian suddenly reappeared behind Ansem.

"You know your fear is true, Riku. You've always feared that Sora will surpass you and that you will be destroyed by him. Sora is your doom and there is only one way to stop him. Accept that Sora is stronger than you and allow me to give you the strength necessary to destroy him." Ansem taunted but Riku narrowed his eyes at the Night Terror, scowling angrily at him.

"You're right about one thing. Sora is stronger than me. But what you don't understand is that I'm proud of him. I failed to protect Kairi once. Heck, I even helped to bring harm to her. When I turned to the Darkness, I passed on the duty of protecting Kairi to Sora and he has surpassed me in ways I cannot even begin to fathom. I'm not afraid he might surpass me, I know he has, and I'm not afraid of him. In truth, I'm proud of him. He's done what I don't think I'll ever be able to do. He's saved the worlds twice, he's protected Kairi, and he has Mastered the Keyblade! So when it comes to me, I can hold my head high, smile, and say that at the very least, I'm proud of my friend and I'm equally proud to even be able to call him my friend. My best friend." Riku said, glancing over at Sora at the end of his speech and smiling as he watched Sora battle the Night Terror Riku. He then heard a growling sound coming from Ansem. He turned and saw that Ansem was starting to become slightly blurry, a strange black mist rising up off his back and shoulders as he growled at Riku. Riku then realized something, his eyes widening before he turned and ran towards Sora.

"SORA!" Riku exclaimed, leaping in and landing next to Sora who now had his Night Terror pinned.

"Riku?" Sora asked, looking up for a brief second but in that second, the Night Terror Riku vanished and reappeared next to Ansem, his weapon ready.

"Sora, I know how we can beat them." Riku said, standing next to Sora, both of them with Keyblades raised and facing their respective Night Terrors.

"Really? How?" Sora asked.

"I don't blame you for Kairi's kidnapping!" Riku replied, startling Sora and making Night Terror Riku stagger forwards a little as if something hit him.

"What?" Sora asked, confused.

"That Night Terror of yours says your fear is that I'll blame you for what's happened to Kairi, when in truth I can never blame you. You've never once done anything to Kairi. You love her. I do too, but not on the same level as you. You're both my friends and I know you will do everything you can to protect Kairi. So if anything happens to her, it's not your fault. Maleficent ordered Xion to kidnap Kairi. You had nothing to do with what happened so I blame Maleficent for all this. Not you." Riku explained, Sora looking at him thoughtfully.

"But what about your fear that I'll overpower you?" Sora asked but Riku laughed.

"You already have, but I know my friends. I know you would never do that. If anything, I'm a little jealous. But that doesn't mean that I won't stand beside you and help you when you need it." Riku said, extending his hand. Sora nodded understandingly, grasping Riku's hand with a smile. The second their hands touched however, it caused a bright light to appear over their hands which quickly grew to envelop them. The two Night Terrors however both had the strange black mists rising off their back and shoulders while becoming blurry. Night Terror Riku then raised his sword and started charging them with a loud war cry as he charged. Ansem quickly followed suit but Sora and Riku both spun towards them, a white glow around them both before quickly raising their weapons and with a single vicious swing, knocked the two Night Terrors into the air. Sora and Riku quickly leapt into the air after them, and trapped the two disoriented Night Terrors between them before they began dealing a series of rapid stabbing moves with their Keyblades. They then leapt back, and barraged the two with orbs of Light and Dark magic, before they both swung their Keyblades across in front of them, creating sweeping beams Light and Dark energy as they swung, striking the Night Terrors before they suddenly summoned thirteen swords made of light that swept across in front of them, striking the Night Terrors again. They then leapt apart, throwing their Keyblades into the air, the two Keyblades quickly moving around so they were pointed directly at the two Night Terrors who hovered back-to-back with each other. The two Keyblades then unleashed two powerful beams of magic, one of Light from Sora's Kingdom Key, and one of Darkness from Riku's Way to Dawn, both beams hitting the still disoriented Night Terrors, as additional orbs of Light and Darkness started streaming off the beams, the orbs arcing around and striking the Night Terrors before they were enveloped within a blinding light. It was Sora and Riku's Eternal Session Limit Break. (End Battle Music)

When the light faded, Sora and Riku were standing on the ground, when they saw what looked like two Shadow Heartless pop up from the ground only they had glowing green hairline cracks running all over them and their usually yellow eyes were solid green like the cracks. Their Night Terrors had been reduced to simple Nightmares. The two friends exchanged knowing smirks before they leapt forward and brought down their Keyblades on the Nightmares, destroying them for good.

"Thanks Riku. I knew I could count on you." Sora said as Riku nodded.

"Likewise." Riku said as they turned around in time to see Axel, Namine, and Roxas approaching.

"Sora! Riku!" Roxas exclaimed as they continued walking up.

"Looks like you did it. You finally overcame your fears." Namine said, earning nods from the two friends.

"Yeah, we did." Riku said, resting his Keyblade on his shoulder.

"Well I guess we won't be seeing them again." Axel said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, they'll be back. They just won't ever be as strong as they once were, is all. We saw to that." Riku replied.

"As long as we face our fears head on, knowing that what we fear is irrational and unfounded, we'll always be able to overcome our fear." Sora said as he rested his hands behind his head.

"Then let's find Kairi and do what we came here to do." Namine said as they all turned towards the doors and began running towards it. They continued running, down the stairs, where they came to a stop before a pair of large double doors. They each made sure their weapons were primed before they quickly threw the doors open, revealing a large empty room with only a single table with a glowing white sphere in the center, but no one inside.

"There's no one here." Axel said as they cautiously entered the room, weapons at the ready. The then noticed on opposite walls were open doorways that were to the right and left of the main entrance.

"These must be the passageways Lightning mentioned." Namine said as they looked the doors passages over.

"We need to rescue Kairi. I say we go to the dungeon." Roxas said but Riku shook his head.

"And be swarmed by Replicas on the way out? No, we need to take out the Replica Lab first." Riku said.

"But that'll just give them an opportunity to do something to Kairi and Serah before we can get to them in time!" Roxas argued, glaring at Riku before Axel tossed a chakram in between them.

"Hold it! Lightning said to hit both at once! I say we split up! You and Riku rescue Kairi, and the rest of us clear out the Replica Lab. Besides, I have a suspicion as to who it is responsible for all these punks." Axel said, glaring towards the hall leading to the lab.

"Then we split up. You three take out the lab, while Riku and I rescue Kairi and Serah." Sora said as they all nodded.

"You got it, Sora." Roxas said, a determined smile on his face.

"But please, be careful you two." Namine said as Sora nodded. He then started reaching into his pocket.

"You three have been with me since the start of this adventure. It's meant a lot to me knowing that you were there to back me up and to help me get this far. I could never have done this without you guys and I just want to say, thank you…for everything." Sora said as he pulled out the blue sphere that he had picked up back on the train in the Dream Twilight Town. Roxas, Axel, and Namine each pulled out their respective spheres, holding it up while Riku stood by with a smile on his face.

"We're glad to have been able to come along, Sora. It's been one heck of a journey." Roxas said with a smile.

"And I'm happy to have been able to do some good and be on the front lines for a change instead of just being in the background. You've given me that chance, Sora." Namine said, also smiling.

"I could make some emotional response to this, but I'm the one who still doesn't have a heart so emotional responses are a little beyond me." Axel said with a smirk.

"You could always fake it." Roxas suggested as Axel shrugged.

"Heh. There is that. Okay, here goes. Sora, you gave me a chance to redeem myself. To make up for the crap I did to you, to Namine, and for putting you through Kingdom-knows-what just to see Roxas again, including kidnapping Kairi that one time. I guess I'm saying, thanks for the second chance." Axel said as they pocketed the spheres.

"Be careful out there guys." Sora said as the three nodded.

"You too." Roxas said before he, Namine, and Axel turned and started running down the hall towards the labs. Sora then turned to Riku and smiled.

"Come on, hero. Let's go rescue your Princess." Riku said with a chuckle and slapping Sora on the back before they both started running down the hall towards the dungeons.

* * *

**End Chapter 28.**

Next up, the source of the Replicas is revealed and what will be waiting for Sora and Riku in the dungeons? Find out in the next chapter!


	29. The Replica Lab

Axel, Namine, and Roxas were running through the winding halls towards the Replica Lab, but as they ran they noticed something was different with the architecture the further they got.

"Does anyone feel like the halls are changing into something else?" Roxas asked as they ran.

"Yeah, it's stopped looking like a dreary old castle and is starting to look like…somewhere familiar." Axel said, glancing wearily at the walls as they passed. The walls were indeed changing. It was as if time was reversing itself and the long weathered walls of the castle were becoming cleaner and turning into a polished white. The outlines of the bricks were even beginning to fade away. Finally the entire halls were a pristine white with white flower like decorations against the walls. The torches that lit the halls had long since disappeared, the halls being lit by a source less light.

"Wait a minute! This looks like Castle Oblivion!" Namine exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right!" Axel said as they rounded a corner and came to a halt. Before them was a pair of large doors like the ones that would appear in Castle Oblivion outside a new floor.

"I guess this is the Replica Lab." Roxas said as they summoned their weapons and began to walk slowly towards the doors. They quietly and cautiously pushed the doors open, their weapons raised in case of a surprise attack, but what they found behind the doors was astounding. Just beyond the doors were two rows of six large glass tubes full of a glowing white-green substance while on a platform near the back of the room was a thirteenth pod but this one was empty and there was a control panel nearby. Against the back wall was a wide array of lab equipment including, Test tubes, Bunsen burners, various chemicals of all kinds, and a large computer. Running up from the back of the computer and up the wall, onto the ceiling, and running all the way down to each of the thirteen tubes were an array of cables of unknown purpose. The three cautiously began making their way past the tubes and onto the platform but there was no sign that anyone was there.

"Man it's cold in here." Roxas mumbled, his breath making steam as he spoke.

"I wonder who could have done this." Namine said, looking at the equipment.

"I bet I know." Axel said as he stopped at the computer. He tapped a key on the keyboard, causing the once black screen to come to life, bringing up a file marked "Experiment No. xiii."

"What's this?" Roxas asked, curiously, as he and Namine approached the computer. The second Namine saw it, she gasped.

"I recognize this work! I know who's been doing this!" Namine exclaimed before Axel looked up for a second then quickly spun around, chakrams summoned, and hurled a Blaze in time to intercept a Blizzaga that was far more powerful than normal. Roxas and Namine spun around defensively. They each saw a hooded figure in the Organization XIII cloak and holding a very familiar shield.

"Well-well, it seems as if my experiments weren't enough to keep intruders from my lab!" the figure said, reaching for the hood and pulling it back to reveal…

"Vexen! I should've known it was you!" Roxas exclaimed, dropping into his battle stance. Vexen merely scowled.

"The Vexen you are referring to has long sense faded into Darkness, isn't that right, Axel?" Vexen asked as Axel smiled.

"I enjoyed the smell of mad scientist flambé until that point. You just kinda soured my whole opinion on the matter." Axel said, fanning his nose.

"But if you're here, then does that mean you're a Replica?!" Roxas asked as Vexen rolled his eyes.

"Yes! I am a Replica of the original Vexen, the one who started this experiment back in Castle Oblivion! He would have been pleased to know his work has continued since then and that I have been the one to continue it for him! However, the three of you played some part in this." Vexen said with a grin towards the three.

"Us? What did we do?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Whenever you battled the other Replicas of your former comrades from Organization XIII and defeated them, it gave me the opportunity to analyze where the flaws were in their design and correct them before the next one was deployed. But eventually, I finally found the perfect balance between their memories and the power they once wielded so that I could create the perfect Replica!" Vexen explained.

"Xion?" Namine asked but Vexen laughed in his usual creepy manner.

"Experiment number one? She's the real mystery. I created experiment number one, on Superior's orders…well, the Real Vexen did. As I created her, Superior ordered me to install a device that would, at regular intervals, download and transmit a copy of her memories to my lab in the Castle that Never Was. I didn't find out about that little package the original Vexen left for me until I went to create a new Xion to act as my lab assistant here. I created her from a copy of her original designs, but with the intention that she would have absolutely no memories of her time in the Organization, but the second she came alive, she suddenly had this flood of memories, for-lack-of-a-better-term, download into her! I imagine that the memories were written into her design and as a result, she recalled everything, even memories that weren't even hers!" Vexen explained.

"So, her memories are from the original Xion's except this Xion is virtually a backup copy?" Axel asked, angered at the notion, as Vexen grinned widely and insanely whilst nodding excitedly.

"YES! It was amazing! I'd've never expected that to happen in a million years! I had to see if the other backups worked and create Replicas of the other Organization XIII members, but before I could, Maleficent damaged the equipment, erasing all of the backups from my computer!" Vexen exclaimed in frustration.

"Wait! Other backups?!" Roxas exclaimed as he and Axel began exchanging worried glances.

"Of course! I chipped everyone in the Organization! Devices embedded within you that would, at regular intervals, download your memories as you slept or when it sensed you were fading into darkness, translating those memories into data and transmitting the data to my computer in the Castle that Never Was. But the second your respective betrayals became apparent, I remotely deactivated the devices in each of you and deleted all backups of your memory beyond a certain point." Vexen explained.

"So that explains why all the memories of the Replicas stop at a certain point!" Roxas said.

"And why yours and my Replicas were still loyal to the Organization." Axel added.

"But how are you here? I thought Nobodies couldn't dream." Roxas said.

"I was locked in Vexen's lab in the Castle that Never Was until after Axel returned, then I transported all of my research and equipment, back to Castle Oblivion for a while, researching in peace, until Superior recalled me nearly a year later and ordered me to use my research to begin organizing the collected hearts to form Kingdom Hearts. But then, in comes your Other, that brat with the Keyblade. I would have fled, but Maleficent found me first and whisked me away to the Dream Worlds, giving me a place to start anew in secret. She ordered me to recreate Organization XIII out of Replicas that were loyal to her and her alone. I've been here working on that ever since." Vexen explained.

"But something is bothering me about what you said a moment ago. If those devices recorded their memories to a certain point, what about Larxene's Replica? She remembered her plans for hers and Marluxia's betrayal quite clearly." Namine said.

"Some memories had to be…altered slightly to ensure complete loyalty. Larxene and Marluxia's Replicas were implanted with altered memories that made them believe they were only faking their intended betrayal on secret orders from Superior to convert the Keyblade Master to our side. When Axel pretended to be working under the same orders and then allowed the original Vexen to be killed by him, Superior ordered them to be executed for allowing the death of a fellow member. It was quite a brilliant work of fabrication if I do say so myself. It's also why all the Organization XIII members believe that they're the originals and why they are unquestioningly serving Maleficent. They believe that she was the one in charge of the Organization the entire time." Vexen explained.

"Namine, is he right about Larxene?" Roxas asked but Namine shrugged sheepishly.

"I'm not sure. I only took a fleeting glance at Larxene's memories when I encountered her. I was kinda preoccupied at the moment, after all." Namine said as Axel stepped up.

"Hold on Vexen, you said a moment ago that your computer was damaged by Maleficent. How did you manage to create those Replicas of us if the equipment was damaged?" Axel asked as Vexen groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"It took a long time, carefully reconstructing the data and then uploading them to the individual Replicas, was quite a challenge. I had to get the balance just right. Give them too much power and not enough memories, they become mindless killing machines that took a lot of time to, defragment, as it were. On the other hand, put in too many memories and not enough power and you've got their original selves but without the power to be very effective. I had to find the right balance and by the time you slew my Lexaeus Replica, I had found the correct balance so I could finish with the rest of the Organization members and begin my next experiment!" Vexen explained before turning towards the twelve tubes behind him.

"Too bad for you, we've eliminated all of your Replicas except Xion!" Roxas said. However, Vexen turned towards him slightly, looking over his shoulder with a grin.

"Oh did you now? Tell me, are all thirteen members of Organization XIII accounted for then…or is there one you left out." Vexen asked as the three widened their eyes in disbelief and horror at the realization.

"We've got to warn Sora and Riku!" Roxas exclaimed but Vexen laughed and snapped his fingers, causing the doors into the lab to slam shut and freeze over.

"That won't be possible I'm afraid! You're about to become my new test subjects for my latest experiment!" Vexen declared, raising his shield.

"Your experiment is over, Vexen! We're not going to let you go any further with it!" Roxas exclaimed as he and the others dropped into their battle stances. (Battle Music Cue: 13th Dilemma – KH2) Vexen merely grinned and pulled out a remote with a simple red button on it with his left hand. He pressed the button and instantly they heard the sound of machinery starting up behind him. They then saw the liquid in each of the twelve tubes begin to drain from the tubes, revealing twelve hooded figures that had been suspended within them. The figures instantly came alive as the tubes opened up and sank into the floor, leaving the figures on the floor and clearing the area of all equipment simultaneously. The figures then immediately charged up onto the platform and pulled back their hoods, revealing, much to Axel, Roxas, and Namine's surprise, twelve additional Replicas, all of them Replicas of Vexen.

"You and what…army?!" the first Vexen asked as the other Vexens summoned their shields. The three quickly scattered just in time for a sudden barrage of icicles to impact the equipment behind them, destroying the computer and Replica making equipment.

"Spread out and destroy them!" the First Vexen ordered as the Vexens broke off into three groups of four while the original remained on the platform, watching with a dark smile on his face. Roxas was able to nimbly dodge the attacks but the sheer numbers of the Vexen Replicas were giving him no chance to counterattack or make any offensive move short of blocking. Namine and Axel were in similar situations.

"Now you're just making me angry!" Axel exclaimed as he defended from numerous ice based attacks but there was nothing he could do but block. Namine wasn't even defending, simply dodging and weaving as she ran away from the four Vexen Replicas chasing her. Curiously enough she didn't seem to be running in fear, as a determined expression on her face attested. She glanced occasionally over her shoulder towards the Replicas and continued running until finally she saw what she was looking for, turned, and spun around to face the Replicas, revealing a fully charged Mega-Flare on the end of the Dream Rod.

"Mega-FLARE!" She exclaimed, launching the flair at the four Replicas, causing them to be blown in different directions, crashing into the walls and nearly crashing into the first Replica.

"WHAT?!" the first Vexen yelped, ducking just in time to avoid being hit by the airborne Replica.

"I didn't spend all that time in your labs working on bringing Replicas to life and not figure out your weakness!" Namine yelled to the first Vexen as it looked at each of the four scattered Replicas. They each were struggling to climb to their feet and were breathing heavily from exhaustion before they finally keeled over, dead from both exhaustion and their injuries.

"What?! NO! What did you do to them?!" Vexen yelled down to her angrily.

"You're a scientist not a soldier! You don't have the stamina as the others in the Organization did! All I had to do was run your Replicas around a little until they got exhausted and then hit them hard!" Namine yelled, hoping that Axel and Roxas would both hear. They heard her but unfortunately they were both pinned down and unable to act on her instructions or even respond. The first Vexen however snarled and raised his shields.

"Fine! I'll deal with you personally!" Vexen exclaimed as he leapt down onto the level where Namine was. Namine attempted to start running but a sudden wall of ice formed in front of her, blocking her. She turned and attempted to run in the opposite direction but again another wall of ice formed in her path, leaving her trapped between two ice walls, the back wall, and Vexen. She quickly attempted to charge a Mega-Flare but before she could move, Vexen threw a block of ice at the ground in front of her, freezing the ground right in front of her before a large blunt wedge of ice burst up from the frozen ground and pin her against the wall, causing her to cry out in pain, dropping the Dream Rod in the process. Vexen laughed at her as she struggled.

"I would have thought you would know better than to try that again after explaining it to me! They say that the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results!" Vexen laughed as Namine struggled against the ice wedge but to no avail. She then tried to reach the Dream Rod but it was well beyond her reach. Vexen however reached down and picked it up in his free hand and examined it for a moment.

"An interesting item. I'd like to perform some experiments on it but unfortunately…" Vexen said to Namine before grinning while ice began forming around the rod. He then smashed the frozen rod in his hand, causing it to shatter into dozens of tiny pieces, stunning Namine.

"What will you do now, Witch? You've lost your weapon! I look forward to using you in my experiments." Vexen said with a dark grin, ice gradually beginning to cover Namine's body from the torso outward.

"No." Namine whispered in fear, ice beginning to cover her neck on the way to her head. She looked up towards the ceiling, hoping for a miracle. She then remembered something, something the Blue Fairy had mentioned to her when she received the Dream Rod.

"_This magic wand will help you to focus your powers and use them more effectively little one. You will even learn to use new abilities with this wand but be careful not to grow too dependent on it, for its power all comes from you."_ The Blue Fairy had said. Namine narrowed her eyes, magic suddenly beginning to swirl around her right hand, startling Vexen.

"What's this?" He asked curiously and nervously as he backed away from her slightly. He then noticed the fragments of the Dream Rod were starting to lift up off the ground and fly towards her open right hand. In her hand was a swirling sphere of light that the pieces gathered in and the second the last piece reached the sphere, the sphere burst open in a flash of light, shattering the ice pinning her to the wall and surrounding her. When she looked down at her hand, she was taken completely by surprise. She expected the Dream Rod to have reformed itself but instead of the Dream Rod, it was a long white blade with a series of twisting and curling decorations along it, culminating in a single tooth with a similar pattern. The guard was similarly designed while the handle remained simple. The keychain was that of a heart but with the white twist and curl design. More importantly, it was a…

"A Keyblade!" Namine said in awe as he held the weapon up, marveling at it silently. She then happened to notice her right arm. Instead of the outfit that the Blue Fairy had given her, she was now wearing a solid white variation of the Organization XIII cloak, complete with white gloves, and white heeled boots like Larxene and Xion's.

"W-what?!" She exclaimed in amazement. Vexen however was stunned, his mind completely blown.

"H-h-how?!" Vexen asked, bringing Namine out of her awe induced trance and earning him an angry expression from the young Nobody. She quickly dropped into Sora's fighting stance and charged towards him. Vexen, caught off guard, scrambled to bring his shield around in time and just barely made it in time.

"How did you do that?!" Vexen asked in disbelief but Namine didn't answer, instead she started wailing on his shield with her Keyblade. She then spun with an upward swing and knocked Vexen into the air long enough for her to turn towards Axel and instantly fire off a Mega-Flare without even having to charge it, knocking the four Vexen Replicas away from him long enough to deliver killing blows to three and then, with a snap of his fingers, immolate the fourth.

"Axel! Help Roxas!" Namine shouted. Axel grinned and nodded before running towards Roxas. Namine however turned back to Vexen who had landed on his back and was just starting to climb to his feet, still trying to figure out the sudden appearance of Namine's Keyblade.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Vexen yelled again as he stabbed the sharp end of the shield into the ground, causing ice needles to start heading towards Namine who scrambled to get clear but stumbled with her heeled boots and fell to the floor. She would have been skewered on the ice needles were it not for the timely landing of one of Axel's chakrams, landing in the path of the needles, stopping their advance. Axel at the same time had stabbed one of the Replicas in the back with his other Chakram, allowing Roxas to leap up and come back down on two of them with both Keyblades. The fourth was about to attack Roxas in the back but Axel intercepted, blocking the blow and allowing Roxas to cut through the helpless Replica. Namine was quickly climbing to her feet as Axel and Roxas joined up with her.

"You're finished Vexen! Your Replicas are done for!" Roxas said but Vexen quickly flashed an insane grin.

"Are THEY?!" He asked as his shield suddenly started glowing with a blue light, the shields of the other Vexen replicas glowing similarly before, much to the others shock and horror, all twelve of the Vexen Replicas started climbing to their feet, alive and fully healed.

"As long as there's at least one of me, the others will ALWAYS return!" Vexen laughed as the Replicas quickly surrounded the three.

"Alright, that's it Vexen! I've had enough playing around!" Axel said as his chakrams started spinning around him vertically near his feet.

"Axel, not your suicide attack!" Roxas yelped but Axel grinned towards him.

"What and give Vexen the satisfaction of knowing I'm going down with him? Get real! I've been saving this move for if we ever encountered Vexen! Oh and you might want to shield yourselves because I'm BRINGIN' DOWN THE HELLFIRE!" Axel yelled as he started hovering in the air, flames beginning to swirl around him. Roxas and Namine quickly used their powers and threw up a Reflega around them, keeping it raised as the Vexen Replicas started to converge on them, Axel quickly pulling himself into the fetal position in midair in preparation to unleash his ultimate attack. He then looked up at the first Vexen Replica with a grin, the blue tear drops tattoos on his face suddenly glowing with small flames coming from them. He suddenly threw his arms and legs out with a roar causing the flames around him to suddenly explode outward, covering the entire floor of the room in tall flames, the screams of the Vexen Replicas being heard as they burned to death and the sound of the research equipment exploding and breaking due to the intense heat. (End Music)

Axel then landed in the midst of the flames and turned towards Roxas and Namine still inside the Reflega. With the snap of his fingers, Axel commanded the flames to quickly die down to nothing, revealing the once pristine lab now reduced to walls covered in black ash and soot, with none of the white showing, and virtually nothing recognizable of the lab set up. The Reflega shield then vanished, Roxas and Namine remaining unharmed.

"Whoa." Roxas said as he looked around in amazement.

"Pretty sweet huh?" Axel asked as he allowed himself to fall onto his rear while catching his breath.

"Are you alright?" Namine asked, Axel nodding in response.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a bit winded is all. I put all of my energy into that attack. Don't worry; I didn't put my being into it. I'm not fading away." Axel replied.

"So that puts an end to Vexen's experiments, huh?" Roxas asked.

"Geez I hope so. I dunno if I can pull that move off a second time without fading away afterwards." Axel said as he started climbing to his feet, staggering a bit but remaining on his feet.

"But Namine?! a Keyblade?! Really?!" Roxas exclaimed with an excited smile as Namine blushed and looked at the Keyblade.

"I…I didn't even know I had it." Namine said as Axel crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kairi has one. It seems only fair for her Nobody to have one too, right Roxas?" Axel asked as Roxas smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Welcome to the club, Namine." Roxas said with a chuckle. Namine blushed and turned away bashfully.

"Alright, enough of the sappy stuff. We've gotta catch up with Sora and Riku!" Axel said as the other two widened their eyes in realization before turning towards the door. The ice that had once been blocking it had been melted away and the doors themselves had been blown off their hinges and were lying flat on the ground a few feet away from the doorway.

"Come on, let's go!" Roxas shouted as they ran for the doors, praying they could make it in time.

* * *

**End Chapter 29.**

Next up, Sora and Riku encounter a foe they thought was long gone.

A/N: For a good visual reference for Namine's Keyblade, look up Monty Oum on DeviantArt, go to his gallery, and look in the folder marked "Movie Developments." Scroll down the page and you'll find images of a Keyblade called Lunar Eclipse. That is the Keyblade I'm envisioning for Namine.

I selected that Keyblade because, A: it fits Namine so perfectly, and B: it's freakin' Monty Oum!

If you don't know who Monty Oum is, I've got two words for you…

"Dead Fantasy."

Now if you don't know what Dead Fantasy is, then take a quick side trip to YouTube and take a gander. You will _**not**_ be disappointed.


	30. Superior

Sora and Riku had just left the meeting chamber, leaving Roxas, Axel, and Namine to go shut down the Replica Lab and the two of them were running down the hall, heading to the dungeon. As they ran, the hall began morphing into the pristine white walls reminiscent of Castle Oblivion.

"What is with this hallway?" Sora asked.

"Now's not the time to be focusing on architecture, Sora!" Riku said as they ran. Finally the hall that split off in two directions. To the right was another hall that branched to the left further down the line and to the left was a pair of tall white double doors at the end of the hallway.

"Which way?" Riku asked as they came to a halt. Sora thought for a moment then turned towards the doors and started walking towards them.

"This way." Sora replied.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, the closer I move towards those doors, the more I feel like we're getting closer." Sora said as Riku started following him.

"Alright, lead the way." Riku said as they approached the doors. They both had to push on just one of the doors to get it open but they finally did. Behind the door was a tall cylinder shaped room made of pristine white walls and illuminated as if by magic. It reminded the both of them of the Castle that Never Was.

"There's nothing here." Riku said before hearing the door shut behind them. He quickly whirled around and saw the door had shut itself. Sora however was looking the room over.

"Oh great, it took the both of us to get that door open!" Riku grumbled but Sora quickly shushed him.

"You hear that?" He whispered. Riku fell silent, listening carefully. Finally he heard it, two distinctly feminine voices calling from somewhere close by.

"It's Kairi!" Riku exclaimed as he and Sora started looking around the room.

"Kairi! Kairi where are you!" Sora called into the room.

"Sora!" they heard Kairi reply in relief, "We're down here!"

"Down where?" Sora asked, looking down towards the floor before finally spotting a large hexagonal hole in the floor near the back wall. Riku in the meantime kept finding his gaze drawn back towards the doors they had just come in, something about those doors was clearly bugging him.

"Wait I think I found something!" Sora replied as he ran towards the hole and quickly dropped down onto his chest to peer down into it. At the bottom of the hole, bathed in the light streaming in from around him was Kairi and another woman, Serah most likely.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed with an excited smile before turning to look over his shoulder towards Riku who had his back turned to him and was staring curiously at the doors.

"Riku, I found her!" Sora yelled but Riku seemed preoccupied.

"It took two of us to open that door. Yet somehow it closes itself. Nothing should be able to-…Nothing?" Riku said to himself in thought, the word "nothing" gnawing at him. Sora, in the meantime, shrugged at him and turned back to the hole.

"Kairi, is there a way down?" Sora called.

"Not that we can tell! You'll have to jump!" Kairi said as Sora stood up.

"Hang on, Kairi! We'll get you out of there!" Sora said as he started to psyche himself for the jump down.

"Coming Riku?" Sora called but Riku was still pondering the word "Nothing."

"Why is that word bothering me?" Riku asked himself. Sora sighed and shook his head before squatting down slightly in preparation for the jump. Finally he jumped and his feet landed on something flat and solid but it wasn't what he was expecting.

"W-W-What?!" Sora yelped as he looked down. He was still on the same floor as Riku but there was something invisible keeping him standing on top of the opening as if he were standing on glass.

"How are you doing that?!" Serah asked as she and Kairi blinked up in amazement. Riku glanced over his shoulder curiously at this but his eyes widened as soon as he caught sight of Sora floating in midair.

"It's not me!" Sora replied, stomping on the invisible barrier, causing a strange purple-blue glow to appear and quickly fade away every time he stomped on the barrier.

"Oh no." Riku muttered in realization, the word "Nothing" suddenly clicking in his head, as he summoned his Keyblade.

"Oh no? What oh no?" Sora asked, stepping off the panel.

"What…indeed." A voice that was familiar to both Sora and Riku said. They both turned and saw, sitting on a throne high up on the wall of the chamber was a figure in the Organization XIII cloak. The throne it was sitting on was surrounded by twelve other thrones of varying height albeit lower than the one figure was sitting on. It was a recreation of Where Nothing Gathers in the Castle that Never Was, right down to the varying levels of the thrones.

"No, it can't be!" Sora exclaimed, summoning his Keyblade and praying it wasn't who he feared it was. The figure then vanished in a Corridor of Darkness, reappearing between them and the doors.

"I suppose it can be. But does nothingness even have a being?" the figure asked as it slowly reached for its hood, pulling it back to reveal…

"Xemnas!" Sora yelped as The Superior, the former number one of Organization XIII, stood before them.

"Denizens of Light, you have travelled a long and difficult road, yet unless you bring that which will let us finally dream, then your journey here is in vain." Xemnas said, holding out his hand as if expecting them to put something in it.

"What are you talking about, Xemnas?" Sora asked.

"Who?" they heard Serah ask from below, only to be shushed by Kairi.

"One of you possesses the Wayfinder. Give it to me and Lady Maleficent may still allow you to retain possession of your hearts." Xemnas said in his usual emotionless tone. His arm still held out towards them.

"We don't even know what the Wayfinder looks like, and even if we did, why do you honestly think we would give it to you?" Riku asked, Sora nodding in agreement, determined expressions on both their faces. Xemnas remained silent for a moment, his arm still out stretched, his face its usual blank expression. Finally he lowered his hand, letting it hang down at his side. (Battle Music Cue: Disappeared – KH2)

"Very well. Warriors of Light, you have been given a chance to retain your hearts. But if you will not surrender the Wayfinder as you are, the Nothingness that you become will surrender it to us in your stead." Xemnas said, staring at them. Sora and Riku were prepared for anything. Xemnas suddenly vanished and reappeared standing on the throne overhead. Sora and Riku both turned towards him and started running up the wall. Xemnas summoned his Ethereal Blades and then leapt down towards them. Time seemed to slow down as the space between them lessened, however as they passed, exchanging glares, Sora and Riku both quickly spun around and brought their weapons down towards him, only for him to quickly block with the Ethereal Blades. Sora and Riku quickly leapt off the side of the wall and started falling towards him. They both landed on their feet, Riku quickly leaping up and charging towards him but Sora held back and wisely too as Xemnas quickly raised his left hand.

"GUARD!" He yelled, creating a solid wall of energy between him and Riku just in time for the youth to run straight into it, and be shot back a fair distance and land on his back but Sora was already charging towards Xemnas, and with a swing of the Keyblade, shattered the energy wall and came around with a mean swing towards Xemnas who quickly blocked with the Ethereal Blades. The two began exchanging blows before Xemnas quickly teleported away in a black sphere to near where Riku had just climbed to his feet and attempt to stab him from behind had he not quickly ducked and turned simultaneously to meet Xemnas's blade on the return swing with his Keyblade.

"Surrender your Hearts to Nothingness!" Xemnas said before Sora and Riku began having to dodge the long streams of black and white thorns being fired at them from Xemnas's sleeves. The two were forced to dodge repeatedly for several moments before Xemnas reappeared at the top of the room, flying down towards them with the Ethereal Blades held out to his sides. Sora and Riku quickly figured out why, because, as Xemnas descended, the Ethereal Blades were leaving clones of themselves every few inches, leaving a long trail of red bolts which quickly aimed themselves downward, Xemnas disappearing in a black sphere and reappearing on the throne just as the bolts launched themselves downward. Sora and Riku quickly threw up a Dark Shield and Reflega respectively just in time for the bolts to impact their shields. The second the bolts stopped flying, Xemnas reappeared immediately in front of Sora, grabbing him by the throat and teleporting them both up towards the roof, Xemnas hovering in the dead center of the roof while Sora struggled to get free. Riku in the meantime…

"SORA!" Riku exclaimed as he quickly began running up the walls of the chamber towards the roof. As he climbed he suddenly spotted a clone of Xemnas appear and throw up the dark shield in his path. Riku quickly leapt to the side, landing on one of the lower thrones before launching a Dark Firaga at the Xemnas clone and continuing upward. The Dark Firaga hit the clone head on, disorienting it long enough for Riku to run past it. Riku then leapt off the wall towards Xemnas, coming at him from behind but just as he was about to hit Xemnas, the Superior vanished, leaving Sora still strangling in midair. Riku quickly pulled his Keyblade back and slammed into Sora, freeing him. Sora quickly recovered and the two landed on opposite thrones, Riku landing on the throne Xemnas sat on and Sora landing on the throne, appropriately, used to represent Roxas. They turned inward and saw Xemnas suddenly appear in the air between them one arm crossed over to his front and the other across around his back. He then quickly swung his arms out and around, leaving a circle of the red bolts in the air around him before vanishing and allowing the bolts to fly towards Sora and Riku who both quickly blocked the bolts.

"SORA!" they heard Kairi shout from below. They looked down and saw Xemnas doing something to the seal over the entrance to the dungeon. The floor around the opening was starting to fill in over the hole, sealing it.

"NO!" Sora exclaimed as he and Riku leapt down towards Xemnas, a clone of the Superior appearing in their path and barraging them with the black and white thorns which they nimbly and skillfully evaded, Sora finally catching the clone and cutting through it with his Keyblade, causing it to vanish in a black and white burst of energy. Sora and Riku landed on the ground and quickly attacked Xemnas, who spun around with his Ethereal Blades, the opening over the dungeon reverting back to its open form.

"Give it up Xemnas! You didn't win last time, you won't win this time!" Riku grunted as their blades remained locked with Xemnas's own.

"Your bravado shall not save you." Xemnas replied, their blades continuing to remain locked, bolts of electricity starting to crackle around Xemnas's blades for some reason.

"Maybe words won't, but one thing will!" Sora grunted back, earning Xemnas's attention but he said nothing, "We still have one thing you don't! We still have hearts and that's all it will take to defeat you!"

"Your hearts will not save you." Xemnas replied, their blades continuing to press against each other.

"That's where you're wrong!" Riku yelled as he and Sora quickly managing to shove Xemnas back. Sora and Riku quickly leapt back and charged towards Xemnas who charged back towards them, their blades meeting in a blinding flash of light followed by the sound of something shattering. (End Battle Music) When the light faded, Sora and Riku were standing behind Xemnas, facing away from him, their Keyblades held out to the sides as if just having struck. Xemnas was in a similar pose, his arms and the Ethereal Blades held straight out to the sides. They remained in their positions for a moment before Xemnas's blades broke into two pieces each and hit the floor before fading out. Xemnas then dropped to his knees, a defeated and pained look on his face.

"I need…more rage…I need…more hearts." Xemnas said weakly before falling onto his side, dead. Sora and Riku both stood staring at his body for a moment before they heard what sounded like glass shattering behind them. They turned and saw several purple-blue fragments of the barrier that had sealed the opening to the dungeon. The fragments quickly faded away soon after.

"Sora! Are you alright?!" they heard Kairi call up. Sora wasted no time, jumping down into the hole and landing feet first on the ground, a smile on his face.

"Kairi, we found you." Sora said as he stepped clear of the landing spot just as Riku dropped down to join them.

"Riku! You're here too?" Kairi said with a smile, Riku nodding with a smile.

"Couldn't let Sora have all the fun." Riku said as Kairi turned back to Sora and quickly threw her arms around him, even kissing him on the lips, taking the Keyblade Master by surprise. Serah and Riku stood off to the side, watching with a smile. Finally they separated and turned bashfully towards Riku.

"No excuses this time. I just wish I had my camera. I could always use another blackmail photo." Riku said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Riku." Sora chuckled. Kairi then noticed Serah.

"Oh, where are my manners? Sora, Riku, this is Serah Farron. She's been held prisoner here by Maleficent along with me, but she's been here longer." Kairi said, Riku and Sora each giving friendly nods to the woman in question.

"Pleasure to meet the both of you, especially considering everything that's happened." Serah said as Riku chuckled.

"You can say that again." Riku mumbled.

"So I suppose we should get out of here." Sora said, Kairi reaching down and grabbing the chain around her ankle and tugging.

"Let's take care of those." Riku said, summoning his Keyblade and quickly bringing down the blade on Serah's chain, causing the entire chain to vanish in a cloud of black smoke. Sora did the same with the chain around Kairi, meeting the same result.

"Alright, now for the way out." Sora said, looking around.

"How did you get in here? Someone had to put those chains on each of you so there must be some way of getting out." Riku said, looking towards the ceiling.

"Actually they just disappeared in weird black portals." Serah replied.

"Corridors of Darkness. Great." Riku grumbled.

"Don't worry. Roxas, Namine, and Axel should be along any minute and I think they all still know how to make those Corridors. So until then, we can relax." Sora said, putting his hands behind his head. But Kairi shook her head.

"We can't stay here, Sora. Serah's sister is working for Maleficent and we-." "We know about Lightning and we know she's a L'Cie. But she's the one who brought us here so she's alright for the time being. Right now she and several others are working on keeping our escape route open." Riku explained as Sora turned to Serah.

"Oh, your fiancé is with her too." Sora said, Serah's eyes lighting up and an over joyous smile appearing on her face.

"Snow? He's alright?" Serah asked as Sora and Riku nodded.

"Yeah, he's here along with Warrior of Light, Zidane, and Terra. We also have one of our friends with them named Cloud. They're all keeping our exit open with Lightning." Sora answered.

"Then we really need to get out of here. Last time Maleficent visited us, she said that she had the Wayfinder and was preparing to move against Balamb Garden." Serah explained, startling Sora.

"Balamb Garden? Why Balamb Garden?" Sora asked, confused.

"Because that's where the Dreamer's Star is being kept! Didn't you see that giant star floating above the Garden?" Serah asked as Sora blinked.

"That was the Dreamer's Star?" Sora asked. Riku in the meantime leaned over to Kairi.

"I just got here a few hours ago so I have no idea what this garden they're talking about even is." Riku mumbled to her.

"Then we really do need to find a way out of here!" Sora said, looking around.

"Hold on, one thing doesn't make any sense. We just fought Xemnas up there, or at least a Replica of him, and before we fought, he ordered us to hand over the Wayfinder. Why would he say that if Maleficent already had it?" Riku asked as Sora nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, something doesn't feel right about this." Sora said as he scratched his head.

"You think Maleficent lied to you?" Kairi asked Serah who shrugged.

"Wouldn't surprise me if she did. Maleficent will say or do anything if it helps her plans along." Riku said.

"Then we still need to get out of here and fast." Sora said as Riku started venturing towards the darkened walls of the cell.

"I'll see if there isn't some form of door or something along the walls." Riku said.

"I'll give you a hand." Sora said as he started to follow him but froze mid-step, remembering something. He then turned towards Kairi.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Sora said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out Kairi's lucky charm, handing it to her with a smile, "I think you dropped this."

"Thank you, Sora." Kairi said with a big smile. She reached out to take it but froze when Serah gasped. They both turned towards her to see that she was standing stiff as a board and she had turned quite pale as if she'd seen a ghost.

"What's the matter Serah?" Kairi asked, Sora still holding the lucky charm out to Kairi.

"What is that doing here?! Where did you find it?!" Serah asked in shock.

"What? This? It's Kairi's, she lost it shortly after she got kidnapped." Sora replied but Serah was petrified. (Optional BGM: Key of Darkness – Birth By Sleep OST)

"No, you don't understand! That's-." Serah said, panic stricken but before she could finish her sentence, she noticed that the bandage under her arm was starting to glow a bright blue, ribbons of swirling white-blue magic beginning to burst from it, the bandage on her arm falling free. Sora, Kairi, and Riku were each stunned. Serah was horrified, she knew what was happening.

"No! NO! Not now!" Serah cried as her arm began turning to crystal before their very eyes.

"Oh no! Her FOCUS! She's accomplished it somehow!" Riku exclaimed, running up next to Sora and Kairi. Serah quickly turned back to the three, her body slowly beginning to crystalize from her hands and feet and working its way towards her head.

"Sora! You need to listen to me! You can't let Maleficent get that charm! You need to keep it safe! Please! Keep it-!" Serah cried out but couldn't finish her sentence as her body completely crystalized and in a flash of light, she was encased within a shimmering blue-green crystalline form.

"Serah!" Kairi exclaimed as she ran for the crystalized Serah. Riku was stunned. Sora quickly looked at the charm in his hand and moved to quickly pocket it but before he could, he suddenly felt something smack his hand hard, causing him to accidently toss the charm into the air where a black blur flew past overhead, snatching it out of the air.

"What the-?!" Sora yelped. The lights in the dungeon suddenly came on, revealing it was a simple dome shaped room with only the opening in the ceiling for an entrance and exit. Standing behind Serah's crystalline form stood the sorceress herself, her staff in hand.

"Maleficent!" Sora exclaimed as he and Riku dropped into their fighting stances, Kairi quickly leaping back to stand next to them. Maleficent merely smiled as the black blur from before stepped out from behind her. It was Xion, holding Kairi's charm.

"Why thank you Miss Farron. You have played your part well." Maleficent said to the crystalline Serah.

"You won't get away with this, Maleficent!" Riku yelled angrily. Maleficent merely laughed in amusement.

"I'm afraid that is where you are incorrect, Riku. Because, Serah has done her part and identified the Wayfinder for me and now that we have it, there will be no one to stop me from achieving what I have always dreamed of. A universe of Darkness!" Maleficent declared before turning to Xion.

"And now, my dear, you are ready to prove yourself as the real Sora. But first I need you to perform one final task for me." Maleficent said as she held out her hand. Xion didn't hesitate in handing Maleficent the Wayfinder and then summoning her Keyblade. She was about to aim her Keyblade at the Wayfinder when they heard an enraged yell come from nearby. They both turned and saw Riku coming at them with his Keyblade but Maleficent raised her hand, creating a magic barrier between her and Riku, causing Riku to crash into it. Sora ran up and attempted to find a way past but to no avail. Maleficent then turned back to Xion.

"Now, Sora, unlock the Wayfinder!" Maleficent said as Xion nodded and aimed the Keyblade at the Wayfinder, causing a beam of blue energy to form around the tip and shoot straight towards the Wayfinder, hitting it and causing a bright blue glow to appear around it. It then started to hover slightly in midair over Maleficent's hand as the beam disappeared.

"Excellent. And now, you have done your part. You are now free to take your place as the real Sora." Maleficent said with a dark smile before turning towards Sora and Riku, Wayfinder and staff in hand.

"Now comes the hour where the hearts of all men shall be filled with Darkness and the worlds themselves will tremble as I ascend to the on high and become Maleficent, Empress of the Heartless and all the Worlds!" Maleficent declared with an evil laugh as she vanished in a burst of black magic and green flames, leaving Sora, Riku, Kairi, and a crystalized Serah, alone with Xion who stood ready to fight.

* * *

**End Chapter 30.**

Next up, the long awaited match up.

Sora vs. Xion.

Oh and from here on out, it'll be one chapter updates. Aren't I evil?


	31. Sora

"Well, Imposter, it seems that it's time to see which of us is the real Sora." Xion said as she held her dark version of the Kingdom Key, ready to fight. Her hood was still up but you could clearly see her wearing Sora's face underneath.

"Not alone he won't!" Riku shouted as he stood next to Sora, his Keyblade summoned. Kairi even stood next to Sora and summoned her own Keyblade.

"This time, I'll fight." Kairi added.

"No. You won't."

They both turned, surprised, towards Sora who was looking at Xion with a determined expression.

"No one is going to fight anyone." Sora said as he started approaching Xion curiously.

"Sora?" Riku said curiously.

"Xion, I know who you are, who you were, and where you belong. I want to help you. Please, just trust me." Sora said as he stopped and held out his hand towards Xion, hoping she would take hold of it. She looked at him curiously for a moment then lowered the Keyblade while reaching with her other hand towards Sora's own. Riku and Kairi were surprised at what they were witnessing as Xion finally grasped a hold of Sora's hand. Sora smiled warmly at her, Xion smiling back similarly…but then…

"NGH!" **"SORA!"**

In the blink of an eye, Xion had quickly stabbed the tip of her Keyblade into Sora's chest, causing a bright light to start emanating from within his chest. Xion was grinning with a sense of dark victory. Her foe stabbed in the chest. She was surprised however when Sora, he head hung in pain, pulled her closer, driving the Keyblade deeper into him, while putting his other hand around her as if embracing her. Xion didn't know what was happening as the chamber around them began getting dark. The walls, the ceiling, even the floor began turning black. Riku, Kairi, and the crystalized Serah vanished into the darkness leaving only Sora and Xion. Xion was amazed as Sora raised his head, let go of her hand and backed away as if he hadn't been injured at all. She watched him back away before she saw something…a small lone beam of light coming up from the floor. Suddenly the darkness around the beam began to vanish like a flock of birds taking flight, revealing beneath it, a large stained glass window of Sora lying asleep. They had been brought to the Station of Awakening. (A/N: For effect, I highly recommend cuing up "Musique pour la tristesse de Xion" from the 358/2 Days soundtrack)

"What's going on?" Xion asked, confused.

"We're in my Heart, Xion." Sora replied, summoning his Keyblade and placing it pointed straight down in front of him, resting his hands on the end like one would a cane.

"How did we-…" Xion asked, looking around, still confused.

"I won't fight you Xion. I know what you've been through." Sora said, earning a disdainful look from Xion.

"I imagine those imposters of Roxas and Axel told you everything huh?" Xion asked.

"They didn't have to. Ever since I learned the truth about who and what you were, I began searching my heart, searching for something buried deep within that I shouldn't even have known was there. I was searching for you." Sora said as a strange whispering sound was heard echoing throughout the room. Xion looked around curiously before looking back at Sora.

"I don't exist in your heart. You're just a Night Terror! Now fight me!" Xion yelled, raising her Keyblade in her battle stance. Sora, a determined expression on his face, raised his Keyblade up in front of him with one hand, and in an instant, cast it aside, the Keyblade clattering against the floor.

"No. I won't fight you, Xion. I'd rather die than fight you." Sora said, making Xion blink in disbelief.

"What?" She asked, confused, looking around as the whispers got louder and the black sky around them began to shimmer with strange lights.

"I won't fight you because…you're right. You are Sora. But at the same time, so am I. We are Sora. I can't exist without you, and you can't exist without me. We're a part of each other. We share the same heart, the same thoughts, the same…memories." Sora said as the whispers grew into full voices and the shimmering lights were revealed to be scenes from various points in Sora's memories, all the way from childhood to the present. Dispersed among the images were the same ones only with strange static-like blobs and blurs. Xion whirled around watching the images circle them.

"Wh-what?" She asked as she clutched her Keyblade in a defensive posture.

"_You'll be…better off now…Roxas."_ She heard a voice say, but it wasn't Sora's, it was hers. She spun back towards Sora. What she saw was one of the images, floating immediately between her and Sora. It was an image of her and Roxas, Roxas holding her in his arms as sparkles of a white crystalline substance started floating up off of her. She was immediately entranced by the image.

"_Am I…the one who did this to you?"_ Vision Roxas asked.

"_No…It was my choice…to go away now." _Vision Xion said, confusing the real Xion who watched intently.

"_Better that, than to do nothing…"_ Vision Xion continued, _"…and let Xemnas have his way."_

Xion grasped at the side edges of her hood, tugging at them lightly as the static laden memories began to either fade away or merge with the other images.

"What is this? What's going on?!" Xion asked fearfully as she dropped to one knee as if she were in pain.

"_I belong with Sora…"_ Vision Xion said, the real Xion putting her hands over her face as she looked up at the vision, a lone blue eye peering out from between her gloved fingers, _"…and now, I am going back…to be with him."_

At that, the vision ended and Xion lowered her head, moaning in pain. Sora, having remained silent the whole time, remained standing where he was, his Keyblade still lying on the floor nearby. He watched her for a moment as she stood up, clutching the sides of her head again only now you couldn't see a face at all under the hood. Sora then walked over to her, summoning his Keyblade to his hand, but not raised with the intent to strike. Instead, he flipped it around so that it was in a reversed grip, and held out the handle towards her. Xion looked up at him for a moment then stretched out her hand. She summoned her black and silver Keyblade, dropped into her battle stance and then took a swing towards Sora. Sora didn't react, didn't move, didn't flinch, didn't even try to block. Xion's swing suddenly stopped mere inches from his head. Sora was still holding his Keyblade out towards her, he could hear her breathing heavily as if struggling against something. He then saw something fall out from under her hood…

…a lone tear.

She then started to stand upright, lowering her Keyblade suddenly broke into two and disappeared, while she looked up at Sora, her hood falling back, revealing that it was no longer Sora's face, but the familiar girl with short black hair underneath. Sora smiled warmly at her. One by one, the images and whispers around them faded back into the darkness. Xion didn't know how to react at first, then she finally smiled and grabbed a hold of the Keyblade's handle, their hands grasping at the same spot.

"I understand now." Xion said with a tearful smile, "I always wondered why Maleficent wouldn't let me fight you…this is why. She knew I'd remember…she knew I'd remember who Sora really is…and it's not me."

Sora was about to say something but found Xion's gloved index finger over his lips, gently shushing him.

"Let me finish. I may not be Sora, but I am part of him. Now that I know who and what I am, I can stop pretending I'm someone I'm not. You were never the imposter…I was. Somewhere I knew that, but Maleficent's magic kept me from remembering. I've caused pain, I've caused sadness, I've caused grief. Now all I want to do is make it up to you, to Roxas, to Axel, to everyone. And it only took coming face to face with who I really am to make me want to." Xion said as she embraced Sora in a loving hug.

"At the very least, I'm glad to have finally met you, Sora." Xion said as the light from the stained glass window rapidly grew brighter before enveloping them.

**…**

Riku and Kairi had just seen Sora get stabbed by Xion but when it happened, time seemed to freeze. The light in Sora's chest then began to expand, slowly enveloping his entire body until it started traveling up Xion's Keyblade, causing it to go from its black and silver coloring to the silver tooth and shaft with yellow guard familiar with the Kingdom Key. The light then traveled up Xion's arm, enveloping her as well, causing Riku and Kairi to shield their eyes. When the light faded, they looked and saw Sora and Xion, her hood down, embracing each other caringly. They then separated, looking at each other for a moment before turning towards Riku and Kairi, both of whom were thoroughly confused.

"What…just happened?" Riku asked finally.

"I'd like to introduce you guys to someone." Sora said as he took Xion by the hand and led her towards the other two.

"This, is Xion." Sora said as Xion smiled bashfully and sheepishly.

"H-h-hello." Xion stuttered. Riku was still trying to process what was going on, but Kairi seemed to have figured it out.

"It's nice to meet you, Xion." Kairi said, extending a hand with a smile. Xion nervously took her hand. In a flash Xion's hair grew longer and she seemed to age slightly to the point that she and Kairi looked almost exactly the same, the only physical difference being Xion's jet black hair.

"Alright, Riku's confused." Riku said as he scratched his head.

"Oh come on, Riku. I'd've thought you of all people would've gotten it by now."

"Axel?" Riku yelped as he turned and saw Axel, Roxas, and Namine standing behind him, smiling towards the redeemed Xion.

"Got it memorized?" Axel asked as he and Roxas approached Xion, Namine hanging back with a smile. As soon as they had reached Xion, she smiled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I never thought I'd ever get to be with you guys again." She whispered.

"But you never left us. You've always been with us, Xion. Right here." Roxas said, motioning to Sora who was standing politely to the side, smiling towards them. Xion smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So, how long have you three been here?" Riku whispered to Namine.

"Long enough to see Sora get stabbed." Namine replied with a soft smile.

"Then…do you have any idea what just happened with those two?" Riku asked.

"Sora opened his heart to her, letting her know what it's like to be Sora. When he did, her memories, the ones Maleficent had tampered with and the ones that were missing were restored. She realized she wasn't Sora, but she was and still is a very big part of him. I knew Sora was going to do that the moment he learned about her." Namine explained.

"How?" Riku asked, confused. Namine giggled slightly.

"You should know, I am a witch after all." Namine said, referring to her powers, while she turned back to the others. (End music)

"Hello! Anybody down there?" a voice called.

"Snow? Hey! We're down here! You okay? You sound frantic!" Axel yelled up to the hole in the ceiling.

"Something's happened to Lightning! She's turned to crystal!" Snow yelled back down.

"Serah completed her Focus." Xion said, her past actions coming back to bite her.

"Serah's completed her-…SERAH!" Snow exclaimed in a panic as he leapt down into the chamber and came face to face with his crystalized fiancé.

"Serah…no." Snow said in pained shock.

"If she's completed her Focus then that means Maleficent has the Wayfinder." Roxas said as Xion buried her head in her hands.

"It's all my fault. I unlocked the Wayfinder for her and now she's heading to Balamb Garden to unlock the Dreamer's Star!" Xion said, hating herself for having been used.

"Maleficent's the one to blame for this, not you, and it's not over yet." Riku said as he approached, "There's still a chance to stop her, but only if we can get out of here."

"Yeah there's kinda no way out of here except the way we came in." Kairi said, looking up at the ceiling.

"There is a way, actually." Xion said, everyone turning towards her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"There may not be a physical way out, short of climbing up to that hole, but there is a quicker, better way. And given the circumstances, I think it's probably the best way to get from here to Balamb Garden as fast as possible." Xion said as she started walking towards the center of the room. She stretched out her hand and opened a Corridor of Darkness, large enough for a small group of people to travel through at once.

"This will take us directly to Balamb Garden." Xion said as she turned towards the others.

"Then there's no time to waste! Let's move!" Riku said as he and the others summoned their weapons and headed for the Corridor. Sora slid to a halt before the Corridor, the others passing through, as he noticed Xion wasn't making any moves towards following them.

"Aren't you coming?" Sora asked. Xion shuffled nervously.

"What would I do? Until just a few moments ago, I was the enemy." Xion said hesitantly.

"Then what better way to show Maleficent she can't control you anymore, than by facing her head on? Besides, we need you. I need you. Together with Roxas, you both make me…well, me." Sora said as Xion smiled and nodded understandingly. She then stretched out her hand, summoning a Keyblade made of black and white thorns, (A/N: the Keyblade Two Become One) and dropping into her battle stance.

"Then let's go! Snow, are you coming?!" Xion asked, turning towards Snow who stood near Serah's crystalized form.

"Nah you go ahead. I'll keep the door open so the others can get through. Besides, I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again real soon, Sora." Snow said with a winning grin while shooting Sora a thumbs up.

"Come on, Xion, let's go!" Sora said as he and Xion turned towards the Corridor, determined smiles on their faces before charging into the Corridor, ready to finally bring the battle to Maleficent!

* * *

**End Chapter 31**

Next up, the final battle commences.


	32. The Dreamer's Star Part 1

(Battle Music Cue: Black Garden – BBS OST)  
Sora and Xion emerged from the Corridor of Darkness right into the middle of Balamb Garden under siege by swarms of Heartless. The Turks, Vincent, and Ren were doing everything they could to keep them back but it was a pitched battle. Riku, Roxas, Namine, Kairi, and Axel were doing what they could as well.

"Sora! Xion! Glad to see you could join us!" Axel exclaimed with a grin as he incinerated a number of Heartless nearby.

"Any sign of Maleficent?" Sora asked as he and Xion quickly joined in the fight, cutting down Heartless left and right.

"Up there!" Riku exclaimed, pointing up towards the top of the garden. Sora could just see Maleficent's horned head nearing the top of the tower. Above them, the Dreamer's Star was beginning to pulsate and shimmer with energy of various colors, all swirling towards the center.

"Come on! We need to hurry if we're gonna stop her!" Sora exclaimed.

"Lead the way, Sora!" Roxas said, stepping up next to Sora, Xion nodding in agreement.

"You can count on me, Sora!" Xion added, brandishing her Keyblade, ready for battle.

"Right, come on, let's go!" Sora said as he, Roxas, and Xion started for the top of the Garden.

"Not us, Sora! It's the end of the road for us!" Axel said, causing the three to stop.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked, confused.

"We've been together since the beginning, Axel!" Sora added.

"Yeah but this is a fight for Sora not us!" Axel said, drawing out Sora's name while motioning to Sora, Roxas, and Xion.

"Axel's right! You three are the only ones who can stop Maleficent! The rest of us would only slow you down!" Namine added.

"But we'll make sure none of these punks follow after ya! Now go give Maleficent one hell of a show! Got it Memorized?!" Axel asked with a grin, tapping his forehead. Sora, Roxas, and Xion understood what they meant.

"We'll see you soon!" Sora said.

"Sora, wait!" they heard Kairi call. They turned to see Kairi run up to Sora and quickly kiss him on the lips.

"Good luck!" She said before turning and running back into battle, Axel, Namine, and Riku close behind. Sora, Roxas, and Xion then turned and began making their way towards the top. As they climbed, Heartless would spawn in their path but would be quickly cut down as fast as they had appeared. Maleficent then reached the top and soon disappeared but a few seconds later, the trio arrived to see Maleficent had reached a wide open circular level on the roof. (End Battle Music)

"Maleficent!" Sora exclaimed as he, Roxas, and Xion dropped into their battle stance. The Sorceress came to a stop, facing away from them.

"So, you have managed to unshackle my puppet." Maleficent said as Xion snarled.

"Easy, Xion, easy!" Roxas whispered.

"It's over Maleficent! You've lost!" Sora said. Maleficent merely smiled darkly.

"Have I?" Maleficent asked as she turned towards them, revealing the Wayfinder floating in her left hand, "Behold, the key to unlocking the hearts of all who live upon the Worlds."

"I beat you last time Maleficent, I can beat you again!" Sora argued but Maleficent laughed. (Battle Music Cue: Dismiss – BBS)

"Then let us see how great your power truly is." Maleficent said as she put away the Wayfinder in her robes and a circle of green flames appeared around her, protecting her. She then raised her staff, summoning forth a group of Neo-Shadow Heartless. Before Maleficent could even smirk in satisfaction, the Neo-Shadows were suddenly obliterated in a single Thundaga spell from Sora.

"Next?" Roxas asked with a smirk, leaning Oblivion on his shoulder. Maleficent scowled and in a flash, suddenly teleported to the far side of the platform. She then swung her staff towards them, firing a powerful bolt of green lightning which the three dodged. The lightning struck the ground where the path up from the bottom met the roof, causing a massive bramble of thick razor sharp thorns to burst up, blocking their path. Maleficent then swung the staff across in front of her, sending out a wave of green flames towards them, while simultaneously banishing her fire shield. The trio quickly cast a Blizzaga at the flames, blowing holes in the wall of flames and passing between the rows. Maleficent scowled as she raised her staff but quickly found Xion running up towards her, casting a Firaga which impacted harmlessly onto an invisible hexagonal shield similar to the one that had once sealed Kairi and Serah's Cell back in Maleficent's Dream World. Xion slid to a halt the second she saw the Firaga hit the shield, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Fool! Did you not think I wasn't prepared for you and your pitiful magic? My power eclipses your own!" Maleficent laughed as she swung her staff towards Xion, sending a huge ball of green fire towards Xion who quickly cast a Reflega, but the force of the blast knocked her away towards the edge of the platform. Maleficent turned in time to see Sora and Roxas running towards her, but when Maleficent attacked them with another green fireball, Roxas quickly intercepted with a Blizzaga, knocking him back while allowing Sora the opportunity to get close to Maleficent with his Keyblade reared back to attack. Maleficent recoiled quickly, holding her staff in one hand defensively. Before Sora could follow through with his attack, something slammed into him, knocking him away. Sora landed on his feet in a slide and looked up to see a Darkball Heartless, five of them in fact, headed straight at him. He quickly raised his Keyblade, ready to strike, when thirteen pillars of white light, topped with the Nobody insignia appeared in front of him, slicing through the Heartless just as Roxas and Xion ran up next to him.

"You fools! I have the Heartless themselves at my command!" Maleficent cackled as a Darkside Heartless emerged from behind her and stomped towards the trio.

"Great! We've got her and this to deal with!" Roxas groaned.

"Could be worse! It could be Axel!" Xion snickered, earning a smirk from Roxas.

"I'll be sure to let him know you said that!" Sora said as the Darkside slammed its fist into the ground, creating the black spot on the ground, allowing numerous Neo-Shadow Heartless to spring up from within.

"Xion, Roxas, take the Heartless! I'll handle Maleficent!" Sora exclaimed as they went after their respective targets.

Xion began laying waste to the Heartless while Roxas quickly dove between the Darkside's feet, slashing at its ankles. As a result, the Darkside dropped onto its knees and was about to start standing back up when Xion leapt up and stabbed the giant Heartless between the eyes, causing it to roar in pain and start falling onto its chest and disappearing. Meanwhile, Sora bobbed and weaved between fireballs and bolts of green lightning as he continued to charge towards Maleficent, blocking or deflecting a few shots as he ran. He finally leapt over the Sorceress, taking a swing at her from behind but she turned in time to block with her staff in one hand, surprising Sora.

"Did you honestly believe I hadn't learned from our previous encounters?" Maleficent asked with a dark grin as the gem in her staff began glowing with a bright light. Sora quickly leapt back just as another ring of flames appeared around her. Sora quickly cast an Aeroga, causing a swirling sphere of wind to form around him. He then leapt forward, the wind blowing the flames away and allowing him to get in close but before he could do anything Maleficent slammed her staff into the ground before her, causing a Corridor of Darkness to appear beneath Sora. Instantly a large black fist burst from within the portal, knocking Sora into the air. Sora quickly started hovering in the air, using his Aeroga to keep him aloft while he looked down. What he saw made his eyes widen in shock. Not one but three Darkside Heartless began emerging from the Corridor of Darkness.

"Behold my POWER!" Maleficent cackled as Sora landed next to Roxas and Xion.

"What's the plan?" Xion asked.

"Same as before, get them at the feet, then between the eyes!" Sora exclaimed as they ran towards the three Darkside's as they stomped towards them. Roxas ran ahead of Sora and Xion, his Keyblades ready. He quickly slid beneath one Darkside, slashing its ankles before turning and hurling both Keyblades, joined together by their key chains like a bola, at the second while running towards the third. When the Keyblades had cut through the second's ankles, he recalled his Keyblades back to his hands just in time to dive between the legs of the third, slicing them. Meanwhile Sora and Xion quickly ran up to the first, stabbing it between the eyes, slaying it and releasing its heart, before breaking off and running towards the second and third, stabbing them between the eyes at the exact same time. They then met up in the center, facing Maleficent.

"It's over, Maleficent! You've sent in your muscle and you saw how easily they went down!" Roxas yelled.

"You honestly believe that a mere boy, a Nobody, and a Replica can stop me, the Lady of the Heartless?!" Maleficent asked in smug amusement.

"You see three people before you, but you're wrong!" Roxas yelled, pointing Oblivion at her.

"We are not three people!" Xion added, pointing her Keyblade at Maleficent as well.

"We are one person!" Sora added, pointing his Keyblade at her also.

"**We are SORA!"** They said in unison as beams of blue light shot from the tips of their Keyblades and joined together at a single point, creating a single growing sphere of white energy that grew to three times the size of the respective beams, before firing its own beam straight towards the Sorceress who quickly shielded herself, her magic shield failing and ultimately shattering, causing a blinding light. (End Music) The trio recoiled at the sight of the light but when they looked, they were stunned to see Maleficent was completely unscathed, holding the Wayfinder in front of her.

"What the-?!" Roxas asked in disbelief. Sora and Xion were equally stunned.

"You fools! With the Wayfinder in my control, I have a defense against your Keyblade! Behold the power of the Dreamer's Star!" Maleficent declared. (Battle Music Cue: L'Eminenza Oscura I – Dream Drop Distance OST ) In the sky above, the Dreamer's Star suddenly shimmered with a green pulse of energy, causing a pillar of the same energy to fall from above and envelop Maleficent, sending a torrent of wind towards the trio. As they resisted against the wind, they saw a black cloud appearing around where the beam hit. When the beam dissipated and the smoke finally cleared, it revealed Maleficent had taken an all new form. Instead of either the Sorceress or the Dragon forms they had seen before, it was a hybrid of the two. Maleficent now towered over them (although not quite as much as when in her dragon form), a dark centaur-like variation of Sorceress and Dragon, her upper body noticeably larger and holding a long staff that had also grown in size, a sharp serrated blade forming around the gem at the top, forming a spear, while at the bottom of the staff was a mace-like tip. Her lower, dragon half was essentially her dragon body only without the wings and with her black robes draping over most of her body. Her horns were also curled forwards in almost a demonic fashion. At the base of her neck, fastening her robes together, was the Wayfinder.

"Scatter!" Sora exclaimed as she took a step forward, spinning her staff over her head, swinging the mace end around erratically in an effort to hit them. Sora leapt over one swing before sliding under another. He quickly turned and ran up close next to Maleficent, slashing at the legs on her right side. Maleficent hissed in anger and attempted to run him through with the bladed end but her attack was intercepted by Roxas who blocked with both blades and, in an amazing feat of strength, stood firm against her attack. As Roxas blocked her attack, Xion suddenly leapt over Roxas from behind and started running up the staff towards Maleficent, firing a Firaga at the Dragoon's head, causing her to recoil in pain.

"Nice going, Xion!" Roxas exclaimed as Xion back flipped off the staff and landed next to him.

"I learned from the best." Xion replied with a smile towards him. Maleficent then pointed at them with her free hand, causing a bolt of green lighting to fly from her finger. The two jumped clear just in time. She reared back her hand which crackled with green electricity, preparing to strike once more.

"Suffer, fools-AHH!" Maleficent yelled in pain, as she reared up on her haunches. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sora had stabbed his Keyblade into the back of her dragon form. Maleficent growled angrily, landing on her front legs and revealing that she did indeed have wings hidden under her robes, one of which Sora had stabbed. With a powerful flap of her wings, she knocked Sora off her back and onto the ground while simultaneously knocking Roxas and Xion back to the far edges of the circle. Sora landed on his back right in front of her and looked up in time to see a giant clawed foot appear over his head. He quickly rolled to his right, missing the foot my mere inches but placing him right between her front two legs. Maleficent then started trying to smash him under foot but he was fast and managed to narrowly dodge her feet. During all this, Sora summoned his Keyblade back to his hand.

"Take this!" Sora exclaimed as he drove his Keyblade into her soft underbelly, causing her to rear back on her haunches in pain again, giving Sora the opportunity to leap clear from underneath her.

"Little whelp!" Maleficent roared, creating a sphere of black energy in her hand and pointing it towards Sora who prepared to dodge, but didn't have to. A pair of Keyblades, hooked around the other's tooth, came spinning in and impacted the sphere, causing it to explode in her hand. Sora turned and saw Roxas and Xion running towards him, Roxas summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion back to his hands as they approached.

"Nice one!" Sora said with a grin, summoning his Keyblade back to his hand as well.

"It's not enough! We've got to find some way to weaken her!" Xion added.

"We need to go at her at one time! Circle around and attack her from the front and sides all at once! She won't be able to stop all of us at once!" Roxas said as Maleficent began to recover from the explosion.

"It's now or never! GO!" Sora exclaimed as he ran straight at Maleficent, Roxas and Xion splitting off and flanking her while making for her back. Maleficent, now recovered, quickly swung her staff straight down at Sora while simultaneously swinging her tail around towards Roxas who quickly blocked with both Keyblades. She also extended her left wing towards Xion, who was forced to block with her Keyblade. Sora however, dodged the staff and proceeded to leap onto and then run up the staff.

"NO!" Maleficent growled as she gripped the staff with both hands, sending a bolt of dark energy traveling down the staff towards Sora who quickly leapt clear, leaping straight at her, his left arm out stretched and his Keyblade reared back but Maleficent placed a hand on the Wayfinder, causing a sudden burst of energy to send them flying back and onto the ground. The three quickly recovered and regrouped.

"Now what do we do?" Xion asked.

"Do? There is nothing you can do! I possess the power of Dreams! I command the Heartless, the Nightmares, AND the Night Terrors throughout the worlds! I am invincible!" Maleficent declared.

"We haven't given up and we won't! We will fight you and we will win!" Sora said, determined, but Maleficent laughed.

"Such bravado will get you nowhere! Now you shall deal with ME and all the powers of MY NIGHTMARES!" Maleficent declared as the Dreamer's Star shimmered once again, enveloping her in another pillar of energy. As Sora, Roxas, and Xion struggled against the force of the blast, they heard Maleficent begin to cackle. They looked up and saw, to their horror and disbelief, Maleficent in her dragon form, only this time she was twice as large as before and clad in large sheets of black plate armor, shielding her underbelly from attack. She then lunged towards the three who just narrowly dodged the strike. Before they could turn and do anything else, she attacked again, striking with incredible speed, barely giving the trio enough room to dodge.

"My command of the Dreamer's Star's power has made me ten times as powerful as ever! You three are no match against my power!" Maleficent cackled as Roxas and Xion looked at each other worriedly but Sora remained undaunted.

"The power of one heart is more than enough to stop even the greatest Darkness, Maleficent!" Sora said, pointing his Keyblade at the massive Dragon.

"Fool, even with three of you here, you cannot even fight back against me!" Maleficent said with a dark chuckle.

"You've forgotten one very important thing though, Maleficent!" Xion said as she and Roxas approached Sora from behind, all of their Keyblades dismissed.

"Xion and I, we don't have our own hearts! We might have our own beings but we belong to only one heart! Together we make that one heart complete!" Roxas said as he and Xion both placed a hand on Sora's shoulders, a white glow starting to appear around the three of them.

"We told you once, so we'll tell you again!" Sora said as he dropped into what seemed to be Roxas's battle stance only without the Keyblades, his hands open and waiting.

"We are not three people!" Xion said as she vanished, the glow around Sora growing brighter. The glow was beginning to make Maleficent curious.

"We are one person!" Roxas added as he too vanished, the glow around Sora becoming blinding.

"We…_**I**_ am _**SORA**_!" Sora yelled as Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in his hands, only Oblivion in his left and Oathkeeper in his right. Maleficent laughed before lunging straight down at Sora who raised Oathkeeper and when the blade connected with Maleficent's scaly snout, it stopped her advance instantly, the sheer force of impact sending out a shockwave but Sora was unfazed causing Maleficent's eyes to widen in disbelief at what had just happened. Sora then brought Oblivion around, delivering a vicious blow to her head, and knocking over onto her left side, against the back wall. Maleficent raised her head in surprise.

"What? Impossible!" Maleficent exclaimed in shock. Sora tossed the two Keyblades over his shoulders, Oblivion over his right and Oathkeeper over his left, the two Keyblades freezing in the air behind him before he threw his arms out to the sides, summoning Two Become One in his left and Kingdom Key in his right, a bright white glow coming from his chest.

"I told you once that the power of one heart is more than enough to stop even the greatest Darkness, Maleficent! Now you leave me no choice but to show you!" Sora exclaimed as the light in his chest quickly grew to envelop him. When the light faded, it revealed a sight that Maleficent couldn't believe.

* * *

**End Chapter 32**

Next up, the exciting conclusion of Sora and Maleficent's fight.


	33. The Dreamer's Star Part 2

(Battle Music Cue: L'Eminenza Oscura II – DDD OST)  
"I told you once that the power of one heart is more than enough to stop even the greatest Darkness, Maleficent! Now you leave me no choice but to show you!" Sora exclaimed as the light in his chest quickly grew to envelop him. When the light faded, it revealed a sight that Maleficent couldn't believe.

Sora was clad head to toe in a suit of armor; it was mostly a black or dark gray with a red breast plate, arcing upwards and blue plating over his stomach. The metal knee guards were golden with red stripes running up to his belt and down to his gold trimmed boots. His helmet's face seemed to be a squashed and flat cone, ending in a point. His helmet also had two prongs on either side of his head which pointed backwards and then angled diagonally upward. Flapping from his back was a flowing red cape with a golden crown insignia. Emblazoned on his chest was the exact same insignia. The Keyblades were orbiting around him as his hands hung down to his sides. Maleficent hissed at Sora as she climbed back onto her feet.

"A suit of armor won't protect you, fool." Maleficent hissed as she reared back her head and with a single breath, unleashed a powerful jet of green flames. Sora quickly grabbed one of the Keyblades orbiting him and pointed it at her, sending a shimmering freezing blue beam of energy right back, the beam and the jet of flames meeting in the center, the two pushing against each other until finally the beam started pushing the jet back up towards Maleficent who quickly lunged to the side just as the beam overpowered her flames and shot past. Maleficent turned back towards Sora in time to see him take a single powerful leap and fly towards her, his Keyblades spinning fast around him, his cape flapping like mad. He then grabbed Oblivion and Two Become One just as Maleficent opened her maw to try and snap him in two but she was stunned when Oathkeeper and the Kingdom Key suddenly moved themselves to push her mouth open just as Sora fired a powerful Blizzaga into her throat before leaping out of maw, jumping over her head and sliding down her back, all four Keyblades orbiting him.

Maleficent let out a painful cough, throwing up large chunks of ice and belching flames as she wheezed. Meanwhile Sora was sliding down her back, and proceeded to grab Kingdom Key and Two Become One as he approached her wings, and in one vicious swing sliced her wings clean off at the base, causing the Sorceress to roar in pain and fury. In her pain induced writhing, her tail flipped up allowing Sora to slide up it and launch into the air. As Sora passed over her head, she lunged forward and snapped at him, only for him to grab two Keyblades in one hand and deliver a painful blow to her snout, sending her straight into the ground before Sora could even land. Maleficent quickly raised her head and glared at the armored youth before her.

"No mere boy can be that strong! My power should be far greater than yours! How is it possible that you, a mere child, are stronger than me?!" Maleficent asked in abject disbelief.

"I already told you, the power of one heart is enough to overcome even the greatest darkness!" Sora said before grabbing all four Keyblades, two in each hand and charging towards her. Maleficent quickly moved to crush him but as she brought down one of her massive talons, Sora crossed all four Keyblades in an X, blocking the talon, stopping her attack instantly. Despite her obvious weight advantage, Sora was effortlessly keeping the talon from crushing him. He then swung the Keyblades to the side, causing the talon to smash into the ground next to him, and giving Sora the opportunity to leap back and swing at Maleficent's armor plating with all four Keyblades. When the Keyblades struck the armor, the plate he struck shattered like glass.

"No! It cannot BE!" Maleficent roared as the Dreamer's Star began to pulsate rapidly. A bolt of green lightning suddenly struck her, sending a pulse of green energy throughout Maleficent's body, healing and restoring her to her original strength, her wings even regenerating before Sora's eyes. Maleficent started laughing maliciously towards Sora.

"You may be able to harm me but any wound you can inflict, I can regenerate!" Maleficent laughed but Sora wasn't fazed. His sights were set on something besides her. Maleficent suddenly lunged forward, attempting to snap him in half with her jaws but Sora quickly leapt forward, his right hand holding two Keyblades while his left was empty, causing Maleficent to overshoot and miss him by a couple of feet, allowing Sora to make a complete 360 spin, delivering a fierce blow to her jaw while smashing a plate of armor near her neck, causing the armor to shatter. Maleficent righted herself with a laugh.

"Is that all you can do, whelp?" Maleficent asked but Sora was crouched the spot where he'd delivered the last two blows, his Keyblades orbiting him again.

"You may think you're so powerful, but there's one thing I realized, something I've known since the moment I arrived in these worlds!" Sora said, holding something up in his right hand that caused Maleficent's eyes to widen in horror. It was the Wayfinder.

"This is MY dream!" Sora declared as the Wayfinder started glowing with a radiant white light. The Dreamer's Star responding in turn as across the cloud covered world, beams of radiant sunlight began breaking through the clouds. Suddenly bolts of electricity started arcing around Maleficent as her powers began to consume her from the inside. Maleficent roared and writhed in pain and fury. All across the world, the Heartless suddenly found themselves drawn towards her as if by magic, being pulled onto her like a magnet.

"What-NO! GET AWAY! GET BACK!" Maleficent roared as she realized the Heartless were consuming her, the Darkness of her Heart too much of a draw to them. She reared back on her haunches but she reared back too far, toppling over the edge to her doom below where she exploded in a pillar of dark energy. (End Battle Music) Sora's helmet vanished as he looked up at the sky, at the Dreamer's Star shimmering overhead. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching behind him. He then turned to see Axel, Riku, Kairi, and Namine, along with the rest of the Displaced Dreamers running up to him.

"Sora! You're okay!" Kairi exclaimed as she ran up and embraced Sora in relieved hug.

"Where's Roxas and Xion?" Axel asked as they looked around. Riku however, smirked.

"Where they belong." Riku said, motioning to Sora

"Ah, I knew it was too good to last." Axel said with an understanding smile.

"So, that's it? Maleficent's gone and we can live in peace now?" Ren asked as they noticed Snow approaching with Lightning and Serah close behind, the sisters now free from their crystal prisons.

"Yeah. Maleficent's gone. Now all that's left is to find a way back home." Riku said as Sora and Kairi finally separated from their hug. Sora then looked at the Wayfinder and then at Kairi with a smile.

"I think this is yours." Sora said as he started to hand her the Wayfinder. Before she could take it though, the Wayfinder suddenly started to shine brightly again, the Dreamer's Star pulsing in the sky, the sky itself rapidly shifting from day to night before the Dreamer's Star suddenly shrank down and transformed into a single twinkling star within a moon beam. The star began traveling down the moon beam until it reached the platform, the star then transformed into a familiar face.

"The Blue Fairy." Vincent said as he and most of the Displaced Dreamers dropped to one knee in reverence as the Blue Fairy approached.

"Well done little ones. Darkness no longer dwells within the Dreams of others. You have freed the Hearts of all from their worst fears come true. Now you are to be rewarded for your courage." The Blue Fairy said as she held out her hand, revealing the Dreamer's Star resting within it. Sora handed the Wayfinder off to Kairi before turning back to the Blue Fairy.

"With respect ma'am, I don't need it." Sora said, surprising some of those present.

"Whoa, Sora, are you sure about this?" Axel asked.

"I'm sure. Why would I want something like that? I don't need it. There is one thing I'd like though." Sora said, looking up at the Blue Fairy who politely waited for him to continue.

"I wish for everyone trapped in these worlds to be allowed to return to where they belong." Sora said as the Displaced Dreamers looked up in surprise. They honestly weren't expecting that to be Sora's wish. The Blue Fairy, however, smiled and nodded.

"If that is your wish, Sora, then it shall be granted." The Blue Fairy said as she turned towards the moon beam and raised her magic wand. In a flash, a swirling blue portal opened up. She then turned back to the group before her.

"And now little ones, I leave you with this. If your heart is in your dreams, no request is too extreme, when you wish upon a star, as dreamers do." The Blue Fairy said, and with that, she vanished in a burst of blue light, the Dreamer's Star floating in the air where she once stood before it started to glow with a radiant white light and then shot into the star filled sky where it began to twinkle brighter than any other star in the sky.

"Well…I guess this is our ticket out of here!" Ren said as she and the displaced dreamers started walking towards the portal, but Ren and Vincent held back for a moment.

"Sora, we want to thank you for your help." Ren said as Vincent nodded in agreement.

"We knew you were special the moment we saw you." Vincent added.

"We just hope we get to see each other again in the future." Ren said as Sora smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely! We'll see each other again. Count on it." Sora said as Ren and Vincent smiled at him and then joined the others as they headed towards and walked through the portal. Sora then started glowing himself, but not for long as Roxas and Xion appeared on either side of him. Riku and Kairi both knew that they needed some time alone for a moment.

"We'll wait for you by the portal, Sora." Kairi said as she and Riku walked away. Sora nodded and turned back to Roxas, Xion, Axel, and Namine.

"Well Sora. I guess this is it. The end of our adventure." Roxas said but Sora shook his head.

"Not at all. It's the beginning of a new one." Sora replied.

"Well at least I won't be the bad guy this time." Xion said but Axel scoffed.

"You were the bad guy? Puh-lease! I think we can all agree that the bad guy was Maleficent." Axel chuckled.

"You joke but you're gonna miss getting to hang out like this too, Axel." Namine said, causing Axel to sigh.

"Yeah, you're right. Never could pull the hood over your eyes, could I kid?" Axel asked, causing Namine to giggle and shake her head with a smile.

"No. But I'm glad I could share in this adventure with you Sora. With luck, hopefully I'll be able to share in another adventure." Namine said as Sora nodded.

"And you will…provided Kairi comes along too." Sora said, glancing over his shoulder at Kairi as she and Riku stood by the portal, smiling towards them.

"I don't think she'll have any objections to joining you, Sora." Namine said.

"If she does, then there's something wrong with her." Axel mumbled.

"So…see you guys soon?" Sora asked as the four looked at each other and smiled before turning back to him.

"Perhaps if we put it to you like this. In your dreams." Roxas said, Sora smiling and nodding understandingly.

"Thank you guys, for being there for me. I couldn't have gotten this far without you." Sora said.

"The feeling is very mutual, Sora." Xion said as the four started to glow with white auras while they began to fade away.

"But hey…" Roxas said as Xion finished…

"…Look sharp." She said.

"Got it Memorized?" Axel asked as they finally faded away, returning to the hearts of those they belonged to. Sora took a deep breath before turning towards Riku and Kairi.

"I guess it's time we went home. I'm sure everyone in Radiant Garden and the King is concerned about us." Riku said as Sora nodded.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go home." Sora said as they walked into the portal. It was suddenly a mad rush of a swirling blue energy that became filled with a thick blue fog. Sora couldn't see anything in front of him due to the fog but then he suddenly felt a pressure on the bottom of his feet, as if he were standing on something. The energy had dissipated and the fog was starting to lift, but instead of the familiar sandy beaches of the Destiny Islands, he found himself standing under a dark blue, star filled sky, a great source of light shining from behind him. The ground below him was covered in the thick blue fog, hiding everything below his knees. He could feel he was standing on solid ground though. (Optional Music Cue: Dearly Beloved Reprise - KH2)

"Huh? Where am I? Where is everyone?" Sora asked, confused. He was alone in this strange world. He looked at his hands and saw that he no longer wore the armor save for a lone armor piece on his left shoulder. He was also wearing a white haori with aqua colored lining.

"What's going on?" Sora asked as he looked around. He then heard the sound of someone applauding behind him. He turned and saw, the source of light behind him was in fact a giant heart shaped moon, and the person clapping was…

"Well done, Master Sora. You've passed the test." Dream Finder said as he approached, applauding with a smile and a cane tucked under his left arm.

"Dream Finder? What are you doing here? What test?" Sora asked as Dream Finder took hold of the cane under one arm, holding it by the top and leaning against it with his left hand while motioning to wait with his right.

"I must apologize for putting you through this. But I had to see if you truly were the one I've been looking for. For you see, everything that has occurred since the moment Kairi brought you that letter in a bottle, has been a dream. A dream that I created for you, to test you." Dream Finder explained with a warm smile, confusing Sora.

"So…all the people I met, all the worlds I visited, all the things I did…none of it was real?" Sora asked, a little disheartened at having gone through the whole experience, seemingly for nothing. Dream Finder, however, shook his head.

"The people you saw were all visions. Visions of what has been…" Dream Finder said as Sora saw Dumbo, Maleficent, Sephiroth, Garland, Xemnas, Kuja, Kefka, Hades, and Warrior of Light appear for a brief second before fading away as Dream Finder continued…

"…what will be…" Dream Finder added as what appeared to be the members of Organization XIII minus Xemnas, Axel, and Roxas, along with Flynn, Quorra, Clu, Vincent, Ren, the Turks, and Lilo, appeared for a second before fading away as well.

"…what already is…" Dream Finder added as visions of Riku, Kairi, Axel, Namine, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Zidane, Snow, Lightning, and Serah, appeared before vanishing.

"…and what will be again." Dream Finder finished as visions of Stitch and Rinzler appeared like the others before vanishing as well.

"I'm not sure I understand." Sora said, scratching his head.

"Look within your heart Sora. Search your memories, and you will find that the events that followed after finding the King's Message on the beaches of the Destiny Islands, occurred quite differently than you remembered." Dream Finder said as Sora pondered for a moment. Suddenly it hit him. Everything the Dream Finder was saying was true. The message from the King wasn't about a powerful gem, but instead, a message of a very different nature. Dream Finder read Sora's surprise on his face and smiled.

"There are people out there, people hurting that were or are connected to you through various means, some of whom you have already helped in ending their suffering." Dream Finder said, a smile sweeping Sora's face as he remembered his friends. The Keyblade Master Aqua, who trained him to become a Keyblade Master, Ventus, the boy whose fragmented heart came to rest within his own until it was ultimately freed, and Terra the Keyblade Apprentice once a slave of Xehanort's but now free.

"I brought them back together. I reconnected with them. But how did I forget them?" Sora asked.

"That, I will admit, was my doing. In order to find what I was looking for in you, I had to test you and to do that, I had to present you with a scenario that would test the qualities of your heart. In order to properly test your heart, I had to conceal a number of memories from you. Not permanently, mind you, just long enough to find what I was looking for. In doing so, I learned something very interesting about you." Dream Finder said.

"What did you find out?" Sora asked, curiously.

"Thirteen bonds, thirteen wounds, thirteen who suffer. Six have been freed, but seven remain. Your task to reconnect with those who you are bound to is not yet finished. In truth, you've only begun." Dream Finder replied as thirteen shadowed figures appeared around them.

"Who are they?" Sora asked as he looked around. Six of the figures then became recognizable, and each one of them, Sora knew. A young woman with blue hair and a Keyblade, wearing a white haori with red lining similar to Sora's…Aqua. Next to her was a boy who bore a striking resemblance to Roxas only wearing different clothes…Ven. And next to him was a young man resembling Xehanort with brown hair and a Keyblade…Terra. Next to them were Roxas, Xion, and Axel, all six of them smiling towards Sora.

"The Wandering Master, the Fragmented Heart, the Lingering Sentiment, the Key of Destiny, the Replica, and the Nobody have been freed from their suffering, but yet there still remains seven more. The Emptiness, the Forgotten Master, the Apprentice, the Lost King, the Witch, the Assassin, and finally, the Hero. Seven people, still suffering in the worlds both near and far away. Seven people whose suffering you must end." The Dream Finder said as he motioned to the seven still shadowed figures that faded away along with the other six. Sora looked contemplative for a moment then looked up at Dream Finder.

"But what were you looking for in me? Was it those seven people?" Sora asked but Dream Finder smiled and shook his head.

"Think back to a few days ago. You were possessed by a heart of pure Darkness, and as a result summoned forth a Keyblade of immeasurable power. The fact alone that you could've helped create it intrigued me. Only a heart of pure light could've done so. When you gave up the power, knowing full well what you could've had and despite the fact you could've lost your heart, you revealed your true nature to me. I had to put you in a similar situation to see if you would do it again…and you did. I created a scenario where you had the opportunity to wield a great power, and yet you thought not of yourself, but of those around you. When I looked at your Heart, I found something I hoped I'd find. You possess a heart of pure light. There have only been seven hearts of pure light at a given time in the whole of the worlds. I was looking for the eighth heart…and I found it in you." Dream Finder explained.

"So…what does that mean?" Sora asked curiously.

"It means that you have a great destiny before you, one that has been a long time coming. What that destiny is, however, you must learn for yourself." Dream Finder said.

"Then where do I start?" Sora asked as Dream Finder smiled.

"As you end the suffering of those you are connected to, your destiny will reveal itself and once their suffering is over, you will truly realize your destiny." Dream Finder said as Sora nodded understandingly.

"Then I'll start as soon as possible…only, one question." Sora said a curious look on his face.

"What is it, Master Sora?" Dream Finder asked curiously, gripping the top of his cane with both hands.

"What was my wish? The Blue Fairy said that a dream is a wish your heart makes. If all this was a dream you put me in, what is my wish?" Sora asked. Dream Finder's smile shrank but only slightly. He seemed saddened by the question for some reason, why however, Sora couldn't tell.

"Can you tell me what you dream of each night, Sora?" Dream Finder asked with a sad smile. Sora thought for a moment but he couldn't recall.

"I don't know…I don't remember." Sora said, almost concerned.

"That is because you yourself choose to forget what you've dreamt of each night. You've had the same dream each night for over ten years, but each night you choose to forget. As you traveled the Dream Worlds, I found that dream…You don't know it, but you dream of something you lost so very long ago. Something you've chosen to forget…someone who was taken from you. It is someone who you search for, even when you don't even realize it." Dream Finder said, confusing Sora completely. Before Sora could say anything he heard a voice coming from behind him. It was the voice of a young girl. Sora turned and saw a new vision. It appeared to be an open windowsill with the silhouette of a small figure, leaning against the sill and looking out into the starlit sky as it sang…

"_Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight.  
I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.  
Though make a wish, and do as dreamers do,  
And all our wishes, will come true."_

Sora watched the figure curiously, a strange feeling forming in his heart but he couldn't figure out what it was. He then felt something on his cheek. He put his hand on his cheek and realized it was a tear but why had shed it was unknown to him. The figure then continued…

"_Look Sora, see that star out there? The bright one waaaaay off in the distance? One day, I'm going to visit that world." _The figure said as it pointed towards a star shining brightly in the distance.

"_Can I come too?"_ Sora heard the voice of his younger self ask. The figure giggled.

"_Of course, silly. But you have to promise me, if we ever become separated, you don't stop looking for me. Promise?" _the figure asked as Sora's younger self replied...

"_I promise."_

(Optional Music Cue: Simple and Clean – Orchestral version – KH1 OST)

At that, the windowsill disappeared, a bright and shining sun appearing in its place. The figure then stood up, quickly changing into a much taller figure with a flapping cape outlined in the light of the sun. There was also a faint glimmering light on the figure's right hand. Sora squinted as he looked at the glimmering object and he was finally able to make it out. It was a tiny yet very familiar crown insignia, exactly like the one he wore on the chain around his neck. Another tear ran down his face as a single word came to his lips that was both familiar yet completely foreign to him at the same time…

"Misora."

When the word passed his lips, the sun slowly faded out, the figure disappearing with it. Sora turned back towards Dream Finder, confused but his question was predicted.

"Like your destiny, your dream will become clearer in time." Dream Finder said as he started backing slowly away towards the heart shaped moon.

"And now I bid you farewell Master Sora. You will not remember this dream either, but you will remember the parts that are important. And while you may never see me and know it, know that I will always be watching you." Dream Finder said as Sora looked up at him curiously.

"Wait, I have one more question! Who are you? What's your name?" Sora asked. Dream Finder smiled and turned to his left, making it where all Sora could see of him was a silhouette of his profile against the moon. Sora then noticed that Dream Finder was now grasping his cane below the top handle, revealing that the top of the cane was shaped like a heart. Dream Finder then chuckled as the light of the moon grew brighter, bathing the entire area in a blinding light…

"My name…is Mognid K. Threas."

* * *

**End Chapter 33.**

And this ladies and gentlemen, is how this story is tied into the RKH Series.

Yes, it was all a dream. The title should've given it away really. And yes this raises a lot of questions, but that's deliberate. I'm setting the stage for the rest of the RKH Series.

Who is Mognid K. "Dream Finder" Threas? Well…see if you can figure it out…or just read the next chapter.

The song the silhouetted figure was singing was from the Magic Kingdom Fireworks show "Wishes." It's the titular song…and pretty darn good in my opinion.


	34. Dream's End

**A/N: **This chapter brings us directly into the Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts universe. This chapter takes place two days after the last chapter of "The Second Darkness".

* * *

It was dawn on the Destiny Islands. Riku was walking to Sora's front door when it opened, revealing a spiky haired blond boy about Sora's age at the door.

"Hey, Ven, have you seen Sora?" Riku asked curiously.

"Yeah he's in his room. He's acting a little…strange." Ven said, concerning Riku.

"Strange, how?" He asked.

"He said he had a weird dream last night but he can only remember a few parts of it. Something about seven people. It's kinda left him weirded out." Ven replied.

"Odd." Terra said as he approached with Aqua and Kairi.

"What do you think Aqua?" Ven asked.

"You guys want me to check on him?" Aqua asked.

"You're the only other Master here besides Sora." Riku said as Aqua nodded.

"Alright, I'll talk to him." Aqua said as she walked inside. She climbed the stairs to the second floor of the house, and then approached the door to Sora's room before knocking gently.

"Sora, are you alright?" Aqua asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Come on in if you don't mind a messy room." Sora replied through the door as Aqua opened the door and slowly entered. Sora was sitting at his desk writing on some notebook paper. Aqua glanced at one paper curiously and saw it was some form of list and her name was on it but she ignored it, respecting Sora's privacy.

"Ven says you're acting strange this morning. Something about a weird dream?" Aqua asked as she sat down on the edge of Sora's bed.

"It's the strangest thing. I don't remember all of it but there are some things I do remember of it. Take a look for yourself." Sora said as he handed Aqua the paper she had glanced at when she first entered. It was a list of titles, all numbered one through thirteen, and next to them were names or question marks. The first on the list was...

"The Wandering Master. Why is my name written next to it?" Aqua asked.

"Because you wandered in darkness for over ten years and you're a Keyblade Master." Sora replied, focusing on the paper he was writing on, scratching his head as he wrote. Aqua bobbed her head slightly, seeing the logic and how it fit in his reasoning. She then moved onto the second.

"The Fractured Heart. I suppose that means Ven, considering his Heart was fractured in two and attached to yours for over ten years." Aqua said as Sora mumbled a partially absent "uh-huh" and continued focusing on the paper in front of him. Aqua then moved onto the third.

"The Lingering Sentiment as Terra and the Key of Destiny as Roxas I can see, along with Xion as the Replica and Axel as the Nobody. But who are these others? The Forgotten Master, the Lost King, the Witch?" She asked curiously. Sora then turned in his seat to look towards her.

"I thought at first the Forgotten Master was either Xehanort or maybe Master Eraqus, but the more I thought about either of them, the more I felt like they didn't fit. The Lost King…I have no idea. The Witch, at first I thought was Namine, but I'm still not sure about her." Sora said as Aqua looked at the other words. She saw Eraqus and Xehanort's names had been written next to "The Forgotten Master" but had been scratched out with question marks next to them. Namine's was still next to "the Witch" but also with a question mark. The Emptiness, Assassin, Hero, Lost King, and Apprentice, only had question marks next to them.

"Why are you writing these down? If it was just a dream, then why worry about this?" Aqua asked.

"Because it's just hanging on my mind, you know? It's one of those, I tried ignoring it but I just…can't." Sora said, turning back to the paper in front of him. Aqua was now curious as to what he was writing now. She assumed that it was more of the same list but as she got up and looked over his shoulder, she noticed it was something completely different. Written at the top of the paper was what appeared to be a name followed by numerous attempts of Sora's at trying to reorganize the letters.

"Mognid K. Threas?" Aqua asked curiously.

"I don't really know. It's the last thing from the dream I remember. The name Mognid K. Threas. I have no idea who this Mognid guy is, or if he even exists." Sora said as Terra stepped into the doorway, a half-eaten banana in hand.

"Mognid K. Threas?" Terra asked while chewing.

"Terra, don't talk with your mouth full." Aqua said with a smirk.

"Yes mom." Terra grumbled as he swallowed.

"Okay if that's the way you're gonna be about it, you can stop slouching too." Aqua retorted.

"Anyway, who's this Mognid guy?" Terra asked, ignoring Aqua's comment and slouching intentionally.

"No clue. See if you can take a crack at it?" Sora said, handing Terra the paper. Terra leaned against the doorframe, taking another bite of the banana as he looked at the paper.

"It's an anagram that's for sure." Terra said, again while chewing.

"Are you sure?" Aqua asked curiously.

"I've still got some memories of Xemnas and Xehanort. Remember, Xemnas named all the members of Organization XIII by giving them all anagrams of their original selves only adding the letter X to it before rearranging the letters. So I think I have some experience. The thing with this one is, I don't think there are extra letters. Also, I'd remove the punctuation. Sometimes that middle initial is part of one of the words." Terra said, holding the paper in the same hand as the banana and picking up a pen off Sora's desk, rewriting the name as "Mognidk Threas" then handing the paper back to Sora.

"I'm beginning to think it's nothing. I can't even remember what it has to do with my dreams." Sora said as he looked at the rewritten name for a second before writing something beneath Terra's entry then pausing, looking at it curiously.

"Huh. Will you look at that?" Sora said as he showed Aqua and Terra the paper. They both seemed mildly surprised by what Sora had written.

"Looks right to me. I can't think of any other words that could be spelled with those letters." Terra said as Sora looked at the paper again.

"And as for what it has to do with your dreams, I can easily see how it relates. You're a Keyblade Master and that's just one of the things you've sworn to protect. The fact you dreamt about it just goes with the territory." Aqua said as Sora nodded.

"Yeah, maybe my brain just came up with some kinda fun little puzzle for me to solve. I still have no idea about that other list though." Sora said as Aqua shrugged but Terra was confused.

"List, what list?" Terra asked.

"Nothing important, really. Probably another of those puzzles, like this one." Sora said, putting both papers back on the desk next to each other.

"If you don't think it's important, then it probably isn't." Aqua said as Sora nodded and stood up from his desk.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Come on, we're wasting daylight and there's a beach waiting for us!" Sora said as he, Aqua, and Terra ran out the door. A few minutes later however, a Corridor of Darkness opened in the middle of his room, depositing a lone hooded figure dressed in a solid white variation of the Organization XIII robes but with a single yellow eye peering out from the left side of the hood. The figure looked at the papers on Sora's desk curiously for a moment before picking up the paper with the anagram.

"Mognid K. Threas…hmm." The figure said, a woman's voice coming from within as she scanned down the page until she reached Sora's final attempt.

"Clever boy. Perhaps, too clever." The figure said as she placed the anagram paper back where it was, taking care to put it back exactly the way it was before she noticed the strange list. She looked at it carefully, glaring disdainfully at the lines marked "the Forgotten Master" and "the Apprentice," before noticing "the Witch" and Sora's marking Namine next to it but with a question mark.

"On the other hand, he might be useful…and I know just how to use him." The figure said as she opened a Corridor of Darkness and disappeared. Written at the bottom of the anagram paper were a number of lines drawn from Terra's attempt of "Mognidk Threas", the lines denoting where the letters went when rearranged, spelling out two simple words which, on their own meant nothing, but together meant a lot more…

"Mognidk Threas."

"Kingdom Hearts."

* * *

**End Chapter 34.**

Surprised?

Well that about wraps it up for this story but fret not, the next installation to the Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts saga will be coming soon.

So until then…

Keep Reading and Reviewing…

Star Tours Traveler.


	35. Epilogue - Enter the Unknown

**A/N: **Ah but wait, there's more. EPILOGUE!

* * *

Night had fallen on the Destiny Islands. Sora was probably the only one still awake as he sat at his desk in his room, looking over the strange list he'd written down that morning. He was still trying to ponder who or what these titles represented and why he remembered them. He could hear someone moving out in the hallway outside his room but he knew who it was. His parents being away for a week, and Sora's own initial plan to be in a different world for the same length of time meant that someone needed to house sit and said house sitter was dutifully patrolling the halls…that is until they noticed the light coming from within Sora's room.

"Can't sleep?" Lightning Farron asked as she nudged the door open.

"I've been trying to figure out this list all day. It's kinda praying on my mind lately." Sora said as he yawned.

"I imagine it can wait until morning. You've had a trying time recently, Sora. You need your rest." Lightning said as Sora put a hand to his chest, remembering that, mere days ago, he had been possessed by Vanitas in order to create the X-Blade.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Good night Lightning." Sora said, reaching to turn out his desk light. Lightning gave him a small smile and nodded before closing the door and resuming her patrol.

Sora was about to turn in for the night when he saw something outside his window. As he approached the window, he looked out towards the play island and saw an odd shimmering light coming from the beach. Instinctively, Sora reached for the window, opening it and quietly climbing halfway out, summoning his Keyblade Rider below the window and, once fully on the Rider, closing the window behind him. He then turned and flew towards the island, finally touching down on the islet with the sideways tree less than a minute later before dismissing the Rider. The light was a strange floating sphere with a cloudy dark red glow from within it. Orbiting the sphere were two crisscrossing rings made of tiny grey cubes with faded green edges. There was a symbol coming from within the sphere but Sora was too far away to make it out. As Sora approached the sphere, it started to pulsate with a glowing red light. Sora paused as the sphere's light began to get blinding until finally he had to shield his eyes.

When the light faded, he looked and was startled to see a figure, about Sora's height, in black robes like the ones worn by Organization XIII. Dangling from its neck, on a chain running up and into the hood, was what appeared to be a sideways letter E, the long end on the bottom, making it seem like a crown made entirely of squares. On this necklace was engraved "N1". Sora and the unknown figure stared at each other silently for a moment before the figure finally spoke.

"So…you're the one I've heard about." The Unknown said in a calm dark tone, "You're the Keyblade Master that defeated both Xehanort and Vanitas."

"It wasn't just me. My friends and I…we all worked together to stop them. But who are you?" Sora asked but the Unknown chuckled darkly.

"You really want to know?" The Unknown asked as it raised its hand towards Sora, who quickly dropped into a fighting stance, his Keyblade summoned. The Unknown then summoned a broadsword, the blade the exact same length and width as the Kingdom Key's own blade and even with a similarly shaped square-like hand guard around the hilt only a more perfect square. It even had a keychain similar to the Kingdom Key only the King's insignia was made of squares instead of circles. The figure then adopted a stance exactly like Sora's. (Battle Music Cue: Enter the Darkness – BBS)

"Once I'm finished with you, your Keyblade will be mine." The Unknown said before it charged at Sora, weapon raised. Sora quickly blocked but the Unknown leapt back slightly and came back around with an upward swing, knocking the Keyblade from Sora's hand. Sora dodged the Unknown's swings for a moment before recalling his Keyblade to his hand, leaping back and firing a Firaga at the Unknown which retaliated by flinging an icosahedron of glowing blue energy that left a trail of similarly colored cubes behind from the sword. When the Firaga and icosahedron hit, they exploded in a bright flash of light, leaving a cloud of steam behind, leaving Sora unable to see through it.

"What was that?" Sora asked as he spun around erratically, searching for a sign of the Unknown.

"I know all of your tricks. Every move you make, I can counter. Every defense of yours, I can breach. There's nothing you can do to-." The Unknown taunted before Sora finally cast an Aeroga around him, blowing the steam away and revealing the Unknown just as it was attempting to sneak up on Sora from behind. Sora quickly spun around, locking blades with the Unknown.

"Well…didn't see that coming." The Unknown said before Sora quickly leapt backwards up into the air, pointing his Keyblade at the Unknown, causing the large red circle of the Ragnarok spell to appear, only this wasn't the ordinary Ragnarok. It was Sora's Shot Lock, Ragnarok Ultima. The beams of magic that flew from the edges of the circle were one solid beam as they streaked towards the Unknown. The Unknown however threw its left hand out to the side in time as the beams impacted, sending up a small mushroom cloud of sand and dust. When Sora landed, he stared at the mushroom cloud for a moment before he saw a white light shimmering from within as the dust settled. Finally he saw that the light was coming from what seemed to be a Reflect spell only different. Instead of the white hexagonal tiles making up the sphere, the tiles were pyramidal in shape. (**A/N:** Think Space Ship Earth at EPCOT.)

"That one, I did see coming." The Unknown said as the shield dropped and it charged towards Sora with the sword reared back. Sora quickly leapt over the Unknown before spinning around with his Keyblade, only to his blade to meet the Unknown's sword. Sora and the Unknown pressed against each other's blades for a moment before they both leapt back. The Unknown then clinched its left fist, a yellow glow appearing around it before he flung his hand open towards Sora, causing a bolt of lightning to drop from the sky only the lightning was strange, like it was made from countless tiny pyramids. Sora managed to dodge the bolt but the Unknown began calling down multiple strikes until, finally, Sora started to zigzag towards the Unknown, dodging bolts or deflecting them all together. The Unknown suddenly stopped using its strange thunder spell before firing a pyramidal missile of red energy. Sora quickly used a Reflega, the missile impacting on the shield in a burst of flames.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sora asked as his Reflega vanished.

"You already know who I am, but what I want is your Keyblade." The Unknown replied as it leapt towards Sora, sword raised but when Sora moved to block, the figure instead threw another icosahedron at Sora's feet, suddenly flash freezing Sora to a small patch of ground below him, freezing him up to his knees. Sora swung at the Unknown who leapt up into the air and, knowing Sora couldn't possibly turn around enough to block, spun around ready to strike down the Keyblade Master, only for his sword to be blocked by a Keyblade.

"What?!" the Unknown yelped as it leapt back. Sora wasn't holding this Keyblade. It wasn't even the Kingdom Key. It was Oathkeeper, floating in midair behind Sora. The Keyblade then vanished just as Sora smashed the ice encasing his feet, freeing himself before he turned around towards the Unknown, dismissing Kingdom Key and summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion, dropping into Roxas's stance.

"Two!" The Unknown said, surprised. Sora then slapped his armor piece, forming his armor over him, his red cape with gold crown insignia flapping in the wind.

"Had enough?" Sora asked. The Unknown paused for a moment before charging towards Sora, sword raised. Just as the Unknown took a swing, Sora blocked with Oathkeeper while taking a swing with Oblivion, missing the Unknown by mere centimeters had it not leapt back. The Unknown tried barraging him with its odd magic spells but Sora charged towards it, blocking and deflecting each spell as he ran, not even slowing down. The Unknown finally vanished in a sudden burst of glowing blue cubes of energy, reappearing back where it had initially appeared in a similar burst. Sora then turned towards the Unknown, his helmet vanishing.

"Who are you? Why do you keep attacking me?" Sora asked, begging to know the answer.

"I suppose you could say that I'm someone who just wants to be like you." The Unknown said before it leapt towards Sora, sword raised. Sora attempted to block but the Unknown quickly launched a pair of the red pyramidal missiles, forcing Sora to deflect the shots, just as the Unknown got within striking distance. Surprisingly, the Unknown didn't hit Sora with its sword, but merely pressed its black gloved hand on Sora's forehead, a brief green glow appearing between its palm and Sora's head, causing Sora to roll his eyes into the back of his head and fall, unconscious, onto his back on the ground. (End Battle Music).

The Unknown stood over Sora for a moment, the Keyblade Master's armor vanishing back into the shoulder guard and his Keyblades lying on the ground next to him.

"And now, I'll be relieving you of your Keyblades." The Unknown said as its sword disappeared. The Unknown reached down, picked up Oathkeeper and began to examine it. No sooner had it started to examine the Keyblade, it vanished along with Oblivion.

"What?" the Unknown asked as it started looking around and finally spotted the two Keyblades, clutched in Sora's hands, even though Sora was still unconscious.

"I see. Then it would seem my coming here was in vain." the Unknown said as it knelt down next to Sora. It then raised its left hand, conjuring a strange spherical orb with a number of glowing panels on it that rotated in various directions. The orb suddenly shrank down to the size of a dime, the Unknown grasping it between its index and middle fingers before placing the sphere on Sora's forehead. The sphere let off a brief flash of light before sinking into Sora's head, the light it left behind fading away. The Unknown then sighed in frustration as it shook its head.

"What an idiot. To think that you and I…" the Unknown said, its sentence dropping off. It then stood up as a portal of swirling blue energy lined by a ring of grey cubes with glowing olive green edges opened behind it. The Unknown turned towards the portal, glancing over its shoulder disdainfully towards the unconscious Keyblade Master.

"We'll meet again…Sora." The Unknown said before it then turned and ran through, the portal closing behind it. A few seconds later, Sora sat up with a throbbing in his head.

"Huh? What happened?" Sora asked he looked around. He didn't see anyone or anything until he looked down at his hands, seeing his armor active and Oathkeeper and Oblivion in hand.

"Was I fighting someone?" Sora asked, confused. He then shook his head quickly, dismissing his Keyblades, hitting the side of his head with the bottom of his palm in an effort to clear his head.

"I guess…whatever happened…it's over now." Sora said as he turned and started towards home.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

The Unknown walked through the doors into a room made of pristine white walls, floors, and ceilings. As it entered, two other hooded figures walked up to it, flanking it as it walked. The figure to the Unknown's right wore the exact same outfit as the Unknown, only it had a zipper chain in the shape of an X with "N8" marked on it only the X appeared to be made of silver squares. The figure to the Unknown's left wore a sleeveless black hooded vest with black pants that were worn close to the figure's legs. The figure wore the black boots like the others only slightly more feminine but not heeled. The arms, while somewhat toned and muscular were obviously feminine. Dangling around the neck of this figure was another necklace, only this one was in the shape of a blackened and weathered seashell with "N9" marked on it in silver. The three figures were equal in height.

"Well?" the figure to the right asked.

"He's strong." The Unknown replied.

"How strong?" the female asked.

"Very. Getting a hold of those Keyblades is gonna be harder than we first thought." The Unknown replied.

"You mean the Keyblades really do refuse to be wielded by no one but their chosen wielder?" the figure asked.

"Yeah. At least he won't even remember we fought. I saw to that personally." The Unknown replied.

"Good thing too. He could've remembered you and the others would've followed. Besides, the Boss's not going to like it you snuck off like that." The female said.

"Like I care whether the old man is happy?" the Unknown said.

"Well you should." Another voice said as the trio came to a stop and looked ahead to see another, taller figure standing in the opening of a large doorway. Seven other indistinguishable figures could be seen in the darkness behind it.

"Boss." The Unknown greeted with obvious annoyance at the mere presence of this person.

"This just isn't gonna work. Going off and trying to fight the kid isn't gonna get the results we're looking for. It'll just make the guy angry, and then his friends will join in and then we'll have a big ol' mess on our hands." The tall figure said with an oily tone as it approached the three.

"What would you have us do then?" the female asked, irritated.

"There are other ways to get what we're after. I think it's time to begin phase one." The tall figure said as it turned towards the other figures in the shadows.

"You mean-…" the Unknown said as the tall figure nodded.

"That's right. It's time to start looking for test subjects."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

…**in…**

**"Reconnect Kingdom Hearts: Dark Reflections"**


End file.
